


Chispitas de Chocolate Blanco

by ArimaKishou28



Category: Avengers Academy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Howard es un buen padre, M/M, María es una mala madre, OCC - Freeform, Romantico, Violencia Intrafamiliar, Yaoi, comedia, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 94,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArimaKishou28/pseuds/ArimaKishou28
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega a la vida de los dos mejores amigos que pueden existir provocando un caos de emociones entre ellos.





	1. Capítulo 1: Regresando a la academia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, le corresponden a su dueño.

Chispitas de Chocolate Blanco

Capítulo 1: Regresando a la academia

Mitad del semestre y finalización de los segundos exámenes intermedios, todo tranquilo en la Academia Vengadores, los alumnos iban apresurados a sus clases y a otros poco les interesaba si los reportaban por llegar tarde a clase.

Steve Rogers y James Barnes, habían sido suspendidos por dos semanas por meterse a una pelea, si bien James no resistió las provocaciones que unos pandilleros le hicieron y se aventó contra ellos, Steve solo suspiró frustrado y también se lanzó para ayudar a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano. La escandalosa pelea llegó a oídos del Director Fury por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, si bien, no le importaba lo que hicieran fuera de la escuela pero que no hicieran nada malo portando el emblema de la academia, eso traería problemas.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, los dos chicos, vivían juntos en un departamento no muy grande cercano a la escuela, después de todo decidieron vivir juntos por cuestiones monetarias y porque no todos los días podían transportarse de su casa a la academia, y que mejor que vivir con tu mejor amigo.

Bucky era un contraste con Steve, se notaba a simple vista, mientras que Steve parecía un Boy Scout, Bucky parecía un brabucón, sin duda eran opuestos en apariencia, pero ambos tenían el mismo buen corazón.

Los deberes del hogar eran repartidos entre ellos así como encargarse de surtirse en lo necesario, Steve era completamente puntual mientras que su amigo a veces se le olvidaba y era el rubio quien tenía que recordarle sus deberes al otro.

El lunes había llegado y con eso su suspensión había terminado, sin embargo a Steve se le olvidó colocar la alarma, mejor dicho, James se encargó de quitarla para poder dormir más, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse tarde.

El primero en despertar fue el rubio, se sentó en la cama y en cuanto vio la hora en el reloj digital que se encontraba en su mesita de noche se estresó, rápidamente se levantó y corrió a la habitación de su amigo que todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido con el fin de despertarlo. El rubio abrió la puerta sin tocarla y gritó:

-¡Bucky! ¡Es tarde levántate!

-¿Hm? –el castaño se levantó mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. –¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:30, ¡Ya arréglate que ya vamos muy tarde! –se apresuró el rubio en gritar, se vestía con lo primero que encontraba mientras el castaño se vestía contando el tiempo. -¿¡Ya estás listo!? –el rubio apresuró a su compañero.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Por Dios Steve pareces mi madre!

Ambos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del edificio, tenían un auto, si bien, no era de los mejores ni completamente nuevo, pero les servía para lo necesario, los dos habían ahorrado para comprar un coche que pudieran utilizar. El rubio poseía una motocicleta, pero a veces no era muy convencional usarla.

Ya dentro del auto, que Steve es quien maneja y James la hace de copiloto porque a veces quiere ir jugando o haciendo otra cosa pero no es que no supiera manejar, al contrario lo hace muy bien, pero el rubio temía por su vida cada vez que Barnes tomaba el volante.

El rubio arrancó con destino a la academia, no quedaba muy lejos, pero con el trafico hacían el doble de tiempo en su recorrido, en vez de 15 minutos que hacían en la mañana hacían hasta 45 minutos por la hora, ya que a esa hora mucha gente sale a almorzar y es cuando comienza a haber movimientos. ¡Bendito trafico!

-No puede ser... -se frustró el rubio, apretaba el volante y comenzaba a desesperarse. –Vamos a llegar tarde, ¿Cómo es posible que la alarma no haya sonado?

-Vamos Steve, no es tan grave, llegaremos para el descanso, tomaremos las ultimas 4 clases y estaremos para el entrenamiento a tiempo. –le animó el castaño, era muy ligero en estos casos. –Tal vez no escuchaste la alarma, con eso de que nos acostumbramos en estas dos semanas a no usarla... -mintió, él era el culpable.

-Supongo que sí...

Llegaron a la escuela exactamente en la hora del descanso, el rubio estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela y de ahí se fueron a los comedores, por las prisas no habían desayunado nada así que aprovecharían la hora para poder comer algo.

Una vez dentro de los comedores, compraron algo en la cafetería de la escuela y buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos, no tardaron en ubicarlos ya que Jane les estaba saludando desde su mesa, ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Llegan tarde... -habló Nat mientras tomaba de su botella de agua.

-Nos quedamos dormidos. –comentó Steve, tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer, de la misma manera Bucky lo hizo.

-Me sorprende ti Steve. –Clint lo señaló. –De Bucky no me sorprende en absoluto, pero de ti sí, ¿Será que hoy pasará algo inesperado?

-Es una probabilidad. –Comentó Sam burlándose.

-¿Algo que nos hayamos perdido? –preguntó el castaño despreocupado, mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

El rubio de cabellos largos de inmediato gritó alegre para contestar aquella pregunta. -¡Claro! Tenemos un compañero nuevo, es... es... tan... ¡Adorable, pequeño y tierno! ¡Tanto que solo quiero abrazarlo!

-Thor tiene razón, ¡Es lo más lindo que podrán ver! –se emocionó la castaña.

-¿En serio? –se extrañó el rubio.

-No solo eso, si no que es dos años menor. –le continuó la pelirroja. –Su nombre es Tony.

-Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que tiene 17 años? –preguntó Barnes.

-Lo adelantaron dos años porque es muy inteligente, pero apenas va a cumplir los 17 en Mayo... -respondió como si nada la pelirroja.

-Mientras que nosotros, los simples mortales tenemos entre 18 y 19 años. –Loki habló con sarcasmo.

-Sí que hay gente sorprendente en este mundo... -continuó Steve. –Ya nos presentaremos cuando lo veamos en clase. –incluyó a Bucky en lo que dijo.

La mesa de amigos continuó hablando hasta que tocaron la campana, se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas clases, ya que Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Thor y Loki se encontraban en el mismo salón; el grupo 3°A. Mientras que Sam, Clint, Jane, se encontraban en el grupo contrario; 3°B.

Steve y Bucky, decidieron ir a su casillero por algunas cosas, les dijeron a sus amigos que no los esperaran porque no querían que llegaran tarde por su culpa. Ambos fortachones llegaron a sus casilleros y tomaron lo necesario para la clase de matemáticas.

Cuando iban a su clase, se toparon con un brabucón que estaba molestando a alguien, no podían verle la cara al menor por lo que sacaron por conclusión que era de primero, a Steve no le parecía nada bueno el bullying, cuando él era un niño de primaria siempre lo molestaban por lo escuálido que era, sin embargo Buck siempre estuvo para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, de verdad apreciaba eso.

El rubio se acercó junto con James y lograron escuchar como el brabucón amenazaba al menor haciéndolo temblar pues había dado un golpe al lado de su cabeza para asustarlo. Fue entonces cuando Steve colocó una mano en el hombro de aquel chico pelinegro.

-Es suficiente. –habló serio.

-Mira, estas molestando a alguien de tu misma escuela, así que... ¿Qué tal si nosotros hacemos lo mismo contigo? –amenazó el castaño.

El chico pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y se retiró del lugar maldiciendo a aquellos dos por haberse entrometido, mientras era observado por los dos amigos. El rubio suspiró cansado, realmente como odiaba a la gente así, fue entonces cuando ambos y al mismo tiempo; Steve y Bucky. Voltearon para ver quién era la victima del acoso, en ese instante el corazón de ambos fortachones se detuvo.

Los que sus ojos estaban presenciando era lo más hermoso que jamás habían visto, era un chico pequeño, delgado, cabello castaño y unos ojos grandes (nota: ojos grandes pero no tomatón) color chocolate profundo, con una piel acanelada y pestañas algo largas. Sin duda ambos quedaron embobados por aquel chico.

-¿E-estas bien? –preguntó el rubio saliendo del trance.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –el menor le contestó dulcemente cosa que enterneció a los mayores, en su pensamiento ya habían proclamado a ese chico como suyo.

-Fue un placer. –dijo James que de igual manera estaba regresando en sí.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde a clase. –se despidió del menor para echarse a correr con dirección a su salón. –¡Gracias de nuevo!

Los dos mayores se quedaron con un pequeño rubor y embobados con aquel hermoso castaño, tanto que se les había olvidado pedirle su nombre, no obstante se encargarían de buscarlo, después de todo sabían que iba a su misma escuela así que no sería difícil, ambos habían sido flechados por cupido al mismo tiempo y atraídos hacia la misma persona. Sin duda pelearían por el amor de aquel chico entre ellos si era necesario.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tony Stark

Ambos fortachones habían quedado embobados por aquel castaño, se quedaron viendo un buen rato en la dirección que el menor había tomado, soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Lo quiero para mí. –Comentó Barnes.

-Yo lo quiero solo para mí. –de igual manera habló Rogers.

-Espera... -reaccionó Bucky por lo que dijo su amigo. –Yo lo vi primero. –dijo, después de todo ambos sabían cuando había un enamoramiento en el contrario, y siempre se ayudaban para conquistar a esa persona. Sin embargo, esta vez, se enamoraron a primera vista y para acabarla de la misma persona.

-¿Qué? –el rubio sabía lo mismo que su amigo. –No es cierto yo lo vi primero.

-Mentira. –contraatacó el castaño. -¿Acaso vas a romper el código de hermanos?

-Tú lo rompiste desde el principio. –se defendió. –Porque si no fuera por mí, de seguro hubieras dejado que ese brabucón lo siguiera molestando.

-¡Claro que no! –se enojó. -¿Y cómo sé que tú no hubiera hecho eso?

-Porque soy Steve Rogers. –aclaró.

-Eh... -levantó el dedo índice para reclamar, pero lo bajó. –Buen punto.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero yo también lo hubiera ayudado, -se encogió de hombros. –Sabes como soy.

-Tienes razón.

Los dos chicos se estaban observando a muerte por primera vez en su vida, a ambos se les había olvidado que tenían que ir a clase, de no ser por la prefecta que estaba cuidando los pasillos para que ningún alumno se echara la pinta, se hubiesen quedado ahí, todo el día. –¡Hey ustedes! ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de su clase? –y como venía, solo les aterró.

-Lo siento. –comenzó el rubio. –Fuimos a recoger unas cosas al casillero, por eso se nos hizo tarde, ¿Verdad Bucky?

-Sí, pero ya nos íbamos. –ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de aquella autoridad.

-Será mejor que se apresuren si no quieren que los reporte. –amenazó.

Y así ambos fortachones salieron corriendo del lugar, no querían un reporte el primer día después de que su suspensión terminara, no sería bueno. Llegaron al su salón correspondiente, se miraron y se preguntaron si realmente la maestra los dejaría entrar. Tocaron la puerta y después de unos cuantos segundos la docente abrió la puerta, mirándolos seriamente por su retraso.

-¿Por qué llegan tarde? –preguntó la maestra, una docente que es alta, delgada, cabello largo y lacio de color negro, que siempre viste con un traje sastre de colores oscuros y con botines negros; llamada Verónica pero le dicen Vero. Una maestra que con un regaño te puede hacer llorar.

-Es que... se nos hizo tarde porque fuimos a recoger unas cosas a nuestro casillero. –explicó el rubio.

-¿Los dos? –preguntó la maestra.

-Si maestra, ya ve que estuvimos suspendidos y por eso tuvimos que ir por nuestras cosas. –mencionó Barnes, que estaba igual de nervioso que su amigo.

-Que no se repita. –finalizó, caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento. Steve y James, no lo dudaron y se metieron al salón siendo vistos por todos los ojos curiosos que esperaban que la maestra los regañara. –Júntense con un equipo para trabajar.

Los ojos de ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar por todos los equipos para ver a quien le faltaban miembros, y de inmediato vieron a Nat junto con Loki, les faltaba dos miembros, así que ellos eran perfectos, caminaron hacia el equipo y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? –preguntó la pelirroja. –Tuve que soportar a Loki todo este tiempo.

-Yo no te dije que fueras parte de mi equipo. –el pelinegro usó el sarcasmo.

-Tú no, pero la maestra sí, así que no me quedó de otra.

-Ya chicos. –intentó calmarlos el rubio. –Llegamos tarde por salvar a la persona más hermosa del mundo. –tanto Loki con Natasha jurarían que estaban viendo corazones en sus ojos.

-Lo más bello que existe. –le siguió el castaño de igual manera que Steve.

-Así que... -sonrió con malicia la pelirroja. -¿No me digan que se enamoraron de la misma chica?

-Esto se pondrá interesante. –sonrió Loki, estaba ansioso por ver cómo se peleaban por atraer la atención de aquella persona.

-No es una chica. –comentó Barnes. –es un hermoso niño, y él será mío.

-¿Tuyo? –se molestó el rubio. –Ni en tus sueños.

-Ok... y, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó curiosa la mujer, quería saber de quien se trataba.

-No sabemos. –suspiró frustrado el rubio. –Pero creo que era de primero.

-¿De primero? –la chica se sorprendió.

-¿Quién diría que ustedes dos, serían unos asalta cunas? –se burló el pelinegro.

Ambos fortachones se avergonzaron, es cierto, los de primero tienen de edad alrededor de 15 y 16 años y ellos ya tenían 18 y próximamente 19 años, eso podría considerarse estupro ante la ley.

-Y-ya dejemos esto por ahora. –tartamudeó el rubio, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. -¿Cuál es el trabajo?

-No lo sé. –el pelinegro se recargó en su asiento. –No puse atención.

De alguna manera lograron realizar el trabajo encargado y entregárselo a la maestra, y sabe que estuviera bien hecho. Pero por ahora no importaba, estaban tan preocupados por entregar el trabajo que no habían visto al chico nuevo y mucho menos presentarse.

En cuanto la docente abandonó el aula, todos se relajaron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos esperando al próximo maestro, sin embargo una voz, que ambos; Steve y James. Lograron reconocer, pues era la misma voz de aquel chico que se habían encontrado en los pasillos, de inmediato voltearon para encontrarse con aquella extraña situación.

-Y-ya ba-bajame Thor. –se asustó el castaño.

-Pero es que eres tan pequeño y ligero que puedo cargarte en mi antebrazo y con un solo brazo. –le dijo el rubio de cabellos largos, Thor tenía al castaño sentado en su antebrazo sin siquiera usar mucha fuerza, ni algún gesto de que se estuviera esforzando.

–le dijo el rubio de cabellos largos, Thor tenía al castaño sentado en su antebrazo sin siquiera usar mucha fuerza, ni algún gesto de que se estuviera esforzando.

El menor estaba avergonzado por aquello, pero sin darse cuenta dos chicos estaban hirviendo en celos por la acción que su amigo Thor estaba haciendo, ¿Qué se creía para hacer eso? ¿Ya le tenía tanta confianza como para hacer algo como eso?

-Tengo miedo de caerme.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer. –le animó el rubio de cabellos largos.

-Thor, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –habló Rogers con una mirada fría, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el nombrado, sin duda se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Steve quería algo más que una amistad con ese chico.

-Oh, está bien. –de inmediato bajó con cuidado al menor. –Perdona amigo.

-No hay problema. –le correspondió el menor. En cuanto tocó suelo pudo ver de quien se trataba, y era nada más y nada menos que aquel rubio que lo había ayudado.

Steve se acercó al menor y de inmediato sintió como su mejor amigo se le pegaba, "Genial" pensó con sarcasmo, después de todo quería un platicar con el menor un rato, conocerlo.

-Creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente hace rato, así que comenzaré. Mucho gusto. –el rubio le extendió la mano al castaño menor. –Soy Steve Rogers, Capitán del equipo de futbol Americano.

El menor de inmediato correspondió el saludo mientras le sonreía. –Yo soy Anthony Stark, pero mis amigos me llaman Tony. –soltó la mano ajena e instantáneamente miró al otro castaño.

-James Barnes. –hizo lo mismo que el rubio, de saludar al castaño de mano, solo que éste se aprovechó y besó la mano del menor haciendo que se sonrojara y que un Steve lo mirara furioso. –Si quieres puedes decirme Bucky. –Soltó la mano ajena.

-James... me gusta, espero que no te importe te llame así. –sonrió, haciendo que el castaño mayor se ruborizara por aquella simple acción.

-No, tú puedes decirme como quieras.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a preguntarle al menor si tenía que hacer algo más tarde, el siguiente maestro entró, provocando que todos tomaran asiento, y por causa del destino la buena suerte, por los Dioses o lo que sea, el pupitre de Tony se encontraba exactamente entre Steve y Bucky; a la derecha de Steve estaba Tony y a la izquierda de Bucky estaba Tony. Sin duda en medio de una batalla por su amor.


	3. Capítulo 3: James Rhodes

El maestro entró al aula, de cuerpo delgado, un poco avanzado de edad, y de estatura baja, pero de igual manera puede hacer llorar a cualquiera cuando regaña. De nombre José Pedro que es el que imparte todo lo que tenga que ver con la materia de español.

De inmediato todos se sentaron, con la suerte de que hoy el docente no viniera de malas. Un silencio gobernaba el salón, esperando a que el profesor comenzara la clase. Stark, estaba atento y sacando sus útiles para la materia sin darse cuenta de que tenía dos pares de ojos sobre él.

De repente la voz del castaño menor interrumpió el silencio que incomodaba a la mayoría, había sacado un topper con galletas con chispitas de chocolate blanco. -¿Gusta una galleta, profesor? –le ofreció con una sonrisa, el nombrado se le quedó viendo para luego sonreír y agarrar una galleta.

-¿Chocolate blanco? –preguntó extrañado por la galleta.

-Sí, no es común que las personas usen este tipo de chispitas para sus galletas. –contestó cordial el menor.

-Gracias.

Después de esa intervención pareció que el ambiente se aligeró, la clase continuó durante las próximas dos horas, algunos alumnos estaban dormitando y hacían su mayor esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos; otros ni siquiera estaban poniendo atención; los demás escuchaban atentos la explicación de la clase.

De vez en cuando el Capitán giraba su vista hacia el menor, le enternecía por completo, con esos ojos grandes que miraban al docente, haciendo apuntes, y asintiendo a lo que el maestro explicaba. Sin duda lo quería para él.

Barnes tampoco se quedaba atrás, hacía lo mismo que su amigo y observaba al menor, cada movimiento suyo, si no fuera porque estaba en plena clase ya hubiera corrido a abrazarlo, no obstante el castaño no contaba con tanta suerte, ya que justo en ese momento el docente le preguntó sobre la clase.

-Barnes, ¿Podrías decirme una ventaja sobre el autor?

"¿Autor?" rápidamente el castaño mayor volvió en sí, sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en el menor que no puso para nada de atención en la clase, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, sin mencionar que los ojos color chocolate lo estaban observando curiosos por la respuesta que daría, genial, vaya manera de impresionarlo. –Pues... -Justo cuando iba a mencionar lo primero que se le vino a la mente dieron el toque de cambio de clase, "Salvado por la campana", suspiró.

-Bien chicos, aquí se termina la clase, nos vemos mañana. –dicho esto el maestro tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

De inmediato todos se relajaron, tener dos horas con el mismo maestro es agotador y molesto, Tony se encontraba guardando sus cosas para sacar las de la última clase, cuando notó que Bruce se acercaba a él, y de inmediato los dos fortachones los observaron para ver de que hablaban.

-Tony ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Al ritmo que voy, podré terminarlo en dos o tres semanas. –le sonrió el menor.

-Es grandioso. –le revolvió los cabellos al menor a lo que éste solo se sonrojo. -¿Cómo sigue tu ojo? –se preocupó.

-Ya está mejor, recuerdo que papá hizo un escándalo por eso. –se rio el menor.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacer un escándalo? –habló con sarcasmo. –Sí aquel mastodonte te dejó el ojo morado. –se enojó.

"¿Ojo morado?" pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos fortachones, cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar al menor se enfrentaría con ellos, y vaya que no tendrían piedad.

-Pero fue mi culpa. –el castaño agachó la mirada. –Debí fijarme por donde iba para no chocar con él.

-Tony. –le reprochó el mayor. –Era tu tercer día en la academia, te estabas acostumbrando y familiarizando con los caminos, además te disculpaste, y tú fuiste el que se cayó por el choque.

-Pero...

-Tony, eres muy amable y eso te puede traer problemas.

-Lo siento Bruce... -sonrió. –Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Bueno. –suspiró el pelinegro acomodándose los lentes. –Qué te digo, si a ese chico no le fue muy bien que digamos.

-Le dije a mi papá que no se precipitara.

El mayor se rio y de nuevo acarició la cabeza del menor. -¿Quién diría que detrás de tan bonito niño hay un padre tan aterrador? –dijo con burla.

El menor solo se rio por lo que su amigo había dicho, es cierto, su padre puede ser un monstruo cuando se trata de cuidar a su joya más preciada. Después de unos cuantos segundos entró la siguiente maestra, de estatura media, cabello corto pero chino y de color oscuro, con lentes. De apellido Camarena pero a veces, a espaldas de algunos estudiantes le decían Caramena, ella es la encargada de dar la materia de psicología.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntó el rubio, quería saber de lo que se había perdido por ser suspendido, y sin más se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que en la clase anterior.

"No sé por qué, pero ganarme a su papá va estar difícil" pensó el castaño mayor, el ya daba por hecho que ese chico es suyo.

La clase terminó, la maestra salió del salón y todos se encontraban guardando sus cosas para retirarse, tanto a Steve como a James, estaban guardando sus cosas para acercarse al menor y hacerle platica, pero no contaban que Thor los distraería.

-Vamos, Steve, Bucky. –les llamó alegre. –Tenemos práctica, hay que darnos prisa o el entrenador se va a enojar.

Los otros dos asintieron de mala gana, por primera vez en su vida odiaban ir a entrenar, y no podían darse el lujo de faltar, de lo contrario y debido a su suspensión podrían ser expulsados del equipo, por ultima ves en el día miraron hacia a tras para observar a su lindo castaño.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Más rápido! ¡Vamos! –gritaba el entrenador, estaban en la cancha de la academia, y hasta algunos puntos se podía escuchar el silbato de aquel hombre. -¿¡Ya te cansaste Rogers!? ¿Y tú Barnes que me dices!? –les gritó, después de dos semanas de ocio, volver a la rutina del entrenador era difícil, sin embargo, el corazón de ambos se detuvo al presenciar que Tony estaba caminando hacía las gradas de la cancha, y se subía a estas para sentarse mientras sacaba su libreta para hacer algo en ella.

El calentamiento no tardó en terminar, pero por sorprender a aquel castaño, hicieron como que no se cansaron en absoluto, lo triste era que nunca recibieron una mirada del más bajo.

El silbato del entrenador se escuchó haciendo que todos los jugadores se detuvieran y se acercaran al él. –Divídanse, vamos a hacer un partido de entrenamiento. –rápidamente todos ya estaban del lado de su equipo.

El partido comenzó y de igual manera aquellos dos fortachones intentaban impresionar a Tony sin lograrlo, sin embargo, un gritó del menor los sorprendió y al mismo tiempo hizo que su sangre hirviera en celos.

-¡Vamos Rhodey! –el menor le animó.

Tanto Steve como Bucky de inmediato posaron los ojos en el nombrado, y para mala fortuna de Rhodey, estaba en el equipo contrario al de ellos, espero que haya un hospital cerca.

Rhodey iba corriendo, iba a buen paso, cuando Bucky lo tacleó horriblemente fuerte haciendo que éste cayera al piso. Tony solo hizo mueca de dolor ante aquella escena. El siguiente en taclear a Rhodes fue Steve, lo aventó hasta el punto en que dio una voltereta, sin duda Dios estaba enojado con el moreno.

Y así duró el partido, sin importar que tuviera o no el balón el moreno, era tacleado espantosamente ya sea por el rubio o por el castaño, pareciera como si lo odiaran por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Stark.

El silbato sonó de nuevo, señal de que el partido había terminado y ya había finalizado el entrenamiento del día de hoy, el entrenador dio algunas palabras de motivación y dio por terminada la sesión del lunes.

Rogers miró hacía las gradas y se percató de que Tony estaba bajando de ellas con dirección a la cancha, de inmediato James se acercó a su amigo rubio con la misma mirada. Ambos eran posesivos y celosos, cariñosos y sobreprotectores, pero todo dirigido hacia la misma persona. Sin duda eran hermanos perdidos.

-¡Rhodey! –gritó Tony con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al nombrado, pasando de largo a los dos fortachones. -¿Estás bien? –se preocupó.

-Sentí como si desquitaran toda la ira sobre mí. –abrió su botella de agua para comenzar a beber de ella. –Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Mi papá va a pasar a recogernos. –se encogió de hombros. –Invitó a tu papá a cenar, así que se ofreció para recogernos, además. –sacó de su mochila aquel topper con galletas y con su nombre escrito en el "Propiedad de Tony Stark". –Ayer Jarvis y mi Papá me ayudaron a hacer estas galletas y pensé en traerte algunas.

-Gracias Tones... -el moreno le acarició la cabeza y tomó una de las galletas para empezar a comerla. –Está muy buena, vámonos. –comenzaron a caminar hacia los vestidores. –¿Me esperas en la salida o afuera de los vestidores? –ni loco metía a su amigo a los vestidores con tanto hombre, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él, después de todo algunos lo miraban como la última gota de agua en el desierto.

-Te espero afuera de los vestidores. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al lugar y Rhodey entró dejando a Tony sentado en una banca que se encontraba por los pasillos. El menor sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su papá -En 10 minutos salimos- a lo que inmediato su padre le contestó. –Ya estoy parado enfrente de la academia, los espero. TE QUIERO HIJO- siempre mostrando lo que sentía por su hijo, cada vez que Tony leía aquellas palabras sonreía. Guardó su celular cuando sintió otras dos presencias cerca de él.

El menor giró sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos dos fortachones que le estaba sonriendo amablemente cosa que fue correspondida por el castaño menor de inmediato.

-Hola Tony. –saludó el rubio. -¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí...

-Un amigo quizá –comentó James. "Controla tus celos Barnes".

-Espero a Rhodey.

-¿Rhodey? –preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, es un amigo mío. –les sonrió el castaño menor.

-Escuché que tú papá va a venir a recogerlos a los dos. –el rubio intentaba no mostrarse celoso, y vaya que le costaba, tanto que había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido hace rato.

-Mi papá quiere mucho a Rhodey, después de todo mi papá y su papá son amigos y nosotros somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, me trata como un hermano menor.

Rhodey y Tony eran como Bucky y Steve, mejores amigos que se cuidan el uno al otro, aun así no podían evitar sentirse con envidia por su cercanía. Justo cuando Bucky iba mencionar algo el moreno salió de los vestidores.

-Listo Tones. –se acercó al menor. –Hola chicos. –saludó a los otros dos.

-Buenas. –saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Nos tenemos que ir. –se levantó el castaño menor. –Papá nos está esperando afuera, vamos Rhodey, nos vemos mañana chicos. –les sonrió y comenzó a caminar, seguido de él, Rhodey también lo hizo, sin embargo volteó a ver a los dos fortachones con una mirada tenebrosa. "Nota mental: si querían tener a Tony, tenían que ganarse a su amigo".

-Steve, te lo repito una vez más. –el castaño le miró serio. –No importa lo que hagas, Tony será mío.

-Buck. –le regresó la mirada. –Eso va también para ti.

Ahora sí, que la batalla por ganarse el amor de Tony Stark comience.


	4. Capítulo 4: Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y para los que mañana regresamos a la escuela, hay que levantarnos temprano... En fin, los primeros capítulos han sido como una introducción, lo digo antes de que se me pase.

El siguiente día escolar había llegado, la alarma sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana, Anthony se despertó y la apagó. Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño, quedó parado enfrente del espejo y no pudo evitar poner un semblante triste.

Ayer en la noche, después de la cena y que Rhodey y su papá se fueran, que Howard le diera las buenas noches y subiera a su habitación para descansar, que Jarvis también procediera a irse a reposar, se quedó solo con su madre.

Así es damas y caballeros, la madre de Tony es mala con él, lo curioso es que el menor jamás ha dicho palabra alguna a su padre sobre los maltratos que María le hace; no quería destruir la relación de sus padres. María podría ser una buena madre cuando había una tercera persona, pero en cuanto estaban solos era un infierno para el menor.

Regresando al baño, Tony se quitó la camisa y pudo notar como la mano de su madre quedaba marcada en su brazo derecho por semejante manotazo que le había dado, sin mencionar el daño psicológico que le causaba las palabras que le dirigía al menor. Cosas como "Eres un mocoso desagradable", "Ojala no hubieras nacido", "Eres la vergüenza de la familia", "Si fuera por mí, te hubiera tirado a la basura el día en que naciste". Es en esos momentos donde Tony se preguntaba ¿Qué duele más? ¿Un golpe físico o emocional?

A veces el menor se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ser rechazado por tu propia madre era de las peores cosas que a alguien le podría pasar. En teoría un daño emocional enorme, Tony tenía que esforzarse por no demostrar nada, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si fueran una gran familia. Este era su secreto, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Pepper o Rhodey, pues sabía que ellos le dirían a Howard sobre lo que estaba pasando. Técnicamente no quería destruir la imagen que su padre tenía sobre su madre.

El castaño se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo, y no pudo evitar que una cuantas lágrimas salieran de su rostro, fue entonces cuando la voz de Jarvis hizo que volviera en sí.

-Señorito. –el mayordomo suele decirle así de cariño, ha estado con él desde siempre, Jarvis podría jurar que daría la vida por aquel hermoso castaño. –Si no se da prisa no va alcanzara a desayunar.

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy! –de inmediato mojó su rostro con agua tibia, hizo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja con amarillo con un estampado de un robot animado, unos tenis blancos y para finalizar se colocó su chamarra azul marino. Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación con dirección al comedor. Llegó a la mesa y vio a su padre sentado, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café caliente.

-Buenos días. –saludó el menor, tomando asiento en la mesa para comenzar a comer lo que Jarvis le había preparado.

-Buenos días mi bebe hermoso. –correspondió Howard sonriéndole a su único hijo, Howard no tenía vergüenza, apapachaba a su hijo hasta el cansancio sin importar los ojos curiosos que los veían. El Stark menor siempre consideró eso normal, después de todo desde que tiene memoria su padre es así con él.

-¿Y mamá?

-Se está bañando, al parecer tu abuela está enferma y va a ir a visitarla. –el mayor de inmediato sintió como su hijo se tensaba. –No te preocupes, tu abuela es fuerte y de seguro no es nada grave.

-Si no se dan prisa ambos van a llegar tarde. –comentó Jarvis, siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de esos dos.

Terminaron el desayuno normal, y ambos castaños salieron de la casa, era costumbre que Howard llevara a su hijo a la escuela, aunque tuviera que llegar tarde al trabajo, esa era una de las ventajas de ser jefe.

Llegaron a la escuela y el mayor se despidió de su hijo diciéndole. –Que tengas un gran día hijo, nos vemos, cuídate y no olvides que te quiero.

-Yo igual papá. –le correspondió el menor. Una vez que se metió a la escuela, Howard arrancó el auto y se fue, quería asegurarse de que su bebé entrara a la academia, no es como si Tony se echara la pinta o algo por el estilo.

El menor recorría los pasillos de la academia con dirección a su casillero, necesitaba sacar unas cosas antes de dirigirse al laboratorio de la academia; las dos primeras horas de clase consistían en trabajar en la especialidad que habían escogido. Sus mejores amigos no eran buenos en física ni química, por lo que Pepper había tomado el curso de contaduría y Rhodey el curso de cocina. Para su buena suerte su amigo Bruce estaba en el mismo curso que él.

Mientras tanto los otros dos fortachones habían llegado a la escuela, ido a su casillero por sus cosas para ingresar a su curso, Steve había optado por elegir el curso de Artes mientras que James se fue por el curso de cocina, que fue obligado por su amigo porque él no sabe cocinar nada y Rogers no podía hacerle de comer todo el tiempo.

Iban caminando cuando se toparon con el cruce de pasillos, donde tenían que separarse, a ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido preguntarle al hermoso castaño que taller había elegido, y con una leve esperanza de que el menor estuviera en su curso, ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente para los dos enamorados, sabían que si no estaba en su curso en el salón de clases tendría que estar.

El primero en llegar fue James, al no encontrar al menor solo suspiro frustrado, iba a salir en busca del menor, pero fue detenido por la maestra Vero. –¿A dónde vas Barnes?

-Al baño. –contestó lo más obvio que se le pudo ocurrir.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste antes de entrar al salón? –preguntó seria.

-Porque se me olvidó. –respondió con una leve sonrisa el castaño hacia la maestra.

-Siéntate, sabes muy bien que una vez dentro del salón ya no puedes salir, además de que no doy permisos a menos que sea urgente. –lo miró seria. –Y por lo que veo, no te anda mucho. –finalizó, así era la maestra, estricta hasta más no poder, maestro que estaba dentro del salón podría poner sus propias reglas, ¡Gracias Director Fury!

James ya no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse resignado en su lugar antes las risas de Nat y de Loki, que por cierto, la primera eligió el curso de computación y el segundo el curso de carpintería, cabe mencionar que fue obligado por Thor, para que ambos estuvieran juntos a cada hora. Fue entonces cuando el castaño mayor notó que Steve todavía no llegaba, ambos sabían que Steve es el más inteligente de los dos.

Stark caminaba por los pasillos cargando una enorme caja de herramientas entre sus brazos, caminaba a paso lento, no quería caerse porque no veía el frente. Bruce se había quedado en el laboratorio acomodando las cosas así que no había quien le ayudara.

El menor chocó con alguien, al parecer más grande, y como siempre fue el castaño quien cayó al piso tirando la caja y que de ésta las herramientas se esparcieran por el suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas mocoso! –escuchó una voz grave, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Lo siento Rumlow... -se disculpó el castaño, rápidamente se acomodó para recoger todas la herramientas que había tirado.

-Oh... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –el pelinegro dijo con ironía. –Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Stark.

Tony lo volteó a ver, sabía que algo malo pasaría cada vez que se encontraba con él, un brabucón que se encarga de molestarlo cada vez que puede para su fortuna, Rumlow era del cuarto año. –Hay que darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde a clase...

-Como si me importara... -dijo con desdén. –A ver enano, como vuelvas a chocar conmigo y te golpearé tan fuerte que desearas no haber nacido... -se acercó al menor y pateó la caja con las herramientas que el menor ya había recogido, una vez hecho esto se retiró del lugar haciendo que Tony respirara aliviado.

Al castaño no le quedó nada más que recoger todo de nuevo, estaba agachado y tan concentrado que volvió a chocar con otra persona. –Lo... lo siento. –miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Steve.

-Hola Tony. –le sonrió dulcemente, para luego agacharse y ayudar al menor a recoger sus cosas. –Te ayudo.

-Gracias Steve.

Una vez que recogieron todo, el castaño iba a cargar la caja pero el Capitán se le adelantó. –No te preocupes, yo lo cargo.

El menor se ruborizó por aquella acción. –Gra-gracias... -Sintió su corazón acelerarse, jamás le había pasado algo así, y sin darse cuenta un sentimiento amoroso estaba formándose dentro de él, por Steve Rogers.


	5. Capítulo 5: 50 Centímetros

El menor se ruborizó por aquella acción. –Gra-gracias... -Sintió su corazón acelerarse, jamás le había pasado algo así, y sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de amor estaba formándose dentro de él, por Steve Rogers.

-No hay problema. –le contestó el rubio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su salón de clases. –¿Qué tal si como agradecimiento almuerzas hoy con mis amigos y conmigo? –preguntó sin más, Steve no era tonto, tenía que enamorarlo antes de que su amigo hiciera movimientos. Y como iba la situación el rubio poco a poco iba ganando terreno en el corazón del más bajo.

-¿Puedo llevar a mis amigos?

-No le veo problema. –no sabía si lo que sentía el menor era inseguridad o miedo de él, lo veía tan inocente que... no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara.

-Entonces está bien. –el castaño le sonrió de una manera sincera, cosa que hizo que el más alto se le detuviera el corazón, sin duda ese hermoso castaño debía ser suyo.

Los chicos caminaron hasta que llegaron a su destino, se metieron al salón y de inmediato Bucky los visualizó, los observó, el Castaño estaba platicando muy amenamente con Rogers cosa que no le gustó a Barnes.

-Supongo que ahora es Steve 1, Bucky 0 –comentó con malicia Loki a lado de Natasha que de igual manera estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Loki tiene razón, si no te mueves, Steve te lo robará. –Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien habló, debía admitir la situación era divertida.

-Ya lo sé... -se frustró el castaño, solo los observaba desde su lugar, hasta que ambos se fueron a sentar porque la maestra ya iba a comenzar la clase.

La clase terminó y la hora del recreo había comenzado, todos comenzaban a retirarse del aula para ir a los comedores o a la cafetería.

-Chicos. –llamó el Capitán de futbol americano. –Espero que no les moleste que Tony almuerce con nosotros hoy... -sonrió.

El rubio de cabellos largos sonrió alegremente, como le encantaba ese chico, y en secreto creía que era más tierno que Loki, claro el pelinegro era tierno también pero era peligroso y debía cuidarse, eso le quitaba puntos. –¡Amigo Tony! –se acercó al castaño. –Disfrutaré de tu compañía como de las galletas que me has dado. –de inmediato sintió dos miradas frías sobre él, "Ups... no debí decir eso", pensó.

Dentro de la mente del castaño más alto solo rondaba la idea de que Thor no debía comer nada que proviniera del hermoso castaño. Y dentro de los pensamientos de Rogers solo estaba la idea de que Thor debía tener diarrea.

-Ya hay que irnos. –comenzó Nat. –Tengo hambre. –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si no como me voy a poner verde. –comentó Bruce.

-Tienes razón... hoy traje algo especial para el almuerzo. –esta vez fue turno de Barnes en hablar.

-Vamos Tony. –dijo Steve, de inmediato todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, Steve se había posicionado a un lado de Stark y James no perdió la oportunidad por lo que se puso en el otro lado del chico.

-Steve. –le llamó la maestra. –Necesito hablar contigo sobre un trabajo que me entregaste.

-¿Ahorita?

-Si. –finalizó seria.

Barnes sonrió, era su momento de tratar con Tony, sin embargo quería parecer sorprendido. –¿Quieres que te espere?

Steve estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando el estómago del más bajo rugió en clara señal que tenía mucha hambre, a lo que simplemente bajó la cabeza todo avergonzado. –No es necesario, los alcanzo allá.

-De acuerdo Steve. –se burló, su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por el rubio que le miraba molesto. –Vamos Tony...

-Si... te veo allá Steve... -ambos castaños salieron del salón.

Al llegar a los comedores, Tony tenía la intención de ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero sus intenciones fueron negadas al ver a todos los estudiantes matarse entre sí para ser atendidos por el personal de la cafetería. Decidió esperar a que la fila se calmara un poco.

James solo observaba al menor, no sabía que decir. Llegaron a sus asientos para comer, el castaño mayor sacó su comida, estaba a punto de darle un gran mordisco a su sándwich de 50 cm cuando la voz de Bruce atrajo su atención.

-¿No vas a comer Tony?

-Si... es solo que olvidé mi comida en mi casa, voy a comprar algo cuando ya no haya tanta gente en la fila. –sonrió inocentemente.

-Cuando eso pase, la hora de comer ya habrá terminado. –habló Loki.

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó el castaño mayor. –No te preocupes Tony. –tomó su sándwich y lo partió por la mitad. –Te doy la mitad de mi comida. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos, James jamás había compartido su sándwich especial con nadie porque decía que no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de comerse su famoso emparedado y el que lo compartiera con Stark significaba que iba en serio ya que ni siquiera con sus antiguas parejas lo había hecho.

-No es necesario. –dijo Tony levantando levemente los brazos.

-Insisto. –le tendió su mitad, Tony sonrió tan dulcemente que Barnes podría jurar que un aura anaranjada con rosa rodeaba al castaño menor, derramaba miel. Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza. –Si no comes vas a quedarte chiquito... -le revolvió los cabellos.

El menor se sonrojó. –Gracias James...

-Natasha... -susurró Loki.

-Lo sé... -rápidamente sacó su celular y escribió en una nota. "Steve 1, Bucky 1". Guardó su teléfono y sonrió maliciosamente. –A Steve esto no le va a gustar.

-De eso se trata... -dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

Thor y Bruce solo suspiraron por lo que sus amigos decían, esos dos tenían el mismo grado de malicia. –A todo esto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Steve se quedó con la maestra. –habló Tony. –Y los demás apenas están saliendo de clase porque la maestra no los dejaba salir hasta que terminara una explicación, eso fue lo que me dijo Pepper.

-¿Quién es Pepper? –preguntó Barnes con un rastro de celos.

-Es mi amiga, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria... creo... -se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar. Cuando una figura a lo lejos llamó su atención, se puso de pie e hizo señas para que sus dos amigos lo vieran, al instante Pepper y Rhodey se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban. -¡Hola! –saludó alegre Tony.

-Hola chicos... -saludó la pelinaranja a los presentes, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Rhodey hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

Después de unos minutos se unieron al grupo Jane, Sam y Clint, que de igual manera saludaron y comenzaron a comer, nadie había preguntado por qué Tony, Pepper y Rhodey se encontraban ahí, al contrario, su presencia les agradó.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el único que faltaba; Steve. Saludó a todos y rápidamente comenzó a buscar un asiento vacío, pero se detuvo al notar que Tony le hablaba. –Steve, te aparté una silla. –al instante se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó.

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo, Steve y Bucky eran los acusantes de todo, y sin creerlo todos lo notaban excepto nuestro querido e inocente Tony.


	6. Capítulo 6: Dona rellena

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo, Steve y Bucky eran los causantes de todo, y sin creerlo todos lo notaban excepto nuestro querido e inocente Tony.

Para poder relajar el ambiente, bruce habló. –¿Para qué te quería la maestra, Steve?

El rubio suspiró cansado. –Por unos ejercicios que tenía mal en un trabajo, que la mera verdad ni entendí y por eso esa actividad tendré que hacerla de nuevo, ya que estaba toda mal... -comenzó a comer. –¿Alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar?

De inmediato Tony sin pensarlo fue el primero en contestar. –Yo te ayudo. –Bucky al escuchar eso casi se atragantaba con la comida, si tan solo Tony no fuera tan servicial. –¿Te parece bien el viernes?

Rogers no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa, "Debe ser una señal" pensó. –Me parece perfecto, salgo de la práctica a las 4, ¿Entonces qué tal a las 5?

-¡Yo también necesito que me ayudes Tony! –pidió el castaño mayor.

-Claro chicos. –sonrió. –Pero a las 5 ayudo a Peter también, así que pueden acompañarme y así estudiar juntos. –Todos los presentes podían notar como el aura de ese chico era muy brillante y dulce.

"¿Peter?" pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos fortachones.

Rhodey notó de inmediato los celos ajenos hacia Peter, sonrió mentalmente, tanto él como Pepper se dieron cuanta casi al instante de que esos dos chicos estaban enamorados de su amigo, no permitirían que nadie lo hirieran, lo querían como un hermano menor. –No lo sé Tones, Peter es muy territorial. –Dijo el moreno con algo de malicia en su voz.

-Peter lo entenderá, después de todo es muy listo. –el menor lo elogió, tanto Steve como Bucky estaban que se morían de los celos, después de todo eran muy territoriales y al no saber mucho de Stark tenían que estar muy a la ofensiva, cuidando que nadie se los fuera a robar.

Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar quien era Peter por temor a que el castaño menor se sintiera extraño.

-Por cierto. –Comenzó Jane. –El viernes a las 8 pm hay una fiesta, ¿vamos? –se emocionó.

-¡Me apunto! –respondió Thor. –Y Loki también se apunta.

-Deberías de preguntarme primero, retrasado. –se quejó el pelinegro. –Pero supongo que ahí estaré.

-Tal vez asista, no lo sé... -comentó Bruce. –¿Y tú Clint?

-Sabes que me encantan las fiestas así que cuenten conmigo.

-Entonces yo también voy. –habló la pelirroja. –¿Qué me dices tú Tony? ¿Iras? –preguntó con malicia, sabía que su respuesta era primordial para los dos cabezas de chorlito que babeaban por él.

Stark pareció pensar su respuesta. –No sé, la última vez que asistí a una fiesta me obligaron a tomar alcohol, y desde esa vez papá está muy atento a las fiestas a las que asisto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un niño? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo irónico Loki.

-Tengo 16...

-Eso explica porque todavía no puedes beber y también porque tu papá es así... -afirmó Jane. –Pero el que vayas no quiere decir que tomes.

El castaño otra vez lo meditó. –Lo pensaré... ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó refiriéndose a Rhodey y a Pepper.

-No es mala idea... lo más probable es que vaya. –afirmó la pelinaranja.

-Yo también... -le continuó el moreno.

-Como nadie me ha preguntado a mí, quiero avisarles que yo me apunto. –Mencionó Sam, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra. -¿Y ustedes dos? –miró a Steve y a Bucky.

El rubio suspiró, no le gustaban las fiestas, pero si su Tony iba a ir él estaba dispuesto a asistir a la fiesta, pero como no tenía idea si su castaño iría prefirió esperar. –Lo pensaré...

-Tal vez vaya por la comida gratis... -dijo sin más el castaño mayor.

La plática entre ellos era agradable, hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente, Steve no dejaba de ver despistadamente a al menor que se encontraba sonriendo, haciendo comentarios y dando pequeñas mordidas al sándwich, que se parecía mucho al de Bucky por cierto. Era lo más bello que podía ver.

Mientras tanto Barnes hacía lo mismo, muy despistadamente observaba las pequeñas mordidas que el menor daba, en ese momento si no fuera por su autocontrol ya hubiera estampado sus labios contra los de su Tony, como deseaba hacerlo.

De un momento a otro Tony habló dirigiéndose hacia Rhodey, pidiéndole que le diera de su jugo porque él no traía, el moreno no se negó, le entregó la cajita del jugo de uva y comenzó a beber. "¡Eso es un beso indirecto!" pensaron los dos fortachones.

-Gracias Rhodey... -le entregó de vuelta su jugo.

-No hay problema, si quieres más no dudes en pedirme.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de que tanto Steve como James bajaran un poco sus celos por no ser ellos quienes recibieran aquel beso indirecto, el rubio sacó una bolsa de papel en donde traía dos donas con glaseado de fresa y chispitas de arcoíris. Abrió la bolsa y en cuanto sacó una dona y se la llevó a su boca para dar el primer mordisco, sintió la mirada achocolatada del amor de su vida.

El Capitán sonrió, era tierno verlo de esa manera. –¿Quieres Tony?

-N...no... -se avergonzó, sin duda las donas eran parte de su mayor debilidad. –No, gracias.

-Por mí no hay problema. –verlo desidioso si aceptar o no, era algo que Steve jamás iba a olvidar. –Vamos.

-Está bien. –tomó la rosquilla de las manos del rubio. –Gracias Steve. –sonrió. Dio la primera mordida y sus ojos brillaron por completo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. –Las donas son los más delicioso que puede haber...

Tanto Steve como Bucky quedaron embobados por la reacción del menor, cada acción, seña, gesto, etc. Que hacía Tony les encantaba y quedaban embelesados por su castaño, no sabían cómo era posible perderse a tal magnitud con tan solo ver el rostro de Stark. ¿Quién será el primero en declararse?

-¡Tierra llamando a las paletas! –gritó Clint para atraer la atención de los dos amigos, claramente estaban sumergidos en aquel rostro.

-¿Eh? –dijeron los dos, saliendo del trance.

-Se nota que los tiene muy acaramelados. –dijo con picardía la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa? –Tony cuestionó sin entender de que hablaban.

Loki y Natasha suspiraron con frustración, ¿Cómo era posible que Tony no se diera cuenta? Los demás de igual manera solo rieron. –Mira chaparrito. –Comenzó Loki. –A lo que se refiere Jane, es que esos dos cabezas huecas que tienes a los lados, quieren rellenarte la dona... -de inmediato Thor zapeó al pelinegro por semejante acusación y los dos fortachones solo se avergonzaron mientras los demás se aguantaron las ganas de reírse. –¡Auch!

-No entiendo. –Stark hizo mueca de confusión. –Pero la dona que me dio Steve no tiene relleno...

Todos quedaron atónitos ya que el chico no había entendido, excepto Pepper y Rhodey que sabían que su amigo era inocente todavía, y eso era divertido pero un día de estos podría pasarle algo por ello.

-Olvídalo Tony... -Bruce se acomodó los lentes.

-¿De acuerdo? –dijo Tony.

Y después de unos segundos la campana sonó señal de que la hora de la comida había terminado, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia sus salones correspondientes.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿De verdad?

El receso había terminado y el grupo de amigos se separó para ir a sus respectivas clases, al llegar al salón cada quien se fue a su lugar, ya que la maestra ya había llegado. De nombre Gloria alias "La Cognoscitiva" nombrada así por los estudiantes, de cuerpo llenito, baja estatura, morena y cabello corto color café oscuro, encargada de la materia de sociales.

A medida que avanzaba la clase, el castaño menor comenzaba a pestañear lento y sintiendo sus parpados pesados, por el amor de Odín, la clase lo estaba matando de aburrimiento y también el hecho de que posiblemente le haya dado mal del puerco.

No lo soportó más y cerró por completo sus ojos, estaba "Descansando los ojos" pero a la vez escuchando lo que La Cognoscitiva estaba diciendo. Estaba recargado en la palma de su mano derecha y su codo en el pupitre para no caerse, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su pluma.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido por los enamorados, si verlo sonreír y comer era tierno, verlo dormido y lleno de tranquilidad lo era más, Natasha observó todo con atención, sonrió y luego se levantó de su pupitre con la intención de abrir la ventana que se encontraba al frente, para que entrara el aire, cuando se dio vuelta se percató de que era lo que ese par de paletas estaban observando, caminó disimuladamente y rápidamente con su celular le tomó una foto a Stark, "Tal vez consiga algo bueno de esto" pensó, era maldad pura.

Las dos horas de clase habían terminado y por fin la maestra había salido, y Tony seguía con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente dormido y con la atenta mirada de los dos amigos, más obvios no podían ser.

Loki suspiró frustrado y cansado de que ninguno hiciera algún movimiento para llamar su atención, además de estar aburrido, se levantó de su lugar y caminó con dirección al castaño menor.

-¿A dónde vas hermano? –preguntó Thor, no eran hermanos biológicos ni compartían algún vínculo de sangre, como ser medios hermanos, no, Loki había sido adoptado por los padres de Thor a muy corta edad. Debe admitir que cuando se enteró le costó asimilar la situación, pero con el tiempo lo entendió.

-Voy a despertar al chaparro. –se encogió de hombros.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. –¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Ya lo verás... -y continuó caminado.

"Espero que no haga nada estúpido o me quedaré sin hermano" pensó Thor mientras miraba atento lo que su hermano iba a hacer. El pelinegro siguió caminando, ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando sonrió maliciosamente.

Flashback

Tanto Loki (incluyendo a Thor) como Natasha siempre llegaban temprano, estaban en el salón platicando tontería y media mientras Thor se recargaba en su banca para dormir otro rato, fue entonces cuando el tema de Tony salió a la luz.

-No puedo creer que Steve y Bucky estén enamorados de la misma persona. –comentó la pelirroja.

-No voy a negarlo. –se encogió de hombros el pelinegro. –es sorprendente ver como su amistad se ve truncada por el amor...

-Como quien dice, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. –suspiró. –y pal colmo Tony ni enterado está de la situación, ese niño parece un pan de Dios. –se rio la pelirroja.

-Yo diría que es la última gota de agua en el desierto.

-También. –se preocupó. –¿Crees que realmente su amistad se vea afectada?

-No lo creo, si Tony llega a elegir a uno de ellos, el otro tendrá que aceptar y vivir con ello. –comentó Loki. –Aunque es divertido ver como se pelean por atraer su atención y como el chaparrillo no logra entender la diferencia de los dobles sentidos.

-Lo sé... -miró seria. –Aunque opino que la mejor opción para Tony es Steve.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? –se enojó el ojiverde. –es obvio que la mejor opción es Barnes.

-Por supuesto que no. –contraatacó Nat.

-Claro que sí.

Y como si fuera el destino, ambos voltearon a ver a Thor y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo. -¿¡Thor con quién crees que Tony debe de quedarse!? ¿¡Con Steve o con Bucky!?

El rubio abrió sus ojos y bostezó confundido. –Con los dos... -y de inmediato se volvió a recargar para intentar dormir otro rato más.

-No sabe lo que dice. –mencionó la pelirroja.

-Que gran ayuda cerebro de martillo. –dijo irónico el pelinegro.

-Te propongo algo.

-Te escucho. –sonrió con malicia.

-Hagamos una apuesta de con quién se quedaría Tony, y cada quien hará lo posible por emparejar a Tony con el que apostamos. –propuso la chica.

-Hecho. –le extendió la mano para darse un apretón de manos y hacerlo formal. –Pero digo que debe de haber reglas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Primero. –comenzó Loki. –Ninguno de los involucrados debe enterarse que apostamos de lo contrario nos podría ir mal; segundo, nada de meterse en los planes del otro; y tercera podemos ayudarlos.

-Muy bien, entonces es una apuesta. –sonrió. –y el que pierda deberá ser esclavo del ganador, y si perdemos los dos, seremos esclavos de Thor porque el también dio su opinión.

-Es un trato...

-Es un trato. –afirmó la pelirroja.

Fin del Flashback

Loki se encontraba a unos pasos de Tony quien se encontraba dormido, agarró la botella de agua del compañero de enfrente de Tony, y sin pensarlo la abrió, hizo como que se tropezó lanzando la botella con agua hacia el castaño menor mojándolo por completo a lo que despertó confundido y exaltado.

-Pero qué... -Stark se limpió el rostro tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado. De inmediato los dos fortachones se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron con Tony.

-Lo siento Tony. –dijo Loki en un tono medio falso. –Fue sin querer. –Thor solo se llevó una mano a su rostro.

El menor vio dudoso a ojiverde, no había visto nada por lo que no pudo sacar una conclusión propia, pero ya estaba mojado, así que ya no importaba. –No hay problema... No te preocupes Loki, cualquiera puede cometer un accidente. –Sonrió.

-Gracias. –correspondió el pelinegro.

-¿Estas bien Tony? –preguntó el Capitán.

-Si...

-¿Te lastimaste? –cuestionó Barnes.

El menor los vio confundido. –Es agua no acido... -se levantó de su asiento. –Será mejor que me quite mi chamarra. –dicho esto se la quitó, los dos amigos se quedaron embobados, si con la chamarra Tony parecía pequeño sin ella parecía una pulguita. –Está haciendo frio. –el castaño menor se frotaba los brazos, era obvio, noviembre estaba presente y el otoño últimamente estaba helado.

"Es tu oportunidad Bucky" pensó Loki, "Eso es jugar sucio" pensó la pelirroja.

Steve y James chocaron miradas, pensaron lo mismo, prestarle su chamarra al de menor estatura, ambos estaban a punto de quitársela cuando Bruce se acercó y tocó a Steve haciendo que éste volteara.

-¿Qué pasa Bruce? –preguntó rápido el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó?

El rubio volteo y vio cómo su amigo le ganaba el puesto, Bucky le extendió la chamarra a Stark. –Rayos...

-¿Qué pasa? –se confundió el pelinegro con lentes.

-Perdí mi oportunidad...

-¿Okay? –se extrañó Banner, por lo que simplemente retrocedió otra vez a su lugar.

Tony miró a los ojos a James y le sonrió amablemente. –No gracias, está haciendo frio y no puedo usar tu chamarra, no sería justo para ti...

Si algo mataba de ternura a Barnes era que Tony nunca se pusiera primero, su amabilidad le costaba demasiado. –No te preocupes, tengo un suéter en mi casillero, además traigo una camisa de manga larga. –el castaño mayor observó a Tony. –y tú solo traes una camisa de manga corta...

Loki se acercó a los dos castaños. –Vamos Tony, acéptala, no pasa nada.

-Supongo que está bien. –el menor agarró la chamarra y se la puso, no es necesario decir que le quedaba grande. –Gracias James...

Steve se acercó a Tony y se quitó su bufanda de color azul envolviéndola alrededor de más bajo. –Te presto mi bufanda, puede que te resfríes si no te cubres bien.

-Pues... gracias Steve. –se confundió, no se daba cuenta del por qué esos chicos estaban tan interesados en él. –Se las devuelvo después...

-No hay problema... -dijeron los dos fortachones al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreían y se mataban con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando Thor se acercó de la misma manera ya que sus amigos le estaban dando una prenda a Tony para calentarse y secarse. Después de lo que hizo su hermano se sintió obligado en ayudar también. –Amigo Tony, yo te presto mi cachucha para que tu cabecita no se enfríe. –dicho esto se la colocó, pero al instante sintió las miradas de sus amigos. –¿Qué?


	8. Capítulo 8: La Caja

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo volvió a la normalidad, Tony ya se había secado pero se quitó la gorra ya que es de mala educación traerla puesta durante las clases, Thor se retiró a su lugar después de haber sentido aquellas miradas; temía por su vida.

Cuando el siguiente docente entró, les dio el aviso de que una campaña de ETS estaba de visita para darles informes y ese tipo de cosas, por lo tanto la clase se suspendía. De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie con disposición de ir al auditorio a escuchar lo mismo de siempre cada vez que se trataba las ETS.

Tony se levantó de su pupitre con la intención de avanzar, siendo visto por Steve y James; juraban que verlo vestido así era demasiado lindo. Por otro lado Tony, no se percató cuando sintió el aroma de la chamarra de Bucky y el aroma de Steve que provenía de la bufanda, sin darse cuenta por completo, le terminó gustando el olor, cuando reaccionó solo pudo ruborizarse un poco, "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"

Mientras tanto Natasha no se quedaría sin hacer nada, Loki ya había dado un paso y ahora le tocaba a ella a ayudar a su amigo, "Piensa Nat, piensa" se dijo la pelirroja, debía ser un plan en donde Barnes no estuviera involucrado o presente como con el de Loki, ya que podía tomarse como medio punto.

"Lo tengo" pensó la pelirroja, si Loki iba a jugar sucio ella también lo haría. –¡Steve! –le llamó con una sonrisa ganándose la atención del nombrado.. –Necesito que me hagas un favor y no aceptaré que te niegues.

-De acuerdo Nat. –se frustró, quería acercarse a Tony en cualquier momento y tener una oportunidad. –¿De qué se trata?

-¿Recuerdas que en el gimnasio hay una enorme caja de madera?

-Sí, la caja en donde puede caber una o dos personas, ¿Por?

-Esa. –lo palmeó en el pecho. –Lo que pasa es que quiero vengarme de Loki por haberse comido mis calostros, sabes que me los regaló mi tío cuando vino a visitarnos hace varios días.

-Si Nat, lo recuerdo, casi armas un alboroto cuando te enteraste que Loki se los había comido. –se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, fue lo que me dijo Bruce y él no es de exagerar.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Cuenta conmigo. –dijo el rubio, la verdad a veces darle de su propia medicina a Loki era placentero. –¿Cuál es el plan?

-Mira quiero que te pongas esta bolsa de papel en la cabeza. –le extendió la bolsita de papel en donde llevaba su almuerzo, el rubio confundido agarró la bolsa. –Y que te metas a la caja, cuando escuches mi señal que será "¿Qué es eso de arriba?" sales de la caja, sujetas a Loki y lo metes junto contigo...

-¿No crees qué es demasiado? Podría asustarse...

-Valdrá la pena, yo sé lo que te digo. –su rostro reflejaba maldad, la pelirroja esperaba que no se negara. –¿Entonces?

-Está bien, pero si algo sale mal será tú culpa. –dicho esto el rubio salió del salón con dirección al gimnasio y meterse a la caja, que se encontraba recargada en una zona de las gradas.

Romanoff sonrió maliciosamente. –Bien, falta uno. –y salió en busca de aquel chico que traía loco a Steve desde el momento en que lo vio. Fue recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, siguiendo a los demás alumnos, buscando con la mirada a su grupo, o a James o Bruce, tenía que estar con cualquiera de ellos. A varios metros localizó a Stark que se encontraba hablando con Barnes, joder, ni uno ni el otro desperdiciaba las oportunidades.

Pero había un problema y ese era Bucky, necesitaba deshacerse de él si quería llevar a cabo su plan, y que mejor que una mentira. –Bucky. –lo nombró y se acercó como si nada. –José Pedro quiere hablar contigo por uno de tus trabajos... creo que se dio cuenta que lo copiaste.

-¿Estás hablando del Profe? –preguntó el castaño mayor siendo observado por Tony que no entendía la situación y por Natasha que solo esperaba que fuera en busca de JP. –¿Pero yo no copié nada?

-Mira no lo sé. –la chica se encogió de hombros. –De todos modos ve a hablar con él, no vaya a ser una de malas y te vaya peor, además sabes cómo es, sobre todo cuando se enoja.

Bucky respiró hondo para armarse de valor e ir en busca del Profesor, cuidado cuando JP estaba enojados, hasta el mismísimo diablo le tendría miedo. –Deséenme suerte. –finalizó y comenzó a alejarse de los otros dos. –Nos vemos después Tony...

-Suerte... -le sonrió de una manera reocupada el castaño menor.

-Tony. –le habló la pelirroja. –¿Puedes acompañarme al gimnasio? Es que olvidé mi pulsera.

-Pero, ¿Y el evento? ¿No nos van a regañar? –sin duda Tony era digno de ser un pan de Dios.

-No te preocupes Tony. –la chica observó su celular para ver la hora. –Faltan 5 minutos para que empiece, todavía hay tiempo. –lo sujetó de la muñeca y comenzaron a avanzar. Natasha no se iba a rendir, su plan ya estaba al 75% solo faltaba la etapa final.

-De acuerdo... -comentó Stark.

Caminaron por los pasillos, nadie estaba por ahí, pues toda la academia se encontraba en el auditorio, cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Nat jaló a Tony hacia donde se encontraba la caja. –Por aquí debe de estar. –Dijo, esperaba el momento adecuado en que el castaño se pusiera de espaldas a la caja.

Estaban buscando la famosa pulsera hasta que Tony se colocó de espaldas a la caja, miró a su amiga y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. –Creo que no está aquí, deberíamos buscar en otro lado...

El plan seguía el curso, ahora solo faltaba dar la señal. –¿¡Qué es eso de arriba!? –gritó la pelirroja a lo que el menor volteó hacia arriba y de un segundo a otro el rubio salió rápidamente de la caja con la bolsa puesta en su cabeza que por cierto no le permitía ver correctamente, abrazó a Tony fuertemente y éste solo se asustó casi soltando un grito ahogado, llevándose al castaño consigo dentro de la caja.

"Bien" pensó la pelirroja, sin dudarlo se acercó a la caja y la cerró, colocando un candado en la parte para cerrar la caja dejando así a los dos chicos encerrados. –¡Vendré por ustedes cuando sea la hora de salida! –finalizó y salió corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus planes siempre funcionaban.

Cuando el Capitán del Futbol Americano reaccionó y escuchó lo que su amiga pelirroja dijo, se dio cuenta de su error, pues tenía apresado entre sus brazos un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para ser el de Loki, lo soltó y rápidamente se quitó la bolsa de papel para observar de quien se trataba, su corazón se detuvo cuando se percató de quien se trataba.

-¡L-lo siento Tony! –se disculpó, por Dios estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho, y todo por culpa de Nat, aunque una mitad suya se lo agradecía la otra solo quería vengarse de la chica por lo que hizo. –¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó el menor.

-Pues estamos encerrados en esta caja, y lo estaremos por lo menos dos horas...

-Oh...

-Perdón Tony, no quise asustarte de esa manera. –tenía que hacer uso de fuerza divina para no abrazarlo, estaban demasiado cercas tanto que Steve podía sentir los latidos de su Tony.

-No importa... aunque casi se me sale el corazón del susto. –el castaño dijo, y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban se sonrojo, técnicamente estaba encima del rubio con sus manos recargadas en su pecho. –Steve... ¿No te molesta que esté arriba de ti?

-Caro que no. –desvió su mirada, estaban muy cercas. –Puedo tenerte así todo el día.

-De acuerdo. –Tony trató de verlo a los ojos, un azul que le pareció hermoso. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si...

-¿Por qué Nat hizo algo como esto? ¿Y qué hacías dentro de la caja?

-Pues... Nat me dijo que se trataba de una broma hacia Loki. –se rio. –no pensé que terminaría así.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó el Capitán, avergonzado, no creía que lo tendría así de cerca de un momento a otro y de manera extraña. "No desperdicies tu oportunidad Rogers" pensó, "Deja de lado tú cobardía".

-¿Qué tal si hablamos para conocernos mejor? Digo, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente. –sugirió el castaño.

-Me parece buena idea. –respondió el ojiazul. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué le hizo tú papá al chico que te dejó el ojo morado? ¿Qué paso? –era la oportunidad perfecta del rubio en sacar información e ir avanzando y ganar terreno en el corazón Tony.

-Pues... a papá no le gustó que en mi tercer día de clases en la Academia un chico me golpeara, lo que pasó es que iba corriendo por los pasillos porque se me hacía tarde y al ser nuevo todavía no me familiarizaba muy bien con la escuela, entonces choqué con un chico, si no me equivoco era del último año, y a pesar de que me disculpé con él me dio un puñetazo en la cara, si no hubiera sido por Thor que se encontraba cerca, ese chico me hubiera dado una paliza. –sonrió nerviosamente de recordarlo. –Y cuando mi papá se dio cuenta vino a hablar con el director, no sé muy bien que habrá pasado entre ellos, pero al día siguiente me enteré que a ese chico lo habían expulsado porque no era la primera vez que ocasionaba problemas.

-Vaya... -el rubio no sabía que decir, quería comprobar lo de su padre, y vaya que su Papá es aterrador. –por cierto ¿Cómo se llama tú papá?

-Howard

-Un momento... -el rubio parecía organizar sus ideas. –¿Hablas de Howard Stark? ¿Dueño de industrias Stark? ¿Ese millonario? –se sorprendió.

-Eh... sí. –el menor lo vio confundido. –Pensé que lo sabías, digo todos lo saben por mi apellido... 

-Perdona... no me había dado cuenta... -sonrió nerviosamente, sin duda Howard Stark sería un gran obstáculo, sobre todo si era demasiado sobreprotector con Tony.

-¿Y tú Steve?

-¿Qué te digo? Vivo en un pequeño departamento con Bucky porque somos foráneos, y nos conocemos desde pequeños.

-Oh... Cuando quieras puedes ir a mi casa a quedarte, no hay problema. –el menor sonrió tiernamente. –A veces la vida de los foráneos es difícil.

-Pero bueno, Bucky y yo sabemos llevarla... -le regresó la sonrisa.

-Steve... sé que sonará raro, pero, ¿Puedo decirte algo? –se preocupó, Stark observó cómo Rogers lo miraba para luego asentirle. –Me gusta estar contigo... es reconfortante, me siento como si nada malo fuera a suceder... en otras palabras me siento seguro estando a tú lado. –los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y el rubio sonrió, significaba que llevaba buen ritmo, a este paso Tony sería suyo, pero lo último que dijo borró su sonrisa de su rostro de forma instantánea. –También cuando estoy al lado de James, a pesar de llevar mu poco conociéndolos, me gusta estar con ustedes. –finalizó. Rogers no sabía por qué, pero sintió como si Bucky estuviera empatado con él.


	9. Capítulo 9: Malas noticias

Mientras tanto en el auditorio, los alumnos escuchaban sin interés la conferencia sobre las ETS, Natasha escuchaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, solo esperaba que esos dos se hayan acercado más, que Steve haya invitado a Tony a salir o algo por el estilo, cualquier cosa estaría bien, sin embargo su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Barnes.

-Oye Nat. –le dijo el castaño desde una de las butacas de atrás. –JP no me estaba buscando.

-Debí confundir el nombre. –sonrió mentalmente.

-Por cierto. –volteó por todos lados. –¿Dónde está Steve y Tony? No los veo por ningún lado. –preguntó extrañado el Castaño.

-Y yo que sé. –se encogió de hombros. –Han de estar por ahí. –finalizó la pelirroja. "No voy a dejar que Loki me gane" pensó.

-No me digas... -el castaño se interrumpió así mismo. –Ese maldito de Steve...

-No lo sé...

De inmediato Barnes se puso de pie con la determinación de salir a buscarlos, pero fue detenido por Bruce. –Bucky siéntate, si el director te ve con intenciones de salir te va a regañar, y sabemos que Fury es estricto.

-Pero... -dijo James.

-Al rato lo buscas. –Comentó la pelirroja. –Ahora cállate que si nos regañan será tú culpa y no quiero que la vieja esa que está hablando nos usen como ejemplo para algo de las ETS.

-Está bien. –y sin más Barnes se sentó de nuevo, esperando que su mejor amigo no haya hecho algún movimiento, "¿Por qué siempre me quedo atrás?" pensó.

A unas cuantas butacas de ellos se encontraba Loki junto a su hermano, el pelinegro observó todo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "Esa maldita mujer" pensó el ojiverde, "Con que así estamos, eh. Debo de pensar en mi siguiente movimiento".

Regresando al gimnasio, en la caja, Tony y Steve se encontraban ahí adentro todavía, esperando a que la chica les abriera, lo único que podían hacer era conversar, el rubio aprovechaba para conocer más al de ojos chocolate.

-Oye Tony. –le llamó Rogers, como Stark estaba encima de él, tenía sus manos sobre la espalda del menor y Tony tenía las manos recargadas en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Hm?

-Me preguntaba el por qué te cambiaste de escuela.

-Pues... –El castaño pareció reflexionar lo que iba a decir. –Papá salió mal con el director por un problema...

-Lo siento. –Steve pareció arrepentirse de la pregunta que le hizo al menor, ya que bajó la mirada un poco triste.

-No importa...

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Papá es muy sobreprotector... y creo que fue por eso. –suspiró. –Hubo un concurso de ciencias y el director quería que yo fuera obligatoriamente pero debido a que tenía otras cosas que hacer no pude asistir, y cuando mi papá fue a hablar con el director para aclarar algunas cosas salieron de pleito, así que me cambiaron de academia, era esta o la academia Hydra, pero Jarvis dijo que esta escuela es mejor y pues aquí me tienes.

-Vaya... Creo que tú papá es aterrador. –se asustó el rubio.

-Cuando se lo propone sí. –se rio el castaño y seguido de él lo hizo el más alto. –Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –sonrió el mayor. –Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo es tu mamá? ¿Es aterradora?

-Ella es amable y dulce, siempre ayuda a los demás, dicen que me parezco a ella... y mi papá es igual a mamá, sin embargo mi papá siempre hace lo que mi mamá quiere. Ambos dan miedo cuando quieren pero no hay nada como mi mamá. –dijo dulcemente, recordándola. –Incluso una vez me aventó la chancla y a pesar de que me encontraba un poco lejos me atinó.

-¿Te aventó la chancla? –preguntó confundido el menor. –¿Por qué?

-Porque me peleé con Bucky por un balón... -se rio. –Creo que tenía alrededor de 10 años cuando eso pasó... pero todavía me da con la chancla si me porto mal.

La plática cada vez fue más cómoda, hasta que el celular de Tony sonó. –Steve ¿Pudes agarrar mi celular? Está en mi bolsillo trasero.

El rubio se sonrojo, por la posición en la que se encontraban era más viable que Steve agarrara el teléfono, pero no contaba que se encontrara en el bolsillo de atrás. –S-sí, espérame. –de inmediato metió su mano en el bolsillo de Tony. "No aprietes Rogers, no aprietes" por Dios el rubio se moría por estrujar ese hermoso traserito, en cuanto sacó el aparato se lo dio a Tony y éste le agradeció para luego contestar.

-¿Bueno? –preguntó el castaño. –Hola papá. –El capitán observaba como Tony asentía a varias cosas. –Sí... no se me olvida... está bien... sí te veo al rato... sí yo también te quiero. –colgó.

-¿Tú papá?

-Si... al parecer va a venir a recogerme.

-Ya veo.

No les quedó de otra que seguir esperando mientras charlaban sobre otras cosas, sin pensarlo el tiempo caminó muy rápido hasta que la caja fue abierta por la chica pelirroja que los veía divertida.

Ambos salieron de la caja, y miraron a Nat. Hasta que Steve preguntó. –¿Por qué hiciste eso Nat?

Romanoff miró a su amigo rubio para luego encogerse de hombros. –Me pareció divertido.

Tony sonrió a la pelirroja. –Debo admitir que fue divertido en cierto punto. –miró su reloj. –me tengo que ir. –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –me gustó platicar contigo Steve, deberíamos ir por un helado un día. –sonrió y después de eso lo perdieron de vista.

Natasha observó con cierta picardía a su amigo que se había quedado embobado por el menor. –Si no te vas ahora llegaras tarde a la práctica... -palmeó su hombro. –ya me agradecerás bien luego. –dicho esto el rubio reaccionó y salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo, no le convenía llegar tarde o el entrenador se enojaría.

Fuera de la academia Howard Stark se encontraba recargado en su auto, esperando a que su hijo saliera de la escuela y cuando lo vio sonrió. –Hola hijo. –le dijo justo cuando estaba a una corta distancia. –¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, pasaron muchas cosas. –le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa.

Ambos Stark se subieron al coche, el mayor encendió el coche y avanzaron a su destino. –Oye Tony, ¿De quién es esa bufanda y esa chamarra?

-Ah lo que pasa es que me mojé por accidente y dos amigos me prestaron esto.

-Ya veo. –apretó un poco el volante pero de inmediato se calmó. –Deberías presentármelos y así poder conocerlos.

-Sí... son buenas personas.

-¿Qué tal si después de ir al doctor vamos a comprar esas donas de la tienda nueva que acaba de abrir?

-Sí...

El Stark mayor estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital, se bajaron y caminaron hacia adentro, Tony iba contándole a su papá todo lo que había pasado en durante la jornada escolar y Howard solo pensó que debía hablar muy seriamente con esos chicos llamados Steve y James, y de paso con Loki y Natasha, sentía un presentimiento hacia ellos, y su instinto nunca se equivocaba o al menos eso creía él.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor, Tony se sentó en la sala de espera mientras Howard iba a tocar la puerta, y en cuanto tocó el doctor salió. –Buenas tardes doctor.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó cordialmente.

-¡Tony! –su padre le llamó.

-Ya voy. –caminó hacia ellos y de inmediato sonrió para saludar al doctor cosa que fue correspondida por el contrario que de igual manera sonrió. –Hola...

-Hola Tony ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no he tenido molestias.

-De acuerdo pasen... -finalizó el de blanco y así los tres se metieron al consultorio.

El doctor comenzó a hacerle las pruebas a Anthony, checó las radiografías, y después de lo que parecía una eternidad de pruebas y preguntas, el doctor ya había terminado, sonrió y dijo. –Tony ¿Puedes esperar a tu papá afuera mientras hablo con él?

-Está bien. –dijo el castaño menor, de inmediato se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y salió del consultorio, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, el de blanco suspiró de manera frustrante borrando así su sonrisa. Después de todo el doctor era el medico especial de Tony desde los 4 años.

Howard observó con detenimiento al doctor, y al instante supo que no eran buenas noticias. -¿Qué pasa Vincent?

-Howard... quiero que escuches con atención. –dijo serio y cuando notó que Stark asintió prosiguió. –Mira, la condición de Tony cada vez está peor, el medicamento no ayudó mucho solo atrasó, pensé que la medicina funcionaría...

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Howard no sabía ni como le fluían las palabras.

-A lo que me refiero es que viendo las radiografías de Anthony. –hizo un pequeña pausa. –Howard tú hijo tiene Insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva.

-¿Q-qué?

-Pero eso no es lo peor, por lo que pude observar está en fase terminal. –Vincent habló serio.

-... -Stark no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

El de blanco al darse cuenta que el castaño no decía nada prefirió continuar. –Deja que te explique. –suspiró con pesar, después de todo él también se había encariñado con el chico, y como no hacerlo si Tony es una ternura. –es una enfermedad en la que el musculo cardiaco presenta una falla grave en su intento por bombear sangre por el cuerpo, y la medicina ya no le está haciendo efecto. Es una afección que se produce cuando el corazón no puede bombear suficiente cantidad sangre. –observó como Howard estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. –Esto no quiere decir que el corazón de Anthony esté a punto de dejar de latir. En otras palabras su musculo cardiaco no bombea sangre de manera normal porque se ha debilitado. –lo miró triste.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto? ¿Por qué mi hijo se enfermó de eso? –el castaño preguntó desesperado.

-Pudo haber sido por un golpe muy fuerte, por abuso de drogas o alcohol que dudo que sea esto porque Anthony presentó esta enfermedad desde los 4 años, también pudo haber sido por anemia o alguna enfermedad pulmonar crónica...

-Pero Tony nunca...

-Eso no es todo. –miró con tristeza a Howard, ya que también lo consideraba como un amigo. –Howard, a este paso Anthony no durara más de tres meses...

-¿¡Qué!? –se sorprendió el castaño y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir por su rostro, de inmediato Vincent le acercó un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

-Debes ser fuerte, Anthony necesita que toda su familia sea fuerte. –el de blanco lo tranquilizó.

-Por favor dime que se puede salvar... -rogó Stark.

-La única manera en la que se puede salvar es haciéndole un trasplante de corazón. –de nuevo hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero sabes que conseguir un trasplante de corazón es exageradamente complicado y el procedimiento es sumamente riesgoso. –y es ahí en donde viene la pregunta más difícil. –Howard ¿Qué quieres hacer? Anthony es menor de edad así que sus padres son los que deben decidir. ¿Quieres que ponga su nombre en la lista de espera?

Stark estaba mudo, esa noticia le cayó como agua helada, su hijo estaba muriendo. –Sí... por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer...

-De acuerdo. –sacó una receta médica y el doctor comenzó a escribir en ella. –Anthony necesita un medicamento más fuerte, el anterior que ya no se lo tome, ahora se tomará este que estoy escribiendo cada 7 horas, además queda prohibido que haga cualquier actividad física que requiera esfuerzo o le haga perder el aliento, también las emociones fuertes como los sustos o un enojo muy grande y que coma a sus horas.

-De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible. –agarró la receta después de que su amigo la firmó.

-Si surge alguna molestia no dudes en llamarme...

-Gracias. –dicho esto se aseguró que sus ojos estuvieran secos y que no hubiera algún rastro de que hubiera llorado.

Ambos adultos salieron del consultorio, Howard al ver a su hijo casi se le parte el corazón de nuevo, debía ser fuerte. –Listo Tony. –Caminó hacia el menor.

-Nos vemos luego Doc. –se despidió Tony.

-Adiós Anthony. –hizo la seña con su mano. –Cuídate.

Los dos Stark comenzaron a caminar por aquellos pasillos blancos del hospital, en silencio, hasta que Tony se atrevió a preguntar. –¿Qué te dijo?

Howard hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle a su hijo. –Pues dijo que estabas un poco mejor, pero te cambió la medicina y no debes de hacer ejercicio por un tiempo, y tampoco que tengas emociones fuertes como asustarte o enojarte.

-Está bien. –sonrió el menor.

-¿Vamos por la medicina y después vamos a comprar las donas? –le preguntó a su hijo.

-Si. –sonrió. –Quiero una dona rellena.

-Lo que tú quieras hijo... -le acarició la cabeza, "¿De qué sirve que sea un genio si no puedo salvar a mi hijo?" pensó. Y después de comprar las medicinas salieron del hospital, se subieron al auto, "Prometo que te salvaré Tony, supongo que debo hablar con un viejo amigo" pensó. Y de ahí Howard encendió el coche y arrancó, lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir los deseos de su único hijo, pero venía otro problema; decirle a María.


	10. Capítulo 10: La oportunidad de Bucky

Ambos fortachones caminaban por los pasillos del corredor de la escuela, acababan de salir de su curso especial y se dirigían a su salón, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa sobre alguna tarea olvidada y eso.

-Rayos. –se quejó James, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Steve confundido.

-Olvidé mi libro en mi casillero. –se frustró el castaño.

-¿El de Vero?

-Por desgracia...

-Será mejor que vayas por tu libro. –sugirió el rubio. –¿Te acompaño?

-No, ya sabes cómo se pone Vero si los dos llegamos tarde por lo mismo. –se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casillero.

-Nos vemos. –fue lo último que dijo Rogers.

Barnes trataba de darse prisa, no quería que le pusieran falta por llegar tarde, si tan solo no fuera tan descuidado, si Steve no viviera con él de seguro ya habría muerto de hambre o posiblemente se quedaría dormido siempre, y hubiera reprobado o lo más seguro terminaría viviendo debajo de un puente.

Llegó a su casillero, rápidamente lo abrió y sacó el susodicho libro que podría retener una bala en caso de que alguien disparara. Cerró su casillero y guardó su libro en su mochila. Suspiró y prefirió caminar hacia su salón.

Los corredores estaban en silencio y solo se escuchaba a algunos profesores que estaban dando clase así como también a varios estudiantes, siguió caminando hasta dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y lo que vio hizo que su sangre hirviera en odio.

Rumlow estaba molestando a "su" Tony, pues el pelinegro tenía a Stark arrinconado contra los casilleros, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la chamarra mientras que la otra mano sostenía una pequeña cajita que al parecer la estaba leyendo con una sonrisa burlona, sin pensarlo estampó al castaño haciendo que gimiera por el dolor y tiró al piso la cajita y se acercó peligrosamente a ella levantando el pie con intenciones de pisarla.

-Rumlow, por favor eso es... -dijo el menor, entrando en pánico, después de todo se trataba de su medicina.

Al ver el estado de Stark solo se burló más, amplió su sonrisa y sin dudarlo se preparó para arruinar la medicina de Tony. –Estúpido enano, así aprenderás a dejar de ser un... -no terminó ya que fue golpeado por Bucky, cayó al piso algo aturdido y en cuanto giró la vista para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Barnes!?

Tony sonrió, James había llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarlo. –¡Como te atrevas a molestar a Tony otra vez no tendré piedad! –se enojó el castaño mayor. –¿¡Entiendes!?

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Estúpido perrito faldero de Rogers! –contraatacó el Brock. -¡No le tengo miedo a un zombie! –justo en este momento ya estaba reincorporado.

-¡Y yo no le tengo miedo a alguien que solo se la pasa jugando con manuela porque nadie lo quiere! –gritó James, de reojo observó a Tony que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado contra el casillero, sus ojos mostraban algunas lágrimas por lo que le había hecho el brabucón y eso solo hizo que se enfureciera más.

Por alguna razón Rumlow lo notó, sonrió maliciosamente. –¡Si quiero puedo obligar al enano a...! –y de nuevo el puño de Bucky se estampó contra la cara del pelinegro haciéndolo caer. –Maldito, me partiste el labio. –Barnes no toleraría que alguien más tocara a "su" Tony y mucho menos hablar de él de esa forma.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –dijo el director que venía llegando, observó la escena; a Tony sentado en el piso, a James de pie y enojado, y por último a Brock que estaba en el piso con el labio roto, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la cajita de medicina del más bajo. –A mi oficina ¡Ahora! –se enojó, caminó hacia la cajita y la levantó para llevársela.

El pelinegro se levantó del piso maldiciendo a ambos castaños y después siguió al director Fury, el castaño mayor respiró hondo y volteó a ver al menor que seguía en el piso, se acercó hasta él y le estiró su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. –¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento. –el castaño menor agachó la cabeza. –Por mi culpa te metiste en problemas.

-Eso no importa, lo que me interesa es saber si estás bien. –le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Si... estoy bien... gracias... -y así ambos castaños se encaminaron la oficina del director.

Llegaron a la oficina del director. –Tomen asiento. –habló serio el Fury a lo que los tres chicos tomaron asiento en las tres sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio, si bien la oficina no era aterradora como muchos decían pero si tenía ese ambiente de terror, no porque algo fuera a salir sino porque sabían que algo iba a pasar. La oficina estaba decorada con un enorme escritorio de madera con diferentes materiales y documentos sobre el mismo, con un librero pegado a un costado de la pared izquierda, y en la otra pared habían más estantes pero con expedientes y otra documentación, la silla de director es de color negra y giratoria, además de contar con tres sillas extras para las personas que tenían asuntos que resolver en ese lugar. –¿Me pueden explicar qué fue lo que pasó? Señor Rumlow, quiero escuchar primero su versión de la historia.

El pelinegro con un desdén de autoridad habló. –Stark es el culpable, por su culpa tiré mi celular al suelo y se le rompió la pantalla. –sacó su celular y lo mostró. –¿Lo ve? Exijo que me pague.

El moreno simplemente suspiró cansado por la actitud del chico de cabello negro. –¿Es eso cierto Stark? –lo volteó a ver.

El castaño más bajo de inmediato contestó pues él no había hecho nada. –Yo no hice nada... -observó como lo miraba el adulto.

-Señor Barnes, ahora es su turno, lo escucho.

-Rumlow estaba lastimando a Tony y tenía que hacer algo, además... -fue interrumpido por el director.

-Señor Stark, Dígame lo que realmente sucedió. –se sobó el puente de la nariz. –Por lo menos sé que el Señor Rumlow me está mintiendo y del Señor Barnes es una posibilidad. –Bucky se sorprendió por eso y Brock solo maldijo mentalmente.

-Iba caminando hacia mi salón porque se me hizo un poquito tarde por recoger las cosas en el taller, pero cuando fui a mi casillero para sacar mi libro, luego me iba a tomar mi medicina cuando Rumlow me estrelló contra el casillero por la espalda. –Tony estaba sumamente nervioso. –Entonces me quitó mi medicamento y me tomó por el cuello de mi chamarra, me volvió a estrellar y él quería arruinar mis pastillas... pero James me defendió... él me salvó...

-¡Eres un mentiroso Stark! –se enojó el pelinegro, Bucky tenía ganas de intervenir pero el director se le adelantó.

-¡Silencio! –se enojó. –Rumlow, ¿Te das cuenta que esta institución cuenta con cámaras en los pasillos? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que revise las cámaras? Porque si descubro que me estas queriendo engañar, entonces tú castigo será peor. –dijo el director serio, el pelinegro solo asintió. –De acuerdo, me alegra que el Señor Barnes haya hecho algo sin embargo su método no fue el más adecuado.

-Pero... -iba a reclamar el castaño menor pero Fury no lo dejó terminar.

-Sin peros ¿Entendido? –los miró fijamente y en cuanto notó que asintieron continuó. –Ahora, Señor Rumlow ¿Se da cuenta de lo que iba a hacer? Echar a perder la medicina del Señor Stark, eso no solo a merita expulsión sino que también se ganaría como enemigo a Howard Stark y créame él no tiene piedad cuando se trata de su hijo. –trató de relajarse ya que el director Fury también estaba enterado de la situación del Joven Stark. –Por lo tanto su castigo será que a partir de este sábado de 8 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde tendrá que venir a la escuela a hacer servicio, ya sea limpiar, pintar, acomodar o cualquier otra cosa que le sea asignada.

-¿¡Qué!? –obviamente Brock no se iba a quedar callado. –No es justo, Barnes también me golpeó y además ¿Por qué tiene que ser los sábados?

-Guarda silencio antes de que decida que también debe venir los domingos, vendrá por los restos de los sábados que le queda al semestre. –ordenó el director, volteó a ver a Bucky. –Y usted señor Barnes, su castigo será el mismo que el de su compañero solo que será por un solo sábado.

-Si... -dijo James.

-Ya que... -se quejó el pelinegro.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó el chico más bajo.

-Usted no está castigado porque fuiste la victima del acoso. –sacó un documento y empezó a leerlo como si los tres estudiantes no estuvieran ahí. –Pueden retirarse.

Brock se levantó rápidamente y salió enojado de la oficina, pues sí, ¿Quién no lo estaría si arruinaran sus sábados? Cuando el director notó que el brabucón ya se había ido habló. –¿Qué clase tienen?

-Con la maestra Vero... -respondió Bucky, que ya se había parado de la silla, solo estaba esperando a Tony para irse juntos.

-Eh... director. –habló Tony.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puede devolver mi medicamento? Hace rato que debí tomármelo...

-Oh si, perdón. –de inmediato le entregó a Stark la cajita. –No debes de tomártela en ayunas. –dijo el director. –Por la hora que es, ya se perdieron la clase, yo hablaré con la maestra para que esto no les afecte, Señor Barnes acompañe a su compañero a los comedores, asegúrese de que coma y que se tome su medicina.

-¡Sí! No hay problema. –se animó el castaño mayor.

-Gracias director. –dijo cortésmente.

Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina del director y fueron a la cafetería a comprar algo de comida mientras esperaban el receso, y de ahí se fueron a asentar en una de las mesas que había, no obstante había algo que estaba inquietando a James y era el hecho de que Tony estaba enfermo, la pregunta es de qué.

-Lo siento James.

-¿Por?

-Por mi culpa vas a venir el sábado. –el castaño menor bajó la cabeza triste y un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes. –se encogió de hombros. –No es nada. –lo volteó a ver. –Por cierto... ¿Puedo saber para qué es tu medicina?

-¿Mi medicina? –sacó la cajita. –Lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo del corazón...

Barnes abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. –Pero, ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, papá me dijo que el doctor le mencionó que estoy bien, solo que no debo esforzarme mucho en actividades físicas.

-Lo siento...

-No importa... -el menor desvió su mirada. –Gracias por ayudarme James... -sonrió sinceramente, algo que enterneció al mayor sin embargo ahora estaba preocupado por la salud del más bajo.

-Te salvaría aun así me costara reprobar la materia de José Pedro. –James quiso animar el ambiente.

Tony se rio, le gustaba como era la forma de ser de James. –Pero aun así por mi culpa...

-Anthony. –comenzó Barnes. –No te preocupes, que tal si para pagarme y que te sientas mejor, vamos el viernes juntos a la fiesta. –ni siquiera preguntó, afirmó.

-No puedo, perdón... lo que pasa es que mi Jarvis dijo que en ese tipo de fiestas a veces le echan alcohol a las bebidas y debido a que estoy tomando medicina no puedo consumir alcohol.

-Bien... -el castaño mayor pareció reflexionar las cosas. –Este sábado, después de que salga de la escuela tú y yo iremos tendremos una cita.

-¿Una cita? –se confundió el Tony.

-Exacto. –finalizó James, y después de eso charlaron sobre otras cosas, esperando a que sea el receso, y Bucky mentalmente estaba diciendo que por fin tenía un gran avance en el corazón del más bajo. "Anthony... Anthony...Antho... Anthoska..." pensó. –¿De acuerdo Anthoska?

-Sí... -se ruborizó por la forma en que le dijo sin embargo no le molestó, al contario le pareció bonito que le digiera así además de que jamás había tenido una cita.


	11. Capítulo 11: Switch

-Exacto. –comentó James, y después de eso charlaron sobre otras cosas, esperando a que sea el receso, y Bucky mentalmente estaba diciendo que por fin tenía un gran avance en el corazón del más bajo. "Anthony... Anthony...Antho... Anthoska..." pensó. –¿De acuerdo Anthoska?

-Sí... -se ruborizó por la forma en que le dijo sin embargo no le molestó, al contrario le pareció bonito que le dijera así además de que jamás había tenido una cita. –¿A dónde iremos?

El mayor se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla pensando a donde podrían ir. –No lo sé, ya lo decidiremos en ese momento.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin la campana para el receso había sonado, por suerte ellos ya habían comido y apartado una mesa para sus compañeros, poco a poco la cafetería comenzó a llenarse y sus amigos comenzaron a llegar.

Cuando Steve llegó se percató de la razón del por qué su Tony, y James no habían llegado, los vio sentados juntos y conversando muy amenamente, sería mentira si dijera que en ese momento no sintió celos, celos que fueron vistos por todos sus amigos pues el rubio estaba irradiando un aura oscura.

Rogers llegó y se sentó al otro lado de Tony y en cuanto el menor lo miró como por arte de magia su aura oscura desapareció y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ¿cómo podría enojarse con Tony si es demasiado lindo?

-Hola Tony. –le saludó el rubio.

-¡Steve! –lo nombró el más bajo. –Te extrañé... -le sonrió dulcemente.

El fortachón solo se ruborizó por lo que castaño menor dijo. –Yo... yo también... -Barnes solo sintió celos en ese momento, pero haría todo lo posible para que su amigo no se diera cuenta que tenía una cita con Stark.

Por fin todo el grupo de amigos se había reunido en la mesa, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa mientras Loki y Natasha observaban la situación con detenimiento, debían de pensar en un plan, porque a decir verdad odiarían ser esclavos de cualquiera; su dignidad se iría por los suelos.

-Por cierto. –comentó Stark. –No olviden que hoy iremos a estudiar a casa de Peter.

-Como podría olvidarlo. –habló James, dejar solo al castaño menor ya sea con Steve o con cualquiera sería un peligro, pero después de enterarse de la enfermedad del más bajo solamente quería estar con él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, porque a pesar de que Stark dijera que estaba bien, una enfermedad del corazón es una enfermedad del CORAZÓN, lo cual siempre es peligroso.

-Por supuesto que no Tony. –mencionó Steve.

Ambos amigos tomaron eso como una oportunidad para conocer a Peter y saber si es un posible enemigo o simplemente es alguien más. Dentro de la mente de Bucky rondaba la idea de si Steve debía enterarse del estado del castaño menor, pero si Tony no se los había comentado debía ser por algo.

-Tony. –le llamó Pepper. –¿Hoy tienes deportes? –sin duda esa pregunta atrajo la atención de todos.

-Si... -respondió como sin nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las preocupaciones de su amiga. –El profe Rubén ya está enterado...

Nadie decía nada, por alguna razón el ambiente había cambiado ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Steve estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando pero Rhodey se le adelantó. –Thor. –nombró al rubio de cabellos largos. –Te encargo a Tones.

-¡Cuidaré de esta bella cerecita con mi propia vida! –se emocionó Thor y ese sobrenombre avergonzó al castaño más bajo, sin embargo los otros dos fortachones solo comenzaron a hervir en celos, sin embargo James si comprendió por qué pero no le gustó para nada que ese intento de metalero con arcoíris le llamara cerecita a su Anthoska y a Rogers tampoco le agradó la idea de ese apodo, no obstante comenzaba a preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo.

-Voy a preguntar en nombre de todos nosotros y me refiero a los que no entendemos lo que está pasando. –Dijo Clint, que la curiosidad le estaba matando, le dio una mordida a su comida y miró a los involucrados como si hubieran descubierto la fuente de la juventud y no quisieran compartirla. –¿De qué nos perdimos? Porque aparentemente Thor lo sabe y eso que no es el ser más inteligente del planeta...

-Muy gracioso Clint –mencionó sarcástico Thor.

-También me gustaría saber. –apoyó Jane. –Porque si hay algo que podamos hacer me gustaría ayudar y más si se trata de Tony...

Anthony miró a sus dos mejores amigos, no sabía si decirles o no, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por él más de la cuenta, sin embargo decidió decirles, después de todos son sus amigos y nunca está de más que lo sepan por cualquier emergencia. –Lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo. –se rio. –No es nada grave.

-¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? –cuestionó Sam.

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada grave Tony? Se trata de tú corazón. –Dijo la pelinaranja con algo de tristeza, le dolía ver a su casi hermano enfermo.

Lo que dijo la chica había dejado a todos atónitos, jamás se esperaron que Tony tuviera una enfermedad mortal, y eso solo fue el switch para que Barnes y Rogers se pusieran aún más sobreprotectores con el amor de su vida.

-Ya no digas nada más Pepper. –Rhodes había calmado a la chica, sabía que si esto continuaba tanto Tony como ella saldrían lastimados, pero por desgracia Howard confiaba demasiado en él tanto que le contó la verdad, para que lo vigilara cuando él no estuviera y lo menos que quería en estos momentos era abatir a su hermanito, porque sí, lo consideraba como un hermano menor.

Después de aquella conversación el ambiente se había tensado, pero poco a poco se iba relajando, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando dieron el toque dando a entender que el receso se había terminado, el grupo de amigos recogió sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia su respectivo salón.

Anthony iba caminando y por si fuera poco los dos fortachones que babeaban por él iban cada uno en un costado suyo, cualquiera que los viera jurarían que se trataban de sus guardaespaldas. –Eh... ¿Chicos? –preguntó Tony atrayendo su atención. –¿Qué están haciendo?

-Solo camino a tú lado Tony. –dijo Steve sonriéndole.

-Te protejo. –comentó Barnes. –No quiero que lo de hoy se vuelva a repetir. –"No debiste decir eso Barnes" se regañó mentalmente, ya que eso atraería la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó extrañado Rogers.

-Rumlow... eso pasó... -contestó el castaño menor. –Pero James le dio su merecido. –Alzó su puño, que a la vista de ambos fue lindo.

Steve no dijo nada y eso calmó a su amigo, porque estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de su cita con el menor lo arruinaría.

Llegaron a su salón y dejaron sus cosas para irse a cambiar ya que seguía la clase de deportes, y a decir verdad no les agradaba que la clase fuera después del receso, capaz y se vomitaban en plena corrediza.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio de la escuela ya cambiados estaban en fila esperando las indicaciones del maestro. –Ahora vamos a calentar.

Todos comenzaron a hacer los movimientos que se les indicaban, eran simples por lo que Tony podía hacerlos sin complicaciones, una vez terminados los ejercicios continuó. –Stark. –le llamó el docente. –Banner y tú caminaran alrededor de la cancha. –había puesto a Bruce con él porque sabía que el pelinegro de lentes es amigo de Tony y es el más capacitado para cuidarlo en caso de un ataque. –Los demás darán 10 vueltas corriendo alrededor de la cancha, ¡sin caminar! ¡Los quiero ver corriendo! –y así todos comenzaron a correr mientras que Tony y Bruce caminaban dentro de la parte interior de la cancha a un paso moderado.

-Gracias al cielo... -se relajó el de lentes. –No me gusta el ejercicio. –Tony solo se rio por lo que dijo su amigo.

-Vamos Brucie... no es tan malo. –trató de animarlo.

Mientras tanto los que se encontraban corriendo iban a buen ritmo para los que están acostumbrados y para los que no estaban que se desmayaban. –Oye Thor. –habló Steve.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Rhodes te dijo que cuidaras de Tony? –sin duda Rogers estaba algo celoso.

-Conozco a la cerecita desde hace tiempo. –hubo un pequeño tick en el Capitán. -Su papá y el mío hacen negocios, por eso lo conozco desde que Tony tenía como 10 años... recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Tony sufrir un ataque...

-¿Un ataque?

-Así es... yo estaba con él por suerte pude llamar a Jarvis a tiempo... ya sabes su papá y el mío estaban en una reunión y el más cercano era Jarvis, por eso tampoco dejo de preocuparme... aunque a él no le gusta que lo cuidemos a cada rato.

-Ya veo... -respondió Steve.

-Por eso si me entero que Bucky o tú lo lastiman de cualquier modo, entonces simplemente los haré cenizas. –amenazó Thor. –Porque estoy enterado de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Lo quieres mucho? –preguntó Rogers con algo de celos.

-Como un hermano, como a Loki por ejemplo. –suspiró. –Aunque Loki nunca lo conoció bien porque no le gustaba ir con papá a sus reuniones y eso.

-No te preocupes. –Barnes venía por detrás y los alcanzó, pero había escuchado todo. –Antes muerto que herirlo ¿Verdad Steve?

-Así es...

Al terminar de correr a los tres fortachones les dolía el costado. –No debimos hablar mientras trotábamos... -se quejó Thor.

-Te apoyo... -mencionó Steve.

-Por dos... -comentó James.


	12. Capítulo 12: Celos o Confusión

La clase de educación física había terminado y con eso cada quien se fue a cambiar para regresar al salón, tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa pues la jornada escolar del día de hoy había terminado.

Estando dentro del salón, Tony guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se acercó a los dos fortachones que tiene babeando por él. –Chicos, iré por algo de comer y veré su práctica de futbol, para después irnos a casa de Peter. –sonrió.

-Sí, no hay problema. –contestó James.

-¿Vas a ir a la cafetería? –preguntó Steve.

-Sip ¿Ocupan algo? –cuestionó el castaño menor.

Bucky pareció entender lo que exactamente estaba preguntando Rogers pues estaba preocupado de que Rumlow esperara a que Stark estuviera solo y quisiera vengarse, no le gustaba para nada eso.

-Te acompaño. –afirmó el rubio.

-Yo también. –corroboró el Castaño mayor.

-Pero no es necesario. –se confundió el menor. –¿Y su práctica? ¿No llegaran tarde?

-Todavía hay tiempo. –sonrió el Capitán. –Además también quiero comprar una botella con agua.

El menor pareció reflexionar lo que le estaban diciendo pero sin pensarlo por más de 10 segundos aceptó que lo acompañaran, en cierto modo le agradó la idea de ir con ellos y aun así, aunque no lo demostrara tenía miedo de encontrarse con Brock.

-Entonces vamos a comprar. –dijo el castaño menor mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aula junto con Barnes y Rogers.

Después de ir a la tienda y comprar lo que tenían que comprar, Steve y Bucky se fueron a cambiar mientras Tony se iba a las gradas que se encuentran en frente de la cancha de futbol americano, afortunadamente había espacios con sombra en el cual podía sentarse.

El castaño se sentó y empezó a comer lo que había comprado, quisiera o no debía comer a sus horas por recomendación del doctor. Él observaba a los estudiantes pasar a sus clases de deportes, otros que iban a la cafetería y otros con diferentes asuntos. La práctica de futbol no tardó en comenzar y Tony pudo apreciar a sus amigos esforzarse.

De vez en cuando veía a Rhodey, Thor, Steve o James y justo cuando los miraba los contrarios también lo veían y le sonreían, cosa que el castaño menor correspondía de inmediato.

Después de unos minutos se cansó de verlos, sacó de su mochila una libreta personal y comenzó a hacer cálculos, quería terminar su proyecto lo antes posible, además de que todos los días le dedicaba a su proyecto de dos a tres horas.

¿Celos? ¿Confusión? Stark no pudo descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pues una chica rubia y nada fea le gritaba piropos a Rogers ¿Su nombre? No lo sabía, probablemente era de otro curso mayor o menor pues no la identificaba en el grupo de Pepper.

Pero eso no era todo, resulta que esa rubia venía acompañada de una amiga de cabello castaño claro, sin embargo ésta le gritaba piropos un poco más vulgares a Barnes y a Thor ¿Nombre? Desconocido, Tony no lograba identificarlas.

No sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo de esa manera cada vez que esas chicas floreaban a Steve y a James, acaso... eran ¿celos? Se ruborizó de tan solo pensar en eso y su corazón se aceleró, sacudió su cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse, jamás en su corta vida se había sentido así.

Los gritos de esas chicas continuaron por un buen rato más pero Tony decidió ignorarlas y seguir con sus cálculos, el tiempo pasó rápido y finalmente la práctica había terminado, el castaño los vio irse a los vestidores así que pensó que sería buena idea esperarlos en la entrada de la escuela y sin más caminó hacia allá, sacó su celular y... se detuvo ya que se había dado cuenta de un pequeño error y el cual era que nunca les había pedido su número de teléfono a Steve o James, ya se los pediría después. Su segunda opción fue mandarle un mensaje a Rodhey.

-Rhodey, ¿Podrías avisarle a Steve y a James que los espero en la entrada de la escuela? Te lo agradecería mucho- justo cuando lo envió siguió caminando hacia su destino, y en cuanto llegó se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y de nuevo escribió un mensaje para su papá. -Papá no se te olvide que hoy voy a ir a estudiar a casa de Peter, llego a la casa de 8 a 9 de la noche-. Que a los pocos segundos Howard le contestó -Está bien Tony, cuídate y pórtate bien, te quiero- estos mensajes de su padre sin duda le sacaban una sonrisa al menor.

Dentro de los vestidores Rhodes ya se había cambiado, estaba dispuesto a irse ya y acompañar a Tones a su casa cuando su celular sonó dando a entender que un mensaje le había llegado, agarró su celular y leyó el mensaje, suspiró y se acercó a los dos fortachones. –Chicos, Tony me pidió que les avisara que los espera en la entrada de la escuela.

-Gracias Rhodes. –habló Steve.

-Me hubiera gustado que me mandara ese mensaje a mi... -dijo Bucky triste.

-Como sea. –comenzó el moreno. –Escuchen, más vale que cuiden de Tones y si me entero que le hicieron algo, no solo me ganaran a mí de enemigo sino a su padre también. –amenazó. –y a Peter probablemente, porque van a ir a casa de Peter ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Tony va a ayudarme con un trabajo de Vero. –el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. –se animó Barnes. –Vamos que mi Anthoska nos está esperando. –se dirigió a la salida.

Rogers de inmediato se enojó al escuchar como su amigo Bucky se había referido hacia su Tony. –Sí... es mejor que ya nos vayamos... -miró al castaño con los ojos fríos.

-Está bien... -Rhodey suspiró cansado, también le parecía divertido ver como esos dos se mataban por la atención de Tones.

Steve y Bucky se fueron y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta principal de la academia vieron que Tony estaba esperándolos, sentado en las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para ellos.

-Anthoska ¿Estás listo? –dijo alegre el castaño mayor.

-¿Nos vamos Tony? –preguntó el rubio.

-Vámonos, de seguro Peter ya nos está esperando. –les sonrió, y con eso los tres chicos se fueron rumbo a casa de Peter, y como siempre los fortachones se acomodaron a los costados del menor, Steve a su derecha y Bucky a su izquierda, no solo eso sino que esperaban que Peter no fuera ninguna competencia peligrosa para ellos, ya tenían suficiente con ser enemigos entre ellos.


	13. Capítulo 13: Celos nivel Peter

Después de caminar algunas cuadras al paso de Tony pues no querían acelerarlo ya que desde que se enteraron de la enfermedad del más bajo lo único que querían era protegerlo y cuidarlo. Finalmente habían llegado a un edificio de apartamentos en una zona decente de la ciudad.

-Llegamos. –habló Tony caminando hacia la entrada del edificio acompañado por los dos fortachones.

Una vez que entraron al edificio los ojos de los fortachones comenzaron a ver el lugar, nada fuera de lo normal. –Chicos. –les llamó Tony. –Vamos, es por aquí. –lo siguieron.

-¿En qué piso es? –preguntó Steve.

-En el 14. –respondió el menor.

-¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio? –preguntó el castaño mayor viendo a una viejita que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-25. –contestó Stark.

-Oye Anthoska.

-¿Hm?

-Esa señora no deja de verme... -dijo James bajito.

-Esa es la señora Lira. –el menor se encogió de hombros. –Debe ser porque jamás los había visto por aquí. –de inmediato miró a la viejita para gritarle. –¡Buenas tardes señora Lira! –le saludó y rápidamente la viejecita le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te conoce? –preguntó el rubio.

-Vengo mucho por aquí. –comentó Stark.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el elevador y por desgracia estaba en mantenimiento. –Bueno... por las escaleras será. –dijo alegre Tony.

-¿Seguro Tony? –se preocupó Rogers. –Son 14 pisos. –más que nada le preocupaba la salud del menor.

-No pasa nada. –sonrió el castaño menor. –Ya lo he hecho antes.

-De acuerdo pero si te cansas dínoslo. –mencionó Bucky.

Y así los tres se fueron en dirección a las escaleras, subieron el primer piso sin problemas y a buen paso, el segundo piso todavía iban a buen ritmo, en el tercer piso Tony alentó el paso pero no se quiso quedar atrás por lo que mantuvo el ritmo sin decir nada, subiendo por el cuarto piso Tony comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y a toser, eso de inmediato atrajo la atención de Steve y Bucky.

-¿Estas bien Anthoska? –se preocupó el castaño mayor.

-S... si... -contestó Tony entre respiraciones. –Cada vez es más difícil... -se quitó la mochila y en ella buscó algo. –Necesito mi inhalador... -cuando lo sacó de su mochila se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a usarlo mientras que los otros dos lo miraban preocupados. –Mucho mejor. –terminó de utilizarlo y posteriormente lo guardó en su mochila de nuevo, después vio como sus amigos lo miraban. –No se preocupen, mi papá fabricó mi inhalador para cuando tuviera problemas para respirar.

-No es eso lo que nos preocupa Tony... -dijo el rubio. –Me preocupas tú.

Esas palabras sin dudas avergonzaron al menor. –Gra-gracias...

-Por cierto... -interrumpió James. –Todavía nos faltan como 10 pisos, así que Tony yo te cargaré hasta allá.

-¿Qué? –se confundió el menor. –No es necesario. –se puso de pie.

-En ese caso mejor lo cargo yo. –atacó Steve.

De repente el ambiente se tensó y Tony se preguntaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Chicos... no es necesario que lo hagan, de veras.

-Claro que lo es Tony. –dijo el rubio. –No dejaremos que te pase algo. –y de inmediato el castaño se avergonzó.

-Te protegernos Anthoska. –comentó el Castaño mayor, y de la misma forma Tony se avergonzó más y su corazón se aceleró por aquellos dos.

-E-está bien. –dijo avergonzado el menor desviando la mirada que eso a la vista de ambos fortachones fue tierno.

-Te propongo algo Bucky.

-Te escucho. –contestó el castaño mayor.

-Nos quedan 10 pisos ¿Qué te parece si cada uno lo carga por 5 pisos? –propuso el rubio.

-... -el menor no creía lo que estaba escuchando pero si lo creía real pues Rhodey y Thor ya lo había cargado antes en situaciones similares.

-Trato. –confirmó James, se media vuelta y levantó a Tony al estilo princesa. –Pero yo voy primero. –avergonzó al castaño menor.

-Y-yo creí que me iban a cargar de caballito. –dijo Stark tímidamente.

-No es complicado Anthoska, no pesas nada. –mencionó Barnes algo preocupado. –Creo que debo alimentarte.

Steve se agachó y agarró la mochila de Tony, mientras Bucky cargaba al menor él llevaría la mochila. –En es ese caso yo te daré de comer Tony, porque si estoy seguro de que si comes la comida de Buck morirás de indigestión. –se burló.

-¡Oye! He mejorado, al menos ya no incendio la cocina. –se defendió.

-En ese caso me gustaría probar tú comida Steve. –el menor le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. –Porque no quiero morir de indigestión. –se rio.

-¿Tú también Anthoska? –dijo falsamente dolido.

-Cuando quieras Tony, te puedo preparar lo que quieras.

-Me gustaría... -finalizó Tony.

Después de aquella plática tan tranquila por fin comenzaron a subir por las escaleras conversando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que por fin terminaron los 5 pisos en donde Bucky cargó al menor.

-Es mi turno. –habló Steve que de la misma forma cargó a Tony al estilo nupcial. –Bucky tiene razón eres muy ligero.

Y así subieron el resto de los pisos hasta que por fin llegaron al 14, Tony se bajó del rubio y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del piso hasta llegar al departamento. –Llegamos. –tocó el timbre.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora en sus posibles 30's que de inmediato al ver al castaño menor sonrió y lo abrazó como un muñeco.

-¡Mírate Tony! Cuanto haz crecido. –lo estrujó. –Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Tía May... también me da gusto verte, pero la última vez que vine fue hace una semana. –se separaron.

La mujer se dio cuenta que Tony venía acompañado de otros dos chicos. –¿Y estos muchachones? –a lo que los fortachones solo se rieron por lo que dijo la dama.

-Ah sí, te presento a Steve. –señaló al rubio y después señaló al castaño. –Y él es James.

-Mucho gusto. –saludaron los nombrados.

-Espero no le moleste que hayan venido, pero también les voy a ayudar a estudiar.

-Ay mi niño siempre tan cortés. –lo volvió a abrazar. –Claro que no importa, pueden venir cuando quieran.

Cuando se separaron Tony miró al fondo del departamento. –¿Y peter?

-Está en su habitación, ha estado muy emocionado desde que se enteró que ibas a venir a ayudarle con su proyecto de ciencias. –sonrió, se hizo a un lado. –Vamos, vamos, pasen. –se metieron al departamento los tres chicos.

-Con su permiso Tía May. –habló Tony comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Peter. –Vamos chicos. –Steve y James lo siguieron.

-En un momento les llevaré pastel, chicos. –avisó la mujer.

Llegaron a la habitación de Peter y éste tenía la puerta abierta, los más grandes veían el departamento; tenían varias masetas en las esquinas, varios estantes y uno que otro librero, unos cuantos muebles y una televisión, podía decirse que vivían cómodamente.

Tony se asomó por la puerta y localizó a Peter sobre su cama mientras escribía en una libreta, el cuarto de Peter no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, tenía una ventana, un librero, una cama individual, un computador y una caja de plástico para guardar diversas cosas.

-Hola Peter. –saludó Stark.

Al instante Peter volteó y una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro, se levantó de su cama dejando atrás sus apuntes y se abalanzó sobre Tony propinándole un fuerte abrazo. ¡Viniste!

Los dos fortachones se quedaron viendo a Peter, por un momento lo creyeron un potencial enemigo pero cuando lo vieron descartaron esa idea pues al parecer Peter es un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, era imposible que su Tony se metiera con un menor, un momento... ¿Qué acaso ellos no estaban haciendo eso?

El castañito notó que otras dos personas ajenas estaban con ellos. –¿Quiénes son?

-Son Steve y James, nos acompañaran hoy. –le acarició la cabeza. –¿Quieren estudiar en el cuarto o en la sala?

-En mi cuarto.

-Donde sea está bien, Anthoska.

-Te seguiré a donde vayas.

-¿Está bien? –se extrañó el castaño.

Todos se metieron al cuarto de Peter dejando la puerta abierta puesto que a la Tía May no le agradaba que esté cerrada, los cuatro se sentaron en el piso junto a la mesita que se encontraba ahí.

-Bien, Steve y James busquen qué es lo que no entienden mientras ayudo a Peter ¿De acuerdo? –ordenó Stark.

-No hay problema. –dijeron los fortachones y se pusieron a hacer lo que su Tony les había dicho.

-Muy bien Peter ¿Cómo vas con tú trabajo? –preguntó Tony mientras veía el proyecto del castañito.

-Ya voy a la mitad, pero no logro que la mezcla se separe. –dijo serio el niño.

-De acuerdo, pongámonos a trabajar. –de la misma forma comentó Tony.

Finalmente se habían puesto a trabajar y cuando Rogers y Barnes ya habían ordenado todo lo que no habían entendido le preguntaron a Tony, a lo que éste se dirigió con ellos para orientarlos.

-Deben usar la fórmula de permutaciones para poder resolverlo, se equivocaron porque creyeron que se trataba de una combinación. –se los señaló con el lápiz. –Recuerden que cuando es combinación el orden no importa y cuando es permutación el orden sí importa. –tachó un resultado que estaba mal. –Steve olvidaste poner el factorial y tú James no seguiste la jerarquía de operaciones por eso tienen el resultado mal, miren, primero tienen que... -fue interrumpido por Peter.

-Tony ¿Me ayudas? Me trabé con esto. –preguntó Peter con supuesta inocencia.

-Déjenme ayudar a Peter primero. –se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Peter.

Cuando se sentó al lado del castañito, Tony se encontraba de espaldas a los dos grandotes, sin embargo tanto ellos como el castañito hicieron contacto visual fue entonces que Peter les sonrió sínicamente a los más grandes, como queriendo mostrar que Stark es de su territorio. "Mocoso" pensó Bucky. "Niño precoz" pensó Rogers.

Y así duraron buen rato, cada vez que Steve o Bucky pedían la atención de Tony, Peter rápidamente la tenía de regreso con un simple "Tony ¿Me ayudas?", "no entiendo", "Tony mira lo que hice". Cosa que a los más altos no les comenzaba a gustar pues estaban teniendo competencia con un niño de 10 años.

-Tony. –se abrió la puerta de repente pues solamente estaba emparejada, sin siquiera tocar. –Tú papá está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias Tía May. –se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta. –Ahorita regreso. –salió de la habitación Stark.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el ambiente se había tensado un poco, por Dios se trata de un niño. –Así que... -empezó Peter. –¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿A qué te refieres? –se confundió el Capitán.

-Quiero decir, ¿Qué son ustedes de Tony? –Peter preguntó serio.

-Su amigo y próximamente su novio. –contestaron al mismo tiempo Rogers y Barnes, cosa que no les agradó a ninguno pues se comenzaron a fulminar con la mirada.

-Me niego. –afirmó el niño.

-Mocoso... ¿No necesito tú opinión para eso? –comentó James con un tic en el ojo.

-Eso no te corresponde a ti niño. –dijo serio el rubio.

-No voy a permitir que Tony salga con unos descerebrados como ustedes. –se enojó el menor.

-Hijo de toda tu...

-Lenguaje Buck. –regañó Steve. –Lo quieras o no eso no te corresponde a ti Peter, sino a Tony. –lo observó con unos ojos serios.

-No puedo creer que esté teniendo una discusión con un mocoso de 10 años. –se fastidió Barnes, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino para amar a su Anthoska.

-¿A sí? –preguntó Peter sonriendo. –Si yo quiero puedo hacer que Tony los odie. –les retó.

-¿Qué? –se confundió el Capitán.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. –retó Bucky al niño.

-Buck, cálmate. –intentó el rubio que en este momento parecía el más sensato. –Te estás poniendo uno a uno con un niño.

De repente vieron como Peter tomaba el avance del prototipo de su proyecto y lo lanzaba al piso para después pisarlo, no tardó mucho cuando puso carita de niño regañado y de sus grandes ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, ese niño sin duda es un buen actor.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –gritó en voz baja el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

-Ya lo rompiste... -añadió el castaño mayor.

-¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Tony que acababa de llegar, analizó toda la situación, después vio el prototipo del proyecto arruinado y a un Peter llorando.

Al momento el castañito se lanzó contra Tony y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. –James rompió mi prototipo. –y para el colmo, el castañito decidió que en esta ocasión se iría contra Barnes puesto que fue el que más lo molestó y atacó.

Tanto Steve como Bucky estaban sorprendidos por lo que ese niño había hecho, Tony solo acarició la cabecita de Peter y se puso de cuclillas para abrazarlo. –Ya no llores, James no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente... -lo consoló. –¿Verdad? –miró a Barnes.

-¿Eh? Ah sí... -se rascó la nuca el castaño mayor. –Fue un accidente... no me fije. –finalizó Barnes, "Me las vas a pagar mocoso" nadie se metía entre él y su Anthoska.

-¿Lo ves? Fue un accidente ¿Qué te parece si comemos el pastel que Tía May nos preparó y luego arreglamos esto? –dijo dulcemente Stark. –Ustedes también chicos. –miró a Steve y a James. –Les va a gustar el pastel de chocolate que hizo. –sonrió.

-Está bien... -mencionó Barnes mirando seriamente a Peter.

En ese momento Rogers entendió que tenía que tener cuidado con ese niño puesto que ahora él podría ser la víctima, pero lo que no logró comprender es qué tipo de relación quiere Peter con su Tony. –Me parece bien. –finalizó.


	14. Capítulo 14: Obadiah Stane

Todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo una rebanada de aquel pastel de chocolate que la señora había hecho, Tony se había sentado al lado de Steve y James mientras que Peter quedó al frente del primero nombrado y la mujer se encontraba guardando el dichoso pastel.

-Si quieren más no duden en decirme. –dijo amablemente. –¿Quieren jugo o leche? –preguntó la mujer.

-Así estoy bien. –sonrió el rubio, estaba siendo cortes.

-Jugo está bien. –pidió el castaño mayor.

-Yo quiero leche con chocolate Tía May. –solicitó el Peter.

-Tía May si no le importa a mí me gustaría de los dos. –habló el castaño.

-Para mí Tony lo que quiera. –la mujer caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó un galón de leche y la jarra con el jugo de manzana. –¿La quieres con chocolate?

-Por favor. –amablemente respondió Stark.

Mientras estaban comiendo la mujer comenzó a preguntar sobre cómo iban con el proyecto y con su estudio, después comenzó a "entrevistar" a los dos amigos de Tony, preguntándoles sobre sus familias, estudios, vida, etc. Cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente no dudaba en sacarlo.

Después de aquel postre y de agradecerle a la señora por ello, los cuatro se regresaron al cuarto a terminar de estudiar y a acabar el proyecto, que para suerte de los fortachones Tony ya no abandonó la habitación pero de igual forma la mayor parte de su atención fue para el castañito.

No pasó mucho rato cuando terminaron y por fin terminaron, los tres ajenos al departamento guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación seguidos por Peter, buscaron a la Tía May y ésta se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras remendaba una prenda del pequeño Peter.

-Tía May. –llamó Stark. –Ya nos tenemos que ir.

De inmediato la mujer se levantó del sofá dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. –Está bien mi niño. –se acercó hacia ellos. –Pueden volver cuando quieran, ah, antes de que se me olvide, Tony llévate dos repollos para Jarvis y que te prepare algo con ello. –caminó hacia la cocina. –acompáñame. –de inmediato Tony siguió a la mujer dejando solos a los fortachones con el pequeño.

-Esto es incómodo. –suspiró el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Ni que lo digas. –apoyó el castaño mayor viendo al niño sin perderlo de vista, quién sabe qué maldad podría hacer esta vez.

-Oigan. –habló Peter atrayendo la atención de los más grandes. –No tengo la intención de disculparme, es solo que... -hizo una pequeña pausa desviando la mirada. –Es solo que trato de proteger a Tony, yo lo veo como un hermano mayor... él siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha ayudado en todo y es por eso que debo protegerlo de quien sea.

-No suenas como un niño de tú edad, pareces más maduro mentalmente aunque a veces se te sale lo berrinchudo. –comentó Steve.

-Escuchen. –dijo serio el niño. –Tony ha pasado por mucho y sigue pasando por diversos... problemas... y no me refiero a lo de su enfermedad. –aclaró el menor. –A lo que me refiero es que Tony lo mantiene en secreto y lamentablemente yo me di cuenta de la peor manera posible... él no sabe que yo lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó James curioso.

-No me corresponde a mí decírselos. –se frustró el menor. –Lo único que puedo decirles es que si realmente quieren a Tony no lo vayan a dejar solo, él necesita que estén con él y que lo apoyen. –finalizó con madurez el menor sorprendiendo a los dos ajenos.

-Vaya mocoso... -expresó Bucky sorprendido. –Quizá te juzgué mal. –se encogió de hombros.

-No pensaba dejarlo solo, Peter. –añadió Steve.

-Eso espero. –el menor frunció el ceño. –Porque si lo hacen, los haré pagar por lastimar a MI HERMANO. –terminó el castañito con determinación.

Pasaron algunos segundos cuando Tony y la Tía May regresaron, los acompañaron hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron.

Bajaron por las escaleras sin necesidad de cargar al más bajo pues bajar escaleras es más fácil que subirlas, iban platicando sobre cualquier cosa pero dentro de la mente de los más altos iba esa inquietud ¿Qué es lo que pasa en la vida de Tony? ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Cuál es ese secreto? ¿Cómo pueden ayudarle? Sin duda avanzarían en su corazoncito para que su Tony pudiera confiar en ellos y se los contara para poder ayudarlo.

Llegando a un boulevard, Tony tenía que seguir derecho mientas que los fortachones tenían que girar a la izquierda, había llegado el momento de separarse, Steve y Bucky se habían ofrecido a acompañar al castaño menor hasta su casa pero éste lo rechazó ya que era tarde y mañana tenían escuela.

Antes de despedirse Steve le había pedido el número de celular a Tony y viceversa, solo con los fines de estar comunicados y de cuando Stark llegara a su casa le mandara un mensaje de que había llegado bien, Bucky no desaprovechó la oportunidad y también lo registró en sus contactos: Steve registró a Tony como "Mi Canelita"; Bucky lo añadió como "Mi Kotenok"; mientras que Tony simplemente los registró por sus nombres. Y así cada quien se fue rumbo a su casa.

Las calles estaban más o menos transitadas a esa hora, después de todo apenas eran las 9 de la noche y algunas personas apenas salían de trabajar o esperaban el transporte público para poder ir a casa y descansar, por lo que no había temor de que algo pasara.

Tony iba caminando por la banqueta, viendo el paisaje y pensando en su proyecto, ya estaba en la fase final y estaba ansioso por terminarlo y enseñárselo a sus amigos, luego de recorrer las calles por algunos minutos y a paso moderado por fin había llegado a su mansión o de su padre mejor dicho pero que algún día sería suya.

Avanzó hasta la puerta principal, sin embargo algo llamó su atención y es que el auto de su padre no estaba pero si había uno muy bien conocido, y eso solo significaba una cosa, Obadiah Stane estaba de visita, genial, otra persona la cual tenía una cierta "obsesión" hacia el menor de los Stark, y sin su padre ahí indicaba que ese viejo lo trataría muy descaradamente y su madre no haría nada al respecto.

Se detuvo en la puerta meditando si entraba o no, "Debí quedarme en casa de Peter" se frustró, "O tal vez debí haberme tardado más", la mano del castaño tembló, si estar a solas con su madre era un infierno ahora estar solamente con ellos dos era aún peor.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su padre. Papá ¿Te falta mucho para llegar? Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que el sonido del mensaje se hizo presente en su celular, abrió el mensaje y solo pudo frustrarse pues el mensaje decía: Lo siento hijo, pero estoy con un viejo amigo y estamos tratando un tema importante, lo más probable es que llegue alrededor de las 11 pm, con amor papá.

Genial, el castaño no podía esperar hasta esa hora ahí afuera, era de noche y además estaba haciendo frío, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, se metió a su casa y cerró la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido, su caminar era cuidadoso y se asomaba primero por las entradas a las otras habitaciones para evitar encontrarse con ellos, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano pues la voz de un señor algo grande hizo que diera un pequeño brinco; Obadiah lo había visto.

-¿No vas a saludarme Anthony? –preguntó Stane con una sonrisa socarrona.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil, lentamente se dio media vuelta topándose con él y con su madre que venían saliendo de la cocina para irse a sentar en los sillones de la sala, Tony vio cómo su madre lo miraba con una mueca de asco y se sentaba en el sofá individual y cruzaba las piernas mientras que Stane se mantenía de pie esperando que el menor se acercara.

El Stark menor no lo pensó dos veces y desde su lugar habló. –Buenas noches... acabo de llegar.

-No seas malo Anthony. –el hombre abrió sus brazos en señal de que esperaba un abrazo. –Ven y dame un abrazo. –dijo lujuriosamente lo que Tony simplemente se negó amablemente, no quería acercarse a ese hombre, no solamente le daba asco sino que también le tenía miedo.

-No seas descortés mocoso idiota. –habló María y el menor de los Stark juraría que cada vez que su madre lo trataba así una pequeña parte de él se rompía.

-No seas tan mala con él María. –dijo Stane acercándose hacia Tony. –Después de todo me gusta que sea tímido conmigo.

El hombre mayor abrazó al castaño y lo acercó hacia su pecho, colocó sus manos en su espalda que lentamente fueron bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, en cuanto Tony sintió aquello quiso separase de él, pero se alarmó más cuando sintió que Obadiah apretaba sus nalgas muy depravadamente, el mayor acercó su boca hacia la oreja de Tony y le dio una pequeña mordida para después susurrarle en el oído.

-Solo un poco más de tiempo y podré hacerte mío. –pervertidamente le dijo. –Me tienes vuelto loco por ti. –lo soltó justo cuando el castaño lo empujó más fuerte.

Sin decir nada el castaño se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse, se alegraba demasiado que su cuarto contara con baño propio pues no le gustaría la idea de tener que ir al baño fuera de su cuarto con ese hombre en su casa. Sin más caminó hacia el baño y abrió la regadera, aborrecía que ese hombre lo tocara pero aun así no decía nada, tenía miedo. En cuanto el vapor del agua caliente comenzó a empañar el espejo se quitó la ropa para poder darse una ducha y quitarse aquella horrible sensación de su cuerpo, al menos esta vez su madre no lo trató peor.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Obadiah y María estaban hablando cómodamente en los sillones de la sala. –¿Cuándo piensas llevarte al inútil? –preguntó la mujer. –Si no te das prisa se te va a morir sin siquiera probarlo. –dijo con desdén. –Y eso fue por lo que me dijo Howard que su corazón está cada vez peor, pero aparentemente mi esposo está trabajando con un tal Yinsen para salvarlo... -frunció el ceño. –Ojalá de un ataque y se muera o llévatelo de una vez ¿Yo para qué lo quiero?

-Todo a su tiempo María, todo a su tiempo. –sonrió descaradamente Stane. –Te aseguro que pronto ya no lo verás más por aquí...

Regresando al departamento de Steve y James, ellos hace rato habían llegado, se habían bañado, comido algo y por fin cada quien se encontraba recostado en la cama de sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos chicos con teléfono en mano pues esperaban que Tony les mandara un mensaje, se comenzaron a preocupar ya que ningún mensaje llegaba a su celular ¿Y si algo había pasado?

De repente el celular del rubio sonó con un pequeño "Tin" sin dudarlo encendió la pantalla esperando que fuera Tony quien le había mandado un mensaje pero se decepcionó al notar que había sido Bucky quien se lo mandó.

Buck: ¿Anthoska ya te mandó un mensaje? A mí no me ha mandado nada y estoy algo inquieto por eso.

Steve: No me ha mandado nada tampoco, tal vez se le olvidó.

Buck: ¿Tú crees?

Steve: No lo sé, tal vez. De igual forma voy a mandarle un mensaje.

Buck: Yo también.

Steve: A todo esto... si vivimos bajo el mismo techo, ¿Por qué me mandas un mensaje en vez de venir a mi cuarto y hablar en personalmente?

Buck: Me dio flojera ir a tú cuarto.

Rogers suspiró cansado y de nuevo escribió un mensaje para Tony. Tony ¿Llegaste bien a tú casa? como no he recibido un mensaje tuyo estoy preocupado... recuerda hacer algo con esos repollos.

Barnes estaba recostado en su cama con su celular en las manos escribiendo un mensaje. Hey Anthoska, ¿Ya estás en tú casa? espero que sí... oye dile a ese tal Jarvis que haga comida con los repollos y así me invites a tú casa a comer. Me gusta comer.

Cundo Tony por fin salió de ducharse ya con su pijama puesta, sacó su celular de su mochila para ver si había alguna novedad, cuando encendió la pantalla notó que tenía dos mensajes uno de Steve y otro de James.

Abrió los mensajes y sonrió por lo que decía cada uno de ellos, realmente se sentía bien cuando conversaba con ellos o estaba a su lado, le gustaba su olor... el menor se sonrojó de pensar aquello y sacudió su cabeza mentalmente.

Decidió crear un grupo de Whats app donde estuvieran ellos tres solamente, tal vez en un futuro agregaría a alguien más.

Mi Canelita / Mi Kotenok ha creado el grupo "Los Dulces"

Mi Canelita / Mi Kotenok: Hola chicos... lamento no haberles contestado, pero se me olvidó por completo además de que me acabo de salir de bañar y apenas los acabo de ver.

Steve: No hay problema Tony, me alegro que hayas llegado bien a tú casa.

James / Buck: Que bueno que llegaste bien, pero de todos modos espero que me invites a comer a tú casa.

Mi Canelita / Mi Kotenok: Chicos lo siento pero estoy cansado... ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Steve: Descansa Tony.

James / Buck: Buenas...


	15. Capítulo 15: Ojos hinchados, corazón estrujado

Ya eran alrededor de las 11:30 pm, y Tony no podía pegar ojo, tenía miedo de que si se quedaba dormido ese viejo entraría a su cuarto, el menor no era tonto por lo que había atrancado la puerta, Howard muchas veces le ha advertido que debido a su enfermedad no puede encerrarse en su cuarto, en una de malas y el castaño sufre un ataque y la puerta estando cerrada.

El castaño se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras jugaba con su celular, solo esperaba que su padre llegara para poder dormir, daba vueltas de un lado a otro y no lograba acomodarse, se vio tentado a mandar un mensaje al grupo pero ya había avisado que se iría a dormir.

El castaño se detuvo, dejó su celular en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y lo puso a cargar, posteriormente se quedó viendo el techo como si fuera algo espectacular, de repente recordó lo que Stane le había hecho y el cómo su madre no hacía nada.

Sin evitarlo y de recordar aquello, el castaño se dio vuelta y se posicionó en forma fetal mientras sujetaba las cobijas con fuerza y se cubría hasta la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y lentamente pero con abundancia comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas por su cara acanelada.

Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué su propia madre lo odia?, ¿Qué le había hecho como para tratarlo de esa forma?, ¿Por qué corría con esa mala suerte?, ¿Alguna vez lo trató sin hipocresía estando con su padre? Eran muchas las incógnitas que rondaban por su cabeza de las cuales no podía sacar una buena resolución.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y finalmente el castaño de tanto llorar silenciosamente se había quedado dormido, como le gustaría poder contárselo a alguien y que éste le ayudara o por lo menos le escuchara, pero el menor no quería arruinar la imagen de su madre que su papá tenía sobre ella, o echar a perder el matrimonio de sus padres.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, la alarma de Tony sonó y éste se levantó y la apagó, se paró de su cama y se metió a su baño y en cuanto se vio al espejo se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado la noche anterior, "Genial" pensó Tony sarcásticamente, ahora tenía que esconderlo o mentir sobre ello.

Se lavó la cara con agua tibia, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se vistió para ir a la escuela, salió de su habitación y olió el aroma del desayuno que Jarvis estaba preparando, de inmediato su estómago le pidió comida pues el día de ayer se había ido a dormir con el estómago vacío.

-Buenos días. –saludó mientras entraba al comedor, visualizó a su papá y a su mamá que se encontraban sentados en la mesa con una taza de café recién hecho, caminó hacia su respectivo lugar y se sentó evitando el contacto visual con sus progenitores.

-Buenos días hijo. –saludó el Stark mayor. –¿Dormiste bien? –María solo le dio un trago a su café como si estuviera ignorando a su hijo.

-Buenos días señorito. –saludó Jarvis sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja al menor de la familia.

-Si. –respondió Tony. –Gracias Jarvis... –tomó el vaso y le dio varios tragos.

El desayuno pasó sin más y Tony logró evitar que su papá o Jarvis se dieran cuenta de sus ojos hinchados y el castaño pudo al menos relajarse un poco. Como siempre Howard llevaría a su hijo a la escuela por lo que Tony agarró su mochila y ambos Stark salieron para subirse al auto e irse.

El camino a la escuela fue más silencioso de lo normal pues todavía el menor quería evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con su padre, no quería que se diera cuenta, Tony solo iba viendo por la ventana y escuchando la radio, sin embargo volteó a ver a su padre cuando éste había apagado la radio.

-Hijo, te noto algo distraído. –el mayor de los Stark habló con una considerable preocupación. –¿Pasó algo?

-No... todo está bien. –el castaño menor trató de que su sonrisa pareciera sincera. –¿Por qué la pregunta?

Howard no muy convencido con la respuesta de su hijo decidió indagar más. –Pues, porque como dije, te noto extraño, por lo regular siempre vamos hablando de camino a la escuela. Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes decirme.

-Estoy bien...

-¿Seguro? –trató el mayor.

-Si... no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si sucede algo te lo diré... -sonrió el menor rogando que su padre ya no hiciera más preguntas.

-De acuerdo. –suspiró, tal vez debía darle tiempo a su hijo para que éste se lo contara de lo contrario probablemente debería averiguarlo por sí mismo. –Por cierto. –comenzó Howard. –este fin de semana voy a salir por un asunto de negocios, posiblemente regrese el lunes por la mañana y para cuando regreses de la academia ya estaré en casa.

El Stark menor palideció de escuchar aquello, si su papá se iba eso solo significaba una cosa y es que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo su madre y él solos en la mansión porque a pesar de que Jarvis y algunas sirvientas estaban ahí simplemente no se quedaban todo el día, las sirvientas terminaban su trabajo a las 2 pm o a más tardar a las 3 pm, mientras que el horario de Jarvis era muy variable.

El castaño menor tragó saliva y trató de sonar lo más normal posible. –¿A qué hora te vas? ¿A dónde vas?

-Me hoy a las 11 am, tú estarás en la academia así que nos despediremos cuando lleguemos a la escuela. –dijo como si nada Howard. –Voy a Chicago a atender un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Ya veo...

-Así que no olvides comer a tus horas y tomarte tus medicinas. –le reafirmó el Stark mayor a su hijo. –y pórtate bien.

-Si papá. –dijo Tony casi en un tono en donde parecía que le estaba dando el avión.

Llegaron a la academia y ambos Stark se bajaron del auto, rápidamente el mayor se acercó su hijo y como si no hubiera un mañana lo abrazó acto que correspondió Tony con un leve sonrojo, se separaron y el más grande besó la frente de su hijo paternalmente, luego de aquel acto vergonzoso para la mayoría de los adolescentes Howard subió a su auto y esperó a que su joya entrara a la academia para por fin arrancar e irse. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Howard preocupado, lo peor es que no lo sentía hacia su persona sino más bien hacia su hijo lo cual le preocupaba bastante.

Finalmente el viernes había llegado y el cuerpo de todos los estudiantes lo sabían. Al ser viernes no había la clase del taller, el castaño caminó hacia su casillero para sacar algunas cosas, llegó a su respectivo casillero y lo abrió, para su fortuna su casillero se encontraba a tres casilleros de la esquina, ¿bueno o malo? quién sabe.

Sacó su libreta del teacher y la guardó en su mochila, sacó los útiles que tenía que sacar y lo cerró para dirigirse a su aula, justo cuando iba a doblar el la siguiente esquina del pasillo se detuvo, ya que estaba escuchando dos voces muy conocidas, así es, las voces de aquellas dos chicas gritonas.

-¿Vas a invitar a Steve a la fiesta, Sharon? –preguntó la castaña clara. –Podría ser tú oportunidad para declarártele. –en ese momento el corazón de Tony se estrujó de tan solo pensar que Steve le correspondiera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –la rubia sonrió. –¿Invitarás a Bucky o a Thor?

La castaña clara pareció reflexionar. –Creo que a Bucky. –se encogió de hombros. –No quiero meterme en problemas con Loki, ya ves todos esos rumores que están circulando sobre ellos... -y de la misma forma Tony sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Pero vamos. –se animó Sharon. –Lo creas o no, hacen bonita pareja.

-Pero son hermanos... -siguió la castaña.

-Hermanastros. –la señaló con el dedo.

La castaña solo giró los ojos. –Como sea. –Mira quien viene. –expresó la castaña señalando discretamente a los dos fortachones que venían llegando.

-Buenos días chicos. –saludaron las dos chicas.

-Buenas... -saludó James bostezando y llevando una mano a su boca.

-Buenos días señoritas. –sonrió Rogers, como ya se mencionó anteriormente ellos dos son un contraste.

-No se van a morir pronto porque justo estábamos hablando de ustedes. –se acercó la castaña a Barnes, a lo que éste solo la miró extraño.

-¿Por? –se confundió el rubio.

-Verán. –Sharon se acercó sospechosamente al rubio de ojos azules. –Queríamos invitarlos a la fiesta de hoy ¿Qué dicen? –Stark solo estaba escuchando la conversación, se sentía mal por hacerlo pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía escuchar.

-No puedo. –afirmó Barnes. –Mañana tengo que venir temprano porque el direc. Me castigó por darle su merecido a Rumlow.

Steve se sorprendió. –¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Este... ¿Por qué se me olvidó? –dijo nerviosamente, no debía descubrir que el sábado tendría una cita con su Kotenok.

-¿Y por qué te peleaste con Rumlow? –se cruzó de brazos Rogers, casi pareciera que estaban ignorando a aquellas chicas.

El castaño mayor solo se encogió de hombros. –Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Steve. –le miró a los ojos. –Lo que pasa es que ese guarro estaba molestando a Anthoska.

"¿Anthoska?" pensaron las jóvenes y Tony de solo escucharlo se ruborizó.

-De acuerdo. –suspiró el rubio. –Solo porque se trata de Tony no diré nada.

-Entonces... -¿Qué dices Steve? –insistió la rubia.

-Lo siento. –sonrió en forma de disculpa. –Me gustaría ir, pero las fiestas no son mi ambiente. –desanimó a las dos estudiantes.

Anthony no supo que pasó pero se alegró de que no hayan aceptado ir y se preguntó si hubieran contestado lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de él, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Thor se acercó hacia él y los sorprendió cargándolo al estilo princesa, a Thor le encantaba cargar a Tony por lo delicado y fino que es, además de que al rubio de cabellos largos le fascinaba jugar con fuego.

-¡Thor! –se avergonzó el castaño y su voz solo atrajo la atención de los otros dos fortachones.

Las chicas querían seguir platicando con ellos, tratar de seducirlos si era posible pero los chicos al escuchar el grito de Tony fueron en su rescate ignorando olímpicamente a las dos jóvenes que solo se quedaron atónitas por lo que hicieron los dos hombre.

En cuanto giraron en la esquina del pasillo vieron como Thor cargaba a Tony al estilo princesa y daba pequeños pasos de baile haciendo sonrojar al más bajo, cosa que no les agradó para nada a Steve y a James.

-Oh. –se rio Thor. –Parece que ya llegaron sus caballeros para recatarlo. –dijo avergonzando a los tres chicos, posteriormente lo bajó.

-Gracias Thor...

-No hay problema. –se animó. –Sabes que tengo un fetiche con cargarte. –el menor solo asintió.

Ambos fortachones se acercaron hasta Thor y Tony. –Buenos días chicos. –saludó Steve con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

-Hola... -dijo Barnes asesinando con la mirada al rubio más grande.

-¿¡Cómo amanecieron amigos míos!? –y Thor como siempre estaba echando arcoíris con su buen ánimo.

-Buenas. –saludó el menor.

Después de aquel encuentro en los pasillos, los cuatro fueron hasta su salón, y se sentaron en sus lugares, para Natasha y Loki no pasaba desapercibido Tony, tenían que idear un plan más funcional, no querían ser esclavos del contrario.

-Good Morning students. –saludó el teacher entrando por la puerta a lo que solo los estudiantes contestaron de la misma forma.

-Para no describir como es el teacher, encontré esta imagen, y es completamente idéntico al teacher que me da clases, solo imagínenselo con menos cabello  
-Para no describir como es el teacher, encontré esta imagen, y es completamente idéntico al teacher que me da clases, solo imagínenselo con menos cabello.-

La clase de inglés continuó, había quienes le entendían a la perfección y quienes no daban para una ni para la otra. –Teacher, ya acabeishoin. –dijo un compañero a lo que hizo reír a algunos y al teacher solo lo miró. – It is not said that way, for the next you will have one point less.

-¿Qué? –se confundió el compañero. –I don't entender very mucho. –y la clase siguió su rumbo normal.

Después de las clases, estando ya en el receso, para Steve y para Bucky no pasó desapercibido el rostro del menor, notaron en el primer momento en que lo vieron que tenía los ojos hinchados y que trataba de ocultarlo, no obstante los fortachones no lo presionarían, estarían ahí para él sin importar lo que sucediera además que le preguntarían más tarde estando solos.

-Hoy es la fiesta. –se emocionó Clint. –Es hora de echar reja.

-De seguro con Bruce. –comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

El rubio cenizo solo se sonrojo mientras que Bruce se confundió. –¿Conmigo por qué?

-Si Clint lo va a hacer con Bruce, entonces yo lo haré con Loki. –se animó el rubio de cabellos largos.

-¡Ca-cállate idiota! –se avergonzó el pelinegro.

Pepper y Rhodey solo sonrieron ladinamente, mientras que Jane gritó muy emocionada. –¡Que viva el amor!

-Me pregunto cómo sobrevive Thor a todo lo que le hace Loki. –se extrañó Sam ya que Loki estaba tratando de ahogar a su hermano con un pedazo de pan.

-¿Y tú Tony? –preguntó la pelirroja. –¿Piensas ir?

-No, pero gracias por la invitación. –contestó el castaño menor.

-Tampoco puedo ir porque tengo servicio comunitario aquí en la escuela. –se quejó Barnes. –Yo quería la comida gratis...

-¿Por qué Bucky? –preguntó Sam mordiendo su manzana.

-Por baboso será. –contestó Loki por Bucky, a lo que recibió un zape por parte de Thor. -¡Ay! –se sobó. –Cierto, no por baboso si no por defender a su futuro esp...

De lanada Natasha lo interrumpió. –¿Y tú Steve?

-No es mi ambiente. –se encogió de hombros el capitán.

De ahí en más el almuerzo pasó con tranquilidad hasta la hora de salida, Stark no quería llegar a su casa así que como siempre se iría a ver a sus amigos a la práctica y esperarlos mientras realizaba los últimos cálculos a su amado proyecto.

Y como siempre no pasó que Steve o Bucky quisieran impresionar al más bajo pero no lograban hacerlo ya que el castaño menor parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, solo les quedaba concentrase en el entrenamiento y tratar de no escuchar a aquellas chicas peladas.

-Creo que el entrenador está enojado hoy. –se quejó Bucky mientras corría alrededor de los conos en zigzag.

-Es que no cenó anoche. –se burló otro compañero.

-Pues... -comenzó Rhodey. –Escuché por ahí que hizo el ridículo delante del supervisor. –se carcajeó.

-Pensé que su mal humor se debía a que el director Fury lo regañó. –comentó Rogers terminando de hacer unos ejercicios.

-¡Se equivocan! –gritó furioso el entrenador. –¡Estoy enojado porque mi celular se cayó al baño! –y se enojó más. –No lo pude recuperar porque estaba sucio y por inercia le bajé a la taza... -esto último lo susurró para sí mismo. –Y para el colmo se tapó.

Finalizado el entrenamiento y ya estando en la salida de la escuela, Rhodey se despidió primero dejando a Tony con Rogers y con Bucky, ya les tenía suficiente confianza como para dejar a Tones con ellos dos solos.

-Chicos... -llamó el menor.

-Dime Tony. –habló Steve viéndolo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Me preguntaba si... -desvió la mirada el menor, ruborizando a los más altos por sus reacciones. –Solo si quieren... ¿Quieren ir a comer una hamburguesa? –soltó sin más esperando una respuesta negativa, hoy su autoestima estaba por los suelos. –No quiero ir solo... -susurró para sí mismo, sin embargo fue escuchado por los más altos, y el tono con lo que lo había preguntado simplemente los había preocupado.

-Me encantaría. –dijo Steve acariciando la cabeza del más bajo.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? –habló Bucky pasando su mano por la mejilla de su Anthoska.

Sin duda ambas acciones de los fortachones hicieron que el corazón de Anthony se acelerara y se ruborizara. –Entonces vamos... -y así la terna avanzó hacia el local de hamburguesas más cercano.

Cuando llegaron al típico lugar de hamburguesas, había una considerable cantidad de gente, Steve se frustró pero fue el más decidido. –Yo iré por las comida, ustedes vayan y aparten un lugar.

-Está bien. –dijo Tony comenzando a adentrarse junto con James al lugar, buscaron por varios asientos hasta que en el segundo piso encontraron un asiento vacío para cuatro personas.

Se sentaron en los respectivos lugares. –Anthoska ¿Puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy al baño? Ya me estoy haciendo...

-Por supuesto. –contestó amablemente el castaño menor.

-No me tardo. –dicho esto Barnes se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el baño que para su desgracia se encontraba en el primer piso.

Y así fue como Tony en ese momento se quedó solo, sacó su celular para pasar el rato mientras llegaba Steve o James, pero algo atrajo su atención y es que un chavo rubio con apariencia de matón se sentó enfrente de él.

-Disculpa... -trató Tony amablemente. –Está ocupado...

Ese chico sonrió. –Pues claro, porque yo lo estoy ocupando lindura...

-¿Eh? Pero mis amigos van en ese lugar... -insistió el castaño menor.

-Pero si la razón por la que me acerqué fue por ti y no por tus amigos. –sonrió de una forma que Tony no pudo descifrar.

-¿Qué? –se confundió Stark.

-Tú serías un lindo novio. –dijo el muchacho. –A todo esto soy Wade y ¿Tú eres?

-T-tony... -para el menor el ambiente se había tornado incómodo "¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?" pensó.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo.

-¿Gracias? –"Steve o James, quien sea necesito su ayuda".

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un lugar más privado y me dejas darte un "beso negro"? –Wade dijo viendo directamente al castaño. –No te arrepentirás. –sonrió.

-¿Un beso negro? –se confundió Stark. -¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ay por Dios que inocente eres! –se emocionó Wade mientras le sonreía. –Sin duda quiero un novio como tú; así de blanca palomita.

Pasaron algunos cuantos segundos cuando el primero en llegar fue Steve quien al ver la escena se acercó rápidamente, dejó la charola con la comida en la mesa y observó a Wade con unos ojos extremadamente fríos. –Lo siento pero estas ocupando nuestro lugar.

Wilson lo observó con detenimiento por unos segundos, no quería problemas por lo que se levantó del lugar sonriendo. –Perdón, ya me iba. –se despidió. –Adiós. –lanzó un beso con su mano hacia Tony, haciendo que Rogers solo se enojara.

-¿Estas bien Tony? –se preocupó el rubio.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... -le sonrió al rubio dulcemente. –Es un tipo extraño.

Steve suspiró tranquilo, por Dios, no más le quitaba los ojos de encima a su canelita y ya había alguien dispuesto a aprovecharse de la situación. –¿Y Buck?

-Fue al baño...

Minutos después llegó Barnes con su alma de vuelta, y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos, Steve ya se encargaría de decirle lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente ya todos estaban comiendo muy cómodamente y hablando sobre diversos temas hasta que Tony preguntó algo que sorprendió a los más grandes.

-¿Qué es un beso negro? –cuestionó Tony con inocencia, a lo que Bucky solo escupió su bebida y Steve casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa. Así es... posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano tendrían que explicarle a Howard como es que su adorado hijo perdió su inocencia mental.


	16. Capítulo 16: Jarvis

-¿Qué es un beso negro? –cuestionó Tony con inocencia, a lo que Bucky solo escupió su bebida y Steve casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa. Así es... posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano tendrían que explicarle a Howard como es que su adorado hijo perdió su inocencia mental.

-Pues... -Steve se rascó la nuca no sabiendo que palabras utilizar.

-Préstame tu celular, Anthoska. –le pidió James a lo que el menor aceptó y se lo entregó. Rápidamente Bucky comenzó a teclear en el celular hasta que por fin se lo entregó. –Solo lee lo que dice ahí y lo sabrás.

El castaño comenzó a leer en voz silenciosa la información que se le había brindado ante las miradas de los más grandes, poco a poco fueron notando que las mejillas se tornaron con un bello color carmín. –Oh... -fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor.

-Así que ya lo sabes. –habló Bucky embobado con el rostro del menor de los Stark.

-Espero que no te haya incomodado, Tony. –sonrió Steve con nerviosismo.

-No, para nada. –respondió Tony y lo siguiente que mencionó sorprendió a los fortachones. –Es como aquella vez en donde Rhodey y yo descubrimos todo el material porno de Thor.

-Vaya... -mencionó Rogers.

-Me mato. –comentó Barnes.

Los más altos solo se sorprendieron por ello, eso significaba que la mente de Tony no era tan inocente como creían pero todavía era muy inocente como para no captar algunas cosas, ¿y quién había arrebatado parte de la inocencia mental de Tony? Efectivamente, Thor.

Después de aquella conversación algo incomoda pero interesante, por fin habían terminado de comer y salido de aquel local, se fueron caminando charlando muy amenamente sobre cualquier cosa hasta que por lo menos llegara el momento de separarse.

-James. –le llamó el menor deteniéndose.

Los más altos se detuvieron. –¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el castaño mayor.

-Sobre lo de mañana... -jugó con sus dedos, Tony quería comprobar que Barnes no se le haya olvidado o jugado una broma, además de que era una oportunidad perfecta para no estar en si casa.

Por un momento James se asustó de que el menor le cancelara o peor aún, que Steve se diera cuenta que era lo más probable. –¿Qué tiene?

-Mañana... ¿si vamos a salir? –se sonrojó el menor.

-Cl-claro que sí... -contestó James, genial ahora estaba enterado, "Que no lo invite, que no lo invite".

-Steve. –Stark miró al rubio. –¿Quieres venir?

El rubio le sonrió dulcemente al menor. –Me encantaría... -y después le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su mejor amigo. "No pienso dejarte solo con él".

"Maldición" pensó Barnes. –Bueno, yo mañana tengo que estar en la escuela a las 8 de la mañana y la hora que termino es a las 12 del día. –se encogió de hombros, ya no le quedaba de otra. –¿A dónde quieren ir? –dijo, "Mi cita" lloró mentalmente.

De inmediato Tony se emocionó. -¡Hay una feria del dulce en el polifórum! ¿¡Podemos ir a ahí!? –y como los fortachones no podían negarle nada al hermoso castaño accedieron a ir a la feria del dulce. –Pero antes de ir al poliforum... podemos ir a algún lugar que ustedes quieran... -mencionó Stark ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que ni siquiera les había preguntado.

-Pues podemos ir al arcade. –mencionó Bucky. "No se me ocurre ningún lugar".

-Primero iremos a almorzar comida Tony, tantos dulces tan temprano pueden hacer daño. –sugirió Steve.

-De acuerdo. –sonrió el menor. –Me recordaste a Jarvis cuando dijiste eso.

El rubio se quedó de piedra mientras Bucky se burlaba, mala idea, además no es bueno que te comparen con alguien al que quieren como un miembro de la familia. –A todo esto, ¿Quién es Jarvis? –preguntó el capitán.

-Es el mayordomo de la familia. –contestó Tony de lo más normal posible.

-Ya veo... ¿Lleva mucho con en tú familia? –Rogers indagó más.

-Desde antes de que mis padres se casaran... creo... -el castaño menor llevó su mano a su barbilla. –Bueno, desde antes de que yo naciera.

-¿Desde antes de que fueras un espermatozoide? –preguntó Bucky como si nada pero de inmediato Steve le dio un zape y Tony solo se rio.

-No seas pelado Buck. –regañó Steve.

-Bueno chicos. –comenzó Tony. –Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde... -trató de sonreír lo más normal posible.

-Está bien. –comentó Steve. –Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió.

-Cuídate Anthoska. –se despidió Bucky. Y así los tres chicos partieron rumbo a sus hogares.

Genial, ahora Tony se había quedado solo, debe admitirlo, tenía miedo de llegar a casa y toparse con su madre o en el peor de los casos con Obadiah, caminó lo más lento que pudo hasta que finalmente llegó a su casa. Caminó hacia la entrada y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba ningún vehículo ajeno lo cual lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

Abrió la puerta principal y se adentró a su casa, no escuchó ningún ruido así que pudo estar más tranquilo, hasta que llegó a la sala y se encontró con Jarvis que estaba sentado en el sofá pareciendo que lo estaba esperando.

-Que bueno que ya llegó señorito. –sonrió. –¿Gusta una taza de té?

-Por favor... perdona si me tardé, es solo que fui a comer con unos amigos. –se rascó la nuca el castaño.

-Me alegra que la pase bien. –Jarvis sirvió la taza de té. –Ven, tome asiento.

El menor se le quedó viendo raro pero al fin y al cabo aceptó, se sentó junto al mayordomo y lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, "¿Habré hecho algo malo?" pensó. –¿Y mamá? –preguntó desviando la mirada.

-La señora María salió con sus amigas. –le dijo mientras veía como Tony le daba un sorbo al té. –Ahora, señorito. –le dijo serio. –hay algo que me está inquietando.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó el menor dejando en la mesita la taza de té.

-Usted sabe que puede confiar en mí ¿Cierto? –Jarvis le miró con ojos protectores.

-Sí...

-Y ahora que no está su padre ni su madre puedo tratar ese tema con usted. –su tono de voz seguía siendo serio pero lleno de amor y protección. –Señorito ¿Tiene algún problema? Y no me refiero a lo de su enfermedad. –después de todo Jarvis también estaba enterado de todo. –Últimamente lo he notado extraño.

-¿D-de qué hablas Jarvis? –Stark trató de sonreír normalmente. –Estoy bien...

-Sus ojos me dicen lo contrario... -se acercó al menor. –Señorito, sus ojos no tienen ese brillo que normalmente traen, y eso me preocupa.

-... -Tony solo se quedó callado.

-Por eso le digo que confíe en mí. –colocó su mano en el hombro ajeno. –Si usted lo desea no diré nada, pero necesita sacarlo. –Jarvis abrazó paternalmente al castaño.

-Jarvis... -el menor se aferró a la espalda del mayordomo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, a desmoronarse, sus grandes ojos achocolatados sacaban gruesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro mojando el frac de Jarvis que poco le importaba, Jarvis también afianzó su agarre en el más bajo. Eso era lo que tenía Jarvis, tenía el poder para hacer tambalear a Tony ya que éste confiaba exageradamente en él, no solo eso sino que hacía falta que el menor sacara todo con alguien más.

-Desahóguese... -Jarvis acarició la espalda del más bajo. –Tome todo el tiempo que necesite, no me iré... -le dijo cariñosamente.

Tony duró buen rato llorando sobre el hombro ajeno hasta que lentamente comenzó cesar y a quedarse dormido, el mayor suspiró, se levantó lentamente con Tony en sus brazos procurando no despertarlo, lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo arropó y lo recostó sobre su cama posteriormente lo cobijó.

Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, se quedó parado enfrente de la habitación del joven Stark, desde hace tiempo tenía sus sospechas de que algo le estaba ocurriendo al menor, solo que no encontraba la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sabía que el castaño tenía un problema grave y que se lo estaba guardando y con esto que sucedió solo había confirmado sus sospechas.

El mayordomo se frustró, ¿Qué acaso Tony no confiaba en él o en su padre o en su madre? Un momento... Jarvis pareció reflexionar algunas cosas, no era menso por lo que se dedicaría a investigar eso, le doliera o no, tenía sus sospechas sobre la señora María ¿Razón? evidente, por el simple hecho del comportamiento de Tony referente a ella, no actuaba de la misma forma con su madre que con su padre o él. Algo andaba mal.

Decidió no molestar más al castaño por el día de hoy, lo dejaría descansar, caminó hacia la sala de estar y acomodar las cosas, una vez que acabó se sentó en el sofá de la sala para esperar a la señora de la casa, Jarvis nunca presenció nada malo de la señora María con respecto a Tony... "A menos que..." pensó, rato después María llegó.

-Buenas noches Señora María. –la saludó cordialmente.

-Buenas noches. –le regresó el saludo la mujer y después se sentó en el sillón para relajarse. –¿Dónde está Anthony?

-El señorito llegó cansado por lo que ya se fue a dormir. –le dijo amablemente, si estaba en su lista de sospechas no tenía ni la más mínima intención de informarle lo sucedido.

-Muy bien... -comentó como si nada, "Ese mocoso".

-¿Desea algo de cenar? –se ofreció Jarvis.

-No, estoy bien. –la mujer se levantó del sillón. –Iré a tomar un baño. –caminó hacia su cuarto. –Jarvis.

-Dígame.

-Necesito que te comuniques con Obadiah y le avises que mañana lo espero a medio día. –ordenó María. –Hay algo que debo atender con él.

-Enseguida. –finalizó Jarvis y después de eso le marcó a Stane para darle el aviso a lo cual éste aceptó sin ningún problema.

El mayordomo caminó hacia la cocina y preparó un vaso de leche con chocolate y malvaviscos, además de colocar una dona y un pequeño plato de manzana con yogurth. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y con ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Anthony, se metió en la habitación y lo vio profundamente dormido, colocó la charola con la comida en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama, no quería despertarlo pero tampoco podía dejar que el pequeño Stark durmiera con el estómago vacío, después de todo no era sano que hiciera eso y que el doctor le recomendó comer a sus horas, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 8 de la noche.

Jarvis miró el rostro del joven por unos segundos preguntándose qué era lo que le atormentaba, salió de regreso a la cocina y trajo de nuevo al cuarto un vaso con agua y lo dejó al lado de la bandeja, sacó la medicina del menor y la puso donde estaba la comida, ya que Howard al ser demasiado sobreprotector le había comprado a Tony su medicina que guardara él, otra que Jarvis guardara y una más que Howard mantenía. Vamos, uno nunca sabe.

El menor no se veía que quería despertar, así que Jarvis escribió una nota:

Señorito, cuando se despierte procure comer lo de la bandeja y después tome su medicina, recuerde que no se la puede tomar en ayunas. Tome un baño relajante y luego regrese a la cama.

Mañana prepararé su hot cakes con chocolate y fruta para el desayuno, y si gusta puede pedirme lo que quiera para la hora de la comida y merienda.

Att. y con cariño Jarvis.

Terminó de escribir y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y de nuevo caminó a la cocina para limpiar lo que había hecho y preparar las cosas para el día siguiente. Una vez que concluyó sus deberes finalmente se retiró a descansar.

Dentro de la habitación principal que es la de Howard y María, ésta última se encontraba en su tina de baño, relajándose. "Espero que mañana Obadiah ya te saque de mi vida, Anthony. Espero deshacerme de ti" pensó con maldad. –Oh Howard, si supieras cuanto odio a nuestro hijo...

Pasaron algunas horas dando así la una de la mañana, Tony despertó debido a que su estómago estaba pidiendo comida, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiró, posteriormente se giró para encender la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y cuando la prendió vio la comida que Jarvis había dejado para él, sonrió.

Tomó la carta y la leyó, prefirió tomar una ducha primero y luego comer ya que después no se le secaría el cabello, al terminar de comer se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas atrás, en parte se sentía bien desahoarse con alguien pero eso significaba que tenía que decirle algo a Jarvis ya que nadie llora de esa manera no más porque sí. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje al grupo de "Los Dulces".

Mi Canelita / Mi Kotenok: Chicos, espero que no les moleste pero voy a llegar a la escuela como a las 10 am en vez de a las 12 pm... sirve y trabajo un rato en el laboratorio.

Buenas noches.

Entre más rápido se saliera de la casa e ahorraría el pasar malos ratos con su madre, además de que también se sentía algo culpable del castigo de James, si iba temprano podría ayudarle aunque sea en algo pero también no era mala idea trabajar un rato en el laboratorio él solo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Promesa

La mañana siguiente había llagado rápido, y cierto fortachón castaño se estaba despertando apenas, se sentó en su cama y apagó la alarma de su celular. –7:00 AM... -dijo, sin pensarlo mucho se volvió a acostar y acurrucar entre las cobijas. –5 Minutos más.

-¡Que 5 minutos más ni que nada! –gritó Steve entrando a la habitación asustando a su amigo. –¡Vas a llegar tarde!

-Mátenme... -finalizó Bucky saliendo de la cama, fue al baño y se vistió con lo primero que halló y caminó hacia la cocina para comer algo. –Buenos días... -bostezó.

Rogers se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como si de su hermano mayor se tratara. –Buck, sino te hubiera despertado te hubieras quedado dormido, y Fury te mataría. –le regañó.

-Y es por eso que me alegra que seas mi hermano hijo de otra fulana. –se sentó en la mesa para comer un plato con cereal. –Tengo flojera...

-No sé qué decirte. –suspiró cansado el rubio. –¿Ya viste el mensaje que mandó Tony?

-¿Mandó un mensaje? –sacó su celular. –Ah... -lo volvió a guardar. –Es sábado... debería estar durmiendo.

-Tú no tienes remedio... -se cansó el capitán. –Como sea, si Tony va a llegar a las 10, yo estaré ahí esperándolo.

-Se supone que era mi cita, solo nosotros dos. –masticó su cereal con fuerza. –No es justo que vayas.

-Él me invitó y yo acepté. –se encogió de hombros. –Será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde. –avisó Steve.

-Sí mamá. –se burló de su amigo rubio.

-Solo por eso te irás a pie. –Steve frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Qué!? Vamos era una broma. –se rio el castaño.

-Adiós Buck, debo terminar mis deberes antes de salir. –caminó hacia la lacena.

-Pero...

-Adiós Buck. –recalcó.

-Está bien. –y sin más el castaño salió rumbo a la academia.

El sonido de una alarma resonaba en el cuarto de cierto adolecente genio y millonario, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sentó sobre la cama, estiró mientras bostezaba y apagó la alarma de las 8:30 am, se levantó de su cama y Salió en pijama hacia la cocina. –Buenos días Jarvis. –se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días, señorito. –le sonrió u le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja. –Enseguida estará listo el desayuno.

-Está bien. –tomó de su jugo, estaba nervioso de lo que Jarvis pudiera decirle. –Jarvis... sobre lo de ayer...

-Señorito. –puso una gran pila de hot cakes en un plato, en el medio del panqué de arriba colocó crema batida, unas fresas y una cereza sobre la crema para después vaciar chocolate en el desayuno del menor. Al lado de los panqueques añadió manzanas y mango picado. Posteriormente le entregó el plato al menor y se sentó en frente del menor de los Stark. –No se preocupe, si usted lo desea no diré nada sobre esto a su padre, pero le pido que confíe en mí. –le dijo tiernamente. –No me gusta verlo triste y quiero poder ayudarle, por favor dígame lo que le sucede. Le prometo que no diré nada.

-Jarvis... -Tony bajó la mirada. –¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que me ayudarás y no dirás nada? –le vio seriamente. –Sobre a todo a papá.

El mayordomo se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. –Se lo juro.

Tony se quedó pensando por varios segundos, ¿Decirle o no decirle? "¿Qué debería hacer?" pensó. –Solo... necesito tiempo... -lo miró. –No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que debo pensar las cosas... pero te prometo que te lo diré, solo necesito algo de tiempo.

-¿Lo promete, señorito?

-Si...

-¿Es algo de lo cual debo preocuparme mucho?

-No... -mintió el castaño.

-De acuerdo, señorito. –se levantó de la silla para terminar lo que en un inicio estaba haciendo. –Ahora coma, es mejor que se lo coma caliente que frío.

-Está bien. –el Stark menor comenzó a comer a su ritmo.

-Por cierto. –Comenzó el mayordomo. –El señor Stane vendrá hoy. –de no ser porque Jarvis le estaba dando la espalda al castaño hubiera visto como al escuchar el nombre de aquel viejo lo tensaba. –¿Tiene planes para hoy? –le preguntó sacando al menor del shock sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-S-sí. –le contestó rápido. –Quedé de verme con Steve y con James hoy en la escuela a las 10 am. 

-¿Steve y James? –se dio vuelta el mayordomo para ver al menor. –¿Fueron ellos quienes le prestaron la chamarra y la bufanda? Últimamente ha estado mencionándolos mucho. –sonrió.

-¿Q-qué? N-no es cierto. –se avergonzó y un color carmín se formó en sus mejillas.

El mayordomo pareció reflexionar aquella respuesta y sonrió pícaramente, al parecer su amado señorito se estaba enamorando, podía notarlo por el simple hecho de que cada vez que hablaba sobre ellos un brillo en sus ojos se formaba y eso sin duda le alegraba. A Jarvis poco le importaba que su señorito se enamorara de un hombre, siempre y cuando éste lo hiciera feliz él podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Tony estaría en buenas manos. –¿A dónde irán?

-A comer y a la feria del dulce, te traeré muchos dulces.

-Me encantaría. –le sirvió un vaso con agua. –No olvide su medicina. –no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se aseguró que el menor haya tomado por completo su medicamento. –Por cierto, ¿Acaso usted?... –fue interrumpido por la señora de la casa.

-Buenos días. –saludó a lo que el mayordomo regresó el saludo al igual que Tony. Jarvis sin pensarlo le sirvió el desayuno a la mujer. Y de ahí en más pareciera que no había nadie pues Tony se había quedado callado.

En cuanto entro la madre de Tony, éste procuró comer rápido, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación con intenciones de cambiarse y salir de la casa. –Gracias Jarvis, pero ya me tengo que ir...

-¿A dónde vas Anthony? –el menor se detuvo al instante en que escuchó a su madre hablar.

-Voy a... -contestó sin embargo fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Anthony no creo que debas salir puesto que Obadiah va a venir y él...

Esta vez fue turno de Jarvis de interrumpir. –Lo siento señora María, pero el señorito tiene un trabajo escolar que hacer con varios de sus compañeros, por lo que no puede faltar ya que el trabajo se entrega el lunes. –comentó, Tony se sorprendió por la mentira que Jarvis había dicho pero después el éste le sonrió con complicidad al menor.

María se frustró. –De acuerdo. –miró a Tony con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Te quiero aquí en la casa temprano. –finalizó a lo que el menor solo asintió y se retiró del lugar, Jarvis solo pudo sospechar aún más de la señora María.

El menor de los Stark se cambió de ropa, agarró una mochila vacía y rápidamente se dispuso a salir de su casa rumbo a la academia, realmente agradecía que Jarvis le apoyara y estaba un poco más seguro de contarle. Era una posibilidad.

Justo cuando Tony iba a salir de la propiedad de su padre se detuvo ya que fue llamado por Jarvis. –Señorito, déjeme llevarlo a la escuela.

-No es necesario. –le dijo el castaño. –Además tienes trabajo que hacer ¿No?

-No es ningún problema. –caminó hacia el auto. –Además ya es tarde y la puntualidad es muy importante.

Tony sonrió. –Muy bien. –se subió al auto con Jarvis y partieron rumbo a la academia.

Al llegar a la academia, antes de que Tony se bajara del coche, el mayordomo le dio varias indicaciones al estilo Howard. –Nos vemos luego Jarvis. –se bajó. Y en cuanto Tony vio que el auto ya se había ido caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela pero algo llamó su atención y es que Steve estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. –¿Steve?

-Hola Tony. –saludó el rubio.

-¿Eh? Sí, buenos días. –se acercó más a Steve. –¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Dijiste que ibas a venir temprano así que quise hacerte compañía mientras Bucky termina sus deberes. –se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-Oh...

-¿O no quieres? –preguntó triste el capitán.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No! No digas eso. –le sonrió al rubio con un pequeño rubor. –Es solo que me sorprendiste. –caminó hacia adentro de la escuela. –Ok, vamos Steve, hay algo en lo que he estado trabajando y me gustaría que lo vieras.

-Te sigo.

Dentro de la escuela, iban caminando por los pasillos rumbo al laboratorio de la escuela cuando Tony y Steve vieron como Barnes limpiaba algunos vidrios de los salones y a Rumlow que estaba cambiando las bancas dañadas de los salones por nuevas. Tony hizo contacto visual con el pelinegro y de inmediato Brock le lanzó una mirada asesina al menor pero éste hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Llegaron al laboratorio, Tony al instante de su locker que se encontraba ahí sacó un brazo mecánico o mejor dicho un brazo robot. –Mira Steve. –se lo mostró al rubio y éste solo lo miraba confundido y sorprendido, ya que dicho brazo se movía por sí solo. –¿No es grandioso? Por cierto se llama Dum-E pero le digo Dummy.

-¿Tú lo fabricaste?

-Así es. –dijo orgulloso el menor. –En poco tiempo estará terminado, quiero ponerlo en un carrito o en algo en lo que pueda trasladarse de un lugar a otro. –caminó hacia una de las mesas del laboratorio, dejo a Dummy sobre ella y comenzó a sacar sus apuntes para checarlos y comenzar a trabajar.

-Eres sorprendente Tony ¿Lo sabías? –mencionó Steve con un tono de voz que Stark no pudo descifrar.

El menor desvió la mirada avergonzado. –Gra-gracias... -estaba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta cuando el capitán se le acercó y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente, si Bucky no estaba con ellos Rogers aprovecharía cada oportunidad, ese beso solo hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza al castaño hasta más no poder ante la atenta mirada tierna que el mayor le estaba dedicando.


	18. Capítulo 18: Dulces

-Eres sorprendente Tony ¿Lo sabías? –mencionó Steve con un tono de voz que Stark no pudo descifrar.

El menor desvió la mirada avergonzado. –Gra-gracias... -estaba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta cuando el capitán se le acercó y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente, si Bucky no estaba con ellos, Rogers aprovecharía cada oportunidad, ese beso solo hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza al castaño hasta más no poder ante la atenta mirada tierna que el mayor le estaba dedicando.

Una vez que Steve le dio ese beso en la frente se hizo un poco hacia atrás, como dándole espacio al más bajo, en ese momento Tony solo se llevó una de sus manos a su frente, tocando aquella zona en donde el rubio le había besado y sin darse cuenta una leve sonrisa estaba en su rostro ¿Acaso lo deseaba?

De ahí en adelante ambos chicos parecieron conversar sobre cualquier cosa, como si nada importara en este mundo, y eso a Tony le fascinaba, le encantaba poder hablar así con alguien, realmente se sentía protegido estando al lado de esos dos fortachones, tanto que llegó a cruzar por su mente hablar con ellos sobre los problemas que tenía, quién sabe y a lo mejor podrían ayudarlo...

El tiempo pasó de lo más rápido y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta la hora de salida de Bucky había llegado. –Es medio día... -comentó Steve viendo la hora en su celular.

-Bien, déjame guardar mis cosas y podremos irnos. –el castaño comenzó a recoger con ayuda del rubio. –Gracias Steve. –se acercó a Dummy y lo levantó para guardarlo en su locker. –Nos vemos después Dummy, pórtate bien, papi te quiere. –cerró su locker.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la academia, ahí estaba el castaño mayor esperándolos y en cuanto vio a Stark le sonrió pero cuando vio a su amigo su sonrisa se enchuecó un poco. "Maldición Steve" pensó.

-Entonces... Steve dijo que primero iríamos a comer. –comentó Tony viendo a ambos chicos. –¿A dónde quieren ir?

-Ahí está el problema que no sé. –se encogió de hombros el castaño mayor.

Rogers solo suspiró ante la conducta de su mejor amigo. –No sé ¿quieren ir por pizza? ¿Comida china? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Mariscos? O... ¿Qué más hay?

-Hay muchas opciones. –reflexionó James.

-¿Por qué elegir dónde comer es complicado? –expresó Stark con algo de frustración en su voz.

Rogers observó lo indecisos que se encontraban los castaños, inhaló aire y tomó una decisión. –De acuerdo, si vamos a comer dulces en gran cantidad, o por lo menos ustedes dos. –los señaló. –Entonces comeremos sano, una comida completa, y eso implica también comer una ensalada.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –apoyó Barnes.

-Ya estás. –finalizó el menor.

Así la terna se dirigió a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, pidieron una ensalada y aparte otro tipo de comida para complementar, el trío comía a su ritmo, charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, y el ambiente nunca se tensó, verdaderamente eran buenos momentos para los tres.

Al terminar de comer, tomaron un taxi rumbo al poliforum, en primera porque estaba retirado; en segunda porque Tony y Bucky iban llenos por comer rápido; y en tercera porque les dio flojera. Steve se dio cuenta que Tony se parecía a Bucky en eso; en comer, y es que a ambos les encanta a comida, sobre todo los dulces.

Al llegar al poliforum y después de que se metieron, ambos fortachones notaron como a Tony le empezaron a brillar los ojos, si, sin duda a ese chico le encantaban los dulces, como quien dice para enamorar a alguien hay que comenzar desde el estómago y por suerte ya sabían una gran debilidad del pequeño castaño.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? –preguntó Bucky. –Hay mucha gente... odio la gente...

-Podemos agarrar corte. –comentó el rubio señalando una parte del lugar.

-Me parece buena idea. –Stark sin meditarlo sujetó las dos grandes manos de los fortachones y los guio hasta donde Steve había señalado, los más grandes simplemente se ruborizaron un poco ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si Tony es un amor?

Llegaron al primer stand de dulces, al parecer eran dulces artesanales. El castaño menor se acercó a ver todos los dulces mientras Bucky caminaba hacia las muestras gratis, Steve solo veía los dulces y cuidaba de Tony, no vaya a ser que le vaya a perder.

El rubio observó como Tony tomaba varios rollos de guayaba de tamaño pequeño, dos cuadros de membrillo, un paquete de jamoncillos, un paquete de borrachitos, un paquete de alfajor y unos cuantos piononos. Con razón se había cargado una mochila.

-¡Vamos al siguiente! –comenzó a caminar Tony hacia el siguiente stand seguido por Steve y un Bucky con la boca llena de muestras gratis.

-Con razón Tony es muy dulce. –comentó James a su amigo. –Tanta azúcar lo hizo así, además de adorable.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –el rubio estaba detrás del castaño menor viendo como Tony corría de un lugar a otro en el stand buscando dulces. –Creo que también compraré algunos.

-Esa es la actitud. –el castaño mayor le dio palmaditas al rubio en forma de apoyo. –Yo no compraré algunos, yo me comeré todas las muestras gratis y compraré muchos dulces.

-Si comes así vas a engordar. –se burló el rubio.

-Entonces también deberías decírselo a Anthoska. –contraatacó.

-Aunque Tony se ponga rellenito va seguir siendo adorable. –se encogió de hombros el capitán. –Tú por el contrario... darías miedo. –y siguió burlándose.

-Muy gracioso. –Barnes dijo con sarcasmo. –como sea. –caminó hacia el puesto. –Iré por más dulces.

Y así recorrieron varios stands en donde Tony compraba caramelos, dulces, chocolates, paletas. Y Bucky tampoco se quedaba atrás mientras que Steve había comprado unas cuantas paletas y chocolates.

Al terminar el recorrido la terna se sentó en una de las mesas para comer o descansar. –Creo que compré demasiados dulces... llené mi mochila... -se avergonzó el menor.

-Estoy lleno... -se quejó Barnes.

-Pues si te comiste todas las muestras gratis de las tiendas, en la última la señora te las escondió... -regaño el rubio. –Solo espero que después no te duela el estómago.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada! –expresó James orgulloso a lo que Stark solo se rio. –Los dulces son vida...

-Los dulces son amor... -le continuó el menor. Rogers solo lo vio a Tony de forma tierna y a su amigo lo ignoró.

-Por cierto chicos. –interrumpió Stark. –¿Qué hora es?

El capitán sacó su celular. –Las 8 pm. –lo volvió a guardar. –Es tarde, ya deberíamos irnos.

-Esta vez te doy la razón Steve. –Se levantó el castaño mayor de su lugar. –Además van a cerrar en una hora.

Genial, el día se había acabado, pero había un problema, Tony sabía que lo más probable es que Obadiah siguiera en su casa, debe admitirlo no quería llegar a su casa, así que pensó en quedarse en la casa de esos dos fortachones y sino podría intentar quedarse a dormir con la tía May.

Ya habían salido del poliforum y por suerte para Tony Steve se ofreció a cargar su mochila antes de que Barnes pudiera hacerlo. Estaban esperando un taxi cuando Tony decidió hablar. –Oigan.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? –lo miró el rubio.

-Me estaba preguntando si quieren hacer una pijamada... -agachó la mirada. –Sé que suena un poco tonto, pero es que no quiero lle...

Fue interrumpido por el castaño mayor. –¿Una pijamada? ¿Con Anthoska? Cuenta conmigo. –le acarició la cabeza.

-Tony no es tonto, de hecho puede ser divertido. –le sonrió tiernamente el capitán. –¿Dónde la llevamos a cabo?

-¡En su casa! –gritó el menor sin pensarlo a lo que sorprendió a los más altos. Sería una buena oportunidad de conocer más a Tony sin ningún problema además de ser una buena oportunidad para entrar en su pequeño corazón lastimado, literalmente hablando.

-Está bien. –el taxi acababa de llegar por lo que se subieron a éste para dirigirse a su apartamento. –¿Tus padres están de acuerdo Tony? –preguntó el capitán.

-Le voy a mandar un mensaje a Jarvis. –sacó su celular y rápidamente tecleó en él el mensaje. Jarvis, me voy a quedar con Steve y con James a dormir. No hay problema ¿Verdad? -Listo... -segundos después Jarvis le contestó como de si su padre se tratara. No hay problema, Señorito. Para estar seguros mándeme la dirección por si ocurre algún problema. Diviértase y no coma muchos dulces antes de dormir. Con amor Jarvis.

Llegaron a los apartamentos, subieron por el elevador conversando muy amenamente hasta llegar a su departamento correspondiente, Steve abrió la puerta y se adentraron en el lugar. –Siéntete como en tú casa Tony. –mencionó el rubio encendiendo las luces.

-Gracias chicos... -ambos castaños se sentaron en el sofá dejando sacar un suspiro de relajación. –No tengo ropa...

Al instante la mente de ambos fortachones voló, Bucky miró hacia otro lado avergonzado mientras Rogers solo se ponía rojo. –N-no te preocupes Anthoska, te prestamos ropa... "Debo tomarle una foto"

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes... -finalizó Steve.


	19. Capítulo 19: Pijamada (parte I)

Llegaron a los apartamentos, subieron por el elevador conversando muy amenamente hasta llegar a su departamento correspondiente, Steve abrió la puerta y se adentraron en el lugar. –Siéntete como en tú casa Tony. –mencionó el rubio encendiendo las luces.

-Gracias chicos... -ambos castaños se sentaron en el sofá dejando sacar un suspiro de relajación. –No tengo ropa...

Al instante la mente de ambos fortachones voló, Bucky miró hacia otro lado avergonzado mientras Rogers solo se ponía rojo. –N-no te preocupes Anthoska, te prestamos ropa... "Debo tomarle una foto"

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes... -habló Steve. –¿Quieres tomar un baño primero?

-Me gustaría. –comentó el menor.

-De acuerdo, sígueme. –le dijo Steve mientras caminaba a su cuarto, Stark solo se levantó de su asiento y siguió al rubio. El capitán de su closet sacó ropa limpia, tenía ventaja al ser más ordenado que su casi hermano, le extendió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de dormir. De inmediato de sus cajones sacó un paquete nuevo de ropa interior y se la dio. –Puedes usar esto.

-Gracias... no pensé que tendrías bóxers nuevos. –mencionó el castaño menor algo sorprendido.

-Uno nunca sabe... –se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el baño seguido por su Tony. –Este es el baño. –encendió la luz. –La llave del agua caliente es la izquierda y la fría es la derecha, puedes usar nuestro shampoo y jabón.

-Gracias. –le sonrió dulcemente.

-S-si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. –el rubio habló algo apenado y Salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

El capitán tenía un leve sonrojo, el amor de su vida se pondría su ropa, ¿Entienden? Su ropa. Caminó hacia la sala donde se encontraba su amigo viendo pocoyo. –¿En serio estás viendo eso?

El castaño mayor solo lo miró. –Es que es demasiado tierno... -se acomodó más en el sofá. –Ganaste esta vez.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el rubio.

-Que eres muy ordenado y precavido. –suspiró cansado. –Eso te dio puntos con Anthoska.

-Te dije que ser ordenado es bueno. –se encogió de hombros. –¿Hago de cenar u ordenamos?

-Sorpréndeme. –sonrió burlonamente Barnes.

El capitán exhaló aire, a veces Bucky no tenía remedio, vaya contraste que hacían. –Mejor ordenamos. –sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar para ordenar.

-¿Qué pediste? –preguntó el castaño mayor.

-Lo típico, pizza. –se encogió de hombros el rubio, después caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en la otra orilla.

Dentro del baño Tony se estaba bañando tranquilamente, al principio no le salió el agua caliente, se tuvo que esperar hasta que finalmente salió, después el agua estaba demasiado caliente y tuvo que jugar con las llaves del agua hasta que por fin dio con la temperatura adecuada del agua para poder ducharse.

No se quiso tardar mucho bañándose por lo que se dio prisa, salió de la regadera y... había otro problema, no tenía toalla para secarse, no le quedó de otra que buscar en los gabinetes del baño y afortunadamente encontró una limpia para secarse.

Cuando se secó y se dispuso a vestirse, se topó con otro problema, el pantalón le quedaba demasiado grande, tanto que se le caía ¿Y ahora? Sin pensarlo se puso la camisa y se dio cuenta que le quedaba un poquito más debajo de sus muslos, lo suficiente para taparse, como si estuviera usando un vestido muy zancón, al menos con eso sería suficiente.

Recogió su ropa y la dobló como pudo para después salir del baño, caminó hacia donde provenía el ruido de la televisión. –Gracias por prestarme su baño, chicos.

De inmediato los más altos voltearon. –No es nada To... –Steve se detuvo al ver a Tony, al igual que Bucky que estaba apretándose la nariz de un futuro derrame nasal. "Cálmate Rogers" y como no si Stark se veía completamente encantador vestido así. –¿Y el pantalón Tony? –como pudo se controló.

-Me quedaba muy grande. –dejó su ropa en la mesita que se encontraba al lado suyo, después se acercó al rubio para entregarle el pantalón. –Te lo agradezco mucho Steve, pero se me caía... espero que no les moleste que me quede vestido así...

-De ninguna manera. –respondió Bucky con los colores en la cabeza. –T-te ves bien.

-Esa es la desventaja de ser pequeño. –se burló de sí mismo el menor, posteriormente se acercó al sofá y se sentó en medio de los dos fortachones, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas acaneladas.

El capitán de inmediato se levantó. –Cre-creo que me iré a bañar yo primero. –Corrió del lugar dejando confundido al menor.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Stark.

-Creo que tiene un problema que arreglar... -se burló el castaño mayor y casi al instante se paró de su asiento. –De hecho yo también tengo un asunto que atender. –le sonrió al menor. –Anthoska... Regreso en unos minutos, tengo que arreglar algo en mi cuarto. –caminó medio extraño hacia su habitación.

El castaño menor solo se quedó extrañado por las actuaciones de sus amigos, sin más se puso a ver la tv mientras jugaba con su celular, no obstante un mensaje hizo que se entristeciera; un mensaje de su madre.

¿¡Dónde carajos estas mocoso sin valor!?

Obadiah te está esperando, trae tu estúpido trasero de una maldita vez.

Vas a pagar por esto...

Tony solo pudo suspirar tristemente, de ninguna manera iba a ir a su casa con ese hombre ahí, así que le contestó a su madre. Me voy a quedar con unos amigos, le pedí permiso a Jarvis y me dijo que estaba bien... y sin más salió de la conversación para mejor ver otras cosa.

Mientras tanto en el baño. –Esto está mal, muy mal... no debo tocarme pensando en Tony... pero es que... Lo siento Tony. –y sabemos lo que pasó en ese momento.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Bucky, éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad. –Con tú permiso Tony pero tengo que arreglar este problema. –y comenzó a tocarse.

Pasaron algunos cuantos minutos cuando finalmente salió del baño el capitán, ya vestido con su pijama; un pantalón para dormir y una camiseta blanca. Se acercó al castaño menor que estaba muy entretenido con su celular, sentado de casuelita en el mismo. –¿Qué haces Tony? ¿Y Bucky?

-Dijo que tenía un asunto que atender en su habitación y yo simplemente los estoy esperando. –se encogió de hombros.

-Déjame avisarle a Buck que el baño ya está desocupado. –caminó hacia el cuarto de Barnes y no muy delicadamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Bucky jugando con "Manuela". –Debí tocar la puerta...

-¡Ma-maldición Steve! –se asustó James. –¡Cierra la puerta! –de inmediato Rogers cerró la puerta.

-Solo venía a decirte que el baño ya está desocupado y que si vas a hacer eso cierra la puerta con seguro, no vaya a ser que Tony abra la puerta mientras te atiendes. –le regañó el rubio y se retiró del lugar para ir con su canelita. "Y pensar que yo hice lo mismo".

Barnes que se encontraba en su cuarto, se avergonzó. –Yo y mi estúpida obsesión de no atrancar las puertas. –se enojó, tomó su ropa y salió rumbo al baño a ducharse con agua fría pues Rogers lo había interrumpido antes de llegar al clímax.

En la sala Tony y Steve se encontraban sentados en el sofá, momento a solas, que genial. –Espero que no te moleste Tony que haya pedido pizza.

-Por mí está bien. –le dijo el castaño al rubio. No pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando el celular del más bajo sonó dando a entender que tenía una llamada entrante, Tony sacó su celular y en cuanto vio que era su madre quien le hablaba por teléfono decidió bloquear la llamada. Al principio Steve no le tomó importancia sin embargo volvió a sonar y ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior y así pasó como unas 4 veces más.

-¿No vas a contestar, Tony? Preguntó con algo de preocupación el capitán.

-No... no es nada importante... -dijo tratando de sonreír, tratando de demostrar que todo estaba bien.

-Tony... -le habló serio el capitán. –¿Por qué tratas de demostrar que todo está bien cuando no lo está? Perdóname si estoy siendo grosero pero... Tony se te nota, no estás bien, algo está pasando ¿Verdad?

-Steve... -susurró el menor, ¿Acaso no estaba siendo discreto? Primero Jarvis y ahora Steve. "¿Debería decirle?" pensó el menor, después de todo se sentía bien estando con él y con James, pero revelar su secreto... jamás se lo había contado a alguien, y la razón por la cual no la hacía era porque en primera tenía miedo y porque no quería desilusionar a su padre con respecto a su madre, pero si esto continuaba Obadiah posiblemente... Además ¿y si también si le decía a Steve y después lo veía con asco? No lo soportaría... pero también estaba la posibilidad de que lo ayudara y le diera fuerzas para decirle a Jarvis.

-Sin importar lo que suceda Tony, yo estaré contigo. –le sonrió tiernamente el rubio a lo que Tony se sonrojó. –Puedes confiar en mí.

-Steve... ¿Puedo decirte un secreto que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo? –preguntó el menor desviando la mirada.

-Claro que sí. –se acercó más al castaño que en estos momentos le parecía desprotegido, por lo que ese sentimiento de sobre protección creció.


	20. Capítulo 20: Pijamada (parte II)

-Sin importar lo que suceda Tony, yo estaré contigo. –le sonrió tiernamente el rubio a lo que Tony se sonrojó. –Puedes confiar en mí.

-Steve... ¿Puedo decirte un secreto que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo? –preguntó el menor desviando la mirada.

-Claro que sí. –se acercó más al castaño que en estos momentos le parecía desprotegido, por lo que ese sentimiento de sobreprotección creció. –Puedes contármelo...

El menor le sonrió sinceramente y de una forma agradecida. –Gracias Steve, pero me gustaría decírselo a los dos, ya sabes a James y a ti, si no es mucho problema... y que también me ayuden... a hablar con Jarvis...

El rubio lo analizó, le era imposible negarle cualquier cosa, si Tony la estaba pasando mal y quería hablar con los dos no se lo negaría. –De acuerdo. –acarició su cabeza cariñosamente. –Cuando Buck salga de bañarse hablaremos...

-Gracias...

El timbre sonó dando a entender que el repartidor de la pizza había llegado. El capitán se levantó de su asiento y fue por la comida, y en cuanto regresó dejó la pizza en la mesa, vio al castaño en sentado en el sofá. –No tenemos un cuarto para visitas, así que... -el rubio se le vino a la mente decirle que durmiera con él su habitación pero... era una pijamada por lo tanto descartó esa idea. –Tony... dormiremos en la sala.

El menor agrandó los ojos emocionado, sería muy divertido. –Suena genial.

El capitán se regresó a su habitación por varias almohadas, colchas y cobijas para después acomodarlas en el piso de la sala, hizo hacia atrás el sofá y después invitó al menor a acostarse con él y sin pensarlo el menor accedió, recostándose a un lado del rubio.

-Oh ¿Vamos a dormir en la sala? –preguntó sonriendo Bucky que venía entrando a la sala. –Hagan espacio. –y sin pensar se echó del otro lado de Tony, dejando al castaño menor en medio. –Tengo hambre...

-Buck... –Llamó el rubio con un tono serio cosa que atrajo la atención el Barnes.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tony quiere decirnos algo importante. –miró a Stark. –puedes confiar en nosotros...

-Así es Anthoska... -el castaño mayor intuyó que era algo realmente serio.

Los tres chicos se sentaron, Tony quedó en medio de los dos fortachones. –Chicos... nunca he hablado de esto con alguien... -se rascó la nuca. –No sé cómo empezar...

-Anthoska. –habló James dulcemente. –A veces es complicado hablar sobre ciertas cosas, sin embargo también es necesario sacarlo, no siempre uno tiene que cargar con todo. –le dijo. –Supongo que ya te lo dijo Steve, sin importar lo que sea que quieras decirnos te apoyaremos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar al menor. –Gra-gracias James. –le dio fuerzas para continuar. –Yo... cuando tenía 10 años papá llevó un nuevo socio a la casa para comer. –empezó los dos fortachones solo estaban atentos a lo que decía. –Su nombre es Obadiah Stane, al principio creía que era buena persona... era amable conmigo, pero...

-Pero. –dijo Steve para que continuara.

-Pero algo cambió cuando cumplí mis 11 años de edad. –los ojos del menor se cristalizaron. –Una vez que Obadiah fue a la casa y mi papá todavía no llegaba del trabajo, yo me encontraba en mi habitación y Jarvis después de atenderlo tuvo que regresar a sus labores. Yo bajé todo emocionado a saludarlo... llegué con él y lo abracé, entonces el afianzó muy extrañamente sus brazos a mi... al principio no lo comprendí pero me asusté demasiado cuando... cuando... -empezó a sollozar. –Cuando comenzó a tocarme... -cubrió escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Tony...

-Anthoska...

Ninguno de los dos fortachones estaba contento, su amado estaba siendo acosado por un tipo en contra de su voluntad, lo único que querían era desfigurarle la cara a ese bastardo. –¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando eso? ¿Todavía lo sigue haciendo? –preguntó James.

-Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad él... -comentó Tony abrazando sus rodillas.

-Ya no digas nada más Tony. –Steve se acercó al castaño menor y lo abrazó protectoramente acto que fue correspondido por el menor.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –cuestionó Bucky enojado.

-Tenía miedo... -desvió su mirada hacia otro punto. –Yo...

-Bueno. –interrumpió Rogers. –Tal como dijiste Tony, mañana iremos a tu casa y se lo diremos a Jarvis, como te prometimos, no te dejaremos solo...

-¿Quién y quien está enterado? –James se preocupó.

-Solamente ustedes dos... -dijo desganado el menor.

De un momento a otro pareció que el tiempo de detuvo, a pesar de saber que Tony estaba pasando por mal momento ellos estarían ahí para él sin importar lo que sucediera, se dieron cuenta de que detrás de esa bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos achocolatados, Tony estaba sufriendo.

El rubio tomó suavemente el rostro del menor con sus manos, ambos hicieron contacto visual y sin previo aviso el mayor lo besó dulcemente, demostrándole que todo estaría bien, haciéndolo sentir seguro, y ese beso fue correspondido por Stark, ante una mirada de celos de Bucky, pero decidió no interrumpir, algo le decía que se esperara.

Steve y Tony se separaron de aquel beso, Tony estaba levemente sonrojado cosa que le pareció adorable a ambos fortachones, sin previo aviso Stark volteó y miró a James a los ojos, Bucky no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, lo besaría y si lo rechazaba se haría a un lado.

Barnes de la misma forma se acercó más al menor le extrañó que su amigo no hiciera nada, tal vez estaba esperando su reacción. –Anthoska... -le limpió el resto de las lágrimas con sus pulgares para posteriormente darle un beso lleno de seguridad y amor que de la misma manera fue correspondida.

Al separarse Tony se quedó ruborizado por lo sucedido además de que estaba muy preocupado pues acababa de revelar su secreto por primera vez, ni siquiera había sido Jarvis o su papá, si se lo había contado a Steve y James significaba que eran importantes para él, además de que Jarvis ya se lo había mencionado, que parecía que Tony le gustaba esos dos chicos.

Y al contrario esos fortachones estaban algo sorprendidos, ya que Stark había correspondido el beso de ambos, tal vez se aprovecharon de la debilidad del menor en ese momento o tal vez realmente Tony sentía algo por ellos, tenían la intención de preguntarle, pero no por el momento, dejarían que descansara el día de hoy por la carga emocional que acababa de soportar pues revelar un secreto no es fácil de sobre llevar sobre todo si lo estuvo guardando por mucho tiempo.

Bucky trató de aligerar el ambiente y más que nada hacer sacarle una sonrisa a su kotenok. –¿Qué tal si comemos y vemos pocoyo?

El castaño menor sonrió, le encantaba los intentos de James por hacerlo reír y lo cuidadoso que es Steve con él. –Si... me gustaría... -y después de que todo se relajara, comieran, jugaran y vieran la tv, finalmente los tres chicos cayeron en los brazos del Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una enorme casa, una que casi podía parecer una mansión, en el sótano de dicho hogar, se encontraban dos hombres; Howard y Yinsen.

-Entonces... -mencionó Howard.

-Con esto. –señaló lo que tenía en sus manos. –Ayudará bastante el corazón de Tony.

-Hemos trabajado mucho en el reactor. –dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. –Ahora solo queda operarlo para colocar el reactor.

-Entre más rápido mejor. –Yinsen dejó el reactor en la mesa. –Lo mejor es que lo hagamos este fin de semana ya que entre más pasa el tiempo más débil se vuelve su corazón.

-Aun así tengo miedo... colocarle el reactor a mi hijo puede ser peligroso, por lo que pudimos deducir hay un 40% de probabilidad de que falle. –se sentó en una de las sillas del sótano que más bien parecía un laboratorio. –No solo eso, si todo sale bien Tony podrá llevar una vida más o menos normal, ya que poco a poco su condición actual se reduciría.

-Ah ya entiendo. –comentó Yinsen sirviendo dos copas de vino blanco. –Tienes razón, después de todo vivir con un reactor incrustado en el pecho no es normal, pero debes de pensar que eso lo mantendrá vivo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –el Stark mayor se encogió de hombros. –Pero también me refiero a su condición física. ¿Me ayudaras con la operación? En cuanto llegue también hablaré con Vincent.

-Claro que te ayudaré. –bebió de su copa. –Ya sabes que después de todo ese niño es mi sobrino hijo de mi hermano de una desconocida. –se burló.

-Te lo agradezco bastante. –sonrió, Howard tenía esperanzas en sanar a su hijo. –María se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa sin mencionar a Jarvis claro.

-Howard, sobre eso. –lo miró fijamente. –No creo que se ponga feliz.

-¿A qué te refieres? –se extrañó por lo que dijo su amigo.

-Quizá sean suposiciones mías. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero desde el nacimiento de Tony, algo no me cuadra con tú esposa.

-Exactamente ¿qué tratas de decirme? –comenzó a perder la paciencia el castaño.

-¿Tú nunca has notado un comportamiento extraño, ya sea por parte de María o por parte de Tony? –preguntó el de lentes siendo analítico. –Solamente te he visitado dos o tres veces desde el nacimiento de Tony y créeme, he notado un ambiente medio extraño.

Howard solo se le quedó viendo serio, jamás se había puesto a pensar en algo así. –Pero Tony jamás me ha mencionado algo como eso, ni mi esposa tampoco, Jarvis nuca me ha dicho nada. –se talló el rostro con sus manos en señal de frustración. –¿Crees que deba hablar con mi hijo? Digo, yo no he visto comportamientos de esa índole.

-Te lo recomiendo. –le dio otro sorbo a su vino. –Sonará cliché, pero uno nunca sabe, trata de decírselo con calma para no alterarlo en caso de que mi hipótesis sea cierta.

-Creo que se lo preguntaré llegando, después de todo ese tema no es fútil. –Howard tomó de la copa que Yinsen anteriormente le había ofrecido. –Es bueno hablar contigo después de todo.

-Por algo somos amigos. –sonrió Yinsen.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando el primero en abrir sus ojos fue el rubio debido a su costumbre madrugadora, aunque esta vez se había despertado una hora tarde, pero al ser domingo lo dejaría pasar.

Cuando el rubio despertó se dio cuenta de la posición en la que los tres se encontraban, de inmediato se ruborizó pero no quiso hacer movimiento alguno por temor a despertar al más bajo. Ya que Tony estaba recargado contra el pecho del capitán y la espalda del más bajo estaba recargada en el pecho de Barnes, éste último tenía a Tony abrazado por la cintura mientras que Steve tenía uno de sus brazos siendo ocupado como almohada por su amado.

Quizá Tony buscó el calor durante la noche o tal vez otra cosa, pero estar en esa posición le fascinaba, y más ver el rostro de su canelita dormido tan tranquilamente. De repente escuchó que su amigo le susurraba, ya que al parecer también acababa de despertar, y si alguno hacía algún movimiento algo brusco podrían despertar a Tony y no querían porque les parecía adorable verlo de esa manera.

-Oye Steve. –le llamó el castaño mayor. –¿Estas despierto?

-Si ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Estaba pensando en lo que pasó ayer... ya sabes, lo del beso. –le susurró en un tono en que Rogers no pudo descifrar. –¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Es cierto. –suspiró. –A ambos nos correspondió el beso.

-Exacto. –respondió James. –No creo que haya sido por la debilidad del momento, pude sentirlo... además vaya manera de tener nuestro primer beso con Anthoska.

-Pues sí... pero después de esto debemos preguntarle lo que siente realmente... -comentó el rubio bajito.

-No creo que tarde en despertar. –afianzó más el abrazo en Tony. –Es lindo tenerlo así de cerca.

-Tienes razón. –se rio el rubio. –Además es gracioso que estemos susurrando demasiado cerca de Tony y ni siquiera se despierte. Creo que tiene el sueño pesado.

-Seee...

-Hoy iremos a su casa, no lo olvides, debemos tratar este asunto antes de que le suceda algo de lo cual nos arrepintamos. –mencionó serio el rubio.

-¿Crees que sea ilegal sacarle la columna a ese tipo? –cuestionó serio y con un aura asesina Bucky.

-... Eh... por supuesto que es ilegal. –respondió el capitán.

-Entonces tendré que conformarme con golpearle en la cara. –dijo serio el castaño mayor.

-Te apoyo. –de la misma forma contestó Steve. –En cuanto desayunemos, iremos a su casa...

-¿Por qué no te has levantado a hacer el desayuno? –preguntó con hambre Bucky.

-Porque Tony está usando mi brazo como almohada. –dijo dulcemente viendo al chico que estaba recargado en su pecho. –Te pediría que lo hicieras tú, pero solo nos envenenarías.

-Por algo voy en el curso de cocina... obligatoriamente por sí no te has dado cuenta. –respondió James. –Solo esperemos a que despierte... me muero por tomarle una foto...

-No te culpo Buck, yo también quiero tomarle una foto. ¿Quieres algo en particular para el desayuno?

-Sabes que todo tipo de comida me entra. –dijo como si nada Barnes.

-Entonces ¿Huevos con tocino? –preguntó Steve.

-No... -contestó Bucky.

-¿Tostadas con mermelada?

-No.

-¿Hot cakes?

-No.

-¿Pues no que cualquier cosa estaba bien? –se enojó el rubio.

-Sí, dije que cualquier cosa estaba bien. –se rio. –Pero no se me antoja eso...

-Entonces... ¿Waffles? ¿Fruta?

-Las dos últimas opciones están bien... -dijo triunfal Bucky.

-A veces me desesperas... -habló Steve con un tic en el ojo.


	21. Capítulo 21: Revelado

Lentamente Stark comenzó a abrir sus ojos dando señal de que estaba despertando, cuando finalmente abrió sus grandes ojos achocolatados se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba junto a los dos más altos, sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó de sopetón asustando a los contrarios ya que estaba completamente avergonzado, después de todo Tony no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en esa pose, "¿En qué momento me moví?" pensó.

-¿Estás bien, Anthoska? –preguntó el castaño mayor un poco sorprendido mientras se sentaba.

De inmediato Tony reaccionó y trató de calmar sus nervios. –Eh... sí... -desvió la mirada.

Steve se levantó de donde se encontraban acostados y se dirigió a la cocina. –Iré a hacer el desayuno, chicos.

-Está bien. –respondió James observando al menor que se había levantado para poder ponerse su pantalón y dejase puesta la camisa de Steve. –Anthoska. –le llamó.

En cuanto el menor escuchó que le llamaban, volteó para verlo y poderse sentar de nueva cuentas en la cama improvisada. –Mande.

-Sigo con esa duda...

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?... –preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación.

El castaño bajó la mirada. –Tengo diferentes motivos... y uno de ellos es porque tenía miedo...

-¿Y los demás motivos? –Barnes indagó más.

-Yo... lo siento James. –se disculpó sin verlo a los ojos. –No quiero hablar de eso.

El mayor suspiró. –está bien... pero en algún momento tendrás que sacarlo... -se acercó a Stark y le acarició la mejilla el menor solo se dejó hacer.

-Sí... -el mayor acercó su rostro a Tony y sin importarle nada le tendió otro beso al menor en los labios, un beso lento, lleno de amor y protección. Beso que fue correspondido por Tony al instante. Duraron unos cuantos segundos cuando se separaron. –James...

-Mi Anthoska... -le sonrió.

-Chicos. –interrumpió el rubio. –Ya está listo el desayuno. –se asomó por la entrada de a cocina.

-Ya vamos. –se levantó Tony y Bucky para ir a la cocina y tomar asiento en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar.

-Tony. –comenzó el rubio. –Sobre lo que pasó ayer... ya sabes sobre lo del beso.

-Queremos hacerte una pregunta, Anthoska... -le siguió Bucky, ambos tenían un tono de seriedad.

En ese momento, Tony no supo que decir, ¿Qué le iban a preguntar? ¿Se habían arrepentido? No eso no podía ser, ya que James lo acababa de besar, ¿Entonces? -¿Qué me quieren preguntar? –cuestionó algo nervioso.

-¿Qué sientes por nosotros? –Barnes aventó la pregunta lo más directo posible.

-¿Q-qué?

-A lo que nos referimos, Tony. –continuó el rubio. –Tony, tu nos gustas... estamos enamorados de ti... por eso queremos saber lo que sientes por nosotros...

-Eso. –afirmó el castaño mayor.

Tony desvió la mirada. –Ustedes... Yo... al principio no entendía lo que sentía por ustedes... pero ayer me di cuenta que me gustan... me enamoré de los dos... creo... por eso les pido que no me hagan elegir entre ustedes...

-Tony...

-Porque si me hacen elegir entre ustedes dos... prefiero no escoger a ninguno que solo elegir a uno de ustedes... -dijo con determinación el menor.

-Wow... -soltó James. –No me esperaba eso...

Steve vio a Tony dulcemente, realmente no le importaba que también estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo, después de todo Stark acaba de mencionar que está enamorado de ambos y eso es algo que el rubio y no iba a dejar pasar. –Podemos intentarlo... -sugirió el rubio.

-¿Hablas de una relación de tres? –preguntó sorprendido el castaño mayor.

-Sí, una relación de tres. –afirmó el capitán. -¿Qué dices, Tony?

-Yo... -se sonrojó el menor. –Necesito tiempo para pensarlo... -agachó la cabeza. –No es que no quiera... solo... quiero poder hablarlo con mi papá... -sonrió para sí mismo.

"¡¿Con el suegro?!" pensaron al unísono los dos fortachones.

-De acuerdo, te esperaremos hasta que nos des tu respuesta. –le dijo el capitán a Tony.

-Así es... no hay problema. –afirmó Bucky. –Solo que si tú papá nos quiere conocer en un lugar privado, como por ejemplo una habitación lejos de la sociedad donde nadie pueda escuchar nuestros gritos mientras somos lentamente asesinados... -intentó hacer reír a Tony. –Avísanos para dejar nuestro testamento notariado...

-Eso es demasiado Buck... -suspiró.

-Papá no los mataría... creo... -dudó por unos segundos.

El desayuno pasó sin más después de aquello, al parecer los dos fortachones esperarían a Tony después de todo es el amor de su vida, además de que tenían un asunto más importante que atender, si Stark al final los rechazaba no importaba, si les dolería pero al menos Tony estaría seguro y ya no tendría que pasar por aquellos malos ratos.

Después de que se arreglaran y tomaran sus cosas, bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio, se subieron al auto y arrancaron rumbo a la mansión Stark, ambos fortachones notaron el nerviosismo del menor, pues a simple vista parecía que Tony ya se había arrepentido.

Llegaron a la mansión Stark, se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la entrada, sin embargo la terna se detuvo. –Chicos... -mencionó Tony. –Yo... no sé si deba hablar sobre esto.

-Tony. –llamó serio el rubio. –Nosotros estaremos a tu lado. –trató de animar.

-Te apoyaremos. –apoyó Barnes.

-Gracias... -el castaño mayor inhaló aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, se adentró a su casa, seguidos por los más altos, se relajó al no ver a su madre y no escuchar ruido alguno sobre ella, como el sonido de sus tacones. Caminó hacia la cocina donde estaría seguro que Jarvis se encontraría.

-¿Jarvis? –llamó el menor, los más altos estaban impresionados por la casa del pequeño genio.

-Oh, señorito. –habló el mayordomo atrayendo la atención de del trío. –¿Cómo le fue?

-Bien...

-Veo que trae visitas. –se acercó a los fortachones. –Mucho gusto. Soy el mayordomo de la mansión Stark. –estrechó sus manos. –Para servirles.

-Yo soy Steve... -saludó el rubio observando al mayordomo.

-James. –saludó el castaño mayor.

-Ah ya veo. –sonrió con una sonrisa que no pudieron descifrar. –No hay día en que mi señorito no hable de ustedes.

-¡Jarvis! –se avergonzó el nombrado, los otros dos solo se rieron.

-Dejando eso de lado. –miró al Stark menor. –señorito ¿ya se tomó su medicamento?

-Sí...

-Vamos jóvenes. –Jarvis los invitó a tomar asiento. –No se queden parados ¿Gustan algo de tomar? ¿De comer?

-No, gracias. –contestó Rogers a lo que Bucky hizo el mismo gesto.

-¿Está mamá?

-No señorito, fue a visitar a su abuela. –respondió.

-De hecho. –comenzó Steve serio. –Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Conmigo? –se extrañó el mayordomo.

-Así es. –afirmó Barnes.

-Jarvis... -nombró el Stark menor. –¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Lo de ayer... creo que estoy listo para decirte... ellos. –señaló a los fortachones. –Me ayudaron para decirte.

Jarvis cambió su semblante a un serio y de preocupación, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó posteriormente les dijo a los chicos que tomaran asiento para poder conversar más cómodamente.

Jarvis había quedado sentado en el sillón individual mientras que la terna había quedado sentados en un sofá para tres personas dejando a Tony en medio de ellos para darle fuerza, pues estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Lo escucho, Señorito.

-Verás... -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, pero sintió seguridad cuando sintió las miradas de Steve y de James. –¿Sabes por qué no me gusta estar en casa cuando Obadiah está aquí?

-Señorito...

-Él... -contó Tony todo lo que les había dicho a los dos fortachones, no omitió nada, simplemente le dijo todo lo que Obadiah Stane le había hecho. Sin evitarlo de nueva cuentas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos achocolatados pero al instante James abrazó al menor para que se sintiera seguro, después de todo decir algo como eso no es para nada fácil.

Tanto Steve como Bucky estaban atentos a la reacción del mayordomo, lo notaron, su mirada era sombría y apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, oh sí, Jarvis estaba sumamente enojado con aquel hombre, aquel hombre que Howard le tenía confianza, aquel hombre que había estado en la mansión. Y sin más también estuvo enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, por no observar las señales, por dejar que una de las personas más importantes de su vida sufriera en silencio por mucho tiempo.

El mayordomo respiró profundamente y se sintió algo aliviado de que esos dos chicos estén con su señorito en un momento así, ya que lo necesitaba, Tony necesitaba que estuvieran con él, Jarvis le había preguntado el porqué de su silencio, por qué nunca había dicho nada y solo recibió la misma respuesta que Steve y Bucky. Pero algo andaba mal, algo faltaba, Jarvis podía sentir que algo muy importante faltaba ¿Pero qué? Por el momento no lo presionaría.

Ahora solo faltaba lo más importante, Jarvis le comentaría a Howard sobre esto, ya que como ya se ha mencionado, las sospechas sobre la señora de la casa estaban aún presentes, de seguro el Señor Stark golpearía a Stan hasta la muerte u otra cosa horrible.

-Señorito. –habló con protección en su voz. –No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de avisarle a su padre, no es necesario que lo vuelva a decir si no le gusta recodarlo, también me haré cargo de que ese hombre no vuelva a tocar propiedad Stark y su padre tampoco lo permitirá. –se levantó de su lugar, se acercó hacia el Stark menor y se posicionó de cuclillas para abrazar a su señorito fuertemente, un abrazo que le demostraba al castaño menor que no lo dejaría solo. Rogers y Barnes solo observaron la escena, se dieron cuenta que ese mayordomo realmente quería a su Tony y viceversa, que lo apoyaría sin importar que, que estaría con él y eso les tenía un poco tranquilizados. Cuando se separaron de aquel abrazo el mayordomo se limpió las lágrimas que había sacado. –Les agradezco, Joven Steve y joven James, que estén con mi señorito en estos momentos y sobre todo que le hayan ayudado para que no se quedará callado.

-Nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por él. –contestó el rubio.

-Le hicimos la promesa de no dejarlo solo. –respondió Bucky.


	22. Capítulo 22: Heridas de muerte

Después de que Tony por fin le contara a Jarvis lo de Obadiah y de que el ambiente se relajara, las cosas parecieron tranquilizarse, el mayordomo estaba más calmado y el Stark menor ya estaba mejor. Pronto sería la hora de la comida o merienda para algunos.

-¿Seguros que no quieren quedarse a comer? –preguntó el mayordomo a los dos jóvenes más altos. –Dentro de media hora estará lista la comida.

-No queremos molestar. –habló Steve con cortesía levantando levemente los brazos.

-No es ninguna molestia. –insistió el mayordomo.

-Vamos chicos... -suplicó el castaño menor. –La comida de Jarvis es la mejor. –Al parecer ya estaba mejor, confiaba en ellos.

-Yo me quedo. –mencionó Bucky. –A la comida, Steve, jamás se le debe de negar.

-De acuerdo. –convencieron al rubio.

El mayordomo sonrió, sabía que esos dos ya tenían un lugar especial en el corazón de su señorito. –Cuando esté lista la comida, les hablaré.

Los tres chicos se fueron a la sala, la mansión era enorme, tanto que temían que se fueran a perder. –Por cierto Tony... ¿Y tú papá? –preguntó el rubio viendo a sus alrededores.

-Tuvo que salir por cuestiones de negocios. –se encogió de hombros. –Vamos, les mostraré la casa. –caminó y fue seguido por los fortachones, llegaron primero al jardín, era enorme. –Este es el jardín. –después les dio un recorrido por toda la mansión Stark hasta que llegaron al cuarto del menor.

"Sin duda Tony / Anthoska es extremadamente millonario" pensaron al mismo tiempo los fortachones. –Es... es muy grande tú cuarto Tony... -dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Hasta tienes baño propio en tu habitación... -añadió Barnes.

-¿Quieren hacer algo chicos? –les preguntó Stark.

-Podemos ver una película mientras esperamos. –sugirió Rogers mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Veamos una de terror. –propuso el castaño mayor.

-Lo siento James, no puedo ver películas de terror por temor a sufrir un ataque... -se disculpó el pequeño genio.

El castaño mayor pareció reflexionar lo que dijo. –No te preocupes... podemos ver otra cosa, como por ejemplo una de risa. –se encogió de hombros.

De inmediato Tony puso la película en su televisión y se sentó en uno de sus puff que su papá le había regalado, Barnes imitó el acto del menor y se sentó en el otro puff con forma de pera.

El rato pasó mientras veían aquella película y haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, la terna la pasó bien. –Jóvenes. –se asomó Jarvis por la puerta. –La comida ya está lista.

Bajaron a comer lo que el mayordomo de la familia Stark les había preparado, la diferencia entre la comida que Steve hace era clara comparada con la comida que Jarvis hace.

Finalizaron de comer y ya eran pasadas de las 4 de la tarde por lo que los dos fortachones ya se tenían que retirar a sus hogares y solo porque al día siguiente es escuela, tanto Jarvis como Tony los acompañaron hasta la salida pero el castaño menor los acompañó hasta la entrada principal.

-Gracias chicos... -sonrió Tony con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-No hay de qué. –James acarició la cabeza de su kotenok.

-Mantennos al tanto de todo Tony. –le dijo dulcemente el rubio al menor. –¿De acuerdo?

-Sí... -sin previo aviso Stark se acercó más a los fortachones, primero se acercó al capitán, se levantó de puntitas pero como le quedaba todavía muy alto lo jaló por la camisa para poder darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que avergonzó al capitán, después el castaño menor se dirigió con James pero éste ya había notado las intenciones de su Anthoska por lo que se agachó para que el menor pudiera darle el beso en la mejilla, una vez que se los dio, se despidió. –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela...

-Sí... -dijeron al mismo tiempo los fortachones. Sin duda ese chico los tenía vueltos locos, pero locos de amor.

El día en la mansión Stark pasó normalmente, por suerte para Tony su madre en todo el día no se hizo presente por lo que estaba tranquilo, a veces se iba a su habitación a trabajar en su proyecto o le hacía compañía a Jarvis, ya que el Stark menor sentía que el mayordomo se culpaba en cierto modo por las acciones de Stane, sin embargo el castaño trataba de pasarle toda la seguridad de que no era su culpa y que más bien le agradecía por todo lo que ha hecho por él.

La noche llegó y era hora de que el mayordomo se retirara a descansar, sin embargo no había nadie en la mansión y después de todo lo que había pasado Jarvis no quería dejar solo al menor. –Señorito. –Le llamó, entró a la sala y vio a Tony viendo la Tv. –Ya es hora de que se vaya a dormir. –miró su reloj. –son las 10:30 pm y mañana tiene escuela.

-Está bien. –se levantó del sofá y caminó con dirección a su cuarto. –¿Te quedarás?

-No me iré señorito. –le sonrió dándole seguridad. –No olvide tomarse si medicamento.

-No. –lo perdió de vista. –Supongo que debo ir por un cambio de ropa para mañana. –se dijo, caminó hacia la salida. –No debería tardarme más de 5 minutos. –habló a la nada, después de todo donde Jarvis se quedaba era una pequeña residencia a media cuadra de la mansión. Finalmente salió de casa para ir por ropa limpia.

En cuanto se fue Jarvis y cruzara la calle, fue como por obra del destino; María recién llegaba a la mansión. Entró y vio las algunas luces encendidas. –¿Jarvis? –preguntó María para ver si éste se encontraba en la mansión. –Creo que no está... -se dijo. –Ese mocoso me las debe. –subió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del menor, abrió la puerta del cuarto del castaño menor, al parecer Tony se encontraba en el baño.

Sin más la mujer se posicionó al lado de la puerta del baño para que cuando el Stark menor saliera no lo viera. El castaño abrió la puerta como si nada y caminó varios pasos hacia su cama cuando de repente se tensó al escuchar la voz de su madre en su habitación, se maldecía por no haber atrancado la puerta.

-Hola Anthony. –dijo con desdén viéndolo con asco. –¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Con unos amigos...

-¿Con unos amigos? –preguntó con seriedad la mujer. –¿Con permiso de quién? Porque según yo ibas a hacer un trabajo.

-Jarvis... -respondió bajito.

-No te escucho. –su madre avanzó unos pasos hacia su hijo.

-Jarvis me dijo que estaba bien... -la miró a los ojos.

-Eso a mí no me interesa. –María habló firme. –Obadiah te estaba esperando.

-... -Tony ya no sabía que decir, no sabía por qué se detenía, tal vez porque se trataba de su madre.

-Ah ya entiendo... -mencionó María con malicia. –No quieres decir nada porque de seguro te estabas comportando como una puta mal pagada con tus amigos ¿Verdad? –Sonrió con burla. –de seguro te la metieron por todos lados, eres una puta sin valor, Anthony. –ladeó su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo... -el castaño ya no lo soportó más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, realmente le dolió lo que le dijo como nunca antes le había dolido. –Es... es mentira... ellos...

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que hagas, pero si vas a satisfacer a otros hombres, debiste hacerlo con Obadiah, deberías largarte con él y dejar que te la meta, porque es para lo único que sirves. –habló de forma superior. –Vamos deja de llorar, que solo me provocas lastima.

-Mamá... -sollozó Tony, grave error, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. María se acercó a su hijo y le tendió una bofetada tan fuerte que dejó muy marcada su mano en el rostro acanelado del Stark menor, Tony se llevó su mano tapando donde su madre le había abofeteado y la vio con ojos llorosos.

-¡No me digas mamá! ¿¡Entiendes!? –le gritó la mujer, al ver que el castaño no decía nada solo hizo que se enfureciera más. Sin previo aviso la mujer agarró a Tony por el brazo apretándolo de una forma dolorosa y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo.

-¡M-me lastimas! –se quejó el castaño, en ese momento tenía mucho miedo y estaba entrando en pánico tanto que su corazón no lo soportaba, su corazón se aceleró y en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque.

-¿Cuánto falta para tu revisión médica? –le preguntó mientras lo aventaba al suelo, Tony solo se quejó por el golpe. –Que importa... -se acercó a su hijo con la intención de patearlo pero retrocedió justo cuando Tony le había aventado lo primero que agarró; un pequeño florero. –Mocoso insolente ¿Cómo te atreves? –de nuevo se volvió a acercar pero se detuvo.

Al parecer el corazón de Tony no pudo soportar la presión y el pánico que estaba sintiendo y comenzó a sufrir un ataque, el menor volteó a ver a su madre con ojos de súplica, tenía la esperanza de que su mamá le ayudara, pero no fue así. –Ma... má...

-Que suerte que te esté dando un ataque en estos momentos... me ahorra mucho tiempo. –se encogió de hombros la mujer. –A ver si ahora si te mueres. –sonrió con maldad. –si me disculpas me iré a tomar un baño relajante. –María se fue en dirección a su habitación dejando a su hijo tirado en el pasillo mientras la observaba, el corazón de Tony se hizo añicos y no literalmente, el menor lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, en la propiedad de Yinsen, ambos hombres se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que Howard regresaría mañana a la mansión Stark, eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, el Stark mayor ya estaba durmiendo cuando de la nada se despertó y se sentó de sopetón en la cama. –Carajo... ¿Qué fue eso? Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Regresando a la mansión Stark, Jarvis por fin había regresado. –Me tardé 5 minutos más de lo que planeaba... -el mayordomo notó que algo andaba mal, el ambiente se lo decía. –Será mejor que vaya a ver si el señorito se encuentra bien. –subió por las escaleras y justo cuando se giró para ir en dirección del menor, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Su señorito se encontraba tirado en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Rápidamente se acercó hacia él, le dio la vuelta para que quedara boca arriba; Tony no reaccionaba. Sin dudarlo sacó su celular y marcó a emergencias. -¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡Un joven acaba de sufrir un ataque cardiaco! ¡En la mansión Stark! ¡Por favor, no se tarden! –colgó.

El mayordomo puso su cabeza en el pecho de su señorito para escuchar si su corazón todavía seguía latiendo, efectivamente, todavía seguía latiendo de una forma extremadamente irregular, la respiración del más bajo era el mismo caso que su corazón, en cualquier momento Tony podría morir. –¿Q-qué fue lo q-que pasó? –preguntó a la nada, solo se había ido por unos 10 minutos, regresaba y su señorito estaba sufriendo un ataque. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

No se dio cuenta de cómo estaba las cosas a su alrededor en ese momento, no se dio cuenta del florero roto ni de la mejilla roja que su señorito tenía en ese momento, lo único que quería era que el joven no se diera por vencido, que llegara la ambulancia lo más rápido posible. Estaba devastado.

La ambulancia llegó y velozmente los paramédicos se hicieron presentes, colocaron a Tony en la camilla y se lo llevaron a la camioneta seguidos por el mayordomo. En cuanto las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron ésta arrancó rumbo al hospital más cercano. Jarvis solo observaba como los paramédicos hacían su trabajo de una manera ágil, y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo! –gritó uno de los paramédicos cuando la máquina que medía los latidos de Tony hizo su característico sonido, sonido que indicaba que su corazón se había detenido.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! –de igual forma gritó un segundo paramédico.

-¡No queda de otra! ¡Hay que estabilizarlo! –el tercer paramédico comenzó a usar el desfibrilador en el castaño. –¡Una vez más! –se apresuró cuando la primera vez no funcionó.

-¡No funcionó!

-¡Otra vez!

Y como por arte de magia el corazón del pequeño Stark volvió a latir, dejando sacar un suspiro de alivio a todos los presentes y más al mayordomo que cuando el corazón de su señorito se detuvo sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo.

-Hay que darnos prisa o no va a aguantar. –afirmó uno de los paramédicos.

Llegaron al hospital y rápidamente bajaron a Tony para llevarlo a emergencias, Jarvis continuó al lado del menor hasta que una enfermera lo detuvo justo después cuando vio que se llevaban a su señorito a emergencias, lejos de él. –Usted no puede pasar, lo siento. –avisó la enfermera.

-Pero... -insistió Jarvis que se encontraba agitado.

-Disculpe. –trató la enfermera. –No puede pasar, pero puede esperar en la sala de espera y en cuanto tengamos noticias del chico le avisaremos, por el momento trate de descansar y tranquilizarse. –lo sujetó suavemente del brazo para llevarlo a la sala de espera.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró del lugar, Jarvis sacó su celular y con las manos temblorosas marcó el número de Howard. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que por fin contestó la llamada. –Señor Stark... -dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Qué pasa? Es la una de la mañana. –se escuchó con sueño desde el otro lado del teléfono, sin embargo al no tener respuesta se preocupó. –¿Jarvis?

-Lo siento señor Stark. –tomó fuerzas para decirle. –El señorito... está en el hospital, sufrió un ataque... Un ataque muy fuerte... y...

-....

-¿Señor Stark?

-Voy para allá. –contestó Howard con determinación.


	23. Capítulo 23: Me di cuenta

Todos los estudiantes estaban entrando a sus salones pues las clases ya iban a comenzar, el grupo de 3°A ya estaba casi completo a excepción de los que siempre faltaban, los que no alcanzaron a llegar y tal vez de los que estaban enfermos.

Los dos fortachones ya estaban en sus respectivos pupitres al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos, muchos platicaban entre ellos, otros estaban descansando los ojos mientras que el resto hacía la tarea o se la copiaba a algún compañero.

La campana sonó dando a entender que las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar, solo era cuestión de que el profesor entrara por la puerta para comenzar. A los amigos de Stark, pero en especial los dos fortachones se les hacía raro que Tony no haya llegado y más porque éste no aviso que faltaría o llegaría tarde. No hubo ninguna señal del más bajo.

-Hey Steve. –llamó Bucky desde su banca. –¿Crees que Anthoska no haya venido por lo que nos contó?

-No creo... -suspiró frustrado, tenía ganas de ver a su canelita. –Además Tony no ha mandado un mensaje al grupo... tal vez se enfermó.

-¿Tú crees? –cuestionó el castaño. –Sí es así, saliendo de la práctica vayamos a verlo y le llevamos donas. –se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué dices?

-Sí... terminando vamos a su casa. –el rubio sacó su celular. –Aunque de igual forma voy a mandarle un mensaje para ver si está bien. –comenzó a teclear en su celular.

Steve ha mandado un mensaje al grupo de "Los Dulces"

Steve: ¿Por qué no viniste hoy a la escuela, Tony? ¿Estás bien?

Buck / James: Iremos hoy a tú casa para ver si estás bien, llevaremos donas...

Steve: Cuídate si estás enfermo... y nos vemos al rato.

Buck / James: Lo que dijo Steve.

De ahí en adelante la jornada escolar avanzó normalmente, aunque los fortachones estaban ansiosos al no saber nada de Tony, estaban preocupados y más por lo que les contó el día anterior. De igual forma esperaron que el castaño menor les contestara los mensajes, pero ni siquiera los tenía como vistos. Aquello era preocupante.

El receso había llegado y como siempre los amigos se empezaron a reunir para comer todos juntos, llegaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería para disfrutar su almuerzo tranquilamente.

-Oigan. –llamó Jane. –¿Y Tony? –buscó al castaño menor entre ellos mismos.

-No vino. –contestó Loki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no vino? –se extrañó Pepper. –¿Saben por qué?

-No, no sabemos. –respondió la pelirroja.

-Es extraño que Tony falte al colegio sin avisar... -Rhodey reflexionó por qué Tones no haya venido.

-Pensamos que ustedes sabrían. –mencionó Steve.

-No sé nada al respecto... -contestó Rhodey. –Le mandaré un mensaje, si no es nada grave lo contestará a más tardar al término de la práctica. –sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje al menor. –Lo hace para no distraernos durante las clases. –se encogió de hombros.

Se escuchó como Barnes suspiraba pesadamente. –Lo extraño...

-Tal vez la cerecita tuvo revisión médica. –habló Thor dándole una enorme mordida a su torta.

-¿Cuánto a que se quedó dormido? –apostó Clint.

-Cállate Clint. –Sam le aventó un pedazo de servilleta echa bolita. –Esto es serio.

-Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente. –dijo el rubio cenizo un poco decaído.

-Aunque... -comenzó Bruce, el primero comía y luego se unía a la conversación. –Por el tiempo en que llevo conociendo a Tony, dudo que se quedara dormido, creo que iré a su casa saliendo de la escuela... además Dummy ha estado muy inquieto por alguna extraña razón, posiblemente se averió o algo.

-Nosotros también tenemos planeado ir. –comentó Steve. –Pero después de la práctica.

-Iría con ustedes, chicos. –mencionó Banner. –Pero más tarde tengo cosas que hacer. –se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces solo será Steve y yo. –finalizó Bucky. De ahí en más se dedicaron a comer y a platicar sobre otras cosas hasta que dieron el toque que indicaba que el receso se había terminado.

Horas antes.

-Señor Stark... -dijo con voz quebrada Jarvis.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Qué pasa? Es la una de la mañana. –se escuchó con sueño desde el otro lado del teléfono, sin embargo al no tener respuesta se preocupó. –¿Jarvis?

-Lo siento señor Stark. –tomó fuerzas para decirle. –El señorito... está en el hospital, sufrió un ataque... Un ataque muy fuerte... y...

-....

-¿Señor Stark?

-Voy para allá. –contestó Howard con determinación.

-Aquí lo espero.

-¿Puedes mantenerme al tanto de todo? No te vayas a mover de ahí, llegaré en unas horas. –dijo rápido Howard, se escuchaba desesperado.

-Sí señor. –finalmente la llamada fue colgada, Jarvis guardó su celular y se dispuso a esperar mientras jugaba con sus dedos y caía en un mar de frustración y culpa. Solo se había ido por unos 10 minutos y su señorito sufría un ataque. "¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?"

Yendo a la residencia de Yinsen, en la habitación en donde Howard estaba, rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maleta fue al baño velozmente, todo desarreglado salió de la habitación y sin tocar la puerta del cuarto donde Yinsen y su esposa dormían, la abrió sin ningún cuidado. –¡Yinse! ¡Despierta!

La pareja que dormía en la cama se alarmó al escuchar el grito de su amigo y la puerta siendo azotada contra la pared. –¿Howard? –se sentó Yinsen en la cama y se colocó sus lentes. –¿Qué te pasa? Es la una de la mañana...

-¡Mi hijo sufrió un ataque! –se desesperó el castaño. -¡Así que me tengo que ir! ¡Y...! –fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Cálmate Howard, así no vas a arreglar nada. –trató la esposa del de lentes.

-Lo siento, cariño. –comentó Yinsen a su esposa. –Yo también iré, llegó la hora de colocarle el reactor a mi sobrino. –habló con determinación.

-Suerte... -finalizó la mujer.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Yinsen, con camino al aeropuerto, pues en avión se hacen 10 horas menos que en auto, tomaron el primer vuelo a Nueva York. Si todo salía bien estarían en el hospital a las 5 de la mañana.

Regresando al hospital, Jarvis en ningún momento se había movido de ese lugar, ya había llenado el papeleo y solo estaba esperando noticias de su señorito, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y no tenía noticias de nada. Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se le vino a la mente la madre de Tony, pero... ¿Dónde estaba?

-Familiares de Anthony Edward Stark. –escuchó Jarvis lo que la enfermera había dicho, de inmediato se paró para dirigirse a la enfermera.

-Yo... -mencionó triste el mayordomo que observó que el doctor que ha atendido a Tony desde los 4 años de edad se hacía presente. –Doctor Vincent, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –le regresó el saludo. –Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos. –caminó hacia su oficina. –Hablemos en privado.

Jarvis sin dudarlo lo siguió, entraron a la oficina del doctor. –¿Cómo está?

-Tome asiento. –le ordenó el de blanco a lo que éste simplemente obedeció.

-Hay varios asuntos que quiero tratar. –suspiró el doctor y sacó los exámenes de Tony. –En primera, logramos estabilizarlo por el momento, mire, a Tony le quedaban alrededor de tres meses de vida antes de que su corazón colapsara por completo. –Tomó aire. –Sin embargo... el ataque que acaba de sufrir fue muy fuerte, tanto que su corazón se lastimó demasiado, en otras palabras, si no se consigue un trasplante de corazón en las próximas 48 horas... -decir este tipo de cosas le era difícil y más si había atendido a Tony desde que era un niño. –No creo que sea necesario decir lo que pasará.

-Está diciendo que mi señorito... -dijo Jarvis con voz temblorosa.

-Me temo que sí. –se acomodó los lentes. –Además... -lo miró serio. –Cuando le hice la revisión médica, pude percatarme de algo. –Bajó los papeles. –Estoy seguro que Tony se cuidó bastante, dudo que un ataque de esa categoría le haya dado sin ninguna razón.

-...

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el ataque que sufrió Tony, fue provocado. –dijo serio el doctor. –Su corazón fue puesto bajo ya sea mucha presión, pánico o terror y simplemente no pudo soportarlo. –se nuevo se acomodó los lentes. –Y como le dije anteriormente, después de que terminara la revisión médica, Tony tenía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y su brazo está lastimado por una fuerte presión que le hicieron.

-No me diga que... -Fue en ese momento en donde Jarvis unió todas las sospechas que tenía, ¿quién más pudo haber sido? La respuesta era muy clara... María era la única que debió haber sido... ¿Dónde rayos está María? Era demasiada la información que estaba recibiendo, primero se entera que Stane es un maldito acosador, después el ataque al corazón de su señorito y ahora esto. Sin embargo venía otro problema, tenía que decirle a Howard sobre toda la situación, sobre el cómo su hijo ha estado sufriendo sin decir nada. Tony es una persona muy buena, realmente no se merece que todo esto le esté pasando.

-Ya sabe la respuesta, le dejo lo demás a usted porque estoy seguro que usted no es el culpable. –añadió el doctor. –Ahora necesito saber dónde está Howard, él estuvo mencionando algo acerca de salvar a su hijo... además de que me pidió que lo ayudara.

-El señor Stark está en camino. –habló Jarvis.

-Bueno. –se levantó de su asiento. –Cuando llegue hágamelo saber... con su permiso. –salió de la oficina dejando solo al mayordomo con sus pensamientos.

Jarvis se quedó pensando por unos cuantos segundos, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Lo que iba a decir estaba en contra de todos sus principios pero aun así le valió. –No creí Señora María que sería una perra mal nacida... -pero antes que nada también debía confirmarlo con su señorito, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina encontrándose con Vincent de nuevo.

-Olvidé mencionarle que Tony está descansando, por suerte no está en terapia intensiva pero si va a ir a verlo procure no despertarlo ni alterarlo. –le dio indicaciones a la enfermera que estaba de lado suyo para que lo llevara a la habitación del Joven Stark. –La enfermera lo llevará. –se despidió el doctor.

-Gracias.

-Sígame por favor. –pidió la enfermera que comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Tony. Una vez que llegaron se metieron. –Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias... -le dijo a la enfermera y en cuanto la vio salir se acercó a la cama donde Tony estaba dormido, al ver a su señorito en ese estado; conectado a diversos aparatos y a un respirador para ayudarlo a respirar le partió el corazón. Tony era demasiado pequeño y muy frágil. Se acercó al menor y colocó una silla cerca de la cama, se sentó y con mucha delicadeza tomó la mano del menor, apretándola suavemente. –Lo siento señorito... -lloró en silencio.


	24. Capítulo 24: Confianza

Después de que pasaran alguna cuantas horas, finalmente Howard y Yinsen habían llegado al hospital, rápidamente el Stark mayor se adentró junto con Yinsen al hospital, se dirigieron con la recepcionista que estaba hablando por teléfono mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Espere un momento por favor. –habló la mujer de recepción por el teléfono dejando de lado aquellos documentos en su lugar de trabajo, los volteó a ver. –¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Sí. –contestó el castaño. –Estamos buscando la habitación de Anthony Stark.

La mujer lo vio de pies a cabeza, se notaba que estaba completamente desarreglado mientras que su compañero estaba más o menos igual, una emergencia posiblemente. –Necesito saber que son del paciente ya que al ser menor de edad, no puedo dejar pasar a cualquiera.

-Soy el padre... -respondió Howard sin dudar.

-Su tío. –respondió el de lentes.

-Permítame por favor. –comenzó a teclear en la computadora por unos segundos. –Está en la habitación 107 de cuidados intensivos nivel 2, ubicada en el bloque de urgencias en la segunda planta. –dijo cortes la chica.

-Gracias. –el castaño se dio media vuelta y avanzó por los pasillos blancos del hospital, ignorando por completo a las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar, dejando atrás a su acompañante.

-Antes de que me retire, señorita. –mencionó amable Yinsen. –¿Puede decirle al doctor que atendió a mi sobrino, que lo esperamos allá?

-Le informaré. –finalizó la recepcionista.

-Se lo agradezco. –le dijo el de lentes para comenzar a seguir a su amigo que lo había dejado atrás.

Ambos hombres llegaron a la habitación indicada, ventaja de ser un genio es que se había aprendido las indicaciones a la primera. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, se detuvieron enfrente de ésta, el castaño suspiró y sujetó el picaporte mientras temblaba, Yinsen al notar eso, puso una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno para demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sus ojos se humedecieron en ese momento, al ver a su joya más preciada tendida en esa cama, con un respirador artificial que lo ayudara a respirar y conectado a diversos aparatos. Deseó ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de su hijo.

-Buenas noches, Señor Stark, señor Yinsen. –llamó su atención Jarvis que se encontraba sentado al lado de su señorito. –Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido, está dormido.

-Sí... -Yinsen se dio media vuelta. –Te espero afuera Howard. –suponía que quería hablar a solas con su mayordomo estar con su hijo sin ser observado por lo que salió de la habitación.

Cuando quedaron solamente el padre de Tony y su mayordomo, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el característico sonido de la máquina que registraba los latidos del corazón del menor; monitor cardiaco.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el mayordomo. –Lo siento señor... yo... -fue interrumpido.

-Jarvis ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? –preguntó acercándose a su hijo y suavemente acarició el cabello de su hijo.

-Señor... -comenzó el mayordomo, iba a decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida del joven, pero decidió esperar, ya que si Howard iba a ser parte de la operación de su señorito, es mejor que no estuviera más alterado de lo que ya está, esperaría a después de la operación por lo que la explicación que le daría por el momento sería muy superficial. –Cuando fue la hora de dormir del señorito se fue a su cuarto, al no haber nadie en la mansión decidí quedarme pero primero me fui por 10 minutos por un cambio de ropa limpia, cuando regresé de nuevo y subí para ver como estaba el señorito, me di cuenta que había sufrido un ataque... Entonces...

-Espera. –Howard levantó levemente la mano para que Jarvis se detuviera. –¿Cómo que no había nadie en la mansión? A todo esto... ¿Dónde está María?

-Cuando fui por la ropa limpia, la señora María aun no regresaba, no sé dónde se encuentre, intenté comunicarme con ella pero no obtuve respuesta. –dijo Jarvis viendo a los ojos al castaño mayor.

Stark se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza. –Es un momento muy importante y no contesta su maldito celular. –se enojó.

-Señor, le pido que no se altere y baje la voz. –exigió Jarvis amablemente. –El doctor fue muy estricto con eso, el señorito debe de descansar y no alterarse.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –preguntó el Stark mayor ya más calmado.

-El señorito está muriendo... el ataque cardiaco que recibió fue muy fuerte hasta el punto de dejar su corazón arruinado... dijo que no duraría más de dos días...

Howard apretó sus puños hasta que ya no sintió sus dedos. –Ya... ya veo... -miró a su hijo que estaba dormido con un rostro que mostraba relajación. –Jarvis, espera afuera. –el mayordomo asintió y salió de su habitación dejando solos a los dos hombres Stark.

Howard se sentó en la silla donde Jarvis había estado sentado antes, observó con detenimiento a su hijo. –Sabes algo Tony. –comenzó a hablarle cariñosamente. –Antes de que me fuera a visitar a tu tío, tuve un mal presentimiento... si le hubiera hecho caso... tal vez podríamos haber evitado esto. –tomó su mano y recargó su cabeza sobre ella. –Por el amor de Dios, Tony... más vale que no te mueras... no lo soportaría... todavía tienes mucho porque vivir... -levantó su cabeza y llevó su mano a la mejilla del menor para acariciarla pero algo llamó su atención, y es que tenía una leve marca de un golpe que recién se estaba formando. –Esto es... -acarició en donde tenía el golpe. –Me has estado ocultando cosas... ¿Verdad, cariño? –pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. –¿Por qué no confías en mí? –le preguntó a un dormido Tony, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camisa. –Ya hablaremos después de esto... cuando salgas del hospital. –se levantó de la silla y se acercó al rostro de su hijo para darle un beso en su frente. –Te quiero... mi bebé hermoso... -salió de la habitación encontrándose con Vincent que lo estaba esperando.

-Es una pena que tengamos que vernos de nuevo de esta forma. –comentó el doctor con sus manos dentro de su bata.

-Lo sé... -contestó desganado Howard. –Jarvis. –llamó al mayordomo un poco serio.

-Dígame señor.

-Quédate al lado de mi hijo hasta que llegue la hora, sin importar de quien se trate no lo vayas a dejar solo ni siquiera con María. ¿Entendido?

-Entiendo. –Jarvis asintió y sin dudarlo se metió de vuelta a la habitación para hacerle compañía al menor.

Una vez que Jarvis se había retirado el doctor comenzó a hablar. –Howard, Yinsen ya me explicó algo de lo que planeas hacer, te advierto que colocarle el reactor a Anthony es extremadamente peligroso y más con el ataque que acaba de sufrir.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –el castaño comenzaba a desesperarse. –Conseguir un trasplante de corazón es muy complicado y dudo que consigamos uno en menos de dos días... ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que mate a alguien y le robe su corazón?

-Howard. –le llamó Yinsen que notaba que su amigo estaba comenzando a decir cosas por la impotencia que sentía.

-No se preocupe Yinsen. –amablemente contestó el doctor. –Es normal que reaccione así, se sorprendería de todas las veces en que escuché que me dijeran que debía hacer mi trabajo correctamente... bien, explíquenme adecuadamente esto, para poder aprobar la cirugía. –caminó hacia su oficina seguido por los otros dos. Una vez que entraron, tomaron asiento. –Los escucho.

-El reactor ARC que diseñamos. –comenzó a explicar Howard seriamente. –Ayudará al corazón de Tony a latir normalmente, le beneficiará también físicamente ya que le ayudará a evitar ataques cardiacos y respiratorios, éstos se reducirán de un 60 a un 85%, pero se irán reduciendo desde el momento en que se lo coloquemos. –Dijo concretamente.

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje de qué sobreviva? –preguntó el doctor curioso.

-Hablamos de un 60% de probabilidad de que todo salga bien... bueno eso era antes de que sufriera el ataque... haciendo cálculos de nuevo... hay un 50% de que falle. –añadió Yinsen.

-Ya veo... -suspiró el doctor. –Howard, es tú hijo y tú responsabilidad. –le estaba hablando serio y directamente a los ojos. –¿Realmente deseas hacer esto?

-No tenemos otra opción. –habló el castaño con determinación. –Por eso te pido que nos ayudes con esto...

El doctor suspiró, vio a su amigo y posteriormente se acomodó los lentes. –Prepararé el papeleo para autorizar la cirugía. –comenzó a escribir en su computador rápidamente. –lo tendré listo en una hora para que lo firmen y que Howard firme los papeles en caso de que algo salga mal, y sobre la operación. –los observó a ambos. –Se llevará a cabo hoy a las 5 de la tarde, así que vayan a descansar, coman algo y los espero en mí oficina a la 1:30 pm para los preparativos de la misma. –señaló al castaño. –sobre todo tú Howard, estás hecho un desastre.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres, salieron de la oficina de Vincent.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el de lentes. –Necesitas dormir un poco y comer para estar al cien cuando llegue la hora.

-Lo sé... -exhaló. –Creo que trataré de hacer eso... puedes quedarte en la mansión si quieres.

-Te tomaré la palabra.

-¿Puedes esperarme en la entrada del hospital mientras voy a ver a mi hijo?

-Claro que sí.

Los dos hombres se separaron y cada quien se fue por su rumbo, el Stark mayor caminó a paso moderado hasta que llegó a la habitación del menor, lentamente abrió la puerta y se adentró al cuarto, al parecer el castaño menor todavía dormía.

-¿No ha despertado? –le preguntó al mayordomo que estaba sentado al lado de Tony.

-No, señor. –lo miró.

-Jarvis. –le llamó serio. –Hay algo qué me estás ocultando ¿Cierto?

-...

-Creo que sé por qué lo haces... -caminó hacia su hijo. –¿Es para no alterarme?

-Así es... -el mayordomo se relajó.

-Ya veo. –acarició suavemente el cabello de Tony. –Cuando todo esto termine, me contaras a detalle todo lo que está pasando... sin importar lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí... -respondió el mayordomo.

-Gracias... -caminó hacia la salida. –La operación será hoy a las 5, Regresaré en unas horas... así que... no te separes de él.

-Entendido. –finalizó Jarvis viendo como Howard salía de la habitación. Acto seguido miró con cariño al menor. –No se preocupe señorito, todo saldrá bien.

Y así Howard y Yinsen fueron a la mansión Stark a descansar un rato, después de todo ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, el castaño le dijo a Yinsen que tomara cualquier habitación que quisiera y estuviera desocupada, una vez que Yinsen le agradeció, el castaño se dirigió a su habitación, se metió en ella y pudo visualizar a su esposa que se encontraba durmiendo, eso le hizo enojar. Su hijo muriéndose y ella aquí durmiendo a sus anchas.

Dejó que durmiera, ya hablaría con ella después, se metió al baño y se ducho para posteriormente ir a dormir. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas se despertó y notó que su esposa ya no estaba en la cama. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para comer algo antes de que ir de nuevo al hospital, al llegar se encontró con Yinsen y con María. Sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposa, se paró atrás de la cafetera para prepararse un café muy cargado.

Los tres estaban en la mesa, el ambiente era incómodo, Yinsen solo se limitaba a ver a su amigo o leer las noticias en su celular. –María... -comenzó Howard en un tono seco. –¿Sabes dónde está Tony? –la miró a los ojos mientras que el de lentes prestaba atención a la siguiente discusión entre esposos.

-Supongo que en la escuela. –la mujer se encogió de hombros.

El castaño se enojó, eso quería decir que ni siquiera estaba enterada de la situación de su hijo. –¿Dónde estabas ayer?

-Fui a visitar a mi madre. –respondió normal. –¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tony sufrió un ataque ayer. –Howard comenzó a alterarse. –Y tú ni siquiera contestabas el maldito teléfono, nuestro hijo pudo morir y tú ni siquiera enterada.

-¿¡Tony sufrió un ataque!? –gritó la mujer asustada. –Iré de inmediato al hospital. –se levantó de su silla y salió del comedor. "Se tenía que arruinar mis planes" pensó María con sarcasmo.

-Howard... -le dijo Yinsen. –¿Lo notaste?

-Por desgracia si... -respondió.

El de lentes se levantó de la silla. –Ya vámonos.

-De acuerdo. –habló Howard un poco triste por la situación. Caminaron hacia el auto del Stark mayor, se subieron y de ahí arrancaron rumbo al hospital, al parecer María se había ido a parte, lo más probable era para evitar ser cuestionada, ella solo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de la realidad.

Horas después.

Steve y Bucky se dirigían a la mansión Stark con una bolsa de donas de chocolate y de fresa. –Me muero por ver la cara de Anthoska cuando esté comiendo las donas.

-Yo también, es lindo verlo así.

Llegaron a la mansión Stark y tocaron el timbre varias veces hasta que una sirvienta les abrió la puerta y amablemente les preguntó. –¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Vinimos a ver a Tony. –respondió el Rubio con una sonrisa. –Como no fue a la escuela nos preocupamos.

-Y trajimos donas. –añadió Barnes.

La sirvienta los vio con un rasgo de tristeza. –Lo siento chicos, el Joven Tony no se encuentra...

-¿Regresará pronto? –preguntó el castaño.

-No sabría decirlo con seguridad. –les contestó la mujer. –¿Son amigos del joven? –ambos fortachones asintieron. –Hace unas horas vino uno de sus amigos haciendo la misma pregunta... 

-¿Bruce? –preguntó James.

-Creo que así se llama, de hecho nos dejó un proyecto del joven. –dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Dumm-E.

-¿Entonces no sabe cuándo regresará? –insistió Steve.

-No, lo siento, de hecho no sé ni siquiera donde esté... -suspiró la sirvienta. –Ni siquiera está Jarvis.

-Ya veo... -se frustró el castaño.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. –se despidió cortésmente el rubio por él y por su amigo. –Vendremos después. –Y así ambos fortachones salieron de propiedad Stark. –Esto es extraño... -mencionó el rubio reflexionando mientras caminaban por la banqueta rumbo a su casa.

-Ya lo sé... ¿Dónde crees que esté? –cuestionó James. –Porque ni siquiera ha visto los mensajes... hay que mandarle más.

-Te apoyo Buck... -finalizó Steve.


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Sin emociones?

Era medio día y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, era un día cálido y con pocas nubes. Tony lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía sus parpados algo pesados y todo lo que recordaba estaba muy confuso y borroso, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos por completo y observó el techo blanco del hospital, estaba desorientado y no sabía dónde estaba, quiso entrar en pánico pero cuando volteó su cabeza vio que Jarvis se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama en una silla que no se veía muy cómoda, el mayordomo estaba dormido pues no había pegado ojo desde que se despertó la mañana anterior.

Cuando el castaño se ubicó por completo se relajó, estaba a salvo, y aunque sus últimos recuerdos estaban borrosos, se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, realmente su madre lo estaba dejando morir anoche. ¿Acaso era un mal hijo? ¿No se merecía ser feliz? Sin que pudiera evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus enormes ojos achocolatados.

Todavía se encontraba con el respirador pero sin dudarlo se lo quitó después de todo ya podía respirar bien, con un poco de dificultad pero bien, al menos para hacerlo por su cuenta. Al quitárselo no pudo evitar toser un poco y eso hizo que Jarvis se despertara.

-¿Señorito? –preguntó Jarvis reincorporándose del pequeño sueño ligero que había tenido. –Que bueno que ya despertó. –le dijo cariñosamente.

El menor lo observó y lo que Jarvis vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón pues su señorito había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos que demostraba las ganas de vivir, ese brillo de esperanza, ese brillo que veía todo lo bueno de las personas y situaciones, ese brillo que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta que desapareció por completo. Jarvis tenía ganas, y aunque fuera en contra de toda su persona, tenía ganas de desfigurarle la cara a la madre de su señorito.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó seco el castaño sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Sufrió un ataque ayer en la noche... -contestó el mayordomo. –Su padre ya está de regreso, vino hace rato a verlo y no ha de tardar en volver, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar antes de volver... -tomó aire. –Señorito, hoy se le hará una cirugía a las 5 de la tarde.

El castaño ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que el mayordomo le había dicho. –Ya veo. –contestó como si nada.

-Señorito... -esa respuesta sin emoción alguna le había hecho añicos el corazón al más grande, se armó de valor. –¿No tiene miedo? –debía confirmar que su niño se encontraba bien emocionalmente, sin embargo no se esperó la respuesta que le dio. Jarvis esperaba un "sí" o un "más o menos" u otras cosas pero no aquella respuesta.

-¿Sí muero qué importancia tiene? –habló el menor sin emoción alguna mientras veía a los ojos al más grande.

-No diga eso señorito. –el mayordomo apretó levemente los puños, su niño estaba roto. –Su vida es muy valiosa y yo sé que logrará grandes cosas. –trató de animarlo. –Y lo queremos mucho...

Tony lo vio con sus grandes ojos, completamente serio y se limitó a no contestar, solo ladeó su cabeza de nuevo y observó el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo y de ahí en adelante ya no mencionó nada a menos que se le preguntara.

-¿Quiere algo de comer? –Jarvis le preguntó dulcemente, debía intentar por lo menos sacarle una emoción al más bajo. –Puede comer lo que guste antes de las 3:30 de la tarde. –le dijo, pues debía tener por lo menos una hora y media sin comer antes de la cirugía.

-No tengo hambre...

-Debe de comer algo por lo menos. –le miró preocupado. –Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. –llamó a la enfermera para que le trajera algo de comer al joven.

Rato después de que la enfermera la haya traído de comer algo al menor y de que Jarvis se asegurara de que Tony se lo comiera todo, el mayordomo retiró la bandeja de comida y la dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima al menor. Debía preguntarle que había pasado, era su oportunidad, no debía decirle nada al señor Stark si solo era lo que suponía, tenía que confirmarlo con su niño.

-Señorito. –inhaló. –¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? –se sentó en la silla de nuevo. –Su ataque fue provocado ¿Cierto? –cuando vio que Tony asintió, armado de valor para la siguiente pregunta, prosiguió. –¿Fue su madre quién lo hizo? –no obtuvo respuesta. –Señorito...

-Sí... -contestó el menor con sus ojos levemente hundidos. –Fue ella...

Jarvis confirmó sus sospechas, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer tratara así a su propio hijo? ¿Cómo era posible que le quitara las ganas de vivir a un chico muy bueno? –Lo siento mucho señorito... -le dijo, Tony solo asintió como si nada.

Las 5 de la tarde ya había llegado, Howard ya había firmado todos los documentos que se le había solicitado, los tres hombres ya habían preparado todo lo necesario para colocarle el reactor en el pecho al Stark menor.

Howard junto con Vincent y Yinsen se dirigieron a la habitación donde Tony se encontraba, el primero entrar fue Stark seguido por los otros dos. Tanto Tony como Jarvis miraron a los presentes. –Ya es hora. –habló el doctor. Acto seguido se llevaron a Tony para la cirugía. Pero antes de eso Howard se dirigió con el mayordomo.

-Jarvis, puedes irte a descansar. –le dijo y después de eso el castaño salió de la habitación dejando solo al mayordomo.

-Ojalá todo salga bien... -habló a la nada el mayordomo para después salir de la habitación, ir a su residencia y descansar un poco para después regresar, no pensaba tardarse así que salió del hospital.

Tony ya se encontraba acostado en el respectivo lugar, esperando a que todo comenzara, antes de que el proceso iniciara, Howard se acercó a su hijo y apretó suavemente su mano. –No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien... no olvides que te quiero. –le sonrió, Tony solo se limitó a asentirle a su papá antes de que le colocaran la boquilla y que la anestesia comenzara a surtir efecto, lo último que vio el castaño menor fue a su padre y de ahí en adelante todo se hizo borroso hasta que perdió la conciencia cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Yinsen al notar como se encontraba su amigo de preocupado se acercó a éste. –No te preocupes, Howard. Tú hijo es fuerte... estará bien.

-Sé que estará bien. –intentó darse ánimos el Stark mayor para después ver a su hijo que dormía debido a la anestesia.

-Bien. –mencionó Vincent. –Es hora de comenzar.

Jarvis había tomado un taxi para llegar a su casa y descansar un rato, se bañó, comió algo y se durmió un rato, lo suficiente como para reponer las energías. Se vistió con su típico uniforme de nuevo y salió rumbo al hospital de nuevo. Estaba a punto de pedir un taxi cuando algo llamó su atención y es que vio que en su misma banqueta venían caminando Steve y James. Se sorprendió ¿Qué hacían ellos por estos rumbos?

Ambos fortachones vieron a Jarvis y se acercaron con él para preguntarle acerca del paradero del amor de su vida. –Buenas tardes. –saludaron los dos chicos.

-Joven Steve y Joven James... ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó el mayordomo tratando de dar una sonrisa.

-Tony no vino a la escuela y estamos preocupados... por eso vinimos. –respondió el rubio siendo amable.

-Y le trajimos donas a Anthoska. –mostró la caja de donas. –¿Dónde está? –preguntó el castaño.

Jarvis los vio con unos ojos tristes, tomó aire. –Lo lamento, jóvenes. Pero anoche el señorito sufrió un ataque cardiaco muy fuerte y en estos momentos está en cirugía.

La respuesta que Jarvis les había dado los dejó congelados, ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? Si antes de que se fueran Tony estaba en perfectas condiciones... ninguno de los dos se lo explicaba.

-Pero... ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Bucky con esperanza.

-Eso espero. –suspiró el más grande. –Si me disculpan debo regresar al hospital... ya pasó algo de tiempo desde que mi señorito entró en cirugía y ya no ha de tardar en finalizar.

-¿Podemos ir con usted? –cuestionó el rubio.

-Si ustedes lo desean, está bien por mí... -paró un taxi. –Por cierto. –abrió la puerta del auto y los miró con una sonrisa ¿picara? –Su padre está ahí... es mejor que los conozca de una vez. –se subió y seguido de él los dos fortachones se subieron al taxi con dirección al hospital.

Llegaron al hospital y los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala de espera, tomaron asiento, Bucky ya iba de un lado a otro mientras que Steve hojeaba una revista sin leer o jugaba con ella por los nervios y Jarvis solo estaba sentado mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió por sorpresa ya que María recién llegaba saludando, en ese momento Jarvis quiso saltarle encima pero el estar en un hospital debía comportarse, ya se arreglaría todo después. Y así las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor Vincent.

De inmediato los presentes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al doctor. –Doctor Vincent... -llamó Jarvis, todos estaban atentos a la respuesta que daría el de blanco. Steve y Bucky estaban hechos un manojo de nervios y sentían que en cualquier momento sus piernas los tumbarían.

-Fueron casi 7 horas en cirugía, debo admitir que fue complicada pero... -hizo una leve pausa que solo hizo que los presentes se imaginaran lo peor. –Pero afortunadamente todo salió bien. –sonrió. Jarvis lloró de felicidad mientras que los dos fortachones se abrazaron para celebrar que el amor de su vida estaba con vida y María solo hizo una leve mueca de disgusto. –En este momento Howard está con Anthony en la misma habitación donde anteriormente estaba.

-¿Podemos verlo? –se apresuró el rubio

-Sí, pueden verlo. –vio como estaban a punto de salir corriendo los dos fortachones pero los detuvo antes de que eso pasara. –Pero, Anthony acaba de salir de cirugía por lo que la anestesia todavía no se le pasa así que lo encontraran dormido y cuando despierte eviten atosigarlo y alterarlo, necesitará de su ayuda cuando recupere el conocimiento ¿Entendido? –finalizó el de blanco.

-No se preocupe doctor. –dijo María. –Lo cuidaremos muy bien. –las palabras pronunciadas por la mujer solo hicieron que la sangre de Jarvis hirviera en odio, "Maldita mujer hipócrita" pensó el mayordomo.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la habitación del más bajo, Jarvis tocó suavemente la puerta para después abrirla lentamente y ahí se encontró con Yinsen que estaba sentado en una de las sillas y a Howard que estaba sentado al lado de su hijo. –Buenas noches, me alegra bastante que el señorito haya salido bien de la cirugía. –saludó el mayordomo para que después entrara y seguido de él entraron los fortachones e hicieron el mismo gesto que Jarvis y al final entró María.

-¿Y ustedes son? –preguntó Howard refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes.

-Son amigos del señorito. –se apresuró Jarvis. –Han estado muy preocupados por él desde que se enteraron de todo. –señaló al castaño y luego a rubio. –Él es James Barnes y él es Steve Rogers.

-Mucho gusto... -saludó el capitán.

-Es un placer. –de igual forma saludó Bucky.

Howard los analizó por unos segundos. –Así que son ustedes. –les dijo serio.

-¿Dis-disculpe? –preguntó nervioso el capitán.

-No, nada... -les contestó. –Me alegra que mi hijo tenga amigos como ustedes...

-¿Gracias? –se confundió el castaño. –De todas formas estamos más que alegres de que Antho... Tony haya salido bien.

-Así es... -apoyó Rogers.

-Discúlpame Howard. –Yinsen se levantó de su asiento. –Ya hay mucha gente aquí, por lo que yo me retiro a descansar para que puedas hablar tranquilo. –caminó hacia la puerta. –Iré a la mansión, no te preocupes. –le sonrió a su amigo. –No me iré hasta que den a mi sobrino de alta. –salió de la habitación. –Que pasen buena noche.

-Jarvis. –le llamó el Stark mayor. –Creo que es hora de que me cuentes todo. –miró a los fortachones en señal de que se fueran.

-Señor, no creo que deba contarle esto aquí, es mejor que dejemos descansar al señorito. –abrió la puerta. –Tratemos este tema afuera, por favor. –salió de la habitación.

Howard al notar eso, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Jarvis. –Les encargo a mi hijo. –les dijo a los presentes. –salió de la habitación dejando a Steve, Bucky y María.

María solo se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras que los dos fortachones se acercaron al menor que yacía dormido en la cama, aunque algo llamó la atención de ambos y es que una luz azul provenía de su pecho, traspasaba la vestimenta que traía puesta pero por el momento lo dejaron pasar.

-Recuerda Anthoska que te hicimos la promesa de no dejarte solo. –habló Barnes dulcemente mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-Nos tenías preocupado Tony... -Steve sujetó la mano del menor con cariño. –No nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma... -María solo desvió la mirada un poco asqueada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, Jarvis estaba a punto de contarle todo al Stark mayor, estaban sentados en uno de los asientos que se encontraban por los corredores blancos del hospital.

-Bien, Jarvis. –el castaño suspiró cansado. –Quiero que me cuentes todo sin excepción alguna. –le ordenó.

-Señor Stark... la situación es algo complicada...

-Te escucho.

-Pues...


	26. Capítulo 26: ¿Mal padre?

-Bien, Jarvis. –el castaño suspiró cansado. –Quiero que me cuentes todo sin excepción alguna. –le ordenó.

-Señor Stark... la situación es algo complicada...

-Te escucho.

-Pues...

-Jarvis. –se desesperó el castaño mayor. –Adelante, te escucho...

El mayordomo tomó aire para continuar. –Hay dos cosas que quiero tratar con usted señor, la primera se trata sobre Obadiah Stane.

-¿Obadiah? –Howard se confundió. –¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Permítame señor. –le contestó Jarvis. –Necesito que lo que le voy a decir se lo tome con calma, recuerde que estamos en un hospital y que el señorito lo necesita.

-Me estas asustando Jarvis... -habló el castaño sin entender la situación.

-Lo que quiero decir, señor Stark, es que desde que el señorito cumplió los 11 años de edad, Obadiah Stane ha estado obsesionado con el señorito y no de la mejor forma posible... él ha estado acosando sexualmente al señorito... -soltó el mayordomo observando las reacción de Howard. –Y lo sigue haciendo actualmente.

El Stark mayor al escuchar eso sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, sintió como si agua helada le cayera encima, apretó sus puños hasta el punto de lastimarse las palmas de las manos, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso era mal padre? –¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? –preguntó con la mirada fría.

-Me enteré apenas ayer. –Jarvis bajó la mirada. –Lo siento señor... debí haberme dado cuenta...

-Jarvis. –lo interrumpió. –¿Por qué Tony nunca mencionó nada de eso?

-Me temo que el señorito tenía miedo... fue lo que me dijo... -el mayordomo miró a Howard. –Esos dos jóvenes que están con él, ellos lo ayudaron y han estado apoyándolo... gracias a ellos el señorito me lo contó todo.

-¿Ellos? Me alegra saber que Tony tiene en quien confiar... -frunció el ceño hasta más no poder, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que le dio un puñetazo a la pared lastimando su mano.

-¡Señor! –Intentó calmarlo.

-Ese gran hijo de puta. –insultó bajito pues no quería llamar la atención. –Maldito carajaula... ¡Voy a matarlo y revolcarlo en su propia mierda! –gritó en voz baja.

-Señor, cálmense por favor. –Jarvis se levantó de su asiento para calmar al castaño. –Respire, no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir... recuerde que el señorito lo necesita.

-Tienes razón... -respiró hondo el castaño. –Solo hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte antes de continuar. –cuando vio que Jarvis asintió decidió seguir. –¿Lo tocó? ¿Ese malparido llegó a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo?

Jarvis pensó la respuesta por unos segundos, sabía que lo que le diría le partiría el corazón a Howard. –Eso me temo...

-Ese pendejo malnacido hijo de toda su puta madre me va a conocer. –mencionó Howard con un aura oscura. –inhaló aire para tratar de calmarse, debía entender que estaba en un hospital y que su hijo acababa de salir de una operación así que no podía darse el lujo de armar un alboroto, cuando finalmente se calmó se sentó de nuevo. –Bien... ¿Qué es lo segundo que me tienes que decir?

El mayordomo hizo el mismo acto de sentarse al lado del castaño, si había reaccionado así ¿cómo reaccionaría con lo de María? De nuevo se preparó para calmar a Howard en caso de que éste quisiera armar un alboroto. –De acuerdo señor, el ataque del señorito fue provocado... -y de nuevo Howard comenzó a apretar sus puños pero no dijo nada, prefirió esperar. –Señor Stark, su esposa ha estado maltratado al señorito...

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó Howard, jamás se esperó eso. –¿María? –y es ahí donde recordó las palabras de Yinsen, él con muy pocas veces en las que estuvo en propiedad Stark pudo darse cuenta... "¿Qué tipo de padre soy?" siguió pensando en lo mismo, ¿Por qué su hijo jamás había mencionado nada? ¿Realmente no confiaba en él ni en lo más mínimo? ¿Cuánto tiempo su joya más preciada había estado sufriendo en silencio?

-Yo había tenido sospechas desde hace un tiempo pero no había podido confirmarlas... -Jarvis respiró hondo. –Hoy mismo el señorito me lo confirmó... me dijo que había sido su madre quien le provocó el ataque...

-Joder... -susurró Stark. –No puedo creerlo... -se llevó sus manos a su rostro en señal de frustración. –Jarvis... ¿Realmente soy un buen padre? –sollozó.

-Señor... -habló Jarvis con tristeza. –Claro que es un buen padre... el señorito lo quiere mucho, siempre lo dice. Además, yo tampoco me di cuenta...

Howard se levantó del asiento. –Jarvis... voy a arreglar todo con esa mujer ahora. –caminó hacia la habitación en donde estaba su hijo. –No puedo estar al lado de una mujer que maltrate a su propio hijo... -el mayordomo lo siguió.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Howard visualizó como los dos fortachones estaban al lado de su hijo hablándole dulcemente, como si estuvieran conversando entre los tres y eso le agradó, tal vez no eran malos chicos, pero eso no importaba ahora, debía hablar con su futura exesposa. –María. –llamó a la mujer atrayendo la atención de los presentes. –Necesito hablar contigo afuera. –su voz era demasiado fría.

-De acuerdo. –la mujer se levantó como si nada y así salieron de la habitación, al ser demasiado tarde era raro encontrar gente afuera de las habitaciones, solo estaban las enfermeras y los enfermeros que de vez en cuando daban vueltas por los pasillos y habitaciones para ver si todo se encontraba en orden.

Dentro de la habitación el mayordomo se había quedado con los jóvenes, los miró con una sonrisa, su señorito había encontrado buenas personas. –Jóvenes. –les llamó a lo que atrajo la atención de los fortachones. –Ya es tarde. –miró su reloj. –Es la una de la mañana, llamaré un taxi para que puedan irse a su casa.

-No, gracias. –comentó Steve. –No tenemos la intención de irnos.

-Pensamos quedarnos... si no es mucha molestia, claro. –añadió Bucky.

-¿Y la escuela? –se extrañó el mayordomo. –¿Piensan faltar?

-Ya hablaremos con los maestros y con el director después. –dijo Steve como si nada.

-Ya veo. –comentó Jarvis. –Me alegra saber que mi señorito haya encontrado a tan buenas personas como ustedes... -miró triste al menor que todavía se encontraba dormido por la anestesia, lo más probable es que despertara en unas cuantas horas más. –Mi señorito... los necesitará demasiado... -miró a los fortachones. –No se preocupen por la escuela, que yo también hablaré con el director para que no les afecte.

-¿En serio? –se emocionó el castaño.

-Sí, no se preocupen.

-Gracias. –mencionó Steve.

-Ahora si me disculpan debo hacer algo. –caminó hacia la puerta. –¿Pueden quedarse con el señorito?

-No hay problema. –dijeron al unísono los fortachones para luego ver como Jarvis salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto afuera del hospital se encontraba Howard y María, estaban en un punto en donde ninguna enfermera o doctor los molestaría, solo eran iluminados por las luces del edificio. –¿Qué sucede cariño?

-María. –llamó serio Howard. –¿Puedes explicármelo?

-¿De qué hablas? –la mujer se confundió.

-¡¿Cómo qué de qué?! –se enojó el castaño. –Tú más que todos sabes a lo que me refiero ¿¡Por qué carajos provocaste el ataque cardiaco de Tony!? ¿¡Por qué lo has estado maltratando todo este tiempo!?

La mujer se puso pálida, ¿Y ahora que hacía? –Yo no he hecho tal cosa...

-Por favor María. –mencionó con sarcasmo. –¡No quiero tus mentiras! Quiero que me lo expliques ¿¡Cómo rayos pudiste hacerle eso a nuestro hijo!? –Howard estaba sumamente enojado.

-¡Todo es su maldita culpa! ¡Ese mocoso nunca debió nacer! –María enfureció. –¡Yo no quería un niño, yo quería una niña!

-María... eso no es una excusa.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Todo este maldito tiempo he querido deshacerme de él! ¡Ese niño está mejor muerto! –los gritos de María hicieron que el corazón de Howard se oprimiera. –Por eso... Howard, abandonemos a Anthony...

-¿Qué? –el castaño se confundió, jamás se esperó eso.

-Dejemos a Anthony en cualquier otro lugar... abandonémoslo... vendámoslo o lo que tú quieras hacer con él y tengamos otro hijo... uno que no esté defectuoso como él, uno que realmente valga la pena. –habló María con voz suave. –Yo te amo Howard, por eso... hazlo por mí.

Howard miró a María con unos ojos muy sorprendidos, no se esperaba eso. –María... -empezó Howard con un tono de voz indescifrable. –Con lo que me dijiste... y con lo que me acabo de enterar... es imposible que te vuelva a amar... acabo de perder todo sentimiento amoroso por ti... ¿En serio me creíste capaz de elegirte a ti sobre MI HIJO? –Esto último lo recalcó más. –Porque ahora entiendo que Tony solamente ha sido mi hijo porque alguien como tú no merece ser madre, ni siquiera merece existir.

-Howard...

-Así que déjame decirte... -tomó aire el castaño. –No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, no te molestes en volver a la mansión porque ya no serás bienvenida ¿Entiendes? ¡Quiero que te largues de nuestras vidas! ¡Lárgate con tus padres o con quien sea! ¡No me interesa!

-Pero... yo te amo Howard... -los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron.

-Ese ya no es asunto mío, me asegurare de mandarte los papeles del divorcio con mis abogados. –frunció el ceño. –Y si creíste que verías algo de la fortuna Stark, estás completamente equivocada, todo, absolutamente todo es mío y está a mi nombre y debido a que las causas del divorcio fue violencia intrafamiliar, no recibirás nada. –respiró. –Porque piénsalo, aunque contrates un abogado, son tus abogados contra los míos. Ten eso en cuenta, es imposible que ganes.

-Howard, por favor...

-¡Por favor nada! –sacó su celular y marcó al número de la sirvienta encargada. –Bueno, escúchame muy bien, no quiero que dejes entrar a María a la casa sin importar lo que te diga de lo contrario estarás despedida y toda la ropa de ella... sus cosas... haz lo que quieras con ellas, véndelas, quédatelas, lo que tú quieras ¿Entendido? –colgó.

-¿Realmente vas a dejarme? –sollozó la mujer.

-Debiste pensarlo desde el primer momento en que le pusiste un dedo encima a Tony. –el castaño trataba de calmarse.

María nuevamente estalló en ira ya no le quedaba nada por hacer, una vez que Howard Stark toma una decisión es difícil que cambie de opinión. –¿¡Sabes!? ¡Me satisface saber que dejé que Obadiah lo tocara! ¡Yo siempre lo supe desde un principio! ¡Sabía que ese hombre quería metérsela a Anthony! ¡Y nunca me importó! ¡Al contrario, yo hacía todo lo posible para que Obadiah hiciera lo que quisiera con ese inútil! ¡Porque es para lo único que sirve! ¡Sirve de puta solamente!

-Eres una maldita... -Howard estaba a punto de abofetear a la mujer por eso, ella sabía lo que Obadiah le hacía a Tony y aun así lo permitió "¿Cómo carajos pude enamorarme de alguien tan despreciable?"

El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por el lugar y una bastante fuerte, tanto que hizo que la cabeza de María se volteara, la mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla toda aturdida, para luego voltear a ver quién había sido el que la abofeteó.

-Jarvis... -se sorprendió Howard que por andar discutiendo con María no se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo se acercaba y éste había escuchado todo.

-No le permito que hable de esa forma de mi señorito. –se enojó el mayordomo. –Que no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

-¿¡Vas a dejar que me golpeé, Howard!? –gritó María.

-Solo ya vete María. –suspiró cansado Howard. –Yo mismo te daría una cachetada pero Jarvis se me adelantó. –se burló. –Ahora ya sabes lo que sintió Tony cuando le pegaste. –María no muy contenta se retiró del lugar maldiciendo y con lágrimas en los ojos siendo observada por los otros dos.

-Lo siento señor... no debí meterme... es solo que... -fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Jarvis. –se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al hospital. –Vamos. –fue seguido por el mayordomo. –Me da gusto que por fin todo esto terminara... de Obadiah ya me encargaré mañana.

-A mí también señor. –habló el mayordomo respondiendo a lo primero que Howard había mencionado ya más relajado para después caminar rumbo a la habitación del joven Stark.

María iba caminando por la calles que estaban iluminadas por las lámparas de las casas y las de las vías públicas, iba limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo, era muy tarde como para que estuviera en la calle con una vestimenta elegante, sacó su celular y le marcó a Obadiah. –Necesitamos hablar, ven a recogerme en la tienda de 24 horas, tiene que ser en este momento es muy importante. –colgó y guardó su celular en su bolso. –Esto no se va a quedar así... todo es culpa de ese mocoso... me las vas a pagar Anthony...

Regresando a la habitación de Tony, los dos hombres entraron y vieron como Steve estaba dormido recargado en una parte lateral de la cama del menor, y Bucky estaba en la misma posición, solo que del otro lado de la cama, sentados en una silla y con la cabeza recargada en la cama junto con sus brazos. Esa vista solo hizo que un pequeño tic apareciera en el rostro de Howard. ¿Qué se creían esos niños?

Sin más Howard se sentó en otra de la sillas para descansar un poco y Jarvis al ver que no decían nada hizo el mismo acto que el Stark mayor, después de todo mañana sería un día diferente en la vida del más bajo.


	27. Capítulo 27: Conversaciones

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, la habitación de Tony estaba en completo silencio y apenas los primeros rayos del sol se estaban haciendo presentes entrando por la ventana, todos estaban dormidos.

El Stark menor poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos achocolatados, lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo del hospital, acto seguido giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la ventana pero cuando esto sucedió se sorprendió ya que Bucky estaba dormido recargado en la cama, posteriormente giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y observó a Steve de la misma forma que Bucky, después vio a su papá y a Jarvis que estaban dormidos sentados en las sillas, sin embargo no visualizó a su madre, pero no se le hizo raro, después de todo ella lo odiaba.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, apenas estaba orientándose de todo lo que había pasado, de repente sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho que le hizo sacar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los de los demás, era natural que le doliera el pecho si había tenido una cirugía hace un par de horas.

Le castaño menor ya no tenía ganas de dormir, pero tampoco quería despertar a los demás, por lo que se quedó recostado hasta que se le vino a la mente sentarse en la cama. Poco a poco empezó a enderezarse pero sintió de nuevo ese punzón en el pecho que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo y sacar de nuevo otro gemido de dolor pero más fuerte.

El primero en despertar fue Howard que al escuchar el quejido de su hijo abrió los ojos como si de un robot se tratara. –¿Hijo? –lo vio recostado en la cama y cuando lo llamó volteó para verlo. Se acercó hacia él y sin mucho cuidado apartó a Rogers de su camino tumbándolo de la silla. –Que bueno que ya despertaste. –abrazó al menor. –¿Estás bien? –de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Con la caída fue más que suficiente para que el rubio despertara. –Auch... --dijo bajito, y después de eso los demás que estaban presentes abrieron sus ojos viendo aquella hermosa escena donde Howard abrazaba a Tony con mucho cuidado.

-Señorito... -se levantó Jarvis de su lugar y se acercó hasta la cama, de igual forma los ojos achocolatados de su niño estaban apagados. Cuando vio que Howard se separó del menor aprovechó la oportunidad y abrazó a su señorito con mucho cariño, mientras que Steve se reincorporaba de nuevo, sin embargo, los dos fortachones también querían correr y abrazar a su futuro esposo, solo que el suegro la estaba haciendo de obstáculo.

-Me alegra que estés bien Tony. –le sonrió el rubio dulcemente llamando la atención del nombrado. –Nos asustaste de la peor forma posible...

-Sí, Tony. –le continuó Bucky. –Casi haces que nos volvamos locos. –sonrió.

-Lo siento... -contestó Tony agachando la mirada, algo que les extrañó a los fortachones pero que no pasó desapercibido para su padre y para Jarvis.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –preguntó Howard preocupado mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Sí... -contestó seco el menor.

-¿Le duele algo, señorito? –le cuestionó Jarvis intranquilo por el comportamiento de su niño.

-Solo el pecho... -habló Tony.

-Iré a avisarle al doctor que ya despertó. –el mayordomo caminó hacia la puerta, suponía que Howard quería hablar a solas con su hijo. –Joven Steve y joven James, ¿Me harían el favor de acompañarme? –los nombrados asintieron y Howard le agradeció mentalmente a Jarvis por ello.

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación para ir a buscar al doctor Vincent que es el encargado de la salud del joven Tony. –Jóvenes, ¿Lo notaron?

-Sí... -contestó Barnes. –Es como si Anthoska ya no tuviera ganas de nada...

-¿Qué pasó? –insistió el rubio. –No solamente sufrió un ataque ¿Verdad?

El mayordomo suspiró frustrado, les contaría lo sucedido ya que después de todo sabía que ellos podrían ayudar en gran medida al señorito. –Por desgracia no fue así... el señorito ocultaba otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? –preguntó Steve.

-Su madre... ¿Saben por qué la madre de mi señorito ya no regresó?

-No... -respondió James.

-Ella... ella fue la que ocasionó que casi mi señorito muriera... -tomó aire. –De hecho ella causó mucho dolor en la vida de mi niño desde... siempre... y nunca dijo nada. –afirmó el mayordomo.

-Con razón ayer no se acercó ni un poco a Tony. –habló Steve algo triste. –Por eso jamás la mencionó delante de nosotros... siempre que hablaba de su familia era su papá y usted. –agachó levemente la mirada.

-Debimos suponerlo... -comentó un arrepentido Bucky de no prestarle más atención al castaño menor.

-Nadie se dio cuenta... incluso yo tardé en percatarme de todo... si me hubiera dado cuenta de todo, esto no hubiera sucedido. –dieron la vuelta por el pasillo. –Pero lo hecho, hecho está, solo nos queda apoyar al señorito para que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar... para que vuelva a sonreír sinceramente.

-No se preocupe. –dijo el castaño. –Nosotros estaremos ahí para él.

-¿Qué pasó con la madre de Tony? –indagó el rubio, tenía curiosidad por saber en que había finalizado.

-El señor Stark le pidió el divorcio, ya no vivirá más en la mansión. –se relajó el mayordomo. –El señorito ya no tendrá que preocuparse de ella.

-Eso me deja tranquilo... -suspiró el capitán.

-Por cierto... -interrumpió el mayordomo. –Hay algo que necesito confirmar. –se detuvo haciendo que Steve y James de detuvieran confundidos. –No sé si esté en lo correcto pero, ustedes tienen sentimientos encontrados hacia mi señorito ¿Me equivoco? –Los fortachones de avergonzaron y los colores se les subieron a la cabeza, se quedaron callados a lo que el mayordomo sonrió. –El que calla, otorga. –siguió avanzando. –Si están enamorados de mi señorito, yo no soy el que debe de preocuparles... El señor Stark es el mayor obstáculo.

-Creo que ya lo sabíamos... -dijo un nervioso James.

-¿Cómo cree que se tome una relación amorosa de tres? –preguntó sin más el rubio sin embargo no sorprendió a Jarvis.

-La verdad no lo sé. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero si mi señorito está bien con eso y es feliz así, el señor Stark tendrá que aceptarlo pero eso no quita el hecho de que seguirá siendo un padre sobreprotector con mi señorito. –una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayordomo. –Recuerdo que una vez el señor Stark casi llama al ejército, S.W.A.T., FBI y cualquier otra institución de esa índole cuando se le perdió mi señorito en el supermercado y me marcó por teléfono para que fuera y lo ayudara a buscarlo... a partir de ese momento el señor Stark me pidió que cada vez que salieran a surtir la despensa los acompañara. –terminó con nostalgia.

-¿Cuántos años tenía Tony? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo por aquel relato, era bueno saber a qué tipo de suegro se iban a enfrentar.

-Si mal no recuerdo, mi señorito tenía 8 años. –se carcajeó. –Al final de cuentas tuvimos que utilizar el micrófono para llamarlo, y me dio risa y ternura cuando descubrimos que el señorito se encontraba en el área de cafetería comiéndose un pastel entero de chocolate al lado del director Fury. Ya que resultó que el director Fury los había visto y llamó a mi señorito sin que el señor Stark se diera cuenta... cuando los encontramos el señor Stark abrazó a mi señorito temiendo a que se lo fueran a quitar.

-¿El director Fury? –se asombró el castaño.

-Así es... por si no están enterados, él es el padrino de mi señorito... -siguieron caminando.

-Vaya... de lo que uno se viene enterando. –sonrió el capitán con una sonrisa chueca. "Ganarse al suegro va a estar difícil"

-El mundo es muy pequeño. –habló Bucky encogiéndose de hombros, sin duda la familia Stark tenía muchas influencias.

Por fin dieron con el doctor Vincent, al parecer estaba en su oficina y de ahí fue por algo de comer para después regresar. Los tres hombres entraron a la oficina no sin antes tocar la puerta. –Buenos días. –saludó el de blanco. –¿Ya despertó Anthony?

-Sí. –respondió Jarvis.

-De acuerdo. –se levantó de su escritorio. –Iré a revisarlo para ver como se encuentra. –todos salieron con dirección a la habitación del Stark menor.

Minutos antes de que llegara Vincent.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? –se preocupó Howard.

-Bien...

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió el Stark mayor, no debía presionarlo, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó un seco Tony.

-Cariño... --suspiró triste el mayor. –Ya me enteré de todo... me enteré de todo lo que esa mujer te hacía... --tomó su mano apretándola levemente con protección. –Lo siento Tony... debí haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que te pasaba... perdóname por ser un mal padre... --omitió lo de Stane, ya que ese era un tema de lo cual podría alterarse su joya.

-... –Tony solo siguió escuchando.

-Pero ya no debes de preocuparte, María ya no te lastimará más. –se limpió las lágrimas de tan solo ver como su hijo ya no parecía el de antes y todo por la culpa de esa mujer. –Nos vamos a separar, no puedo estar con alguien que lastima lo que es lo más importante de mi vida.

-Papá... -le llamó el castaño. –Es mi culpa... yo... lo siento... por mi culpa... -comenzó a llorar. –Por mí arruinaste tu matrimonio... -se llevó sus manos a su rostro para taparse con ellas. –Yo sé que amas a mamá por eso nunca dije nada, no quería que la vieras como en realidad era conmigo... –Howard podía ver que de los grandes ojos achocolatados de su hijo salían gruesas lágrimas. –Después de todo ella tiene razón... yo soy un inútil... alguien que no tiene importancia... ni siquiera debería estar vivo... todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa... –sollozó y cada vez le tocaba más trabajo respirar. –Tú eres un buen padre y te quiero mucho... no es tú culpa... todo... todo... todo es mi culpa... perdóname por haberte arruinado la vida...

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Howard se rompiera en mil pedazos, ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado María para dejar a su hijo en ese estado? Tony se culpaba de todo cuando él ni siquiera tenía la más mínima culpa, Howard jamás perdonaría a esa vieja por lo que le hizo a su bebé, si matar no fuera ilegal ella ya sería mierda de tiburón o estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Pero lo que más le dolió a Howard fue que María había dejado roto su hijo.

-Anthony Edward Stark. –le dijo Howard serio. –Escúchame muy bien. –lo sujetó suavemente del rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas. –Nada, pero nada de lo que sucedió es tú culpa ¿Entiendes? Es culpa de María por no amar a alguien tan bueno, dulce, inteligente, amable, como tú... yo no puedo estar con ella si te lastima... lo creas o no, tú eres mi máxima prioridad en este mundo, daría mi vida por ti sin siquiera dudarlo... –lo abrazó con cariño. –Así que no quiero que te culpes por eso... a quien deberías de culpar es a mí por haber dejado que sufrieras tanto tiempo... –Afianzó más el abrazo. –Así que por favor mi joya más preciada, prométeme que sin importar lo que sea, ya no te quedaras callado... si no quieres decírmelo a mí, díselo a alguien que te ayude pero por favor ya no te quedes callado... –Howard no lo soltaba del abrazo y poco a poco Tony correspondió el abrazo. –Porque tú tienes un gran futuro por delante, no eres ningún inútil... yo sé que lograrás grandes cosas...

-Papá... -el menor comenzó a llorar manchando la ropa de su padre con sus lágrimas mientras que Howard solo aferraba más a Tony a su cuerpo dándole seguridad, demostrándole que no estaría solo y que jamás lo estaría o estuvo.

-Te amo hijo...

-Yo también papá...

De repente la puerta fue abierta dejando entra a Vincent y seguido de él, Jarvis, Steve y Bucky. –A ver, ¿Qué parte de no alteren al paciente no entiendes? –se enojó Vincent, pero cuando Tony y Howard se separaron del abrazo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. –Oh... lamento interrumpir su momento padre e hijo... -dijo apenado. –Solo venía a hacerle una revisión a Anthony... pero si quieren puedo esperar... ya que no tardará más de 10 minutos...

Ambos castaños Stark tenían los ojos rojos por haber llorado. –No te preocupes Vincent. –se disculpó Howard. –Haz la revisión. –le acarició la cabeza a su hijo.

-De acuerdo. –suspiró aliviado. –Entonces... necesito que esperen afuera. –ordenó el doctor y así los que estaban de más salieron de la habitación para que Vincent hiciera su trabajo adecuadamente.

El ambiente para Steve y para James se tornó algo incómodo al ver al padre de Tony en ese estado, sin embargo no tenían ni las más mínimas intenciones de retirarse, pero les alegraba que el amor de su vida haya sacado lo que sentía con su papá ya que ese era un paso para que el Stark menor recuperara el brillo en sus ojos, para que fuera el mismo chico positivo que a todo le encontraba lo bueno sin importar qué.

-Señor. –llamó Jarvis. –¿Está todo bien? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación mientras esperaban afuera del cuarto.

-Hablé con él... –suspiró cansado. –Le será difícil superarlo... pero ahí estaré para mi bebé sin importar lo que suceda... –comentó Howard.

-Yo también señor. –añadió el mayordomo. –Yo también le daré todo mi apoyo...

-Lamento interrumpir. –habló Steve cortésmente. –Pero nosotros también estaremos para Tony sin importar lo que pase.

-Le daremos todo nuestro apoyo. –añadió Bucky.

El Stark mayor los analizó por unos segundos con unos ojos serios. –Ustedes... mi hijo estuvo mencionándolos mucho últimamente... solo espero que no lo lastimen o conocerán a Howard Stark... porque desde el primer momento en que los vi en persona, mi instinto de padre me dijo que ustedes quieren algo más que una amistad con mi hijo... --vio como los fortachones asentían nerviosos y con algo de temor. –Están advertidos... --finalizó serio a lo que Jarvis solo se rio bajito, el capitán tragó saliva y Barnes temió por su vida, pero eso no significaba que se iban a rendir, si Howard es un gran obstáculo, ellos lo intentarían con todas sus fuerzas.


	28. Capítulo 28: Sanando un corazón

El doctor Vincent se había metido al cuarto de Tony para su revisión médica. Pasó de las típicas preguntas de "¿Cómo te sientes?", "¿Te duele algo?", "¿Puedes levantarte?", etc. A que él mismo comprobara algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: revisarle el reactor, checar si la herida iba sanando, entre algunas cosas más.

-Tony. –le llamó el doctor con un tono amable, en cuanto el menor lo volteó a ver, prosiguió. –Emocionalmente, ¿Cómo te sientes? –ya estaba enterado de todo, Yinsen se aseguró de que lo supiera.

-Yo... No lo sé. –agachó la mirada.

El de blanco lo miró un poco triste, era natural que Anthony se sintiera así, ser rechazado por su propia madre no era algo fácil de sobrellevar y más si Tony alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de que su madre lo quisiera, de que lo amara como cualquier madre amaría a sus hijos. Toda aquella esperanza había sido destrozada de la peor manera posible.

-No le tomes mucha importancia a eso. –le revolvió los cabellos al menor. –Sé que es difícil, pero debes de entender que tú no eres el del problema, tú hiciste todo lo posible para que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ella simplemente no quiso aceptarlo. –le sonrió dulcemente. –Eres fuerte aunque no lo creas, también recuerda que tienes gente que te ama y que se preocupa por ti. –suspiró. –Tienes un padre sobreprotector que haría cualquier cosa para que tú estés bien, tienes... a Jarvis que te trata como si fuera una madre amorosa. –"Ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido así, me pregunto sí..." –Esos dos chicos que no se han ido de aquí desde que se enteraron de todo, entre muchas personas más.

-... –Tony lo observó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en él, era cierto, tiene personas que realmente lo quieren, sin embargo la herida que dejó su madre en él, duele, dolerá y tardará un tiempo en cicatrizar y lo peor de todo es que la marca ahí se quedará.

-Así que Tony, anímate y sonríele a la vida como solo tú sabes hacerlo. –trató de animarlo. –Demuéstrale que no la necesitas y de todo lo que se perderá. –el de blanco se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Pasado unos 15 minutos la puerta de la habitación del joven Stark fue abierta por el doctor, dando a entender que por lo menos el padre de Tony se hiciera presente dentro del cuarto, pero no fue así, fueron los cuatro los que se adentraron a la habitación.

-¿Cómo está doctor? –preguntó Jarvis.

-Está estable. –sonrió el de lentes. –Parece que su cuerpo aceptó el reactor de una forma positiva y la herida alrededor del mismo está cicatrizando adecuadamente. Tiene cierto dolor en el pecho pero es normal debido a la cirugía éste irá desapareciendo con los días. –agarró su tabla de apoyo que había dejado en la mesa. –sin embargo... puede que ya sea complicado sufrir un ataque cardiaco pero no es imposible, para que esto suceda su corazón deberá ser puesto a una gran presión, más fuerte de la que le provocó su último ataque, lo cual ya es muy poco probable.

-De acuerdo. –habló Howard.

-Otra cosa... –analizó más los documentos que traía con los exámenes médicos del joven Stark. –También puede ser propenso a sufrir un ataque respiratorio debido a su historial, pero no se preocupen, es normal debido a los problemas de su corazón, de igual forma en cuanto sientas que te falta el aire, Tony, usa tú inhalador y asunto arreglado de no ser así ven de inmediato conmigo para que te podamos atender. En cuanto las actividades físicas, no las realices muy pesadas, puedes ir aumentando su dificultad lentamente pero en cuanto sientas que te falta el aire tómate un respiro, esto es para que tus pulmones no se sientan muy presionados, pero con el tiempo tus pulmones sentirán menos presión y podrás realizar ejercicios más fuertes sin ningún problema. –finalizó el doctor.

-¿Cuándo lo dará de alta? –cuestionó Howard, si bien lo que le dijo el doctor eran secuelas pero que con el paso del tiempo se irían reduciendo.

-Necesito tenerlo por lo menos un día más en observación, mañana a medio día podrá irse a casa. –sonrió el de blanco. –Tampoco ya no es necesario que tome medicamento y podrá comer como una persona normal.

-Eso es bueno. –añadió Jarvis.

-Si me permiten, debo retirarme. –caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación una vez que los presentes le agradecieron y se despidieron de él.

La habitación quedó en un pequeño silencio hasta que Howard habló. –¿Cariño, no te importa si me voy por unas cuantas horas? Necesito arreglar unos asuntos.

-Está bien. –le contestó el menor.

-Bien, no me tardo, Jarvis te lo encargo. –salió del cuarto en cuanto el mayordomo le asintió, era hora de encargarse de Obadiah Stane, se encargaría de que ere calvo se pudriera en la cárcel, si tan solo matar no fuera ilegal sus problemas ya estarían resueltos.

Dentro de la habitación, eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, Jarvis vio a los tres chicos y sonrió. –¿Tienen hambre?

-Yo siempre tengo hambre. –intentó Bucky animar al castaño menor.

-No nos caería mal comer algo. –Steve se encogió de hombros, posteriormente volteó a ver al castaño.

Tony se les quedó viendo, los tres contrarios esperaban la respuesta del más bajo pero aun sus ojos se veían apagados. –Sí... me gustaría comer algo. –habló finalmente.

-De acuerdo, enseguida regreso, iré a traerles el desayuno, después de todo la comida de hospital sabe mal. –se burló el mayordomo, todos intentaban tan siquiera sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al más bajo, definitivamente, estaba roto. –También aprovecharé para ir con el director Fury. –salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué quieren hacer mientras esperamos? –preguntó Bucky mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en un costado de la misma.

-Estamos en un hospital, Buck. –dijo serio el rubio. –Así que no pienses en hacer cosas malas.

-No estoy diciendo que nos robemos la anestesia, Steve. –comentó un obvio Bucky. –No sé, podemos caminar por ahí.

-Tienes razón. –el rubio se llevó una mano a su barbilla reflexionando. –El doctor dijo que Tony sí podía caminar. –lo miró. –¿Qué dices, Tony?

-Chicos... –les llamó el menor sin siquiera verle a los ojos a ninguno. –No es necesario que se queden aquí... pueden irse... no desperdicien su tiempo conmigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Anthoska? –se preocupó.

-Tony... no estamos aquí por obligación. –el rubio se acercó al menor. –Nosotros queremos quedarnos aquí...

Al castaño menor lo que le hacía falta era sacarlo todo, pero no con un familiar, a veces hace falta contárselo a alguien ajeno a la misma. –Yo... no sería raro que ustedes me odiaran o me vieran con asco... después de todo mi mamá lo hacía... ustedes no son mi papá o Jarvis o mi familia... por eso... no es del otro mundo que alguien que no es mi familia me odie. –habló triste.

-Tony. –le llamó el rubio. –Escucha, creo que ambos ya te lo dejamos muy claro. –acarició su mejilla. –Nosotros estamos enamorados de ti, nos gustas, te queremos, te amamos y también como se diga de otras formas.

-Jamás podríamos odiarte. –se acercó Bucky al menor. –Si te odiáramos Steve ya se hubiera ido desde el momento en tú papá lo aventó de la silla. –se burló. –Pero a todo esto Anthoska, debes de dejar de culparte de todo.

-Alguien tan hermoso como tú y siendo un pan de Dios, no se merece que lo lastimen, Tony abandona todo lo que te haga sentir mal y avanza que nosotros no nos iremos ni aunque tú papá nos persiga con un arma. –el rubio acercó el rostro al menor, sujetó su cara suavemente con ambas manos y lo besó, un beso que le transmitió al menor confianza, seguridad pero sobre todo amor, Stark no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Cuando se separaron el rubio limpió cariñosamente las lágrimas de Tony con sus pulgares. –Steve... –Rogers se apartó del castaño menor para que ahora fuera James quien se acercara y lo besara si quisiera, si iban a intentar una relación de tres, debían compartir y dejar su lado egoísta, después de todo el amor de su vida los necesita.

Dicho y hecho Barnes se acercó al más bajo. –Jamás, pero nunca jamás de todos jamases, vuelvas a decir que no vales nada, porque con lo que dijiste eso entendí, Kotenok, te amamos lo quieras o no. –de igual forma Bucky se acercó su rostro a Tony y lo besó transmitiéndole los mismos sentimientos que Steve. Lo que Tony necesita en estos momentos es afecto, todo el afecto posible de gente que realmente lo quiera.

Se separaron y el menor tenía un color carmín en su rostro por aquellos atrevimientos de los fortachones. –James... –le nombró, el rostro del castaño menor enterneció a los mayores, ellos harían todo lo posible por sanar su corazón. Finalmente el menor de los Stark los miró y les sonrió como la primera vez que entendió que no podía vivir sin sus fortachones, una sonrisa que demostraba amor y sinceridad. –Gracias... –se limpió las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos. –Gracias por todo... ustedes siempre me hacen olvidar todo lo malo... -se ruborizó por completo a lo que los mayores solo sonrieron. –Yo también estoy enamorado de ustedes dos... –desvió la mirada.

Poco a poco el amor de su vida estaba volviendo a ser el mismo y eso les alegraba a los fortachones. –Por cierto. –comenzó Bucky. –Te trajimos donas. –caminó hacia donde había dejado la caja, la agarró y se la mostró a su Anthoska.

-Bucky. –le habló el rubio. –Esas donas, posiblemente ya estén rancias. –suspiró.

-Me hubiera gustado probarlas antes de que se hicieran duras... -finalizó Tony.


	29. Capítulo 29: Seriedad

El Stark mayor junto con Yinsen habían ido a hablar con unos amigos del primero, debían tratar el tema de Obadiah antes de que éste hiciera algo o peor aún, que se le acercara a su hijo, lo alteraría.

Entraron a la estación de policía ya que con anticipación, Howard había dicho que iría por un tema de extrema urgencia. –Vaya Howard. –mencionó el de lentes. –Parece que todos los problemas salieron a la luz al mismo tiempo.

-Lo importante es que ya estoy enterado. –siguieron avanzando hasta la oficina de su amigo. –Y como salieron todos al mismo tiempo, puedo acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. –finalizó el castaño.

-En eso tienes razón.

Entraron a la oficina; bastante grande, con una que otra maceta, libreros, stands, cajones, escritorios con sus respectivas sillas, computadoras, un sofá para dos personas y una mesa con una cafetera y diversos bocadillos sin mencionar un mini refrigerador.

-¡Peter! ¡Sí sigues comiendo así ya no entraras en el uniforme de gala! –habló enojada una mujer pelirroja, Gamora.

-En cualquier momento un botón saldrá disparado y matará a alguien. –se burló un hombre que parecía levemente un mapache, Rocket. –¡Maldición Quill! ¡Te comiste mi almuerzo! –tenía abierto mini refrigerador.

-Oigan. –llamó Howard para ver si le hacían caso, ese equipo era un desastre pero trabajaban bien.

-¡Yo no fui! –le gritó el pelinaranja. –¡Al menos no esta vez!

Mientras tanto un hombre fornido y una chica de cabello lacio y negro, estaban comiéndose lo que parecía el almuerzo del aquel hombre, Drax y Mantis. –¿Crees que se den cuenta de que nos estamos comiendo su sándwich? –preguntó la mujer.

-Ni siquiera nos han visto. –se encogió de hombros. –Somos invisibles. –dijo Drax.

En una computadora se encontraba otro hombre, al parecer el más joven de todos, rara vez hablaba y quién sabe qué estaría haciendo el chavo, solo tecleaba demasiado rápido, lo más probable es que estaría jugando online.

-¡Hey chicos! –gritó Rocket atrayendo la atención del equipo. –Hay un hombre calvo con lentes aquí adentro.

-No sé para que vine, Howard. –dijo Yinsen con un tic en el ojo, el castaño solo se burlaba de su amigo.

-¡Ya contrólense! –se enojó la pelirroja. –Estamos en horario de trabajo y la última vez que hicimos un alboroto el jefe casi nos despide.

-Ya, está bien. –mencionó Quill comiendo lo que parecía un pastelillo. –Howard. –saludó al castaño. –Y tú debes de ser el esposo de mi amigo... –dijo como si nada haciendo que los contrarios casi se atraganten con su propia saliva. –Si mal no recuerdo... ¿Jarvis, cierto? –ahora fue turno de Yinsen de burlarse del más bajo.

-Como serás menso, Peter. –Gamora le dio un codazo al nombrado.

-Discúlpenlo. –dijo Rocket. –Es que se cayó de chiquito. –Analizó al de lentes y lo señaló. –En todo caso, él sería el amante... que pésimo gusto tienes, Howardcito. –Ese comentario solo hizo que una vena resaltara en Yinsen, pues se estaba comenzando a enojar.

-Como sea. –suspiró Howard. –él es Yinsen, un amigo mío.

-Perdona nuestra indiscreción. –saludó al de lentes amablemente. –Bien, ¿De qué querías hablar, Howard? –cuestionó Quill.

-Ya era hora. –se enojó Yinsen posteriormente se dirigió con Rocket. –Y por si no lo sabes cara de mapache, tengo esposa.

Se rio Drax. –Es gracioso porque es verdad.

-Lo siento Rocket. –se burló Mantis. –Naciste así... acéptate tal cual eres. –se encogió de hombros.

-Volviendo al tema. –suspiró Quill. –Siéntense chicos. –le dijo a los recién llegados a lo que estos se sentaron en las sillas, posteriormente los demás lo hicieron. –Ahora sí Howard, cuéntanos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Iré directo al grano. –dijo serio el castaño. –Quiero que Obadiah Stane se pudra en la cárcel.

-Es fácil desear cosas, Howard. –habló Rocket. –Pero si no tenemos un por qué no podemos hacer nada.

-Hay un por qué. –respondió Stark. –ese maldito ha estado acosando a mi hijo sexualmente.

-Oh... -soltó Drax. –Apoyo lo que dice Howard, una persona como él no puede estar en las calles.

-Pero como no acosar a tu hijo, Howard, sí Tony tiene un apetecible y redondo trase... -Gamora golpeó a Quill antes de que éste pudiera terminar la frase, lo golpeó tan fuerte que le sacó sangre por la nariz y terminó en el suelo. –¡Mi hermosa nariz!

-Esto es serio, Peter. –dijo seria la pelirroja para después miras al Stark mayor que tenía una aura oscura. –Ahora es tú turno, puedes patearlo, tienes mi permiso.

-Rocket, golpéalo tú por mí. –comentó Howard.

-Será un placer. –se dirigió hacia su amigo que estaba sentado en el piso limpiándose la nariz, tomó vuelo y le dio una patada en el estómago sofocando a su amigo y haciendo que éste se recostara en el suelo. –Sí quieres que le dé otra, no más me avisas.

-Yo también concuerdo con Drax. –comentó Mantis. –Esos tipos de hombres son peligrosos.

-¿Hay pruebas? –preguntó Peter reincorporándose y sentándose en la silla.

-María me lo contó todo, técnicamente ella sabía... -respondió Stark.

-Hace falta más. –habló Gamora. –Una declaración, marcas o testigos por ejemplo.

-Howard, tú hijo tendría que declarar en contra de él. –habló firme Peter. –¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Supongo que sí. –contestó el castaño.

-Por cierto... ¿Cuántos años tiene tú hijo? –cuestionó Quill.

-Tiene 16...

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –gritó Quill. –Al ser menor de edad, la situación es más seria.

-Si no lo gritas no me doy cuenta chícharo. –dijo sarcástico Rocket.

-Necesito que llenes estos papeles Howard y en seguida iremos a arrestar a ese acosador. –Gamora le extendió los papeles al castaño y éste rápidamente comenzó a leerlos y a llenar lo que se le solicitaba.

Mientras tanto en la Academia, para ser más exactos en la oficina del director, se encontraba Jarvis hablando con el director. –Entonces eso sucedió... –suspiró el moreno.

-Así es. –comenzó Jarvis. –Necesitará algunos días antes de regresar a la academia con normalidad.

-Ya veo. –Fury miró el calendario escolar. –Estamos a mediados de noviembre, a principios de diciembre comenzaran los exámenes finales, para eso faltan dos semanas... no se preocupe, dígale a mi ahijado que se presente hasta los finales.

-Muchas gracias. –le sonrió amablemente el mayordomo. –Sin embargo, me gustaría que también le diera permiso a los jóvenes Steve Rogers y James Barnes, ellos han estado muy al pendiente de mi niño y para serle sincero mi señorito los necesita mucho.

El director pareció reflexionar aquello, si fuera otra persona quien se lo dijera probablemente no le creería o rechazaría la oferta, pero al tratarse de su ahijado no pudo evitar ceder. –De acuerdo. –suspiró. –Solo porque los maestros ya están cerrando el semestre, sin embargo, no tendrán tiempo de realizar el producto integrador del semestre, así que aplicarán su examen sobre el 100%, descuide producto integrador solo vale 20%.

-Entonces ¿Podrán presentarse a partir del 1 de diciembre? –preguntó Jarvis.

-Exacto. –de su escritorio sacó las temarios y se los entregó al mayordomo. –Estos son los temas que los profesores dijeron que vendrían en los finales, dígales que estudien, Tony no me preocupa aunque falte todo el año estoy seguro que su calificación será excelente, pero esos chicos... solo dígales que estudien. Eso es todo.

-Gracias. –se levantó de su asiento y se despidió del director de mano. –Con su permiso, que pase buen día.

-Igualmente. –salió de la oficina de Fury para dirigirse a comprar el desayuno de su niño y de aquellos que lo están merodeando, caminó por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con un chico muy bien conocido, Rhodey.

-¿Jarvis? –se confundió el chico.

-Joven Rhodes, ¿Qué hace fuera de clase? –preguntó el mayor.

-Fui a la biblioteca a imprimir algo. –lo analizó. –Sí usted está aquí, eso significa que algo le pasó a Tones... ¿Verdad?

-No está equivocado, pero no se preocupe. –el mayordomo le sonrió. –Ya está estable, afortunadamente todo salió bien.

-Me alegro... pero ¿qué pasó?

-Sufrió un ataque el domingo por la noche y eso lo llevó a cirugía.

-Tones... saliendo de la práctica iré a verlo. –dijo Rhodey.

-Eso alegraría mucho a mi señorito.

-Me tengo que ir. –Rhodey se despidió y se dirigió hacia su taller. –Adiós.

-Adiós. –finalmente el mayordomo salió de la academia.

Regresando de vuelta en el hospital, en la habitación del Joven Stark, los tres chicos no sabían que hacer, estaban algo aburridos de estar en solamente en la habitación y de ver la televisión.

-Estoy aburrido... -se quejó el castaño mayor acostado en el ancho de la cama.

-Vayamos a dar una vuelta. –propuso Tony.

-¿Y si regresa Jarvis? –preguntó Steve que estaba sentado en uno de los costados de la cama.

-Sí estoy con ustedes, Jarvis no se preocupará. –contestó el castaño menor.

-Me parece perfecto. –añadió Bucky.

-Creo que tienes razón, además un poco de aire te vendría bien, Tony. –el rubio se levantó de la cama. –¿Puedes caminar? –le preguntó.

-¿Te ayudamos? –cuestionó Barnes.

-Me duele un poco el pecho pero puedo hacerlo. –el menor trató de sonreír.

-Muy bien. –finalizó Bucky.

La terna recorrió algunos pasillos del hospital, subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al último piso y para subir a la azotea del hospital. Cuando llegaron había un viento muy relajante pero frío, el invierno estaba cerca y el sol no calentaba mucho, además no ayudaba mucho que fueran las 9 de la mañana.

Tony había ido sin suéter por lo que sintió un poco de frío. –Hace frío... –tembló.

-Mejor entremos de nuevo, Tony. –se preocupó el rubio.

-Steve tiene razón, Anthoska. –Bucky se acercó hasta el menor que se encontraba en los barandales viendo los alrededores del lugar. –Te puedes enfermar...

La luz del sol iluminó el rostro de Tony, éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa, por Dios, los dos fortachones jurarían que se veía como un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso. –No sé por qué me dieron ganas de volverlo a decir, chicos... –los miró a ambos con un pequeño color carmín en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa que demostraba que poco a poco su corazón se iba recuperando. –Los quiero... –se acercó hacia a Barnes que le quedaba más cerca y lo abrazó, acto seguido el castaño mayor correspondió el abrazo. –Steve... tú también, únete. –le pidió el menor, éste sin dudar se acercó a ellos y cumplió con lo que su Tony le había pedido. Harían cualquier cosa por él, de eso ni dudarlo.


	30. Capítulo 30: ¿Novios?

Después de quedarse un rato en la azotea del hospital, finalmente los tres chicos decidieron bajar de nuevo y regresar a la habitación de Tony, les alegraba que su castaño ya estuviera con mejores ánimos, solo era cuestión de demostrarle que no se encontraba solo. Esa mujer no se merecía ser madre.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato de cosas triviales hasta que una mujer con un niño se hicieron presentes. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron con algo de felicidad al ver a la Tía May y a Peter.

El castañito corrió y sin ningún cuidado abrazó a Tony fuertemente y seguido de él la mujer también se acercó al pequeño genio y lo abrazó con mucho cariño, Tony podía sentir un pequeño amor maternal de May hacia él. Lo disfrutaba.

Los dos fortachones solo se hicieron a un lado observando la escena, les agradaba ver que había gente que realmente se preocupaba por Tony de manera sincera, no pasó mucho cuando sintieron la mirada penetrante del castañito sobre ellos, una mirada que no sabían lo que significaba.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, la señora habló. -Tú padre me contó todo. -Stark se tensó, no sabía lo que su padre le había dicho. -Pero me alegra que estés bien y que ya estés mejor. -le pellizcó los cachetes. -Mi niño hermoso... en cuanto nos enteramos Peter y yo vinimos. -miró a su alrededor y vio a los dos fortachones. -Me alegra saber que Tony cuenta con buenos amigos como ustedes...

Los fortachones se quedaron de piedra "Friendzone" pensaron al mismo tiempo, estaban a punto de contestar cuando Peter los interrumpió. -No Tía May. -dijo serio. -Ellos son novios de Tony... -afirmó.

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo para todos los presentes, y la verdad era que todavía no tenían una relación, los tres querían pero solo estaban esperando a que el Stark menor estuviera listo. -¡Peter! -se avergonzaron los fortachones.

-Yo solo dije la verdad. -el castañito se encogió de hombros.

La mujer miró algo divertida la situación, desde un principio en que vio a la terna se dio cuenta de que algo así pasaría, pero no pensó que sería una relación poliamorosa, agachó la mirada y vio como el chico que consideraba su propio sobrino estaba con los colores hasta la cabeza. -¿Es eso cierto, Tony?

Steve estaba a punto de contestar por el menor pero éste se le adelantó. -Sí... -asintió avergonzado. -Somos... novios...

Barnes se quedó razonando aquella respuesta y Steve se sorprendió por lo que el amor de su vida había mencionado. -Estoy muy feliz, tanto que podría llorar... -comentó Bucky a lo que el rubio solo le asintió a su amigo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti mi niño. -la mujer le acarició la cabeza al Stark menor. -Solo espero que tu padre no los mate. -sonrió observando a los más altos. -Además se ven que son buenos muchachos.

-Tía May... -comenzó Peter que estaba sentado al lado de la cama junto con el que consideraba su hermano mayor. -Yo les doy mi aprobación y en caso de que hagan algo malo, en ese momento le diré al tío Howard.

-No creo que sea necesario, Peter. -Añadió el rubio.

-Eso espero... -jurarían que en ese momento el castañito tenía un aura amenazadora. -Como sea. -le extendió una caja a Tony. -Tía May y yo te preparamos un pastel para que te recuperes más rápido. -le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Peter. -le regresó la sonrisa y le acarició los cabellos como si de su hermano menor se tratara. -También a usted, Tía May.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Tony. Peter fue el de la idea. -la mujer avergonzó al castañito posteriormente se levantó. -Iré por unos platos para que puedan comer. -salió de la habitación.

-Gracias por venir Peter... y eso que tenías escuela... -dijo Tony que estaba sentado en su cama.

-No pasa nada si me pierdo algunas clases... -se encogió de hombros el niño. -Los genios debemos apoyarnos. -se acercó hacia el castaño menor y se sentó más cerca de él. -Realmente estoy feliz de que estés bien. -unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Peter. -le sonrió cariñosamente. -Estoy bien...

El castañito volteó a ver a los dos fortachones que se encontraban en silencio. -ustedes... -les habló. -Supongo que ya se enteraron... -en cuanto recibió el asentimiento de los más altos, prosiguió. -Lo siento, Tony...

El pequeño millonario se confundió. -No entiendo...

-Yo lo sabía, sabía todo... -miró a los ojos de su casi hermano. -Sabía lo de tú madre y aun así nunca dije nada...

-¿Q-qué?

-Peter. -intentó el rubio, sabía que el tema de su madre todavía afectaba al castaño menor.

-Debí haberle dicho al tío Howard y así esto no hubiera pasado. -se aferró más al cuerpo ajeno.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto. -sugirió Barnes.

-Perdóname, Tony...

Stark suspiró hondo, si bien el tema de su madre le afectaba y todavía no lo superaba por completo pero debía dejarlo atrás por su bien y por el bien de los demás, simplemente no podía vivir con eso por el resto de su vida, Jarvis tiene razón, tiene personas que realmente se preocupan por él, así qué... no necesitaba a su madre en su vida. -No te preocupes, Peter.

-Tony... -el castañito lo vio a los ojos y vio que realmente le dolía lo de su madre pero que estaba tratando de superarlo.

-Estoy bien. -sonrió como solo Tony Stark sabe hacerlo y eso relajó a los presentes. -Así que dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. -le revolvió los cabellos. -Solo que no entiendo por qué le dijiste a la Tía May que Steve y James son mis novios... -cambió rápidamente el tema, para ser honesto no quería seguir hablando sobre eso.

-¿Qué no lo son? -se confundió el castañito. -Pensé que ya lo eran... cuando fueron a mi casa, ellos me dijeron que querían tener una relación contigo, tardé un poco en comprender que sería una relación de tres...

-No sé qué pensar, niño. -habló Bucky, después de todo no sabía con qué saldría aquel mocoso que le echó la culpa, haberle dicho lo que sentían a Peter fue una ventaja ya que los ayudó pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tony decía que no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si May reaccionaba diferente? Y sobre todo, ese chiquillo es muy perspicaz y observador, por lo que tenían que tenerlo vigilado. Otra cosa, agradecía que Peter también fuera protector con su Anthoska pero debió hablar con Howard, pero no lo hizo por respetar la privacidad de Tony, pero bueno, al final todo salió bien.

El rubio suspiró, ese chiquillo podría ser un posible enemigo, no como rival de amor, sino como un rival tipo Howard, lo cual era preocupante. -Estoy contento de que nos aceptes como pareja de Tony.

Fue entonces cuando Tony se avergonzó por completo, no tenía un novio, tenía dos, ¿Entienden? Dos novios... y eso que era la primera vez en la que se encontraba en una relación amorosa. Tragó saliva. -Chicos...

-¿Qué pasa, Anthoska? -se preocupó James por el tono en que había usado el menor.

-¿Cómo le vamos a decir esto a mi papá? -tembló levemente Tony, si con lo que sucedió Howard ya estaba más sobreprotector con él, ahora con esto... ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-No te preocupes, Tony. -dijo Steve cariñosamente. -Hablaremos con tú papá... aunque ya nos veo corriendo de él...

-No sé si deba decirlo, chicos... -Tony sonrió nerviosamente. -Pero papá tiene armas...

-Eso no es nada. -habló Peter. -Tío Howard también tiene matones...

-Es cierto... -apoyó Tony.

-Creo que deberían dejar de decir eso. -pidió amablemente el capitán.

-Tengo miedo. -mencionó Barnes. -Pero moriremos en el intento.

Mientras tanto en un auto que Howard iba manejando junto con Yinsen, iban en camino a ver a su abogado puesto que tenía que mandarle los papeles del divorcio a María. -Yinsen... -le habló un poco serio.

-¿Qué? -le contestó normal.

-¿Es normal que haya sentido un escalofrío? -apretó levemente el volante. -Siento como si alguien quisiera... no sé como explicarlo...

-Tal vez sea un presentimiento. -se encogió de hombros.

-La última vez que tuve un presentimiento, ocurrió lo de mi hijo... así que no digas eso. -soltó el castaño.

-Cuando regresemos al hospital, pregúntale a Tony si está bien. -dijo obvio el de lentes.

-Eso haré... -finalizó Howard.


	31. Capítulo 31: Planes a futuro

Después de un rato Peter y la Tía May se habían retirado dejando solos a la terna de nuevo. –Ese pastel estaba muy bueno. –Bucky se sobó el estómago en señal de que estaba lleno.

-Espero que Jarvis no se enoje por andar comiendo dulces antes del desayuno. –Tony se recostó en la cama.

-Ustedes dos, les encanta comer. –suspiró Steve sentándose del otro lado de la cama. –Por eso aprendí a cocinar.

-No importa lo buenos que cocines Steve. –el castaño mayor se recostó igual que Tony. –Cuando probé la comida de Jarvis tú quedaste en segundo lugar, debo admitir cocina muy bien.

-Hieres mis sentimientos. –falsamente el rubio se llevó una mano a su pecho. –¿Tú que opinas, Tony? ¿Mi comida o la de Jarvis?

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo el menor contestó estando muy seguro de su respuesta. –La de Jarvis.

-Okay, debo mejorar en eso... –miró a los castaños. –Que bueno que tengo quienes prueben lo que prepare.

-Postres. –añadió Stark. –Sí vas a especializarte en la cocina, por favor que sean postres... –la boca se le hizo agua. –Pasteles, chocolates, buñuelos, capirotada, carlota, panqueques, muffins, flanes, gelatinas, calostros...

-Wow. –Interrumpió el rubio. –Espera Tony, una cosa a la vez.

-Chocoflan. –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos castaños.

-Supongo que será eso entonces... –se llevó una mano a la barbilla en modo reflexivo. –Si no lo preparo bien, la mezcla no se separará.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. –apoyó Tony haciendo sonrojar al rubio, pues la cara que le había dado era como de cachorro, imposible resistirse.

-Sí, Steve. –se levantó. –A Anthoska y a mí nos encanta los dulces, por eso Tony es muy dulce.

-Que gran juego de palabras. –se burló el capitán.

En un pequeño restaurante familiar, Howard y Yinsen habían terminado de desayunar una vez que acabaron de tratar con el abogado de la familia Stark, platicaban sobre algunas cosas cuando el celular del castaño sonó. –¿Bueno?

-Tengo noticias, Howard. –del otro lado del teléfono hablaba Quill. –Y no creo que te vayan a gustar.

-Te escucho. –dijo Howard serio, Yinsen solo lo observaba.

-Desapareció, Obadiah Stane salió del mapa. –se escuchó un suspiro. –Cuando fuimos a arrestarlo, ya no estaba, por lo que pude descubrir, se fue del estado, sacó todo lo que tenía en sus cuentas bancarias por completo... Está desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Stark.

-Alguien le advirtió de todo... eso es lo que me preocupa. –siguió Quill. –Dudo que aparezca en un futuro cercano, pero si escapó debe tener otras cosas que ocultar, pero no te preocupes, no creo que regrese y mucho menos para hacerle algo a tú hijo puesto que Tony no le hizo nada, aun así estaremos al pendiente y lo buscaremos.

-Gracias, Quill.

-No hay problema, te llamaré si tenemos alguna novedad. –se finalizó la llamada.

-Supongo que no son buenas noticias. –Yinsen tomó de su bebida.

-Me temo que no... –se frustró el castaño. –Ese maldito desapareció...

-Si se enteró fue por María, ella debió advertirle.

-Esa mujer... ¿Qué rayos le sucede? –enojado el castaño apretó el vaso de vidrio.

-Obsesión, es lo que pasa, antes de que naciera Tony yo la vi como una buena mujer, no sé qué pasó, tal vez no le agradó que alguien más que no fuera ella estuviera en tú corazón. –el de lentes sacó una hipótesis.

-Pero es su hijo... –se llevó una mano a su rostro. –Ella dijo que sí Tony hubiera sido niña hubiese sido diferente...

-Debe de haber más razones que esa estúpida razón. –suspiró. –De todos modos, esa mujer no puede traer nada bueno.

-Lo peor es que me di cuenta muy tarde... –pidió la cuenta. –Iré a la empresa a arreglar unos asuntos y a más tardar estaré de vuelta en el hospital como a las 5 de la tarde.

-Puedes faltar, eres jefe ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo cancelar la reunión, estuvo planeada desde hace tres meses. –finalizó Howard.

-Entonces, iré al hospital para ver como esta mi sobrino. –añadió el de lentes.

FlashBack

María iba caminando por la calles que estaban iluminadas por las lámparas de las casas y las de las vías públicas, iba limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo, era muy tarde como para que estuviera en la calle con una vestimenta elegante, sacó su celular y le marcó a Obadiah. –Necesitamos hablar, ven a recogerme en la tienda de 24 horas, tiene que ser en este momento es muy importante. –colgó y guardó su celular en su bolso. –Esto no se va a quedar así... todo es culpa de ese mocoso... me las vas a pagar Anthony...

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Obadiah finalmente apareció en su auto, bajó la ventanilla. –Espero que sea bueno lo que tienes que decirme, como para hacerme venir en la madrugada.

-Es importante. –afirmó la mujer.

El hombre la vio por unos segundos hasta que decidió. –Anda, sube. –María se subió al auto y posteriormente esperó que hablara.

-Obadiah, necesito tú ayuda.

-Necesito detalles...

-Howard se dio cuenta de todo. –se sorprendió el hombre. –Por eso, debemos hacer algo.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Matarlo? –preguntó serio Obadiah.

-¡Claro que no! –se exasperó la mujer. –Yo amo a Howard, por eso debo hacer que volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Estás diciendo que también se enteró de cómo eres con Tony? –Obadiah se sorprendió.

-Se dio cuenta de todo. –se frustró la mujer. –Me pidió el divorcio.

-Era obvio que lo haría ya que Howard ama demasiado a su hijo. –se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, ayúdame a que regrese conmigo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos? ¿Qué gano a cambio?

-Sencillo, tu recompensa será Tony... –se enojó María. –¡Todo es su maldita culpa!

-No grites... –suspiró Stane.

-Escucha, estoy segura que si nos encargamos de Anthony, Howard estará rogándome para que regresemos. –apretó sus puños. –Te dejaré que le hagas lo que quieras y después yo misma me encargaré de torturarlo lentamente hasta matarlo. Pagará por todo.

El hombre la observó con detenimiento mientras estaba detenido en el semáforo que se encontraba en luz roja, suspiró, la luz cambió a verde y arrancó de nuevo. –Estás obsesionada María, o mejor dicho, estás enferma.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –se desesperó. –No tengo tiempo que perder.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. –apretó el volante. –Conociendo a Howard, mañana mismo a estas horas yo estaría en prisión porque no le gusta perder tiempo... por eso lo primero que haremos es desaparecer por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen y cuando menos sospechen entonces atacaremos...

-No puedo esperar mucho. –se quejó María.

-Estaré en el radar de Howard por un tiempo al igual que tú, lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo. –se enojó. –Debo admitir que tenía ganas de probar el cuerpo de Tony...

-Y lo harás... y luego lo mataré. –dijo fría la mujer.

-Me asustas. –exhaló. –de todos modos, ¿piensas regresar con tus padres o te quedarás conmigo? Tengo una propiedad en el sur...

-Me quedaré contigo. –respondió la mujer.

-Bien, prepararé todo, en unas horas nos iremos. –finalizó Stane que aceleró el auto.

Fin FlashBack

Jarvis recién entraba de nuevo al hospital, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, se había tardado pero tenía que comprar algunas cosas y arreglar algunos asuntos.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación de su señorito, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió pues el castaño menor estaba besándose con Rogers, y por la cara que tenía Barnes significaba que su turno ya había pasado.

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los chicos hormonados, y en cuanto su señorito lo vio los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y se tapó con las sabanas de la cama, los dos fortachones solo se vieron entre ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Quiero aclarar que estamos en un hospital y ese tipo de comportamiento... –hizo una breve pausa. –Solo espero que por lo menos ya estén en una relación.

-En efecto. –habló Barnes orgulloso. –Decidimos intentarlo.

-Una relación de tres. –añadió Steve.

-... –Tony seguía avergonzado.

El mayordomo sonrió. –Está bien, solo debo decirles que la próxima vez podría ser el señor Stark quien entre y los vea. Como ya hice mención, el señor Stark es celoso con respecto a mi señorito.

-Ayúdame Jarvis. –pidió el castaño menor. –Ayúdame con papá.

-No se preocupe, señorito. –se acercó hacia el menor y le acarició la cabeza. –Le ayudaré.


	32. Capítulo 32: Más allá de un simple mayordomo

El mayordomo de la familia Stark observó a los dos chicos, que en ningún momento se habían separado de su señorito y todo esto después de desayunar o mejor dicho almorzar y también una vez explicado lo de su situación en la escuela. –Jóvenes. –les llamó. –Ya han estado aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no van a su casa, se bañan y descansan un rato?

Steve y Bucky se quedaron pensativos por unos buenos segundos, era cierto desde que se habían enterado de la situación de su Tony, en ningún momento dejaron el hospital, ya necesitaban asearse un poco.

-Jarvis tiene razón. –apoyó el castaño menor. –Necesitan descansar del aire de hospital.

-Bien podemos bañarnos aquí. –Bucky se encogió de hombros. –Y usar batas.

-Bucky. –suspiró el rubio, a veces su amigo podía ser muy... se los dejo a su imaginación. –No es mala idea, pero ¿Usted se quedará con Tony mientras no estamos?

-Por supuesto. –respondió el mayordomo.

-De acuerdo. –continuó Barnes. –Solo será un rato.

-Les pediré un taxi.

-Gracias, Jarvis. –habló Steve.

-Pero antes de irnos. –dijo James acercándose al menor. –Mi beso. –Le besó la mejilla tiernamente a lo que el contrario solo se sonrojó.

Rogers hizo el mismo acto que su amigo, se acercó al castaño menor y le besó la frente avergonzándolo. –Entonces regresaremos en unas horas. –ambos fortachones se despidieron de Tony y Jarvis para después salir de la habitación dejando a los dos nombrados anteriormente solos.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido, señorito?

-Bien... ya estoy mejor. –le sonrió al mayordomo y eso solo hizo que Jarvis pudiera relajarse, al parecer el brillo en los ojos del menor estaba regresando.

El tiempo en el hospital pasó rápido hasta que Yinsen hiso aparición en la habitación de Tony. –Buenas tardes. –saludó a los presentes. –¿Cómo estás, Tony?

Stark lo vio detenidamente por unos segundos, por el amor de Dios, no se acordaba quien era y que tipo de relación tenían, pues muy pocas veces lo ha llegado a ver, y la última vez que lo vio, si mal no recuerda tenía 7 años. –Ya me siento mejor... –sonrió confundido.

El de lentes acarició la cabeza de Tony, si Jarvis no decía nada ni evitaba que ese tipo se le acercara significaba que era una persona de confiar. –Parece que no te acuerdas de mí. –se rio. –Soy tú tío.

-Ah...

-Por cierto. –el de lentes le extendió una caja de regalo. –Espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias, Tío. –se emocionó el menor, rápidamente abrió la caja para ver que le había regalado.

-No sabía que comprarte así que pensé en regalarte algo que a todos los chicos de tú edad les encanta. –sonrió orgulloso.

El castaño al abrir la caja se sorprendió, ¿Cómo debería de reaccionar? –Eh... gracias...

-¿Puedo ver, señorito? –Jarvis se acercó al menor para ver lo que Yinsen le había obsequiado y en cuanto lo vio, se avergonzó, si Howard supiera que su amigo le estaba regalando revistas pornográficas a su hijo, se volvería loco. –Señor Yinsen... –llamó serio. –No creo que deba de regalarle eso a mí señorito.

-¿Por qué no? –es algo natural después de todo, o eso pensaba Yinsen.

-Porque, en primera no creo que le agrade al señor Stark que le dé eso su hijo y en segunda porque eso puede malinterpretarse a creer que usted es un pervertido.

-No había pensado en eso. –se llevó una mano a su barbilla. –Como sea, vine para despedirme, ahora que Tony ya estar mejor y será dado de alta puedo regresar a mi casa tranquilo. –se relajó. –Me surgió una emergencia en el trabajo y debo volver. –se acercó a Tony y lo abrazó cariñosamente acto que fue correspondido por el menor. –Fue un placer verlo a usted también Jarvis, por favor cuide de Tony. –se despidió de mano.

-No se preocupe.

-No tuve tiempo de despedirme de Howard, háganlo por mí. –abrió la puerta de la habitación. –Nos vemos en... no sé cuánto tiempo para ser honestos.

-Adiós. –se despidió Tony con una sonrisa.

-Que tenga buen viaje y cuídese por favor. –se despidió Jarvis.

Finalmente Yinsen se había ido y otra vez los dos quedaron solos, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa o a veces simplemente se Tony se limitaba a dormir un rato o ambos veían la tv, cabe mencionar que Jarvis desechó las revistas en la basura, en un lugar donde Howard no las viera porque estaba seguro que armaría un alboroto.

Las horas pasaron, y antes de que el padre de Tony llegara, Steve y Bucky regresaron con compañía, al parecer sus amigos querían ver como se encontraba de salud, eso sin duda alegró a Tony pues sus amigos se preocupaban por él.

Jarvis salió de la habitación para darles espacio a los jóvenes de hablar con libertad antes de que Howard llegara. Aprovecharía el tiempo para regresar a la mansión y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Chicos... –habló un emocionado Tony.

Pepper corrió a abrazar al menor fuertemente. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, no nos vuelvas a asustar así... –unas lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos, esa chica era muy sentimental.

Rhodey también se acercó a Tony y le dio un abrazo pero más que nada le revolvió los cabellos. –Cuando salgas del hospital, Tones, te llevaré a casa de mis padres, quieren verte...

Bruce también se acercó a abrazar a su amigo, su hermano de la ciencia. –Como vuelvas a darme un susto así, me pondré verde.

Janet corrió y sin mucho cuidado le brincó al menor para abrazarlo fuertemente. –Cuando estés mejor vayamos a celebrar con helado...

-Mi bella cerecita. –Thor cargó a Tony como si de un muñeco se tratara, restregando su mejilla contra la del más bajo, Steve y Bucky solo se aguantaron las ganas de golpear a su amigo y solo lo hicieron por el momento. –Me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar, no puedo vivir sin tu ternura. –lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Detente Thor. –se burló Clint. –Vas a apachurrarlo...

-Oh... cierto, perdóname cerecita. –besó su mejilla. Ok, eso si no les gustó para nada a los otros dos fortachones.

-Me sorprende que después de tanto escándalo no nos saquen a patadas del hospital... –suspiró Sam, se aproximó a Tony y le dio palmaditas en la espalda demostrándole apoyo. –Yo sabía que no te rendirías así nomás.

-Tony. –mencionó el rubio cenizo. –Como somos pobres, nos cooperamos para comprarte la caja de edición limitada de donas, fue difícil conseguirla, me tuve que pelear con una viejita para ganarle al final la derroté con un dorito.

-Habla por ti, Barton. –dijo Loki con arrogancia. –Tú serás el pobre, porque yo no lo soy.

-Ni yo. –se encogió de hombros el rubio de cabellos largos.

-Yo no me quejo. –apoyó Rhodey.

-Como sea. –se quejó Clint, le entregó la caja a Tony y éste le agradeció. –Por lo menos mi nivel de maldad no se compara con el tuyo.

-Claro que no. –el pelinegro hablaba con superioridad. –Tú nivel de maldad es tan bajo que lo peor o más malo que has hecho fue comerte el cereal sin leche. –se refirió a Clint. –En fin. –se acercó a Tony. –Que bueno que estás bien chaparro. –lo despeinó y le dio una pequeña cajita. –Esto es de mi parte y la del mapache.

-¿Yo? –se confundió Barnes pero de inmediato recibió un codazo del ojiverde. –Sí, yo...

-Gracias... –el menor se confundió y al abrir la cajita para ver de qué se trataba se avergonzó puesto que era un par de anillos de esos que usan para casar a los estudiantes falsamente en las quermeses. –Es muy bonito...

-Por fin llega mi turno. –habló la pelirroja. –La próxima vez, Tony, que termines en el hospital, solo tienes que decirme quien fue el pen... pensativo que te lastimó. –Miró a Steve y Bucky. –Pero dejando eso de lado, Steve me pidió que te diera esto, él no podía ir a comprarlo ni elegirlo porque tiene gusto de viejito.

Steve también estaba igual de confundido, ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? –No recuerdo eso Nat. –se calló al instante en que recibió la mirada asesina de su compañera. Ni Loki ni Natasha querían perder pero sin darse cuenta ya habían perdido.

La pelirroja de su mochila sacó una libreta y una pluma muy encantadoras. –Son para tus nuevos apuntes o lo que quieras poner ahí.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. –sonrió Stark. –Me alegra que hayan venido... –De ahí en adelante los jóvenes platicaron sobre cualquier cosa; escuela, momentos divertidos, etc.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, Jarvis estaba sentado en una de las sillas de afuera mientras leía el periódico, ya había ido a revisar que todo estuviera bien en la mansión, sin duda los jóvenes de hoy eran muy lentos, pero al saber que venían con su señorito no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Jarvis? –habló Howard que recién venía llegando. –¿Qué haces afuera?

-El señorito tiene visitas, sus amigos vinieron a verlo. –bajó el periódico. –También el señor Yinsen vino a despedirse, le surgió una emergencia de trabajo y se tuvo que ir, me pidió que le dijera.

-Ya veo. –se sentó al lado del mayordomo, ya estaba más relajado al saber que su bebé estaba bien. –Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él... de darle las gracias adecuadamente.

-No se preocupes señor.

-Ahora Jarvis, solo debemos cuidar de nuestro hijo... –soltó el castaño y eso avergonzó al mayordomo, Howard al notarlo decidió explicar. –Porque vamos, Jarvis, debes admitirlo, Tony te ve como su madre incluso más que María... además de que tú eras el que iba a los eventos de Tony cuando yo no podía ir, si no es que íbamos juntos, tú eres él que cuidaba de mi bebé cuando enfermaba y no podía quedarme con él.

-Le soy sincero, señor Stark. –Jarvis sonrió sinceramente. –Yo veo al señorito como si fuera mi propio hijo, así que voy a tomarle la palabra.

-Nuestro hijo ha crecido mucho. –el castaño le siguió, parecía que estaba jugando.

Era increíble que después de tantos años de trabajar y convivir con la familia Stark, Jarvis se avergonzara con esas simples palabras, ¿o sería porque nunca Howard le había hablado así? "No es momento de tener confusiones emocionales" pensó Jarvis. –Tiene razón, mi niño ha crecido bastante.

-Nuestro niño. –recalcó el Stark mayor.

De rato los amigos de Tony se habían retirado y entre risas y abrazos de despedida los chicos salieron del hospital dejando a Tony y a los fortachones solos en el cuarto, Howard y Jarvis entraron a la habitación.

-No es por ser grosero, jóvenes. –Habló Howard. –Pero ya se han quedado mucho tiempo aquí, necesito saber qué es lo que están buscando con mi hijo.

-¡Papá!

-Señor Stark. –trató el mayordomo de aligerar el ambiente. –Mi señorito tiene que decirle algo muy importante al igual que el joven Steve y el joven James.

El Stark mayor observó a los fortachones, presentía algo malo, no como el presentimiento de hace varios día, esta vez era diferente, como si le quisieran arrebatar a su hijo. –¿Qué cosa?

Tony de inmediato se ruborizó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, era difícil de explicar que tenía dos novios. –Pues... es algo muy importante.

-Cariño, me estas asustando... ¿acaso esos mocosos te hicieron algo? Porque de ser así... –fue interrumpido.

-No papá... Steve y James... son mis novios...

-Así es. –añadió Steve.

-Usted será nuestro suegro. –trató de animar Bucky.

-Tómeselo con calma, señor. –Comentó Jarvis.

-¿Papá? –Howard se había quedado callado.

De la nada se escuchó un grito en la habitación, un grito de Howard al enterarse que su inocente hijo tenía pareja, mejor dicho, que tiene dos novios. –¿¡Qué!?

En la calle iba el grupo de amigos, y hasta atrás iba Loki y Natasha, caminando con la mirada baja, perdieron su apuesta. –Así que... –dijo la pelirroja.

-No debimos apostar... o por lo menos meter a Thor. –se quejó Loki.

-Por mí no hay problema. –el rubio de cabellos largos estaba feliz. –Tengo dos esclavos por un mes. –se encogió de hombros, miro a Loki con unos ojos pervertidos. –Voy a disfrutar esto.


	33. Capítulo 33: Ser papá implica tener celos

-Cariño, me estas asustando... ¿acaso esos mocosos te hicieron algo? Porque de ser así... –fue interrumpido.

-No papá... Steve y James... son mis novios...

-Así es. –añadió Steve.

-Usted será nuestro suegro. –trató de animar Bucky.

-Tómeselo con calma, señor. –Comentó Jarvis.

-¿Papá? –Howard se había quedado callado.

De la nada se escuchó un grito en la habitación, un grito de Howard al enterarse que su inocente hijo tenía pareja, mejor dicho, que tiene dos novios. –¿¡Qué!? –se sorprendió hasta más no poder. –Esos dos... –señaló a los fortachones. –De acuerdo. –tomó aire, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a los demás confundidos pero más que nada a un triste Tony.

-¿Estás bien, Tony? –se apresuró en preguntar Steve, ya que al ver la expresión de su canelita le preocupó.

-Acaso... –el castaño menor apretó las sabanas de la cama de donde estaba sentado, bajó su mirada y se aguantó las ganas de llorar pero eso no impidió que algunas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro de tan solo pensar en aquello. –¿Lo decepcioné?

Jarvis de inmediato se dio media vuelta, le dolía ver a su señorito de esa manera por eso no debía dejar pasar por alto este tema y más porque Tony sería el más afectado, si en estos momentos estaba recuperando su autoestima, con lo que ocurrió solo lo derrumbaría puesto que todavía se encontraba muy inseguro. –No se preocupe, señorito. –caminó hacia la puerta. –Hablaré con su padre. –salió de la habitación.

-Anthoska. –se acercó al menor. –Todo estará bien...

-No decepcionaste a tu papá. –se sentó al lado del más bajo. –Solo que, tal vez no se lo esperaba.

-Pero jamás lo había visto así... –Tony se dejó abrazar por el rubio mientras se recargaba en su pecho, Bucky solo se acostó en la cama de forma vertical.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. –habló Barnes, realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien, ninguno de los dos fortachones soportaría ver a su Tony triste nuevamente.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, más específicamente fuera del hospital, sentado en una banca para tomar el fresco de la noche y asimilar lo que le acababan de decir, se encontraba Howard viendo hacia el piso, no tardó mucho en notar que la presencia de Jarvis se acercaba, y cuando finalmente llegó a su lado se detuvo.

-Señor Stark... –mencionó el mayordomo con un leve tono de preocupación marcada en su voz pero lo que más se escuchaba era un tono de regaño. –¿¡Se-señor!? –se sorprendió cuando el castaño levantó el rostro para verlo. –¡¿Por qué llora?!

-¡Jarvis! ¡Me quieren quitar a mi bebé! –lloró a mano suelta.

-Cálmese señor. –intentó el mayordomo acercándose a Howard para entregarle un pañuelo y así pudiera secarse las lágrimas. –Creo que está exagerando...

-¿Tú crees? –hipeó. –Nunca creí que llegaría el momento... Tony todavía es un niño... es mi bebé... y ahora esos dos mocosos sin materia gris me lo quieren arrebatar.

Jarvis todavía se encontraba de pie, observando al castaño y por alguna razón le pareció... ¿Lindo? Se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, claro que no, simplemente le pareció conmovedor que se preocupara por su señorito a tales extremos. –Señor, mi señorito jamás lo dejaría atrás, usted es muy importante para él, lo ama y lo adora.

-Pero... esto es muy difícil... –agachó la cabeza. –Yo sé que mi hijo no me dejaría atrás, es solo que... no puedo evitar preocuparme...

-Es su padre, es natural que se sienta así, me preocuparía si no mostrara ese tipo de conductas. –afirmó el más alto. –Pero, ¿Por qué se comportó así?

-No supe como reaccionar... digo... –lo miró a los ojos con determinación. –No me importa si mi hijo tiene novio o novia; si se enamora de un hombre o una mujer, realmente le tengo poco interés a eso, siempre y cuando él esté bien y sea feliz yo podré estar tranquilo, voy a quererlo sin importar como sea... a lo que me refiero es que no esperaba que Tony tuviera dos novios al mismo tiempo ¿Entiendes? ¡Dos! Eso significa que mi hijo...

El mayordomo suspiró cansado, vaya, Howard podría llegar a ser muy sobreprotector con el menor de los Stark, además de que tenía miedo de que se lo fueran a quitar, eso era encantador. –Señor Stark, no me cansaré de decirle que nadie le arrebatará a su hijo, Tony siempre lo va a querer y va a estar ahí, tenga en cuenta que el que mi señorito comience a tener novios o novias es parte de crecer, cuando menos lo espere mi señorito será todo un hombre y volará lejos del nido.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero es difícil aceptarlo. –le sonrió al mayordomo. –Esa es la parte más complicada de ser padre... dejar volar a tus hijos.

\--No se preocupe por el joven Steve y el joven James, son buenos muchachos, yo sé que cuidarán al señorito a la perfección. –trató de animar Jarvis.

-Más vale por el bien de esos niños que así sea. –el aura del castaño se tornó oscura y amenazadora.

-Ahora señor, vaya con el señorito que lo dejó muy triste al ver su reacción. –ordenó Jarvis.

Se levantó de inmediato, estaba renovado, era hora de arreglar aquello, no quería que su hijo se deprimiera de nuevo. –¡Tienes razón, Jarvis! –se acercó al mayordomo y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Me alegra platicar contigo, siempre logras calmarme. –posteriormente besó las mejillas del más grande avergonzándolo, Howard solo estaba muy emocionado posteriormente se separaron.

-¡Se-señor!

-¿Qué? Así se saludan los franceses. –se encogió de hombros Stark.

-Soy inglés, señor. –estaba con un leve color carmín en el rostro.

-Creo que lo olvidé. –se burló el castaño. –Como sea, es hora de poner en su lugar a esos asalta cunas. –caminó de nuevo hacia el hospital. –¿No vienes?

-Ya voy señor. –siguió a Howard.

Regresando a la habitación de Tony, el castaño menor estaba muy cómodo recargado en el pecho del rubio mientras que Bucky se había cambiado de posición, moviéndose al otro lado de Tony para acariciarle su cabeza, todo estaba tranquilo, el menor comenzaba a cabecear dando señales de que en cualquier momento caería en los brazos del Morfeo.

La puerta fue abierta y el primero en entrar fue Howard Stark, que al ver aquella escena un tic apareció en su rostro, mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de quitarle a su hijo de encima esos mocosos, de golpearlos. "Respira Howard, respira" pensó para sí mismo.

Tosió para llamar la atención de los tres jóvenes que al instante en percatarse de la presencia del mayor se separaron rápidamente además de llevarse un buen susto, tanto Steve como Bucky podían sentir el aura amenazadora del padre del amor de su vida, pero de ninguna manera permitirían que los alejaran de Tony, aunque si estaban muy intimidados.

La mirada de Howard era penetrante, observaba a los novios de su hijo con cierto desdén, pero si éstos van a ser pareja de su hijo es mejor que se llevaran bien, pero eso no dejaba de lado que no sintiera que esos dos fortachones quisieran robarle a su bebé, vaya cosas de las que uno se va enterando, los últimos días sí que se había enterado de muchas cosas.

El Stark mayor respiró hondo, luego suavizó su mirada y vio a su hijo. –Perdonen por mi conducta de hace rato. –se rascó la nuca. –No lo asimilé bien en ese momento, pero ya pensé bien las cosas.

-Papá...

Se acercó a su hijo ante las miradas de los presentes. –Escúchame cariño, perdóname si te hice sentir mal hace rato, es solo que no soporto la idea de que te separen de mi lado, ya sabes, eres mi bebé.

-Papá eso no es... –fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Déjame terminar. –se sentó al lado de su hijo. –Estoy de acuerdo con tú relación si tú estás bien con eso, es una relación poliamorosa Tony, y eso implica muchas cosas, igualmente en un futuro pueden tener problemas, como tú padre es mi deber advertirte sobre esto, pero si realmente estás de acuerdo con llevar este tipo de relación por mí está bien. –le acarició la cabeza. –Una cosa más que debo decirte, sea mujer o sea hombre no es de gran importancia siempre y cuando seas feliz estará todo bien. –miró a los fortachones. –En este caso sería hombres...

-Manténgase sin cuidado señor Stark. –habló Rogers. –Cuidaremos muy bien de Tony, y déjeme decirle que ambos lo amamos.

El Stark mayor sonrió de una forma asesina. –Si se atreven a lastimar a mi hijo, los mato.

El rubio sonrió nerviosamente. –Eso no va a pasar.

-Entonces... –habló Bucky. –¿Eso quiere decir que ya nos aceptó como yernos?

Rápidamente Steve golpeó a su amigo para que se callara. –Cállate Buck, no tientes a tú suerte.

-Ya, está bien, perdón. –le contestó a su amigo.

-Gracias papá... –sonrió el Stark menor.

Jarvis estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, se alegraba que todo haya salido bien. –Que bueno que ya se arregló todo y que el Señor Stark no los haya matado. –trató de animar el ambiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Howard se encogió de hombros. –Aún es muy pronto...

-¡Papá! –gritó Tony levemente avergonzado.

-Muy pronto... –reflexionó Bucky.

-Aun... –razonó Steve.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos fortachones, seguido de eso Tony y Howard solo se rieron mientras que Jarvis disfrutaba de la escena.


	34. Capítulo 34: Hablando con el suegro

Finalmente Tony había salido del hospital, en cuanto dio su primer paso fuera de éste se emocionó. –¡Libertad! –gritó levantando los brazos, a sus acompañantes les daba gusto que el menor de los Stark estuviera de buenos ánimos, les alegraba que poco a poco fuera siendo el mismo dulce chico que solía ser.

Y por si fuera poco, el doctor Vincent que los había acompañado hasta la salida del hospital decidió hablar con un tono de broma, pero que técnicamente lo que iba a decir era verdad. –Nos vemos en unos días, Tony...

El castaño menor se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, y eso que creía que por fin sería libre del ambiente del hospital. –Eh...

Howard le acarició los cabellos a su hijo con cariño, se sentía feliz de que su bebé estuviera recuperándose tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. –Gracias por todo Vincent.

-No hay problema, para lo que se necesite aquí estoy. –se despidió de mano de Howard. –Fue un placer verlo Jarvis, aunque no es estas condiciones. –se despidió de la misma forma de él como lo había hecho con el Stark mayor, miró a los jóvenes. –Ustedes también cuídense.

Una vez que se despidieron el mayordomo habló. –Regresemos a la mansión, voy a prepararle una buena comida, señorito. –miró a los dos fortachones. –No estaría mal que nos acompañen.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Stark, sin mencionar que los dos fortachones sentían ese pequeño aire de incomodidad, sentían que Howard los fulminaba con la mirada, no se quejó ni dijo nada con la invitación de Jarvis, lo más probable es que quería conocerlos mejor. Otro problema es que auto que Howard había llevado al hospital era solo para cuatro personas... y fueron distribuidos de la siguiente manera; Howard conducía, Tony quedó de copiloto, mientras que detrás del asiento del chofer quedó Steve, en medio quedó Bucky y atrás de Tony quedó Jarvis. Cabe mencionar que fue el Stark mayor quien los acomodó. Sí, es cierto, ya los había aceptado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no se preocupara por su bebé, ya había sufrido bastante como para que alguien más lo lastimara. No lo permitiría.

Jarvis había ido a la cocina a preparar la comida para todos sin embargo el castaño menor lo siguió ya que quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera, además de que quería que la relación de sus novios con su padre mejorara.

En la sala solo se encontraban: Howard sentado en el sofá individual, con las piernas cruzadas y con una mirada abrumadora y sombría, que para el colmo no dejaba de observar a los dos fortachones, centímetros más altos que él para su agrado; Steve se encontraba sentado en el sillón para tres personas, específicamente en una de las orillas del mismo, su postura era firme y le costaba mantener la mirada con el pelicafé (Nota: para no confundirlo con Tony o Bucky, Howard será llamado o nombrado "pelicafé") además de que jugaba levemente con sus dedos; Bucky por el contrario estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que su amigo rubio, solo que estaba ocupando la otra orilla, con sus piernas cruzadas como un hombre macho lo haría, mentiría si dijera que no tenía nervios, ni siquiera podía decir una de sus santas ocurrencias. Como quién dice, Howard Stark es sumamente aterrador.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso e incómodo que podría sujetarse con los dedos, apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Tony había ido con Jarvis a ayudarlo en la cocina ya que le gustaba ayudar al mayordomo de vez en cuando. –Así que... –comenzó el rubio, de alguna forma debía romper el hielo. –Ultimamente ha estado frío... tal vez caiga nieve para a mediados de diciembre... o antes... –Genial Rogers, usar e clima era demasiado obvio.

Bucky decidió continuar, miró a Steve y luego al pelicafé tratando de demostrar seguridad. –Bueno... no falta mucho para terminar noviembre después de todo... sería divertido tener una guerra de bolas de nieve con Tony...

Howard frunció un poco el ceño, cosa que fue notada al instante. –Mi hijo tiene problemas respiratorios y con el frío se complicaran o podría faltarle el aire... el doctor lo dijo ¿O no escucharon? –finalizó un poco molesto.

-Eh... sí... escuchamos... solo pensamos que sería divertido... –el castaño se rascó la nuca nervioso. "Rayos" pensó.

-Tony podría abrigarse bien. –añadió Steve tratando de aligerar la situación. –Incluso nosotros lo ayudaremos en todo y lo cuidaremos, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse...

-De acuerdo... –suspiró Howard, descruzó las piernas y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas para poder usar sus manos como soporte de su barbilla, entrelazando los dedos, tapando la mitad de su rostro, con unos ojos como el mismísimo demonio. –Tengo varias preguntas que hacerles, si no les importa.

Eso último para ambos fortachones su connotación fue que morirían lentamente si se negaban, varia dilema en el que habían entrado, pero su Tony lo valía. Se enfrentarían a quien sea por ese pequeño castaño más bueno que cualquiera y hablando literalmente y en doble sentido.

Una vez que Howard notó que los dos jóvenes asintieron decidió proseguir, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de una orilla a otra en la alfombra que cubría al menos un 65% de la sala, caminando de una orilla del sofá hasta la otra sin despegar los ojos de aquellos mocosos que querían arrebatarle a su bebé. –Lo primero que voy a preguntarles es más que obvio, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hijo? –y antes de que pudieran responder, Howard se les adelantó. –¿Se creen mejor que yo? –su tono de voz había aumentado a uno furioso y sobreprotector, asustando e intimidando a los más jóvenes, ni siquiera les había dado tiempo para responder. –Respondan.

-Cl-claro que no señor Stark. –se apresuró Steve en contestar con nerviosismo. –Considero que Tony es lo mejor que me ha paso en la vida... quiero estar a su lado y protegerlo, hacerlo sonreír... –tragó saliva cuando su mirada solo estaba sobre él, solo duró unos cuantos segundos cuando ahora el pelicafé miraba a Barnes.

-Opino lo mismo que Steve... haremos todo lo posible para estar con él... y no, no nos creemos mejor que usted, ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente y, y creo que por la de Steve tampoco. –miró a su amigo.

El Stark mayor respiró hondo, se regresó a su asiento y se sentó posteriormente se sobó las sienes. –Lo siento, me alteré. –su voz bajó de tono a uno más tranquilo pero inquietante. –Y creo ustedes reflexionarán por qué, no deseo que mi hijo vuelva a sufrir y a perder ese brillo en sus ojos que lo caracteriza, ya ha pasado por mucho como para que salga lastimado... solo quiero que esté bien... ¿Es mucho como padre pedir eso?

-No se preocupe... –Steve habló comprensivo. –Entendemos que Tony ha pasado por muchas cosas horribles y lo menos que queremos es verlo triste, nos esforzaremos.

-No tiene nada de que inquietarse. –añadió James. –Porque Anthoska es mi sol... nuestro sol... –sus ojos azules brillaron.

-¿Anthoska? –se extrañó Howard.

-Ah... –habló Barnes. –Me gusta decirle así...

-De acuerdo, lo aceptaré solo porque sé que significa. –suspiró Howard recargándose más en el sofá.

-De todos modos nosotros aquí estaremos para lo que sea. –dijo Steve más relajado, poco a poco el ambiente pesado se fue desvaneciendo aunque quedaba esa incomodidad y quien sabe que pasaría en un futuro.

-Eso espero... –agudizó sus ojos en los más jóvenes. –Una sola lágrima que le saquen a mi bebé y no vivirán para contarlo... primero los castraré, haré que se lo traguen y al final serán mierda de tiburón.

Ambos fortachones se quedaron de piedra por aquella amenaza, sin duda esto era muy complicado, el suegro es el mayor obstáculo en la mayoría de los casos pero vale la pena intentarlo, pero sí, hay que admitir que esa amenaza los intimidó.

-... –ni Steve ni Bucky sabían que decir.

-Así que espero que nos llevemos bien. –sonrió Howard como solo un Stark sabe hacerlo.

Semanas después

-¿Sabes qué? –Se rio entre dientes de una forma burlona. –Lo dejaré ir. –Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear o de respirar, su arma apuntó contra la cabeza de Tony, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, posteriormente también se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo que golpeó el suelo. Murió y la sangre solo se esparcía por el frío suelo.


	35. Capítulo 35: Recuerdos de María (Parte I)

No podía mover las manos pues éstas se encontraban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, sus piernas estaban libres pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que poco a poco el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lentamente visualizó donde se encontraba, parecía un sótano, todo estaba completamente oscuro y la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la tenue luz de su reactor debajo de su chamarra.

Nada tenía en su boca que le impidiera hablar o gritar. –¿Papá? ¿Jarvis? ¿Steve? ¿James? –llamó a las primeras personas que se le vino a la mente sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, estaba solo. Se le cruzó por la mente gritar pero eso solo significaba que les alertaría a los secuestradores que ya había despertado además de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía la hora.

Semanas antes

-Así que espero que nos llevemos bien. –sonrió Howard como solo un Stark sabe hacerlo.

De ahí en adelante los minutos pasaron, nadie decía nada, el ambiente volvía a incomodarse hasta que finalmente llegó Tony a la sala. –Papá, chicos. –le habló parándose enfrente de ellos mientras sonreía. –La comida ya está, Jarvis está poniendo la mesa.

-De acuerdo, cariño. –Howard se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina dejando a la terna sola.

-¿Chicos? –preguntó Tony curioso.

-Creo que no le caemos bien a tú papá. –suspiró Steve. –Aunque por lo menos ya nos aceptó. –se levantó del sofá.

-Papá es así, siempre ha sido así. –el castaño menor se encogió de hombros. –Aunque con ustedes ha sido amable.

-¿Amable? –Bucky se levantó del asiento. –Técnicamente nos amenazó con castrarnos, pero fue amable, muy amable... –dijo con sarcasmo.

-De verdad. –insistió Tony. –Fue amable, porque recuerdo que una vez a Tiberius, papá no sé qué le habrá dicho pero jamás regresó a la casa, Lo sé porque Jarvis me dijo.

-¿Tiberius? –se confundió Steve.

-Era un amigo. –se encogió de hombros el menor. –De hecho me pregunto qué habrá pasado con él.

-Si tú papá lo intimidó... –reflexionó el castaño mayor.

-Al menos yo lo veía como un amigo. –se acercó a los dos fortachones y los sujetó de las manos. –Vamos a comer.

-Creo que es lo mejor. –afirmó Steve.

La comida pasó sin ningún evento emocionante además de las atentas miradas de Howard hacia los fortachones, que se habían sentado cada uno a los lados del castaño menor, Tony podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente y Jarvis solo tenía un pequeño tic por el comportamiento de Howard supermegahiper sobreprotector con su señorito.

Cuando finalmente los fortachones se despidieron de Howard y de Jarvis caminaron hasta la salida junto con Tony. –Gracias por todo, chicos. –sonrió el menor dulcemente.

-No hay problema Anthoska. –Se agachó hasta el menor y besó sus labios mientras lo abrazaba, éste solo se dejó hacer.

Cuando se separaron, Steve no se quedó atrás y se acercó a Tony, lo levantó por las caderas y lo besó, tenían suerte de que Jarvis estuviera hablando con Howard en este momento o de lo contrario quien sabe que pasaría.

-Nos vemos luego... –se despidió el menor con un color carmín en su rostro, rostro que embelesaba a los fortachones.

-Adiós, cuídate. –Avisó Bucky. –Sabes que te quiero mi Kotenok.

-Te cuidas. –añadió Steve. –Mi canelita...

En cuanto los dos fortachones se fueron y Tony se regresó a su casa, todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo había algo que tenía al menor inquieto, se asomó por la cocina y vio a Jarvis ordenando todo, supuso que su papá estaría en su oficina y sin más se dirigió hacia allá.

Llegó a la oficina de su papá y lentamente abrió la puerta después de tocarla levemente. –¿Papá?

El Stark mayor bajó los documentos que estaba revisando en su escritorio para prestarle atención a su hijo. –¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Hablaste con mamá ¿Cierto?

-Tony...

-Solo quería saber. –se adentró a la oficina hasta quedar de enfrente al escritorio. –¿Por qué me odia tanto?

Howard suspiró cansado ¿Debería decirle lo que María le dijo? Tenía que comentarle, después de todo tenía él derecho de saber ya que de lo contrario Tony no estaría tranquilo. –Realmente lo que me dijo se me hace una excusa completamente patética.

-¿Qué te dijo? –insistió.

-Me dijo que ella quería una niña y no un niño...

-...

-Pero no le tomes importancia... –Howard intentó animar a su hijo. –Después de todo estaba loca...

-Ahora lo entiendo... –bajó la mirada y susurró levemente una palabra que el Stark mayor no logró escuchar.

-¿Tony? –se confundió el pelicafé.

-No, no pasa nada. –le sonrió y salió de la oficina. –Iré a ver a Dummy, Jarvis me dijo que Bruce lo trajo... –y finalmente salió de la oficina de su padre.

-... -Lo que su hijo susurró y que no escuchó le mantuvo pensativo, pero debía darle espacio a su hijo, tal vez no era nada malo pero de ser lo contrario al menos ya no había quien lo lastimara, o eso creía.

Mientras tanto en la calle, los fortachones caminaban con dirección a su casa. –Con lo que dijo el papá de Anthoska hasta me sudaron las rodillas...

-Tienes razón, fue aterrador. –suspiró Steve.

Mientras tanto en una propiedad al sur de los Estados Unidos, había una gran casa y en ella se encontraban Obadiah y María, sentados en el jardín a veces hablaban o se limitaban a leer individualmente, todo estaba silencioso hasta que el hombre habló. –Sabes María, he tenido curiosidad del por qué odias tanto a Tony... –la miró directamente a los ojos cuando la mujer bajó el libro y le puso atención. –Sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría saber.

-La verdad no sé por qué le tomé demasiado odio hacia ese niño...

Recuerdos de María

Hace más de 20 años, la mujer se encontraba felizmente casada con Howard, con un año apenas de matrimonio, ambos deseaban tener un hijo, niña o niño lo que sea que fuera estaba bien.

Howard siempre le daba atención a su esposa, siempre buscaba ser el mejor esposo de todos y sí así era de esposo significaba que sería un gran padre, el también anhelaba tener un hijo, alguien a quien pudiera heredarle su legado.

Los días pasaron y María presintió que finalmente había quedado embarazada y para confirmar sus sospechas y sin avisarle a Howard o a nadie, fue a ver a un doctor, y efectivamente, tenía tres meses de embarazo (Nota: hay mujeres a las que no se les nota el vientre grande del embarazo, por ejemplo la mamá de mi amiga descubrió que estaba embarazada hasta los 7 meses, técnicamente se dio cuenta cuando casi sufría un aborto).

La mujer estaba demasiado feliz, un bebé, sería madre... –Entonces...

-Así es. –sonrió el doctor, le estaba haciendo el ultrasonido. –¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé?

-¡Por supuesto! –se emocionó la mujer, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Es una niña. –se hizo hacia atrás para que María viera en la pantalla a su hija.

-Es hermosa.

Los días pasaron y María tenía planeado darle la sorpresa a Howard, pero se tuvo que esperar debido a que éste se fue de viaje de negocios por alrededor de un mes y la mujer no quería que se fuera una vez que lo supiera, quería que estuviera con ella durante todo el periodo de gestación, la cosa era ¿Hubiera sido diferente si le hubiera dicho?

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Howard se había ido de viaje de negocios, ésta estaba sentada en el balcón de la mansión viendo todo a su alrededor. –Alexa... –se dijo para sí misma. –Te llamarás Alexa... –sonrió para sí misma. –Es hora de dormir, mañana iremos a ver al doctor y cuando venga tú papi se emocionará demasiado, mi niña...

El día siguiente había llegado, María se levantó feliz, desde que se enteró de lo de su embarazo siempre estaba alegre, saludó al personal de la mansión con una enorme sonrisa y de la misma forma saludó a Jarvis, desayunó, tomó un taxi y salió rumbo al hospital para su chequeo continuo.

Siguió los procedimientos de rutina que el doctor le indicó y ansiaba por ver de nuevo el ultrasonido, quería ver el crecimiento de su niña, se acomodó en la camilla para que el doctor hiciera lo suyo, María le platicaba al doctor todo lo que había sucedido y éste le contestaba de la misma forma.

El de blanco poseía una sonrisa por ver a su paciente con tanta felicidad, no obstante su sonrisa se esfumó de la nada, algo andaba mal, para confirmarlo volvió a revisar... esto no podía estar pasando.

-Y como le dije doctor, ya pensé el nombre de mi hija, se llamará Alexa... –la mujer se confundió al no tener respuesta del contrario. –¿Doctor?

-...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi... Mi hija está bien? –comenzó a sudar en frío.

El de blanco suspiró triste, esto era muy complicado. –María... el feto murió...

-¿Q-qué? Es... es una broma de mal gusto.

-Lo siento... desde esta perspectiva no podría darte una respuesta del por qué murió... –la miró a los ojos. –Necesitamos sacarte el feto antes de que se empiece a descomponer, de lo contrario tú vida estará en riesgo...

María estaba en shock, no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar... esto era lo peor que podría pasarle... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una bebé inocente tuvo que morir? Y sin más la mujer se echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero jamás mencionó palabra alguna sobre esto a nadie, sería su secreto de toda la vida.

Tiempo después María había quedado embarazada de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez Howard se enteró, cuidó de su esposa como si fuera extremadamente delicada. Finalmente llegó el día en que iban a saber el sexo del bebé.

-Veamos. –el de blanco estaba haciendo el ultrasonido, Howard sujetaba la manos de su esposa, ambos serían padres, y eso le encantaba al pelicafé. –Felicidades es una niña...

-Una niña... –susurró María. "Tú tomarás el lugar de tú hermana nonata" sonaría egoísta pero deseaba que alguien llenara ese vacío que la pequeña Alexa dejó.

-Voy a ser padre... –Se emocionó. –Solo espero que en un futuro no me traiga a un Brayan... o un Kevin... ¡Voy a ser padre!

Los meses pasaron y por fin el día del parto había llegado, Howard estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por fines más seguros y porque al bebé se le había pasado la fecha de parto y eso podía ser muy peligroso por lo que se decidió hacer cesárea.

El procedimiento de la cesárea había comenzado y Howard en ningún momento dejó a su esposa sola, sujetaba su mano firmemente demostrándole seguridad, minutos después se escuchó el llanto de un bebé por la habitación.

Las enfermeras limpiaron al bebé y se lo entregaron a su madre después de todo el procedimiento y de que Howard cortara el cordón umbilical mientras que los cirujanos se encargaban de cerrar la incisión. –Felicidades, es un niño. –se lo dio a María.

-Un niño...

-Anthony... –habló Howard viendo con ternura y emoción a su esposa sujetando a su hijo. –María lo he decidido, se llamará Anthony Edward Stark.

-Me gusta el nombre... –Ya no le quedaba de otra que decir eso, al ver a su hijo no sintió nada, ni siquiera quería verlo, tal vez con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlo.


	36. Capítulo 36: Recuerdos de María (Parte II)

Después de que María saliera del hospital y regresaran a la mansión con el pequeño Tony en brazos y cubierto con un cobertor como si fuera un tamal, María era quien lo llevaba cargando mientras Howard venía cargando una pañalera. Entraron a la mansión y de inmediato el personal se acercó a felicitar a los esposos, Jarvis fue el último que se acercó.

-Es una linda beba. –habló Jarvis con una sonrisa mientras veía como el pequeño dormía.

-Es un niño. –afirmó María. –Su nombre es Anthony...

-Bienvenido a la familia Stark. –con ternura el mayordomo acarició con el dedo índice la mejilla el bebé.

-¿Verdad que se parece a mí? –habló con orgullo Howard.

-Dicen que los niños se parecen a su mamá y las niñas se parecen a su papá. –comentó Jarvis mirando al pelicafé. –Pero en mi opinión se parece a los dos.

Los meses pasaron, una tarde en donde Howard todavía no regresaba del trabajo, el personal de la mansión ya se había retirado a descansar, Jarvis por lo regular siempre estaba en la primera planta por si llegaban visitas y María veía como el pequeño Tony de 6 meses jugaba con sus manos mientras estaba recostado en su cuna, el castañito veía a su madre y no podía evitar sonreírle y sacar uno que otro sonido gutural.

La mujer lo observaba con determinación, todos estos seis meses se había controlado para no lastimar a su hijo, solamente le dio pecho los primeros tres meses y solo cuando Howard estaba presente de ahí en más fue formula lo que le dio. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer no se separaban del menor, y lo único que expresaban eran puras emociones negativas.

-No debiste haber nacido. –ya no lo soportó y le comenzó a hablar a su hijo de esa forma, tenía que sacarlo o de lo contrario ya no se podría controlar y posiblemente terminaría matando al pequeño tamalillo. –¿Por qué no moriste tú en vez de tú hermana? –le daba coraje que Tony sonriera, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera todo ese desprecio de su madre, que la conexión madre e hijo estaba ausente.

Cada vez que Howard llegaba del trabajo, lo primero que hacía era ir al cuarto de su pequeñín, si estaba dormido lo veía por un rato, si éste estaba despierto lo cargaba y le demostraba todo su amor, María solo se limitaba a mirar la escena. Las oraciones de Howard hacia el bebé eran: "¿Cómo está el bebé más hermoso del mundo?", "Papá ya regresó del trabajo", "Ven acá campeón ¿Te portaste bien? Porque Jarvis me dijo que le dejaste un regalote en el pañal", "Papá te ama", etcétera, etcétera.

El tiempo transcurrió y el pequeño Tamalillo dejó de serlo y ahora era un niño de dos años, para su corta edad ya había demostrado señales de que sería muy inteligente, aun así el pequeño era demasiado inquieto, siempre estaba de un lado para otro, no podían dejarlo solo porque en una de esas y Tony caía por las escaleras, se golpeaba con algo o se le venía encima un objeto grande o un mueble y lo aplastaba, como quien dice era una pequeña maquinita peligrosa.

Un día en la tarde María estaba en el segundo piso y Tony se encontraba en la primera planta con Jarvis. –Javis. –habló el pequeñín. Daba ternura que no pudiera pronunciar la "r". –itina.

El mayordomo le sonrió al su señorito. –Por supuesto señorito, hoy hice gelatina de limón, su favorita. –caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó la gelatina posteriormente agarró una cucharita. –Muy bien señorito. –el menor se le acercó para que éste pudiera darle las cucharadas de gelatina y en cuanto daba el bocado se alejaba de Jarvis y recorría la sala como si buscara algo, cuando quería más regresaba por otro bocado mientras Jarvis le hablaba sobre cualquier cosa apta para la edad del castañito.

-Ashte peyo shusho. –el pequeñín pateó la pelota que le estorbaba en su camino, Jarvis no sabía si reír o llorar, realmente era adorable ese niño.

Se acercó al menor y lo cargó en sus brazos. –Señorito ¿Quién le enseñó eso?

-Papi. –sonrió el menor, chiquito pero honesto.

-Sí, se la creo... –suspiró divertido el más grande.

-Mamá... –se quejó el castañito.

-¿Quieres ir con tú mamá?

-Shi, mami.

El mayordomo se encaminó hacia la biblioteca de la mansión en donde suponía estaría María, en el camino el niño hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, unas palabras entendibles y otras que eran un misterio. Llegó a la biblioteca y entró buscando a la señora de la casa, cuando la visualizó, bajó al menor y le dijo. –Anda, ve y sorprende a tú mamá. –el castañito solo se limitó a obedecer lo que mencionó el mayordomo.

-Mami. –corrió Tony directo a María y le abrazó las piernas ya que ésta leía un libro.

La mujer solo hizo un pequeño tic por lo que hizo su hijo pero reprimió sus deseos de alejarlo de ella solo porque el mayordomo más fiel y leal a la familia Stark o mejor dicho a Howard estaba presente. –Señora, Tony quería venir a verla.

-Gracias Jarvis... –le dijo a los ojos.

-Gashas Javis. –repitió lo mismo que su madre, eso sin duda enterneció al mayordomo.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, me retiro. –finalizó Jarvis y se retiró de la biblioteca.

En cuanto la mujer notó que Jarvis ya se había ido, sin dudar bajó a su hijo alejándolo de ella, entre más pasaba el tiempo más repudiaba al pequeño. –Vete a jugar por ahí, no quiero verte.

Tony la miró con sus enormes ojos achocolatados, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella para que lo cargara de nuevo pero María simplemente lo apartó de ella. –No quiero verte. –se levantó de donde estaba sentada y salió de la biblioteca con Tony caminado detrás de ella, la estaba siguiendo. –Deja de seguirme. –poniéndose a discutir con un niño, que maduro de su parte, siguió caminando.

-Mami. –y Tony la siguió nuevamente.

Cuando Howard llegaba, Tony de inmediato se emocionaba, dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y corría en dirección a la puerta principal a abrazar a su padre. –¡Papi! –casi casi se le abalanzaba a su padre.

Por el contrario, Howard de inmediato hacía de lado sus cosas y se arrodillaba para abrazar a su hijo para posteriormente cargarlo y besar su mejilla. –¿Cómo está mi bebé hermoso? ¿Te portaste bien?

-¡Shi!

Y así pasaron otros dos años y ahora Tony tenía los 4 años de edad, fue en esa edad donde explotó María por primera vez, fue en esa edad donde la vida de Tony se volvería un caos.

Ese día María estaba en su cuarto donde solía pintar para despejar su mente y así poder estar más relajada. Tony entró por la puerta muy emocionado. –¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que hice! –le enseñó un dibujo que él mismo había hecho. –Aquí está papi, mami, Jarvis y este de aquí soy yo.

Lo único que María no soportaba es que Tony se metiera al lugar donde creía podría relajarse, lo miró seriamente. –Anthony ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a esta habitación?

De inmediato la sonrisa del castañito desapareció, él esperaba que su madre lo abrazara o le diera algún cumplido y tal vez después de eso y si quería el regaño, pero ni siquiera notó su dibujo, aquel dibujo en el que se había esforzado, su error fue mostrárselo a su progenitora. –Lo siento mami... –bajó la mirada y apretó la hoja de su dibujo, coloreado con crayolas.

-¿Para qué te disculpas? ¿Eres un niño estúpido o qué? –María comenzó a sacar toda esa ira que resguardaba, explotó con un ser inocente, lo peor de todo es que ese niño la amaba después de todo es su madre. Se acercó hasta su hijo y so sujetó fuertemente del brazo para zangolotearlo.

-¡Mami, me lastimas! –comenzó a llorar, estaba asustado.

De un momento a otro la mujer aventó a Tony al piso, lo único que veía era rojo y el castañito estaba en el peor lugar posible, su madre se desquitaría con él, se posicionó sobre su hijo y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con la caja de madera en donde guardaba varios de sus útiles con una fuerza peligrosa para un niño de 4 años, éste solo le decía a su madre que se detuviera.

Howard todavía no regresaba del trabajo y Jarvis estaba en el primer piso, la habitación donde Tony y María se encontraba en una de las partes más retiradas de la mansión.

Cuando María regresó en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su hijo había quedado inconsciente, se levantó y vio con horror el cuerpecito de su hijo, temió por la vida del pequeño, pero no porque le importaba sino porque ella había sido la culpable y lo más seguro es que Howard no se lo perdonaría.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando se acercó al menor para comprobar que estaba vivo, y así fue, lo cargó y rápidamente lo puso sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación, suspiró hondo. –Necesito hacer que parezca un accidente... –caminó hacia el estante y lo empujó para que éste cayera al piso y así sucedió... muchas cosas se rompieron, después se agachó en el estante e hizo como que lo movió para que pareciera que había sacado a su hijo de ahí.

Cargó a su hijo de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y cuando vio a Jarvis su actuación fue demasiado increíble, tanto que el mayordomo se la creyó sin dudar. –¡Jarvis! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

Al instante el mayordomo se preocupó. –¿¡Qué sucedió!?

-El estante se le cayó encima a Anthony... –sollozó la mujer.

Ambos partieron al hospital con un Tony lastimado, al llegar de inmediato se llevaron al niño a emergencias, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el doctor que había atendido al menor se hizo presente, María le había dicho a Jarvis que le avisara a Howard sobre lo sucedido mientras ella hablaba con el doctor, el mayordomo sin dudarlo siguió las ordenes de la señora de la casa.

María se puso seria con el doctor, lo observó con ojos fríos. –Ambos sabemos que usted ya se dio cuenta... sé lo que va a decirme... que Anthony fue golpeado y no fue un accidente.

-Entonces debo suponer que es usted la responsable ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, así que... ¿Cuánto quiere para mantener su boca cerrada y se invente otra cosa? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Está tratando de sobornarme? –el de blanco estaba incrédulo.

-¿Acaso parece que estoy tratando de coquetear con usted? –habló con sarcasmo la mujer. –Ya dígame ¿Cuánto quiere?

-No voy a aceptar eso. –se enojó. –Soy un doctor respetable y mi paciente es un niño que usted lastimó, necesita ayuda, y no sé si su padre esté enterado o no pero llamaré a protección infantil.

-De acuerdo, quise ser amable. –frunció el ceño y sonrió de forma burlona. –Si usted piensa decir una palabra de esto, entonces solo debo callarlo.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-Por favor, deje de preguntar lo que es obvio. –suspiró cansada y fastidiada. –Le tomará por lo menos media hora para que llegue protección infantil o lo que sea que quiera llamar, en ese tiempo puedo mandar a alguien para que se encargue de que uno de sus familiares muera... ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Esposa? Piénselo...

El doctor se puso nervioso, no le quedó de otra que aceptar. –De acuerdo, pero no le haga nada a mi familia...

-Es un trato...

Ese día Howard llegó demasiado preocupado por su hijo, debemos admitir que María actuó muy bien para evitar sospechas, el doctor les explicó sobre la lesión que había sufrido su hijo y las consecuencias que podría tener en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando María entró a la habitación de su hijo y quedaron a solas, éste ya se encontraba despierto. –Anthony... –le dijo seria.

-Mami... lo siento, ya no me portaré mal... –le dijo triste a su mamá, a cualquiera se le hubiera partido el corazón pero a María no sintió nada.

-Escúchame Anthony. –se acercó a su hijo. –Ni una palabra de lo que sucedió o te irá peor ¿Entendido?

-Sí mami... –Minutos después Howard y Jarvis entraron para ver como se sentía el pequeño, María se había encargado de irle metiendo miedo al castañito para que no dijera nada ni una sola vez.

Semanas después de ese accidente, Tony jugaba en el jardín de la mansión, era un sábado soleado y Howard se había tomado el fin de semana completo para descansar, es jefe después de todo, el pelicafé jugaba con su hijo cuando una de sus peores pesadillas se hizo realidad, de un momento a otro su adorado hijo de estar corriendo cayó desmayado al pasto mientras se convulsionaba.

Y de nuevo fueron al hospital, en donde el doctor Vincent que había atendido al pequeño Stark, les dio la noticia sobre el estado del corazón Tony, a partir de ese momento todo cambió para la familia Stark. Lo único que deseaba Howard era que su hijo viviera... que tuviera una vida feliz y sana, era lo único que pedía.

Final de los recuerdos de María.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, Obadiah. –María le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Vaya, no sé qué decir... –finalizó Stane, ya que por fin había descubierto el porqué del odio de María hacia Tony, sabía que había una razón, uno no puede odiar a nadie sin ninguna razón.


	37. Capítulo 37: Te necesitamos, Te necesito

Ese mismo día en la noche, después de que el castaño menor se duchó, se vio en el espejo, observó el reactor, lo tocó suavemente con los dedos tapando levemente la iluminación de donde había tocado, suspiró triste, tenía que vivir con eso incrustado en su pecho por el resto de su vida.

Se puso su camisa y la luz del reactor atravesaba la tela, se sentía raro, tal vez solo era cuestión de que se acostumbrara, sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y salió de su baño, se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar, "¿Qué habrá sido de mamá?" quisiera o no la quería, era su madre, además de que quería respuestas, la respuesta que le dio su padre no lo dejó tranquilo del todo, aunque sí pudo comprender algo, la razón por la cual cuando estaba más pequeño en tres o en cuatro ocasiones lo llamó Alexa mientras le maltrataba, siempre se preguntó quién era ella. –Hubieras muerto tú en lugar de Alexa... –mencionó aquellas palabras que muy pocas veces le dijo. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse así. Tal vez María tenía razón.

En la oficina de Howard, éste se encontraba trabajando, realmente la mansión se sentía extraña sin María, realmente la amó pero la terminó odiando por lo que le hizo a su hijo, era mejor que ella ya no estuviera, incluso sabía que el tema de María alteraba un poco a su hijo, y todavía faltaba que hablaran sobre el asunto de Obadiah, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto más tiempo.

Dejó de lado la computadora y se recargó en su silla para estirarse un poco y relajarse. –Ser padre no es fácil... –habló a la nada viendo el techo, pero el toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señor. –habló Jarvis mientras abría la puerta. –La cena ya está lista.

-Enseguida voy... –lo miró a los ojos. –Jarvis...

-Dígame.

-He estado pensando todo este tiempo... –suspiró. –Con lo que pasó y eso llegué a la conclusión de que es mejor que te vengas a vivir aquí a la mansión ¿Qué dices?

-¿Vivir aquí? –se sorprendió el más alto, no se esperaba que le pidiera eso y más cuando su pequeña residencia quedaba a media cuadra.

-Sí, vivir aquí. –se levantó de la silla. –Tony y yo te necesitamos para sobrevivir... además Tony estará encantado con la idea, por otra parte yo te necesito a mí lado. –habló con determinación.

El mayordomo se asombró por ello, tanto que se avergonzó y un color carmín comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, ¿realmente era muy importante para Howard? De todos sus años trabajando en la mansión nunca se había sentido así ni una vez, tal vez haya sido por la presencia de María. –Será un placer, señor.

-Genial. –se emocionó el pelicafé. –Mañana mismo mandaré a traer tus pertenencias, así que desde hoy te quedas aquí.

-¿Desde hoy? –se sorprendió.

-Si. –caminó hacia Jarvis. –Tú habitación será la que está al lado de la de Tony y que está enfrente de la mía.

-Está bien, señor... –sin previo aviso sintió como de la nada Howard lo abrazó fuertemente, era tierno ya que éste era más bajo que él.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por cuidar de mi hijo y por estar a mí lado...

-No hay problema... –le correspondió el abrazo al más bajo. –Considero a mi señorito como si fuera mi propio hijo...

Se separaron del abrazo. –Serías una buena madre. –palmeó su hombro.

-¿Señor?

-Nada, nada. –movió su mano de arriba abajo. –Vamos a cenar.

-Claro, pero primero irá a avisarle a mi señorito que la cena ya está lista. –salieron de la oficina y Jarvis se encaminó al cuarto del menor pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo último que dijo el pelicafé, sin duda algo estaba pasando dentro de él.

-Como dije. –se rio. –Una buena madre para Tony.

El mayordomo sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y siguió rumbo al cuarto de su niño, se paró enfrente de la puerta y la golpeó suavemente. –Señorito, la cena ya está lista... –no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta y tampoco hubo respuesta, eso sin duda preocupó al mayordomo que abrió de inmediato la puerta esperando que su niño estuviera bien.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación del pequeño genio y no lo localizó. –¿Señorito? –lo nombró para saber si no estaba por ahí escondido. No obtuvo respuesta. Caminó hacia el baño de la habitación y lo revisó pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. No estaba.

En el departamento de Steve y Bucky, éstos se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, ya se habían bañado y cambiado por lo que ahora solo descansaban. El castaño bostezó como si no hubiera un mañana. –Tenemos mucho tiempo libre hasta que inicien los exámenes finales.

El rubio rodó los ojos, sabía que su amigo al mencionar eso significaba que no pensaba estudiar sino hasta un día antes del examen. –Buck de una vez te aviso que estudies adecuadamente y no por osmosis.

-Pienso estudiar bien. –le respondió un poco ofendido aunque sabía que tenía razón. –Además Anthoska nos dijo que nos ayudaría a estudiar...

-Ya lo sé, pero tampoco está de más que demos una repasada extra. –le dijo, sin duda un contraste entre ellos. –Al menos estudia para el examen de José Pedro que es el más difícil.

-Ches exámenes. –dijo fastidiado el castaño.

-Como sea, Tony nos dijo que nos avisaría cuando nos iba a ayudar a estudiar. –sonrió. –de hecho, dijo que estaría bien que hiciéramos otra pijamada...

-Te apoyo. –de igual forma sonrió Bucky. –Pero... sabes Steve, ¿Crees que Anthoska esté bien?

-Tony es fuerte. –le animó el rubio. –Aun así estaremos ahí... pero de todas formas...

-Lo sé, es complicado. –finalizó James.

Regresando a la mansión Jarvis no encontró a su señorito en su habitación, salió del cuarto con el objetivo de buscarlo, temía que algo le pasara, estaba más protector que antes. –Cálmate... –se dijo. –Está en la casa, no le pasó nada... –caminó por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo puesto que escuchó la voz de su niño que provenía la biblioteca.

Pero algo llamó su atención y es que la luz de la biblioteca estaba apagada, ¿Por qué su señorito se metería a la biblioteca sin prender la luz? Se metió a la habitación y prendió la luz, y ahí lo vio. –¿Señorito? –se acercó hasta él ya que Tony se había quedado dormido, sentado en la silla y con su cabeza recargada sobre mesa, su mano sostenía un desatornillador y su otro brazo estaba siendo usado como almohada. No obstante lo que llamó su atención fue que su señorito estaba halando en sueños.

Lo vio con detenimiento, el menor estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada, sin mencionar los sonidos que salían de su boca. El mayordomo le tocó los hombros y lo movió suavemente para despertarlo. –Señorito, solo es un mal sueño... despierte...

El castaño abrió los ojos, y se enderezó, de sus ojos escurrían unas cuantas lágrimas. –¿Jarvis? –se talló los ojos.

-Es hora de la cena, señorito. ¿Tuvo un mal sueño? –se preocupó el mayor.

-No lo recuerdo... –bostezó. –Tampoco me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido mientras trabajaba con Dummy...

-Vamos a cenar, señorito y en cuanto terminé se irá a descansar, lo necesita...

-Creo que tienes razón... gracias Jarvis... sin ti, papá y yo ya estaríamos perdidos. –le sonrió el menor al mayordomo de una forma sincera.

-Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de usted, aunque no quiera. –le dijo a Tony y lo abrazó suavemente demostrándole todo su cariño, acto seguido el menor le correspondió.

El sonido de Dummy los distrajo, pues la pequeña pinza robótica también quería participar en aquel acto afectuoso. –También te quiero a ti Dummy. –habló Tony con una sonrisa que demostraba paz.


	38. Capítulo 38: Primera mentira

El día siguiente había llegado y Tony se levantó como de costumbre, se vistió y antes de que saliera de su cuarto a desayunar, se sentó en su cama y se le quedó viendo a Dummy, solía hablar con él cuando estaba en su cuarto ya que éste hacía sonidos como si le respondiera.

-Necesito respuestas, Dummy... –le dijo al robot, con la mirada baja, vio como Dummy le hacía un sonido. –No sé qué estás diciendo, pero creeré que me apoyas... –se levantó. –Nos vemos después. –salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Howard estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a su hijo para desayunar juntos, debe admitir que dormir solo sin la presencia ajena fue medio complicado, daba sorbos a su café y después veía a Jarvis trabajar, y pensar que el mayordomo solo le llevaba dos años. (Edades inventadas). –¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

-Fue extraño... pero solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme... –le dijo cortés el más grande.

-Ya veo...

-Buenos días. –saludó el menor entrando a la cocina, tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy, señorito? –le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, cariño. –saludó Howard.

-Bien... gracias. –miró a su padre. –Papá... quedé de verme con Steve y con James hoy.

Al escuchar eso, el pelicafé casi se atraganta con su café. –¿Hoy?

-Eh... Sí...

-Vaya con bien señorito. –Habló Jarvis sirviéndole el desayuno al menor.

-¡Oye! –se quejó el pelicafé. –Ni siquiera dije nada.

-Con el permiso de Jarvis es suficiente. –Se rio Tony. –A veces puedes ser muy exagerado, papá.

-Bueno... pero nada de jugar al bebe leches. –amenazó Howard con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Por qué no? –se confundió el menor.

-Señorito. –El mayordomo suspiró. –Creo que se refiere a que no debe de jugar al avioncito, lo cual yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-... ¿ok? –Howard solo se llevó una mano a su rostro. –Tengo al hijo más inocente del planeta... y tú Jarvis, tampoco te quedas atrás.

-Oh... Ya entendí. –reflexionó Jarvis. –No creo que mi señorito haga eso, señor.

-¡Jarvis! –se avergonzó el Stark menor.

-Más vale que no. –amenazó el pelicafé con un aura oscura. –O si no...

El Stark menor se levantó de su lugar, ya llevaban rato platicando. –Ya me voy...

-¿Quieres que te lleve, Tony? –se ofreció su padre dejando de lado la taza de café.

-No... No está muy lejos y caminar no me hará daño. –tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Seguro? –insistió. –Acabas de salir del hospital y pensé que...

Jarvis interrumpió a Howard. –Estará bien, solo si pasa algo no dude en llamar.

-Bien, entonces ya me voy... nos vemos más tarde. –finalmente el menor salió de la cocina y segundos después se escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Pasaron algunos cuantos segundos cuando Howard habló. –Te tomas muy enserio tu papel de madre... –se cruzó de brazos. –No confío en esos chicos.

-Señor... –el mayordomo se avergonzó, jamás se había sentido así y tal vez fue por la presencia de María, lo que se preguntaba realmente era ¿Por qué ahora? Si lo que creía que estaba pasando dentro de su mente era "eso" algo andaba mal... ¿o no? –Un poco de libertad a mi señorito no le hará mal, debe confiar en él.

-Lo sé... –desvió la mirada. –¿Y? ¿Tienes planes para hoy? –preguntó Howard viendo al más grande.

-Lo mismo de siempre señor. –dejó de acomodar los platos. –¿No piensa ir al trabajo?

-Decidí trabajar aquí unos días, ya sabes, para estar más al pendiente de nuestro hijo, lo normal. –se encogió de hombros el pelicafé. –Tengo algunos proyectos que hacer, pero a lo que me refiero es que si no tienes nada qué hacer, pensé en pasar el día con Tony, pero ya ves, se fue con esos hijos de toda su madre.

El mayordomo suspiró. –De acuerdo señor, ¿Qué tiene en mente?

-Ahí está el problema... realmente no lo sé... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-... –el mayordomo negó suavemente. –Creo que lo más recomendable, señor Stark, es que se ponga a trabajar.

-¿Eso es un "no"?

-Por el momento. –Jarvis regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Las horas pasaron y con eso la tarde se hizo presente, eran alrededor de las 5 y media, y con ellos Steve y James hicieron acto de presencia en la mansión Stark puesto que tenían intenciones de ir a ver a su novio, y de comer comida chatarra pero eso último más por Bucky, muchas veces el rubio le decía a Barnes que parecía un barril sin fondo, podía comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿No crees que debimos avisarle a Anthoska que íbamos a venir? –preguntó Bucky al rubio justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre. –¿Y si no está?

-No tiene nada de malo arriesgarnos. –Steve se encogió de hombros. –Además no creo que haya salido...

-Si tú lo dices. –suspiró el castaño. –Toca tú el timbre.

Con un tic en la ceja Rogers tocó el timbre dos veces, después de unos cuantos segundos la puerta finalmente fue abierta por Jarvis, que al verlos se sorprendió ¿Qué su señorito no iba ir a verlos? ¿Se quedaron de ver en la mansión? De ser así, porque su niño no mencionó aquello, además ¿Dónde estaba su señorito?

-Joven Steve y joven James... –habló sorprendido el mayordomo. –¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Venimos a ver a Tony. –respondió Rogers, observó la reacción de Jarvis y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. –¿Pasó algo?

-¿No se suponía que mi señorito iría a su casa hoy? –se preocupó, su niño jamás había hecho algo como eso antes, por lo que su inquietud aumentó.

El castaño de inmediato habló. –No, Anthoska no nos dijo nada... de hecho vinimos sin avisarle.

Jarvis al instante suspiró cansado y con algo de ansiedad, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su celular y marcó el número de Tony, se escuchó que sonaba una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces y finalmente se escuchó la contestadora "Por el momento no puedo contestar, en cuanto vea tu número, regresaré la llamada" y como si fuera menos, volvió a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado. –No contesta... –sin mencionar palabra alguna se adentró a la mansión seguido por los dos fortachones. –Esperen aquí...

-Está bien... –respondieron los dos más jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Bucky... –le habló el rubio preocupado. –Intentaré marcarle a su celular...

-De acuerdo, Anthoska no haría algo malo ¿Verdad? –caminó de un lado a otro entrando en desesperación. –No estoy tranquilo de que mi Kotenok ande solo por ahí con ese pervertido suelto... ¿Y si le hizo algo? ¿Si lo amenazó?

-Que la boca se te haga chicharrón... no vuelvas ni siquiera a mencionar eso... no lo soportaría... –se desesperó cuando notó que su llamada no fue contestada. –¡¿Ya ves?! Por tú culpa ya me estoy alterando.

-Perdona... pero uno nunca sabe, si ese idiota le hizo algo le arrancaré la columna. –apretó los puños Barnes, que Tony se fuera sin decir nada no era normal.

-Tenemos que pensar positivo. –sugirió el rubio. –Alterados no vamos a arreglar nada.

-Tienes razón. –inhaló hondo y luego exhaló el castaño para relajarse. –Hay que buscar opciones.

En la segunda planta de la mansión Stark, para ser más precisos en el taller personal de Howard, éste se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente cuando de la nada fue interrumpido por Jarvis, a pesar de que el mayordomo no estaba sobresaltado, se le notaba que inquieto, y eso no significaba buenas noticias.

-Señor Stark.

-Algo me dice que sucedió algo... por favor dime que no tiene nada que ver con mi hijo porque si es así me vuelvo loco. –el pelicafé dejó de lado sus herramientas en la mesa más cercana para ver mejor al mayordomo, el Stark mayor vestía unos pantalones de trabajo cómodos, y una camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su camiseta blanca.

-Lo siento señor. –Jarvis no sabía por dónde empezar. –Sígame por favor.

-¿Está bien? –siguió a Jarvis hasta la sala en donde vio a Steve y a James conversando entre ellos, con rostros de preocupación y teléfono en mano, sin duda, esto no era bueno. –¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está Tony?

-Eso es lo que quería decirle, señor.

-Jarvis ya nos contó todo... Tony no nos dijo nada de vernos hoy... –habló Steve tratando de ser racional con el padre del amor de su vida.

-Lo que queremos decir es que no sabemos dónde está... –Confirmó Barnes.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que Howard procesará toda la explicación que le habían dado, su hijo estaba desaparecido... su bebé quien sabe dónde estaba... ¿Estaría bien? Era lo que más le preocupaba además del hecho de que Tony le mintió... solo esperaba que estuviera bien, y si no había pasado nada malo le metería una buena regañada por andar asustándolo de esa manera.


	39. Capítulo 39: Respuestas

El timbre de una casa se escuchó alrededor de tres veces, y detrás de la puerta se hicieron presentes los pasos y una voz de una mujer ya algo grande. –Ya voy. –llegó a la puerta y en un rápido movimiento la abrió. Se puso feliz, de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Quién es? –se escuchó la voz de un hombre un poco más grande que la mujer que provenía desde la sala, además de que se oía la televisión.

-Hola abuelita. –saludó y enseguida de eso abrazó a la mujer y ésta correspondió el abrazo apretándolo cariñosamente.

-Vamos, pásate. –le dijo. –Mi vida. –nombró a su esposo. –Tony vino a visitarnos.

En ese momento el hombre mayor se levantó del sofá y observó a su nieto, le sonrió y se acercó para saludarlo con un abrazo que el menor correspondió sin quejas. –Siéntate.

-Iré por galletas y leche. –dijo la abuela. –De seguro mi niño tiene hambre y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, estas muy delgado, le diré a Jarvis que te dé más comida.

El castaño solo se rio. –Gracias abuelita...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el hombre mayor. –Por lo regular siempre vienen todos juntos a vernos, ¿Cómo está tú papá? ¿Y tú mamá? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ahí fue donde Tony se dio cuenta de que sus abuelos maternos no estaban enterados de lo que sucedió, de seguro les caería como agua helada enterarse de esta forma, y más porque creía que su madre estaría aquí, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba sacar algo que le ha estado molestando desde que su padre se enteró.

-Venía a hablar con mamá... –le dijo a los ojos. –Pensé que estaría aquí...

El abuelo de Tony se percató de que la situación no estaba bien, algo había pasado, aun así decidió esperar a que Tony hablara. –De acuerdo, esperemos a tú abuela. –Tony solo le asintió.

Pocos minutos después la señora entró a la sala con una bandeja con galletas con chispitas de chocolate blanco porque sabía que eran las preferidas de su nieto, un vaso de leche y dos tazas de té. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba en medio de los sillones y seguido de eso tomó asiento. –Vamos Tony, come.

-Hay algo que debo decirles... –avisó el más joven, tomando del vaso. –Es serio...

-Te escuchamos. –respondió la mujer.

El Stark menor procedió a contarles todo a los papás de su madre, notó como sus rostros mostraban un signo de horror y de decepción, no creían a su hija capaz de lastimar a su propio hijo a tal grado. –Eso es todo.

-No puede ser... –la señora se tapó el rostro en frustración, ¿cómo era posible esto?

-¿Qué hicimos mal? –se cuestionó el hombre. –Lo siento mucho... –se disculpó con su nieto, su mirada era triste y arrepentida como si ellos tuvieran la culpa.

-No es su culpa. –se apresuró Tony, apretando levemente el vaso.

-No creo que hayas solo venido a decirnos eso ¿Verdad? –preguntó la señora recuperándose de todo lo que había escuchado. –Hay algo más ¿cierto?

-Sabes que puedes decirnos. –apoyó el hombre siendo comprensivo, María era su hija y la amaban pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo lo que le hizo a Tony estaba muy mal, por eso no regresó con ellos, si la llegaban a ver hablarían muy seriamente con ella, aunque ya ni caso había.

-¿Quién es Alexa? Hubo varias veces en que mamá me llamó así.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron tristemente, sabían que tarde o temprano la pregunta llegaría. –Es tu hermana mayor... bueno era... –dijo el abuelo.

-¿Mi hermana? –se confundió Tony.

-Antes de que María quedara embarazada de ti, primero se embarazó de Alexa... sin embargo murió dentro del vientre. –mencionó la mujer con tristeza.

-Papá nunca me dijo nada...

-No lo sabe. –se apresuró en contestar la abuela. –Todo eso pasó cuando tu padre fue a un viaje de negocios, nosotros cuidamos de María cuando le extirparon el feto.

-Nos pidió que no mencionáramos nada... que eso destrozaría a su esposo... aunque ya es su exesposo. –finalizó el abuelo.

-Tres o cuatro años después de lo del aborto, llégaste tú al mundo. –con nostalgia la mujer observó a su único nieto.

-Ya veo... –el castaño bajó la mirada algo triste, ahora entendía muchas cosas pero no entendía el hecho del por qué le odiaba, tal vez nunca superó su primera perdida, tal vez ella ya no deseaba más hijos.

-En fin... ya no hay que recordar cosas tristes. –suspiró el abuelo recargándose en el sofá y tomando de su taza de té tibio que ya se había enfriado por la conversación.

-Bueno... –el menor los miró a ambos. –Hay algo más que debo decirles.

-Dime Tony. –la abuela habló con un tono de voz cariñoso.

-Si llegan a ver a mamá díganle que... –inhaló profundo. –Díganle que no la odio por lo que hizo, que no le guardo rencor y que a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi mamá y la quiero... –sonrió como si se quitara un peso de encima.

-Tony... –la abuela sin pensarlo se levantó y abrazó a su nieto. –Tienes tan buen corazón... no dudes que te quiero...

-Me alegro de tener un nieto como tú, Tony... –el abuelo sonrió. –Estamos orgullosos de ti... de eso no lo dudes y te pedimos perdón en nombre de nuestra hija.

-No te preocupes abuelito. –el menor le sonrió. –Yo también los quiero...

Regresando a la mansión Stark, Howard estaba hecho un desastre, habían salido a buscar a Tony y no obtuvieron ninguna pista además de que no contestaba el celular, cuando regresaron de nuevo a la mansión, todos estaban más alterados, sobretodo tenían miedo de que ese pervertido haga de las suyas.

-¡No está por ningún lado! –caminaba de un lado a otro. –¿¡Por qué no me dijo nada!? ¿¡Y si le pasó algo!? –Howard estaba que golpeaba lo primero que veía.

-Señor, creo que debe de calmarse...

-¡No puedo calmarme Jarvis! Es la primera vez que hace algo como eso...

Steve y Bucky siguieron intentando con el celular pero se quedaron en shock con lo que vieron y es que no se lo esperaban, de hecho nadie se lo esperaba. –Wow... –dijeron los dos fortachones al mismo tiempo.

Se preguntaran qué pasó, simple, Howard no dejaba de estar alterado tanto que sus pensamientos se hicieron torpes, el mayordomo ya se estaba hartando de aquello, así no iban a resolver nada y mucho menos encontrar al señorito. Jarvis se acercó hasta el pelicafé, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio vuelta para que quedaran de frente luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios al más bajo.

Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que por fin se separaron, Howard estaba en shock, no se esperaba eso y menos en una situación como esta, todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de confundirse tuvo. –¿Jarvis?

-Me alegra que ya esté más calmado. –contestó el mayordomo alejándose de él.

Steve y Bucky no sabían qué hacer en ese momento, su suegro estaba muy confundido y alterado, Jarvis lo había besado y ellos fueron testigos de todo. –A mí se me hace que éstos dos van a terminar juntos... –añadió el castaño.

-Tienes toda la razón, tienen pinta de que se gustan pero no lo saben... –apoyó el rubio estando al lado de su amigo.

Su mente se volvió un caos, ¿qué acaba de suceder? Como sea, ya después trataría ese tema, primero tenía que encontrar a su bebé, pero vaya cosas le estaban sucediendo, sacudió su cabeza y decidió volverle a marcar a su hijo, si no contestaba esta vez iba a marcarle a toda institución de seguridad tanto pública como privada.

El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces hasta que finalmente contestaron la llamada. –¡Tony! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Estas bien!? –ni siquiera dio tiempo de que la otra persona respondiera cuando ya estaba haciendo otra pregunta. –¿Qué? –atrajo la atención de los presentes. –Si... muy bien, no se preocupe, lamento los problemas... si... en este mismo momento voy para allá... –colgó el teléfono.

-Señor Stark... –habló Steve.

-¿Qué pasó? –le siguió Barnes.

-¿Está bien? –cuestionó Jarvis.

-Ya sé dónde está Tony... –suspiró Howard de alivio. –Está con sus abuelos maternos... iré por él, si quieren pueden esperarme aquí. –salió de la casa, supusieron que quería ir solo.

-¿Anthoska está en problemas?

-Es lo más seguro... –respondió Steve.

-Prepararé la cena... –suspiró Jarvis. –Pueden esperar en la sala si gustan.

Minutos antes de que Howard marcara el celular

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? –preguntó la señora.

-No creo, ya son las 7 pm... pero puede ser otro día...

-Que pena Tony. –habló el hombre. –Pero vienes otro día a visitarnos.

-Sí.

-Tony, vamos a la cocina si no te vas a quedar entonces llévate el resto de las galletas para el camino. –sugirió la señora caminando a la cocina seguida por el menor.

El Stark menor había dejado su celular en la mesita y no lo había revisado por lo que no se dio cuenta de todas las llamadas perdidas ni de los mensajes que le habían enviado, fue entonces que el celular de Tony comenzó a vibrar y encendiéndose la pantalla dando a entender que le llamaban.

El abuelo vio la pantalla del celular ajeno y en él estaba escrito "Papá" así que supuso que le estaban llamando, iba a hablarle a su nieto para que contestara pero decidió contestar él solo para saludar a su exyerno. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que finalmente descubrió la forma. –¿Bueno? –habló pero de inmediato escuchó como el padre de Tony gritaba. –¿Howard? ¿Eres tú?, perdona por contestar el teléfono de Tony, pero pensé en saludarte, Aquí está Tony... está con la abuela... muy bien, aquí te espero.

Tony y la abuela regresaron a la sala. –Gracias por todo pero ya me tengo que ir...

-Tony, tú papá acaba de hablar, no te preocupes él va a venir a recogerte.

-Hay Dios... –tembló el menor. Había sido descubierto.

-Por como escuché a tú papá debo suponer que viniste sin avisar... ¿cierto?

-Eh... –jugó con sus dedos el más bajo. –Sí... me va a regañar como aquella vez en que me fui con un desconocido solo por dulces...

-Debiste avisarle. –regañó la mujer.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando el Stark mayor llegó, tocó la puerta y en cuanto el abuelo la abrió y le dejó pasar buscó a su hijo con la mirada, en cuanto lo vio se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó demostrándole lo tan preocupado que se encontraba, se separaron y los ojos del pelicafé se agudizaron. –Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente jovencito...

Tony tragó saliva, cuando su papá se lo proponía podía ser muy aterrador. –Es-está bien...

-¿No gustan quedarse a cenar? –ofreció la mujer.

-No gracias... ya es tarde... perdonen las molestias. –respondió Howard. –Pero ya nos vamos.

-No lo regañes mucho Howard. –y como siempre los abuelos salieron para defender al nieto. –Solo nos vino a decir unas cosas... además es buen niño.

-De acuerdo, otro día vendremos a visitarlos. –ambos Stark salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto.

-Cuídate mucho Tony. –se despidió el hombre mayor.

-No se te olvide comer bien. –de igual forma se despidió la señora. Notaron como Howard estaba enojado y por ello no se detuvo a platicar con ellos o simplemente no quería verlos.

El auto arrancó y el ambiente dentro del coche se había tornado incómodo, el menor decidió dar el primer paso antes de que su papá comenzara a regañarlo. –Perdón si te asusté papá...

El castaño notó como su padre apretaba el volante. –¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas ir a verlos? ¿Por qué me mentiste? –Sí, sin duda estaba enojado.

-Necesitaba hablar con mamá... pensé que estaría ahí... y creí que no me dejarías ir a verlos o hablar con ella...

-Te hubiera acompañado ¿sabes?

-Lo siento papá...

-Nos preocupaste ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Pensamos que te había pasado algo... ¿Qué no te pusiste a pensar en nosotros? Tony no estoy enojado porque fuiste a hablar con ellos, estoy enojado porque me mentiste, ¿Y qué si te hubiera pasado algo? Ni siquiera sabríamos donde estarías y no podríamos ayudarte, ¿y si María te lastimaba? Por Dios Tony, date cuenta de lo que hiciste...

-No lo volveré hacer... –bajó la mirada el menor. –No quería preocuparte, pero tenía que hablar con ella... pero los abuelos dijeron que no sabían nada...

Howard inhaló profundo tratando se calmarse, no quería alterarse de nuevo, está bien, estaba enojado con Tony con lo que hizo pero el enterarse que estaba sano y salvo podía más con él. –No me interesa donde esté esa mujer, Tony, ni siquiera puedo verla en pintura por todo lo que te hizo...

-Papá...

-Ahora dime de que querías hablar como para ir a buscar a María.

-Necesitaba respuestas... saber por qué me detesta, solo quería saber eso... y decirle que no la odio... –bajó la mirada el menor. –Yo... realmente lamento haberlos preocupado...

-Muy bien... –el pelicafé suspiró un poco más aliviado. –No quiero que vuelvas a buscar a tú madre, al menos no solo ¿Entiendes?

-De acuerdo...

-Por cierto, estás castigado... no entrarás a tu taller por una semana. –Howard sabía dónde darle a su hijo donde más le dolía, si era como él, sabía que su taller era su peor debilidad.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ya tomé mi decisión y no te quejes o subiré tú castigo a un mes. –su tono de voz era ya más calmado. Tony solo se limitó a asentir.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Howard les explicó a los presentes lo que había pasado y lo que Tony había hecho. –Me alegra que esté bien señorito pero por el amor de Dios no lo vuelva a repetir... –lo abrazó.

-Por Dios Tony. –dijo Steve ya más calmado. –Realmente me preocupaste...

-Te estas volviendo rebelde Anthoska... –añadió Bucky con una sonrisita. –Me gusta tu lado malo... –susurró para sí mismo.

-Perdonen por preocuparlos, de verdad. –finalizó Tony.

-Y no olvides que estás castigado. –añadió Howard, posicionándose al lado del mayordomo.


	40. Capítulo 40: Las cosas pasan por algo

Después de varios días del pequeño incidente de Tony, las cosas se habían relajado y parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad, no obstante una pequeña incomodidad rondaba por la mansión, supongo que ya sabemos por qué.

-Te digo que eso fue lo que hizo. –habló Howard.

-¿En serio? –dijo el contrario.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del pelicafé, Fury había decidido ir a ver a su ahijado y de paso ver a Howard, después de saludar a Tony y platicar un rato, se dirigió con el Stark mayor para conversar sobre algunas cosas.

-Sí, créeme que me sorprendió. –se llevó sus manos al cabello. –Y ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre ello... además parece que me está evitando... y eso comienza a molestarme.

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y ve de una vez con Jarvis y arreglen esto, que hasta Tony ya se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal con ustedes. –se enojó Nick, suspiró hondo y vio a su amigo a los ojos. –Si esto continua, ser convertirá en un fastidio después.

-Ya lo sé... –le respondió seco. –¿Y sabes que más?

-¿Qué? –se confundió el moreno.

-Me gustó... –susurró más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Howard estaba completamente ruborizado.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché...

-Me gustó... –de nuevo lo susurró para sí mismo.

-Habla bien Howard, no te estoy entendiendo nada. –Fury comenzó a enojarse y si la situación avanzaba de la misma forma golpearía a su amigo para que reaccionara.

-¡Que me gustó! ¡Maldita sea! –Howard se desesperó y se lo gritó al contrario, estaba rojo de la vergüenza por decir aquello. –Lo peor de todo es que quiero volverlo a hacer. –se revolvió el cabello con frustración, vaya cosas le estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh... entonces por eso estás así. –se burló Fury, posteriormente tomó de su café, vio a su amigo y le pareció divertido verlo así de avergonzado, una sonrisa en su rostro se formó y no pudo evitar reírse. –Serás un genio y lo que tú quieras pero eres un idiota.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Stark. –Si vas a decirme eso mejor ahórratelo...

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo no le veo problema. –lo miró a los ojos. –Y por lo que acabas de decirme... –Nick formó una sonrisita burlona. –Te enamoraste de Jarvis... si no fuera así, tú reacción sería otra...

-¿Q-qué? –el pelicafé casi se atraganta con su propia saliva de tan solo escuchar eso... "¿Enamorado de Jarvis?" pensó.

-Piénsalo Howard, ya pasó tiempo desde lo de María por lo que es natural que busques a alguien más, y que casualidad que haya sido de tú mayordomo... aunque me sorprende que haya sido en estos tiempos y no antes de que te casaras con María. –se encogió de hombros. –Las cosas pasan por algo, y si no fuera por María no tendrías a Tony eso es un punto a su favor, a parte debido a su comportamiento quizá nació ese amor hacia Jarvis que te lo tenías guardado muy en el fondo... uno nunca sabe.

-¿Tú crees? –cuestionó Howard mientras procesaba todo lo que Fury le dijo.

El más alto se llevó una mano a su rostro hartándose de la ingenuidad del pelicafé, a veces Howard podría un poquito... un poquito... –Ahora entiendo porque Tony es un poco ingenuo e idiota cuando se trata de romanticismo, ¿Y de quién lo heredó? Así es, de ti.

-... –suspiró hondo. –De tal palo, tal astilla... supongo... –Howard miró a su amigo. –Creo que tienes razón... me volví a enamorar o ya lo estaba. –se llevó una mano a su mentón reflexionando. –Como sea, pero hay otro problema.

-Ya sé para donde va esto.

-¿Y si los sentimientos no son mutuos? –preguntó Howard con un poco de ansiedad.

-Pero ¿Y si lo son? –rápidamente le preguntó al contrario, sabía que Howard lo intentaría solo había de darle una patadita en el trasero para que avanzara.

-¡Tienes razón! –se paró de repente de su asiento. –No pierdo nada con intentarlo. –caminó hacia la salida de la habitación pero se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta. –Así que Nick, necesito que te vayas de mi casa porque en caso de que me rechace y me mande a sembrar mandarinas no quiero que estés ahí para recordarlo.

-¿Vas a hacerlo ahora? –Fury se sorprendió, cuando Howard agarraba vuelo no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera.

-Sí. –abrió la puerta. –Así que... shu, shu, shu. –movió sus manos de atrás hacia adelante como si lo estuviera corriendo de la mansión, aunque técnicamente así era.

-Está bien. –se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. –Me despides de Tony y mucha suerte amigo. –palmeó el hombro del pelicafé y posteriormente salió de la mansión.

Howard Stark estaba sumamente nervioso, siempre se le dificultaba los temas del amor, por eso tardaba en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado o viceversa, solo tenían que decírselo para que ese sentimiento saliera a la luz y se diera cuenta, sí, sin duda un ingenuo.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión en busca de Jarvis, pensaba lo que le diría y como le haría, lo peor de todo que se le vino a la mente es que el mayordomo renunciara y se fuera de sus vidas, pero Jarvis quería mucho a Tony así que no se podía ir ¿Verdad?

Finalmente dio con el mayordomo, éste acomodaba algunas cosas en la biblioteca, "Vamos Howard, tú puedes" se dijo, se armó de valor, se metió a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de sí llamando la atención del más alto.

-¿Señor? –se confundió el mayordomo, lo volteó a ver dejando lo que tenía en sus manos en la mesita que estaba al lado del librero.

\- *Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte y tal vez sin recuerdo,

Sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte, centaura,

En regiones contrarias, en un mediodía quemante:

Eras sólo el aroma de los cereales que amo.

Tal vez te vi, te supuse al pasar levantando una copa

En Angola, a la luz de la luna de Junio,

O eras tú la cintura de aquella guitarra

Que toqué en las tinieblas y sonó como el mar desmedido.

Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria.

En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato.

Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto

Mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:

Frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.

Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino.* (Soneto 22, Pablo Neruda). –Howard le había recitado un poema de todos los que se sabía de memoria, suerte de ser un genio.

Jarvis estaba en shock, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni el por qué el Stark mayor le decía aquellas palabras, confundido, muy confundido se encontraba, intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían, simplemente se vieron a los ojos por varios segundos. Howard esperaba que Jarvis dijera algo primero y el mayordomo no sabía que decir.

Así que el pelicafé decidió dar el primer paso. –Estuve pensando acerca de lo que pasó... sobre el beso que me diste hace unos días. –Dijo serio y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El mayordomo tragó saliva y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Howard lo regañaría o en el peor de los casos lo despediría, no deseaba eso, no quería alejarse de su señorito lo consideraba como su propio hijo y tampoco quería sacar de su vida al Stark mayor y verlo a lo lejos con alguien más que no fuera con él. "¿Qué?" pensó, ¿para qué lo negaba? hace días que se sentía extraño, cada vez que veía a Howard se sentía bien, cada vez que le hablaba o lo tocaba se sentía feliz, quería tenerlo cerca, intentó suprimir esos sentimientos que inconscientemente salieron a flote... tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado de él pero no se dio cuenta y solo le bastaba con estar a su lado, reprimió todos sus sentimientos para evitar que algo malo pasara, para evitar que Howard lo odiara y que Tony lo repudiara.

Aquella vez en que lo besó se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba enamorado de él y eso que al principio lo hizo para que Howard se calmara y no armara un alboroto y funcionó, pero tal vez se precipitó con haberlo besado puesto que había otras maneras de tranquilizar al Stark mayor.

-Señor, yo...

-Debes hacerte responsable de tus actos... –se acercó al mayordomo.

Desvió la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de Howard enojado con él. –No debí pre... –Jarvis fue interrumpido ya que esta vez Howard lo sujetó por la corbata y lo jaló hacia él levemente para besarlo, se sorprendió "¿Qué?". Se separaron de aquel beso, uno sencillo pero que hablaba por sí solo. –¿Señor? –estaba más que desconcertado.

-Creí que era mi turno de regresártelo. –sonrió. –No me digas que... no entendiste el poema que te dediqué... por eso me viste horrorizado cuando mencioné lo del beso.

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir... –dijo Jarvis regresando en sí, era cierto, ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado el poema en unos cuantos segundos? Eso solo demostraba el poder de Howard sobre él.

-Muy bien. –respiró hondo. –Me enamoré de ti y quiero que seas mi pareja. –soltó el pelicafé con mucha determinación y seguridad.

¿Qué había pasado? Jarvis no lo entendía, ¿por qué de la nada sucedía esto? Sea lo que sea, se sintió feliz, pero después le pediría explicaciones de todo. –Señor... –fue interrumpido.

-Entenderé si no quieres y también comprenderé si te quieres ir, pero al menos no te vayas de nuestras vidas, sabes que Tony y yo te necesitamos, incluso podemos olvidar todo esto... –Howard estaba nervioso, solo esperaba la respuesta del más grande.

-Me gustaría, señor. –respondió el mayordomo.

-¿Qué cosa? –ahora el pelicafé estaba fuera de contexto.

-Acepto ser su pareja. –finalizó Jarvis con una sonrisa mientras veía como al Stark mayor se le formaba una sonrisa por la respuesta que había dado. Después de todo no pasa nada con intentarlo.


	41. Capítulo 41: Percepciones

Ya habían pasado varios días y todo parecía tomar un buen rumbo, Howard y Jarvis llevaban su relación a buen ritmo y de forma óptima, no obstante, todo eso lo estaban haciendo a espaldas del menor de los Stark puesto que no encontraban la manera adecuada de decírselo, y con eso nos referimos a cómo reaccionaría Tony conforme a su relación ya que vio a su padre en una relación con una mujer por muchos años y ahora de la nada su padre venía y decía que tiene un romance con un hombre y que era el mayordomo de la familia. Sí, sin duda confundiría mucho al joven y tal vez pensaría cosas que no son, pero a lo que más le tenían miedo era a que los rechazara o que terminara odiando a uno de ellos o ambos.

Jarvis colocaba la mesa para tomar el desayuno con ambos Stark, a Tony le agradó la idea de que los tres desayunaran juntos, bueno eso ya era un gran paso.

Howard entró a la cocina y vio que Jarvis le daba la espalda porque sacaba unas cosas del gabinete de arriba, el pelicafé no perdió tiempo y se acercó con fines de sorprenderlo y así fue. Lo abrazó por la espalda y restregó su rostro en la espalda del más alto. –Buenos días, amor...

Cabe mencionar que el mayordomo todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de tratos por lo que se avergonzaba fácilmente. –Bu-buenos días, señor...

-Odio que seas alto. –se enojó y se separó del contrario. –Me es más complicado llegar a tu rostro.

-Solo son unos cuantos centímetros...

Howard pareció reflexionar unos segundos llevándose una mano a su barbilla, después vio fijamente a Jarvis, se acercó a él y como si fuera poco y sin vergüenza habló: -Agáchate. –a lo que él simplemente obedeció, sabía lo que venía.

El pelicafé besó a Jarvis y fue correspondido casi al instante, recuerden, al mayordomo le costaba llevar el ritmo de alguien que no tenía para nada de vergüenza. Justo cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse cierto castaño menor entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días. –bostezó el menor aun con los ojos cerrados, de inmediato ambos adultos se separaron y regresaron a lo suyo pero aun así el Stark menor notó algo raro. –¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada cariño. –contestó Howard sentándose en su silla.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy, señorito? –esta vez fue turno de Jarvis de desviar la pregunta.

-Bien... –contestó el menor estando confundido, dejó de tomarle importancia y se sentó a desayunar, comenzó a comer pero sentía un ambiente medio extraño y se preguntaba si todo estaba bien o si había sucedido algo. –Por cierto, voy a ir a casa de Steve y de James. –se encogió de hombros.

Casi se atraganta con el café cuando escuchó a su hijo decir eso, bajó la taza y lo miró a los ojos. –¿A qué?

-Pues porque les prometí que los ayudaría a estudiar para los finales... –el castaño dijo pero pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-¿Y qué no saben hacerlo solos? –su lado padre celoso y protector se habían activado. –Comienzo a creer que tanto musculo les afectó el cerebro. –pero de inmediato recordó lo que su hijo había hecho días atrás. –Y sobre todo... ¿Cómo sé que no te vas a ir a otro lado?

-Señor, si no está seguro puede hablarles por teléfono y preguntarles. –sugirió el más alto.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser en su casa? ¿Por qué no aquí? –no había nada en el mundo que detuviera a un Howard preocupado por su hijo.

-No querían molestar... además yo me ofrecí a ayudarles. –Habló Tony viendo a su padre, entendía el comportamiento de su progenitor pero a veces sentía que exageraba.

El pelicafé suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz, sabía que su hijo necesitaba tiempo con esos dos hijos de toda su... santa madre... –Está bien, pero yo te llevo y sirve que así se dónde viven. –un aura amenazante salió de él.

-Papá...

-Señor...

-Esperen, no iba con esa intención... no por ahora. –levantó levemente sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Una cosa más papá. –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. –Planeo quedarme a pasar la noche allá... 

-Tres... dos... uno... –contó el mayordomo, sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Howard.

-¿Quedarte allá?

-Eh... sí...

-Con ellos...

-Sí...

-Solos...

-¿Papá?

Respiró hondo. –Muy bien, Tony... creo que ya estás grande y necesitas más espacio... lo único que puedo decirte es que confío en ti y que no hagas una idiotez. –finalizó el Stark mayor.

-No te preocupes papá... –eso incluso le pareció extraño a Tony pero le restó importancia.

"¿Psicología inversa?" pensó el mayordomo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Tony fue por su mochila a su cuarto puesto que su papá lo llevaría, ahora solo se encontraban aquellos dos, uno de ellos viendo fijamente como el otro limpiaba algunas cosas del fregadero.

-¿Sabes por qué más lo dejé quedarse? –cuestionó Howard con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé señor, creo... –se dio media vuelta para ver al más bajo.

-Podemos hacer ruido... podrás gritar sin temor a que nuestro hijo nos descubra. –sonrió pervertidamente.

Jarvis solo sintió un tic en su ceja, ¿cómo podía decir eso así como si nada? –Señor... –desvió la mirada y volvió a su labor.

-De acuerdo. –se levantó de la silla. –Trataré de llegar temprano del trabajo. –salió de la cocina y vio cómo su bebé bajaba por las escaleras. –¿Listo?

-Sí. –ambos Stark salieron de la mansión rumbo al auto, se subieron y arrancaron.

Ya en el camino, Howard decidió tratar el tema de una nueva pareja en su vida para comprobar como reaccionaba Tony y que le respondería, tenía que irlo preparando para eso. –Tony. –le llamó.

-¿Hm? –de inmediato el castaño le miró.

-¿Sabes? Gracias a mis abogados ya concluyó el divorcio, ahora estoy soltero. –le dijo en un tono neutral, "Si como no" pensó sarcásticamente.

Tony lo vio detenidamente, sabía cuál era el rumbo de la conversación, no sabía que responder pues tener a una nueva mamá sería complicado... y tenía miedo que de cierta forma fuera igual que María. –¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre que tenga una nueva pareja ¿no te incomodaría? –apretó el volante. –¿Te molestaría?

Tony lo pensó por varios segundos, no era justo que su padre pasara por eso, después de todo aún seguía creyendo que fue su culpa por completo, creía que por él sus padres se habían divorciado... –¿Ya tienes a alguien?

-Yo diría que sí... –respondió Howard, lo menos que deseaba era que su hijo sufriera o que no aceptara su relación.

-Si crees que está bien no le veo problema... y si tú estás feliz con eso tampoco me molestaría... –le sonrió a su padre.

Lo escuchó, Howard pudo sentir que algo no cuadraba en lo que dijo, tal vez le faltaba un poco más de tiempo superar los acontecimientos pasados puesto que su hijo fue el que más sufrió, tal vez tenía miedo. Pero faltaba decirle ahora que se trataba de alguien del mismo género. –¿Tampoco te molestaría si...?

Tony interrumpió al Stark mayor. –No te preocupes papá, si tú estás feliz con esa persona entonces no importa lo que pase.

Howard no dijo nada, solo vio a su hijo por unos segundos y pensó en lo mismo "Tony sigue poniendo su felicidad por debajo de los demás" el mismo se lo había dicho y lo comprobó después de que su hijo tolerara tanto a esa mujer sin decir palabra alguna. –Si quieres hablar, sabes que aquí voy estar, cariño.

-Gracias papá...

De ahí en adelante, el pelicafé decidió dejar el tema por el momento y ahora sacó otro asunto que probablemente incomodaría a su hijo. –Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte...

-¿Qué cosa? –Tony comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por la tensión que se había formado pero trató de ignorarla.

-No he encontrado la manera de preguntarte. –comenzaba a enojarse. –Obadiah... –en cuanto mencionó el nombre de ese bastardo Tony se tensó y claramente Howard lo había percibido. –Ya lo sé... Jarvis me contó todo...

-Ya veo... –el menor iba con la cabeza inclinada.

-Tony, creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Desde la primera vez en que te tocó con esas intenciones me hubieras dicho y en estos momentos ese hombre estaría pagando por todo. –el Stark mayor trataba de controlarse, sabía que era un tema delicado.

Tony respiró hondo y miró a su padre, quería llorar de solo recordar todo eso, no obstante se tranquilizó. –Me amenazó... dijo que si decía algo iba a lastimarte o a Jarvis... supongo que crecí con ese miedo...

Típico de los pervertidos, amenazar a un niño con algo como eso, era obvio que se sentiría intimidado y crecería con ese miedo porque no lo superó, fácil de manejar a los niños con ese tipo de amenazas en especial si dicha persona era muy significativa para el menor.

Prefirió ya no mencionar a ese hombre, con tan solo ver como reaccionaba su hijo le quedaba claro que ese viejo debía pagar por todo, pero se sintió algo aliviado de que no haya violado a Tony, pero si le enojó todo lo que le había hecho.

Estacionó el auto en la acera de enfrente al edificio. –Llegamos...

Tony se bajó del coche y tomó su mochila. –¿No vas a venir?

-No, aquí estoy bien... cuídate cariño y sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida... –Sonrió Howard paternalmente.

-Yo también te amo papá. –le sonrió. –Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió del mayor y entró al edificio, una vez que Howard notó que Tony ya se había metido al edificio arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su empresa.

El Stark menor tomó el elevador hacia el piso de los fortachones, ansiaba verlos, una vez que llegó tocó la puerta y en cuestión de segundos ésta fue abierta por Steve que en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar sonreírle y abrazarlo para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bienvenido mi canelita... –sonrió con ternura al notar como el menor se avergonzaba.

-Sí... –el castaño menor no sabía cómo responderle, odiaba quedarse sin palabras.

Unos pasos se escucharon dirigiéndose hacia la sala. –Anthoska. –se acercó al más bajo e hizo la misma acción que su amigo rubio, lo besó, solo que Bucky lo intensificó más, al separarse, Tony solo pudo desviar la mirada con un rubor en el rostro, a los fortachones les encantaba verlo así mientras que a Tony había sacado por conclusión que Steve era novio más tierno y dulce y por otro lado estaba James que era más atrevido y cariñoso, ambos grandotes tenían de todo pero a veces predominaba más una cosa que otra.

-Los extrañé... –dijo Tony con una sonrisa llena de amor que se dirigía hacia los dos fortachones, éstos se alegraban de que su Tony estuviera con ellos y no con nadie más.


	42. Capítulo 42: Finalmente

-No entiendo nada... –se quejó Barnes dejándose caer de espalda al sofá en donde estaba sentado. –¿Y si mejor compro el extra de una vez?

-Buck... –Steve suspiró cansado, admitía que a veces le costaba trabajo entender algunas cosas pero le seguía hasta que finalmente lo comprendía. –Para que miento... ya me duele la cabeza de tanto estudiar. –se sobó las cienes y a la vez cerró los ojos.

-Vamos chicos. –intentó motivarlos Tony, pero no obtenía lo que esperaba. –El examen es este lunes... además no está complicado, solo es el signo lingüístico...

-Si... pero llevamos estudiando desde medio día y ya pasan de las 4 de la tarde... –se quejó el castaño mayor.

-Un descanso no nos vendría mal. –sugirió el rubio. –Además hemos estado comiendo entre ratos... mi cerebro ya no carbura.

-Mejor me convierto en un actor porno. –dijo Bucky mientras se reincorporaba. –Piénsenlo... ganaría buen dinero solo por mi bello cuerpo y por la anaconda que me cargo. –terminó con orgullo.

El menor se le quedó viendo raro al igual que Steve, a veces Bucky podía ser un... pelado, el rubio suspiró divertido con la actitud de su amigo, se preguntaba cómo es que él podía ser muy sarro en algunas ocasiones, pero igual le hacía el día. Mientras, Tony trataba de comprender lo que había dicho James, y es que hubo algo que no le cuadró.

-¿Actor porno? –preguntó el castaño menor dejando de lado las hojas de estudio, lo miró a los ojos y en un tono confundido prosiguió. –¿Actor porno gay, hetero o bi?

Ambos fortachones se quedaron de piedra, puesto que ninguno se esperaba que su Tony preguntara algo como eso. –Ahora respondes Buck. –se burló el rubio con una sonrisa ladina.

Se llevó una mano a su barbilla y cerró los ojos pensando en la respuesta, no era gay ¿O sí? Le gustan las mujeres pero los hombres no, pero su Anthoska es un hombre, así que... abrió los ojos y miró a su Kotenok que lo observaba con curiosidad. –Nunca me puse a pensar en eso... pero supongo que con mujeres... digo no soy gay... bueno solo soy gay cuando se trata de ti, Anthoska. –lo señaló e hizo que el menor se avergonzara.

-Tú no tienes remedio Buck, pero opino lo mismo que tú, no me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Tony, así de simple... –se encogió de hombros y de igual forma al castaño menor se le subieron más los colores a la cabeza. –¿Y tú, Tony?

Desvió la mirada hacia sus apuntes, por Dios, ¿cómo es que terminaron hablando de esto cuando simplemente estaban estudiando? –Pues... –jugó levemente con sus dedos. –Yo diría que... ambos... –susurró lo último.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Barnes, no lo había escuchado.

-No escuché... –le siguió Rogers.

-¡Ambos! –gritó avergonzado el menor, no sabía por qué reaccionaba así cuando era obvia la respuesta.

-¿Por qué te da pena decirlo? –cuestionó el rubio confundido.

-No lo sé...

-¿Algo pasó? –insistió el rubio, a ambos fortachones les gustaba la idea de saber más sobre su novio, no está de más conocerlo mejor.

-Más o menos... –se rio nervioso el castaño menor llevando una mano a su cabeza y mover su cabello lentamente. –Es vergonzoso...

-Te prometo que no nos reiremos... –Bucky se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Está bien. –suspiró el menor. –Es que... hace tiempo atrás me le declaré a alguien... pero me rechazó porque... porque ambos somos hombres... y luego me dijo que yo le daba vergüenza... ¡Pero no se lo digan a nadie! Nadie lo sabe y me moriría de vergüenza si alguien más lo descubre... –se tapó el rostro con las manos en señal de que se había abochornado.

-Ese tipo se lo pierde... –animó Steve. –Porque es un idiota al rechazarte... posiblemente cuando te vea nuevamente se arrepienta de sus acciones.

-Así es. –James apoyó a su casi hermano. –Pero hay que verle el lado bueno... –sonrió. –Sí ese grandísimo hijo de toda su madre no te hubiera rechazado, posiblemente no seríamos novios... así que... Gracias amigo desconocido.

Tony se rio por lo que dijo Barnes, tenía razón, hay que verle el lado positivo a esa bochornosa situación, quizás nunca le perdone por completo aquellas ignominiosas palabras pero gracias a ello ahora tenía a dos fortachones que realmente le querían. –Supongo que tienen razón... pero aun así me da pena recordarlo... ¡Como sea! Nos estamos desviando del estudio. –Comentó para dejar de lado ese tema y para su suerte funcionó.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y fue Steve quien se levantó para preparar la cena y con decir preparar la cena, se refería a una comida bien hecha ya que en lo que llevaban del día solo habían comido snacks y comida muy poco nutritiva por así decirlo, además de que el rubio quería asegurarse de que Tony comiera bien.

Mientras tanto, Tony y Bucky recogían sus cosas del piso y las guardaban en su respectivo lugar, fue hasta cuando el castaño menor le dio la espalda a James y se agachó para recoger algo dándole una vista muy antojable para el mayor puesto que le estaba devorando con la mirada, no lo soportó más y se acercó a su Kotenok.

Tony se enderezó pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un cuerpo más grande atrás de él, y es que James lo abrazó por la espalda rodeando con sus brazos al menor por el pecho, recargó su cabeza en el cuello del menor aspirando su aroma, acto que avergonzó por completo a Stark, no sabía cómo reaccionar, además de que sus manos estaban apresadas por los fuertes brazos del mayor.

El menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió que Barnes comenzaba a besar su cuello y a morderlo suavemente. –Mh... –dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bucky.

El mayor seguía besando el cuello del Stark menor hasta que decidió ir un poco más allá, si Tony le decía que se detuviera lo haría, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del menor y sintió cuando el más bajo se sobresaltó por aquella acción, pero al no escuchar un negativo de Tony prosiguió, comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del menor por encima de la ropa mientras que con la otra mano tomó el rostro de Tony e hizo que girara un poco para poder ver su rostro, le fascinó en cuanto lo vio... sus ojos entre abiertos y sus mejillas rojas, sin previo aviso lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Podía sentir como Stark soltaba gemidos silenciosos y el cómo se sobresaltaba cada vez que masajeaba su miembro con un poco más de intensidad, se separaron del beso y esta vez Bucky llevó su otra mano que estaba desocupada por debajo de la camisa de Tony para sentir su piel, por el acto de Bucky su camisa se levantó un poco ya que James había llegado hasta uno de los pezones del más bajo y sin pudor lo pellizcó delicadamente haciendo que cada vez más Stark se retorciera en su lugar.

-Mh... J-James... –dijo Tony entrecortado.

-Solo disfrútalo... –susurró Bucky en el oído del menor.

Pasaron varios minutos y seguían en esa posición hasta que Steve entró de nuevo a la sala para avisarles que la cena ya estaba lista, los vio... y Barnes pensó que su amigo los detendría u otra cosa parecida, pero no fue así, se acercó hasta donde estaban y tomó suavemente a Tony por el mentón obligándolo a levantar el rostro y mirar a Steve a los ojos.

Era hermoso, a Rogers le encantaba esa vista... el rostro de su canelita sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto, sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los del menor, uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor.


	43. Capítulo 43: Primera vez I

Tanto el rubio como el castaño menor disfrutaban aquel beso que se estaban dando, un beso lento y que Steve dominaba. Un jadeo de Stark contra la boca de Steve provocado por Bucky solo hizo que éste se excitara más de lo que ya estaba, se separaron del aquel beso dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

Barnes no se detuvo en ningún momento, besando el cuello del menor, pellizcando suavemente uno de los pezones del más bajo mientras que con su otra mano dejó su entrepierna y la metió debajo de su pantalón llegando a su trasero para acariciar y estrujar con fuerza sus nalgas, le encantaba, era una parte que tanto Steve como James les fascinaba; el trasero de su Tony.

Se arrodilló en frente de Tony y desabrochó su pantalón para después comenzarlo a bajar lentamente junto con su ropa interior, Steve de igual forma se detendría si el castaño menor objetaba de lo contrario no se detendría. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el miembro del más bajo entre sus manos ganándose un gemido de Tony al sentir las manos de Steve sobre su pene, Rogers sonrió y sin ningún rastro de vergüenza comenzó a lamerlo juguetonamente.

El Stark más joven estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, jamás se había sentido así y tampoco le molestaba que ellos dos lo tocaran de esa forma. Sentía su cuerpo extraño, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse donde se encontraba, todo su cuerpo temblaba y presentía que en cualquier momento caería al piso de no ser por Bucky que lo sostenía, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la lengua de Steve sobre su pene y después abrió grande los ojos cuando Rogers se lo metió en la boca por completo.

El castaño menor llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Steve mientras éste le hacía sexo oral, se inclinó hacia adelante por instinto y sin querer recargó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Bucky, pero James solo sonrió y aprovechó la oportunidad, su Anthoska ya tenía su pantalón y su bóxer completamente abajo así que cuando Tony se inclinó hacia adelante le dio la vista de su trasero al castaño más grande.

-¡Ahhhh! –gimió Tony apretando más sus manos contra Steve, abrió por completo los ojos para después girar su rostro levemente para ver hacia atrás. –James... –cerró sus ojos mientras escurrían pequeñas lágrimas de placer por su rostro.

-Eso es mi Kotenok... –dijo Bucky pervertidamente para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. –Te enseñaré lo que es un beso negro... –el castaño mayor se había arrodillado y con sus manos separó las nalgas de Tony para apreciar su entrada y sin pudor alguno llevó su lengua hacia la entrada del más bajo, la lamía por encima pero fue cuando metió su lengua cuando Stark gritó.

Tony no podía hacer nada, tenía a Steve por delante y a Bucky por detrás, lo único que podía hacer era gemir y retorcerse en su lugar, y aunque quisiera hacer algo no sabía qué hacer ni cómo empezar, después de todo era su primera vez y por tanto tenía una exageración en vergüenza pero ésta era olvidada con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Ah... mh... y-ya... No... no puedo... –gimió Tony entre tanto placer, por Dios con solo escuchar su voz de esa manera hacía que ambos fortachones se excitaran más, los más grandes siguieron en lo suyo hasta que el castaño menor se corrió por completo en la boca de Steve. Fue ahí cuando Tony pudo respirar y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se apenó. –¡L-lo siento! No quería... –se disculpó, Bucky se levantó y miró con ternura al chico que estaba todo apenado.

Steve se levantó y le sonrió a Tony. –No importa, sabes realmente bien... –con su dedo se limpió el resto del semen de Tony que escurría por su boca y desvergonzadamente se lo llevó a su boca para lamerlo, acto que puso a Stark como un jitomate.

El rubio se acercó a Tony y le dio la vuelta para que su espalda quedara recargada en su pecho mientras Bucky le quitaba el resto de ropa a Tony, Steve en un rápido movimiento cargó a Tony sujetándolo por detrás de las rodillas y James al notar eso, también ayudó a Steve a sostener a Tony agarrándolo por los muslos y colocándose entre las piernas el más bajo y el castaño menor por temer a caerse se sujetó en Bucky llevando sus brazos alrededor de Barnes.

Cuando sintieron que ya lo tenían bien sujetado, Steve dejó de cargar a Tony con ambas manos, así que su mano derecha lo soltó pero no hubo un desequilibrio ya que James sostenía ese lado con su mano izquierda, el rubio llevó su mano derecha a la boca de Tony.

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó Tony, no sabía ni lo que seguía.

-Lámelos... –ordenó Steve, éste sonrió cuando el menor obedeció.

Después de varios segundos Steve alejó su mano de la boca del menor y la llevó hacia la entrada del más bajo, hizo una leve presión pero no metía sus dedos todavía, solo estaba rozando esa zona. –¡Steve ¿q-qué estás?! –Tony no pudo terminar ya que Rogers le había metido un dedo. –¡Ah...! –gritó el menor aferrándose más en James, le había dolido, después de todo era su primera vez.

Los fortachones al notarlo decidieron hacerlo sentir mejor, Bucky hizo lo mismo que Steve, con su mano derecha soltó a Tony y esa parte era sostenida por la mano izquierda del rubio, sin duda estaban demasiado sincronizados. –llevó su mano desocupada al miembro del menor que estaba desatendido y comenzó a masturbarle para que poco a poco el dolor desapareciera.

Steve por el contrario esperó que la entrada de Tony se acostumbrara a la intrusión. –Relájate Canelita... –le susurró al oído mientras besaba su cuello y lo mordía suavemente, lo que menos querían era que sintiera dolor. Cuando el rubio sintió que finalmente Tony se había acostumbrado, comenzó a mover su dedo por todas partes y después simuló embestidas, Tony solo se aferraba más a Bucky escondiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno. –Meteré un segundo dedo... –le dijo suavemente el rubio.

Tony iba a decirle a Steve que esperara pero debido a que Bucky lo besó no pudo hacerlo, cuando sintió que Rogers metió el segundo dedo no pudo evitar gritar pero ese grito se convirtió en jadeo ya que Barnes estaba devorando la boca del menor. –¡Mh! –las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro del de piel acanelada, le dolía.

Se separaron del beso y James masturbó el miembro de Tony un poco más fuerte para que poco a poco se fuera relajando, mientras Steve comenzaba lentamente a mover sus dedos para que el menor se fuera acostumbrando. –Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño... –le susurró el rubio para después morder la oreja contraria.

-¡Ah! ¡S-teve! –jadeó Tony apretando más el agarre en Barnes.

-Parece que encontré una zona sensible... –dijo Steve, continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro de Stark tratando de darle en esa zona que lo volvía loco.

Barnes dejó de lado el miembro de Tony, y llevó su mano a su boca para lamerlos él mismo ya que Tony escondía su rostro en su cuello. Terminó de lamerlos y colocó su mano en la parte baja del más chico, y sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos sorprendiendo a Stark, no obstante solo se aferró más al castaño más alto soltando un pequeño jadeo, parecía que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a las intrusiones.

Jugó un rato junto con los dedos de Steve y cuando creyó prudente metió otros dos dedos al mismo tiempo en que su amigo metía otro dedo. –¡Ah! ¡M-me du-due-le! –Se quejó Stark, después de todo le habían metido tres dedos al mismo tiempo y con los tres que ya tenía dentro suyo solo hizo que le doliera más de lo que debía, así que ahora tenía 6 dedos en su interior.

Ambos fortachones reaccionaron a lo que acababan de hacer, maldición por un segundo perdieron su sincronización y le habían metido tres dedos más al menor sin preparación. –Perdóname Tony... no queríamos lastimarte...

-Lo siento Anthoska...

Ambos se disculparon con el menor, no estaban teniendo consideración con él y temían lastimarlo ya que era su primera vez y su pequeña entrada estaba siendo profanada por los enormes dedos de los fortachones.

Steve suspiró y observó a su amigo, éste le asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir con esa mirada. –Tony... si quieres podemos parar... –era gracioso que preguntaran eso aun con sus dedos dentro del menor, pero ambos fortachones esperaron la respuesta de su Tony.


	44. Capítulo 44: Primera vez II

-Lo siento Anthoska...

Ambos se disculparon con el menor, no estaban teniendo consideración con él y temían lastimarlo ya que era su primera vez y su pequeña entrada estaba siendo profanada por los enormes dedos de los fortachones.

Steve suspiró y observó a su amigo, éste le asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir con esa mirada. –Tony... si quieres podemos parar... –era gracioso que preguntaran eso aun con sus dedos dentro del menor, pero ambos fortachones esperaron la respuesta de su Tony.

Tony apretó con sus manos la parte de atrás de la camisa de Barnes mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello ajeno, cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras escurrían el resto de sus lágrimas mojando levemente la tela de la camisa del contrario, temblaba y sabía que los dos fortachones se habían percatado de eso, no sabía que contestar, ¿Se detenía o continuaba? Tenía miedo de volver a sentir ese dolor punzante, pero cuando escuchó la voz de ambos fortachones supo que no querían lastimarlo, al menos no a propósito y que además tendrían cuidado.

Los fortachones seguían esperando la respuesta del menor, quizá se apresuraron y sintieron que lo estaban presionando, lo que menos querían era que su Tony se intimidara por su culpa.

Abrió sus ojos y dejó de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Bucky, se enderezó como pudo, podía sentirlo, sentía los dedos de sus novios invadiendo su ano, era raro... pero tal vez podría acostumbrarse, incluso no sabía si realmente se sentiría bien, odiaba eso, odiaba ser ignorante en ese tema y ahora para aprender sobre ello tiene que probarlo por sí mismo, sin embargo estaba inseguro.

Sin temor alguno miró a los fortachones como pudo, y al ver sus rostros supo que no tenía por qué lamentarse. –No... Está bien... quiero seguir... solo que, es mi primera vez y... y... me duele... y no sé qué hacer... –cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrosaron nuevamente. –Sean... sean amables conmigo...

La manera en que lo dijo y el rostro que hizo solo provocó que ambos amigos se excitaran más de lo que ya estaban. –Muy bien canelita... –susurró Steve en la oreja del menor aunque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el castaño mayor escuchara. –Tendremos cuidado... –besó su cuello.

-No te preocupes Kotenok... –dijo tiernamente. –Seremos amables... además te haremos tocar el cielo así que tú no te preocupes, déjanos el resto a nosotros. –finalizó pervertidamente.

Los dos fortachones decidieron proseguir cuando notaron que su novio asintió. Aun con los 6 dedos dentro del menor continuaron, de nueva cuentas Tony ocultó su rostro en James y soltaba gemidos y jadeos cada vez que los más altos tocaban una zona sensible.

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que la entrada de Tony se acostumbrara por lo que lentamente comenzaron a mover sus dedos dentro de él, Steve simulaba embestidas con sus tres dígitos mientras que Bucky jugaba con sus dedos en el interior del más bajo.

Bucky sentía como Stark se aferraba con fuerza a él y eso le parecía encantador además de los sonidos que sacaba de su boca, le encantaba, Steve estaba de la misma forma, escuchar los gemidos del menor era excitante y que el castaño menor escondiera su rostro era tierno y encantador.

-Ah... –gimió Tony cuando sintió que salían de él los dedos de sus amantes, su respiración era agitada y aflojó el agarre en Barnes.

-Lo estás haciendo bien cariño... –comentó Steve dulcemente.

-Estás siendo un buen chico. –añadió Bucky de la misma forma que su amigo rubio.

A los comentarios de sus dos jugadores de futbol americano no les respondió, solo se limitó a desviar la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era hora del siguiente paso, y el primero en darlo fue Steve, hábilmente y con su mano libre, sacó su pene y lo colocó en la entrada del más bajo.

El castaño menor abrió los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que Rogers estaba introduciendo lentamente su pene en su entrada, apretó sus manos en la camisa de Barnes y sin poder evitarlo jadeo en voz alta. –Ah... Ah... S-steve... –sintió como se detuvo el rubio tras nombrarlo ya que pensó que lo estaba lastimando así que se apresuró en hablar. –Es-estoy bien... –soltó entre jadeos.

-De acuerdo, si quieres detenerte no dudes en hacérmelo saber. –comentó el rubio y prosiguió en meter por completo su miembro en Tony.

Bucky solo comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a Tony para que se relajara y en cuanto Stark lo miró y pronunció su nombre, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y sin previo aviso besó apasionadamente al menor, devorando aquella boquita como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Steve sintió que el interior de Tony ya se había acostumbrado comenzó a realizar pequeñas y suaves embestidas ganándose jadeos del más bajo. –Se siente tan bien... –avisó Steve dando estocadas un poco más fuertes.

El menor abrió la boca y comenzó a jadear más fuertes, su saliva se iba deslizando por su mentón y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de placer. –¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Steve! ¡James! ¡Ah! –ya no se contuvo y gritó sin límites y eso a ambos fortachones les encantaba, Tony se había olvidado de todo por completo.

Bucky miró a su amigo cuando este se detuvo por unos momentos, y esos ojos significaban una sola cosa, y eso Steve lo comprendió y le asintió a su amigo, entonces el castaño menor dejó de masturbar a su Anthoska, hizo lo mismo que su amigo rubio, sacó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada del menor que aún se encontraba ocupada, pero como dicen "donde come uno comen dos", lentamente fue introduciendo su pene en la entrada caliente de Tony.

Eso sorprendió a Tony, si ser profanado por Steve le dolió ahora imagínense que otra anaconda entre a invadir el pequeño orificio del más bajo. –Me... me due-le... gh... du-due-duele... –habló cortadamente.

-Relájate canelita... –le dijo el rubio dulcemente y esta vez fue él quien tomó entre su mano el pene de Tony para después con su dedo pulgar acariciar el glande y presionar levemente la punta o daba pequeñas circunferencias en la zona más sensible de miembro de Tony todo con objetivo de que el más bajo se relajara y no se tensara, porque eso solo provocaba que Tony apretara inconscientemente su ano.

Finalmente había entrado por completo, Tony estaba siendo profanado por sus dos novios al mismo tiempo, nada mal para un virgen. Si, admitía que le dolía como el demonio pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la intrusión y cuando esto sucedió fue aprovechado por los más grandes que se encontraban absolutamente en un estado calenturiento.

Empezaron a embestir a Tony con cuidado cuando notaron que el interior de su chico ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, no querían ir rápido por temor a lastimarlo así que se lo estaban tomando con calma.

Dadas unas cuantas embestidas, aumentaron el ritmo dándolas más fuertes y rápidas tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible y de tocar ese punto que vuelve loco a su novio, daban una tras otra y lo único que se escuchaba en ese cuarto era los gritos de placer de Tony, los jadeos de los fortachones y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando contra el más bajo.

-¡Ya no! ¡Ah...! ¡No...! ¡No puedo! ¡Ah! ¡J-james! ¡Ah...! ¡Ste-steve! –gritó entre jadeos, por Dios sentía que por cada embestida que le propinaban llegaban cada vez más profundo, después de haber sentido todo ese dolor finalmente estaba sintiéndose bien, el dolor se había convertido en placer. –¡Me voy a...! ¡Ch-chicos! ¡Ah! –y con ese último grito lleno de placer Tony terminó por correrse primero.

Que el menor hubiera terminado primero no significaba que los dos fortachones se iban a detener, al contrario, ver a su pequeño novio con los ojos llorosos y entreabiertos, mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta, temblando y jadeando por el placer y ahora corriéndose por culpa de ambos, solo hizo que se motivaran más puesto que ahora lo estaban embistiendo más rápido y con más fuerza con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Después de unas cuantas estocadas más tanto Steve como Bucky gimieron cuando terminaron por venirse dentro de Tony.

-¡Ah! –gritó Tony cuando sintió que eyaculaban dentro de él, se sentía extraño y caliente, pocos segundos después sintió como aquella sustancia blanquecina escurría de su interior. –Ah... –jadeó de nuevo cuando ambos fortachones salieron de él.

James soltó a Tony una vez que Steve lo sujetó bien, Rogers acomodó a Tony para cargarlo al estilo nupcial, le encantaba tener entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su amante, ambos pudieron darse cuenta de lo pequeño que era su novio, pero la ironía era que el único sin ropa alguna era Stark.

Steve con Tony en brazos y seguido por James en un silencio para nada incomodo se dirigieron a la primera habitación y esa era la de Bucky, el rubio recostó a Tony sobre ella y su besó su frente.

Los dos fortachones hicieron contacto visual y después vieron a su Tony recostado sobre la cama, aún mantenía ese rostro encantador y provocativo. –¿Otra ronda? –preguntó Barnes con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Concuerdo con eso. –apoyó el Capitán del equipo, y sin siquiera preguntarle a Stark se acercaron a él para continuar con sus actos pervertidos pero como Tony no tuvo queja alguna, supusieron que el menor había aceptado y así era.


	45. Capítulo 45: Inesperado

El comienzo del día estaba llegando, la luz natural se estaba haciendo presente iluminando el departamento de los fortachones. En la habitación de Bucky, los tres chicos se habían quedado dormidos sobre la cama estando completamente desnudos y cobijados con el cobertor, como era de esperarse ambos jugadores habían dejado al menor en medio de ellos y así los dos podrían sentirlo.

Tony se había dormido de lado dándole la espalda al rubio pero éste lo había atraído hacia su pecho y con sus manos lo sujetaba suavemente por el pecho. Mientras que Bucky estaba muy cerca del menor, tan cerca que solo estaba a dos o tres centímetros del más bajo, pero éste último tenía sus manos recargadas en el pecho de Barnes.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y ya eran alrededor de las 10:30 am, la habitación seguía en completo silencio hasta que el castaño más joven abrió sus ojos, se removió en su lugar tratando de estirarse por completo pero no pudo hacerlo ya que los fortachones lo tenían bien apresado.

Cuando se quitó a sus novios y éstos todavía no despertaban quiso hacer un intento por sentarse pero al hacerlo le dolió su parte baja. Después de todo ser profanado al mismo tiempo por dos "anacondas" en el primer acto sexual y que además se perdería la virginidad con eso era mucho.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos llevándose una mano a su cadera para sobarse, si bien no gritó pero si sacó un quejido por el dolor, los dos fortachones solo se removieron más en la cama. Tony los vio y sonrió, jamás se imaginó que perdería su virginidad de allá abajo, jamás imaginó que tendría dos novios. Simplemente estaba feliz.

Stark salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a los más grandes, salió por en medio de la cama lo cual le costó un poco de trabajo pero lo logró. Con la mirada buscó su ropa y cuando la encontró caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, sin embargo se detuvo cuando sintió un líquido caliente bajar por sus piernas. Llevó su mano hacia donde creía que provenía ese líquido, lo tocó con suavidad y después vio su mano, efectivamente, ese líquido blanquecino era el semen de los fortachones. Se avergonzó por completo y sin importar que le doliera se adentró en la habitación del baño.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que los más grandes se despertaran, ambos buscaron el cuerpo de Tony aun con los ojos entrecerrados pero al no hallarlo se sentaron en la cama para despertarse por completo, vieron la puerta del baño cerrada así que supusieron que Stark estaría en el baño.

-Buenos días... –dijo Bucky bostezando y tallándose los ojos con su mano.

-Buenos días, creo que nos quedamos dormidos anoche... –Steve vio a su compañero. –Creo que tendremos que lavar las sabanas.

-¿Por?

-Porque tuvimos sexo y estamos desnudos...

-A mí no me importa... tiene la esencia de Anthoska. –James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo sabrás que no es la mía? –se burló el rubio.

-Eh... Gracias por arruinarme el día. –dijo molesto el castaño mayor.

-Como sea. –Steve se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto. –Voy a preparar el almuerzo mientras Tony sale de bañarse. –avisó y se fue a la cocina.

-Así que... –Barnes sonrió para sí mismo con falsa maldad, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, para su suerte Tony no había cerrado la puerta con seguro. –No creo que Anthoska se moleste si me baño con él... –abrió la puerta con cuidado de no ser escuchado por el más bajo y ahí lo vio, veía como Tony dejaba caer el agua por su cuerpo y rostro para quitarse la espuma.

Barnes se relamió los labios, genial, ahora tenía un problema que arreglar. Sin pensarlo se metió a la regadera con Tony y en un acto veloz lo abrazó por la espalda asustando al más joven pues éste se exaltó al sentir el contacto de otra persona.

-J-james... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se avergonzó Tony, además de que sentía algo duro chocando contra su espalda baja.

-Solo pensé que podríamos bañarnos juntos... ya sabes, para ahorrar agua. –el mayor recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. –Además pensé que necesitarías ayuda...

-¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué? –preguntó el menor avergonzado, seguía sintiendo algo duro en su espalda y ya suponía de que se trataba, desde un principio lo sabía.

-Con esto. –Bucky llevó una de sus manos hacia la entrada del menor y metió un dedo sin previo aviso.

-¡Ah! J-ja-mes... –se sorprendió al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo. –¿Qué estás... haciendo?

-Solo te ayudo a sacar el fluido de Steve y mío... –besó su cuello. –Así que solo déjate llevar... no te preocupes, no te follaré a menos que me lo pidas... –le susurró. Era verdad lo que decía.

-Mh... –Gimió Tony, tenía sus manos recargadas en la pared junto con su cabeza, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a sacar lágrimas, sabía que Barnes estaba siendo cuidadoso con él para evitar lastimarlo.

-Ya casi terminamos...

Tony no lo resistió y terminó por correrse al sentir que Bucky sacaba los dedos de su entrada. –Ah... –se relajó y trataba de controlar su respiración, sintió como el mayor le dio vuelta y lo besó con desesperación. Al separarse el menor se ruborizó ya que la erección de Barnes chocaba contra su cuerpo.

-Ahora es tu turno Kotenok... –le dijo dulcemente.

-¿Turno? –se confundió.

-Sí... por tu culpa tengo este problema. –señaló su erección. –Así que vas a arreglarlo...

Tony se avergonzó y entró en pánico. –¿C-cómo se su-supone que lo ha-haga?

James lo meditó, no podía obligar al menor a hacer algo de lo que todavía no se sentía seguro. Así que le sonrió. –Ayer te dimos muchos ejemplos...

El castaño menor desvió la mirada, se armó de valor y con sus manos temblorosas sujetó el pene de James y lentamente comenzó a masturbarle, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, solo movió sus manos de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

Era maravilloso, observar el rostro de Tony mientras le masturbaba de manera torpe era más que suficiente para llegar al clímax, y así lo hizo llenando las manos del castaño menor pero que rápidamente el agua lo limpió. Barnes solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza a Tony.

Steve ya había terminado de preparar el almuerzo cuando Tony se hizo presente en la cocina. –Hola Tony... ¿No te duele mucho? –se preocupó, sabía que Tony podría estar adolorido.

-No mucho... pero puedo caminar... –le respondió amablemente Tony. –Por cierto, James se está bañando...

-De acuerdo ¿Tienes hambre?

-Puedo esperar, para que comamos los tres juntos...

-Vayamos a la sala mientras esperamos a Bucky. –se acercó a Tony y lo cargó al estilo nupcial avergonzándolo.

-¡¿S-steve?! –se asustó.

-No pasa nada cariño. –llegaron al sofá y lo depositó en el. –No quiero imaginar que pasaría si tu papá se entera de lo que hicimos anoche...

-Yo tampoco quiero saberlo...

Ambos lo dijeron con ese tono de temor, hablaron por un rato sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Steve se armó de valor y empujó a Tony para que cayera de espaldas al sofá, se colocó sobre el menor, usó sus brazos como soporte y con sus manos sujetó el rostro de Tony, no quería hacer nada pervertido (por el momento), solo quería sentir los labios ajenos y comprobar que era real. Y así sucedió, lo besó suavemente y con mucha ternura, Tony correspondió el gesto y así ambos se demostraron el amor que sentían mutuamente.

Pero como Steve sacó su pervertido "yo" metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del menor llegando a los pezones del más bajo, el rubio había descubierto que esa zona era muy sensible para Tony así que sin dudarlo pellizcó uno de los pezones suavemente.

-Mh... –jadeó Tony entre el beso que se estaba dando con el rubio. –Steve...

Ambos se separaron y se vieron por unos cuantos segundos, iban a volver a besarse pero Bucky llegó interrumpiendo la escena.

-Deberían invitarme... –el castaño mayor hizo un puchero.

-Gracias Bucky... –Rogers gratificó con sarcasmo.

-De todos modos ya debo regresar a casa... –añadió Tony.

Después de ese pequeño incidente la terna se fue a almorzar y durante la misma conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, al terminar de comer ambos fortachones acompañaron al menor hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Gracias por todo chicos. –sonrió Tony.

-Creo que es al revés. –Añadió Bucky.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la academia. –finalizó Steve.

Los fortachones ya se habían ido y Tony ya había entrado a su casa, el menor al no ver a nadie se extrañó ya que por lo menos Jarvis estaría por ahí haciendo su trabajo o lo recibiría como la mayoría de las veces lo hace, ya pasaban de las 2 pm así que las sirvientas de la mansión ya habían terminado su trabajo pero el punto era que no había nadie en la casa o por lo menos eso creía él.

Tony decidió ignorar eso y pensar que Jarvis salió por ciertas cosas y que su papá todavía no regresaba del trabajo, caminó hacia la cocina y escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de ahí, lentamente llegó a la cocina y cuando entró a ésta se sorprendió.

-¡Papá! –gritó Tony muy sorprendido y avergonzado, encontrar a su padre en ese acto era traumante, para todos en realidad.

-¡Tony! –esta vez fue turno de Howard de gritar de la misma forma que su hijo, no se esperaba que llegara temprano o por lo menos esperaba escucharlo llegar.

-¡Señorito! –y por si fuera poco, esta vez fue turno de Jarvis de gritar de la misma manera que Tony y Howard solo que estaba más avergonzado que nada, después de todo ser encontrado encima de la mesa y aferrado a la espalda de Howard mientras era penetrado por él no era para nada bueno y mucho menos si había sido su señorito quien los había encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación.


	46. Capítulo 46: De nuestro "niño" a la pasión

-¡Papá! –gritó Tony muy sorprendido y avergonzado, encontrar a su padre en ese acto era traumante, para todos en realidad.

-¡Tony! –esta vez fue turno de Howard de gritar de la misma forma que su hijo, no se esperaba que llegara temprano o por lo menos esperaba escucharlo llegar.

-¡Señorito! –y por si fuera poco, esta vez fue turno de Jarvis de gritar de la misma manera que Tony y Howard solo que estaba más avergonzado que nada, después de todo ser encontrado encima de la mesa y aferrado a la espalda de Howard mientras era penetrado por él no era para nada bueno y mucho menos si había sido su señorito quien los había encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación. –¡Esto no es lo que parece!

Faltaba poco para las dos de la tarde, las sirvientas de la mansión ya se habían retirado a descansar dejando solo a Jarvis, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Howard se hizo presente después de unos minutos  
Faltaba poco para las dos de la tarde, las sirvientas de la mansión ya se habían retirado a descansar dejando solo a Jarvis, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Howard se hizo presente después de unos minutos.

-Bienvenido señor. –el mayordomo lo recibió amablemente. –¿Salió temprano de trabajar?

-No hubo mucho que hacer hoy. –se encogió de hombros. –Al menos no para el jefe. –miró hacia varios sitios de la sala principal. –¿Todavía no llega Tony?

-No señor... no creo que se tarde, ayer me dijo que regresaría para la hora de la comida. –avisó el mayordomo.

-Solo espero que esos pedazos de músculos en desarrollo no perviertan a mi pan de Dios... –Howard apretó su puño derecho y lo levantó a la altura de su hombro para moverlo de un lado a otro mientras fruncía más el ceño. –Porque si es así los voy a castrar...

-¿Por qué dice eso señor?

-Ayer sentí un escalofrío cuando mencionaste a Tony... un escalofrío para nada bueno... y ya sabes que siempre que sucede eso es porque algo pasó o pasará... –dijo serio el pelicafé.

-A veces da miedo, señor... –caminó hacia la cocina. –Mi señorito no ha de tardar en llegar, así que prepararé la comida.

Stark le siguió con una sonrisita de niño, esa típica sonrisita que significaba que quería algo. –¿Así? ¿Y qué vas a preparar? –dijo melosamente.

-Como principal, prepararé verduras cocidas, el doctor dijo que mi señorito debía comer muchos vegetales... además usted señor, también las necesita, es una pena que a mi niño le guste demasiado la comida chatarra... como usted comprenderá. –le sonrió al más bajo y se colocó el delantal.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo soy el responsable de que a nuestro hijo le guste las chucherías como a mí? –se ofendió falsamente Stark.

-No lo insinúo señor, lo afirmo. –sacó varias verduras del refrigerador mientras sentía la mirada de Howard sobre él. –¿O pensaba que no me había dado cuenta? Los conozco mejor que nadie y sé cuándo mi señorito se deshace de las verduras, por eso siempre que está comiendo vegetales no le aparto los ojos de encima... Acción que usted le enseñó. –le vio triunfante. –¿Me equivoco?

-Eh... ganaste por esta vez... Por eso el papel de madre te va mejor a ti que a mí. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero me entristece que, cuando yo estoy comiendo vegetales si me quites los ojos... y a mí no me conscientes como lo haces con Tony...

-Con usted es diferente, señor... mi señorito es...

Fue interrumpido por Howard que estaba armando un melodrama exageradamente falso. –Incluso a Tony le mandas mensajes y a mí no... –se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Considero a mi señorito como una de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida... lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo, y lo seguiré tratando como siempre sin importar cuanto crezca. –le dijo con una sonrisa, Jarvis había dejado los instrumentos de cocina de lado.

-Eso es tierno... ¿En qué lugar estoy yo? –preguntó Howard como niño pequeño.

-¿Es en serio, señor? –el más grande preguntó incrédulo.

-Si.

-Usted está en segundo lugar, nadie podrá arrebatarle el primer lugar a mi señorito. –lo miró a los ojos. –Además, si yo le pregunto lo mismo, será el mismo resultado... –se encogió de hombros. –Para usted y para mí, Anthony Stark es lo más importante de nuestras vidas... y luego seguimos nosotros.

-No voy a negar eso... –se acercó al mayordomo. –¿Ves como si eres la madre? –lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Usted tampoco se queda atrás...

De un momento a otro Jarvis se dio la vuelta, ambos hombres quedaron de frente, ninguno dudó en besar contrario, beso que se convirtió en desesperado por sentir más al otro.

Howard empujó a Jarvis hasta la mesa haciendo que éste se recostara sobre la misma, y no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya le estaba bajando el pantalón al más grande. –Se-señor... aquí no... Alguien podría venir y...

-Si alguien viene lo escucharemos entrar... –besó el cuello ajeno.

Una vez que le quitó el pantalón y lo aventó por ahí, tomó la mano del mayordomo y la llevó a la entrada del mismo. –Vamos Edwin... –le dijo coquetamente. –Prepárate para mí... –el más grande solo se avergonzó pero no dudo en hacerlo, lentamente metió uno de sus dedo a su entrada.

-Mh... –Jarvis apretó sus ojos, esperaba a que se acostumbrara para después moverlo o meter un segundo dedo.

Howard se separó de Jarvis y lo vio por completo, verlo como se preparaba le resultaba excitante. –Me gusta lo que veo... –caminó hacia donde había dejado su frac y de ahí sacó una pequeña botellita de lubricante. –No me juzgues, lo acabo de comprar. –le dijo cuando sintió la mirada sobre él. –Pero no compré condones... en fin, no serán necesarios...

Nuevamente el pelicafé se posicionó entre las piernas de Jarvis. –¿Por qué te detienes? Vamos... continua... es una orden de tu jefe... –le sonrió.

-Un jefe muy pervertido diría yo... –contestó Jarvis, seguía penetrándose esta vez con dos dedos y sabía que Howard solo lo estaba viendo. Pervertido dirán muchos.

-Ahora es mi turno... –Stark sujetó la mano con la que el mayordomo se preparaba y la quitó de ahí, posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Jarvis, y dejó caer el lubricante. Lentamente empezó a penetrarlo y, sintió como Jarvis se sujetaba de él y apretaba el agarre. –Y ya está... adentro por completo...

-Ya lo... lo no-noté... –sintió como Howard comenzaba a embestirlo con gran fuerza pero no la suficiente como para herirlo. –Se-señor...

-¿Te gusta?

-Se-señor...

-¿Si? Vamos, dilo Edwin... –le besó suavemente.

Cuando se separaron Jarvis habló. –Si... señor... Stark...

-Y estar dentro de ti... se siente bien... –Howard no paraba de embestirlo hasta que... escuchó la voz de su hijo, tanto Howard como Jarvis ahogaron su último gemido por la impresión de ver al menor parado en la entrada de la cocina, los descubrió in fraganti.

-¡Papá! –gritó Tony muy sorprendido y avergonzado, encontrar a su padre en ese acto era traumante, para todos ciertamente   
-¡Papá! –gritó Tony muy sorprendido y avergonzado, encontrar a su padre en ese acto era traumante, para todos ciertamente.

-¡Tony! –esta vez fue turno de Howard de gritar de la misma forma que su hijo, no se esperaba que llegara temprano o por lo menos esperaba escucharlo llegar.

-¡Señorito! –y por si fuera poco, esta vez fue turno de Jarvis de gritar de la misma manera que Tony y Howard solo que estaba más avergonzado que nada, después de todo ser encontrado encima de la mesa y aferrado a la espalda de Howard mientras era penetrado por él no era para nada bueno y mucho menos si había sido su señorito quien los había encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación. –¡Esto no es lo que parece!

Tony estaba muy avergonzado, vaya escena traumante, comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada hacia el piso. –¡Lo siento! ¡De-debí tocar la puerta! ¡Pero estoy en la cocina y aquí no hay puertas! –se dio media vuelta y huyó de la escena. –¡No quise interrumpir!

Los más grandes se quedaron sorprendidos, habían sido descubiertos de la peor manera posible. –Ya se me quitaron las ganas... –suspiró decepcionado Howard. –Pero podemos renovarlas...

-Señor. –un tic en la ceja de Jarvis apareció. –No creo que sea momento para eso... lo mejor será que hablemos con mi señorito sobre esto. –comenzaba a reincorporarse.

Howard se separó del mayordomo y se acomodó la ropa mientras que Jarvis hacía lo mismo. –Por eso te dije que no deberíamos tener relaciones en la cocina. –se burló el pelicafé.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! Señor, yo le avisé que un día podíamos ser descubiertos... por eso le dije que no era buena idea hacerlo sobre la mesa de la cocina... –rectificó el más alto.

-Algún día tenía que pasar... –se encogió de hombros Stark. –Ahora solo espero que Tony se tome bien las cosas.

-Sí, algún día tenía que suceder... pero nunca me imaginé que mi niño nos encontraría en tan bochornosa situación. –Jarvis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Howard vio detenidamente a Jarvis y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. –Y es por eso que termino por querer hacerte mío en cualquier lado...

-¿Qué?

-Que dejes de ser tan adorable a toda hora... por eso es culpa tuya que Tony nos descubriera... –se acercó al mayordomo y le besó la mejilla.

Jarvis se avergonzó hasta ponerse rojo, también le parecía tierno que Howard se levantara de puntitas para alcanzarlo. –Creo que lo mejor será que le expliquemos a mi señorito antes de que se haga falsas conclusiones...

-¿Cómo qué? –se confundió el más bajo.

-Como creer que usted estaba abusando de mí. –se burló y se llevó una mano a su boca para recalcar más su acto. –¿Qué pensaría mi señorito si descubriera que su padre es un degenerado sexual?

Howard se avergonzó y frunció levemente el ceño. –¡Jarvis!

-Lo siento señor, pero tenía que cobrármelas...

-Y pensar que empezamos hablando de "nuestro" hijo. –finalizó Howard con una sonrisa.

-Imagino que es mala idea mencionarlo... –finalizó Jarvis.


	47. Capítulo 47: Decisión

Tony corrió hacia a su habitación totalmente avergonzado, entró y se encerró, se recargó en la puerta y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de calmarse, su respiración era rápida y le costaba inhalar, y todo por la impresión que acababa de vivir.

-¡¿Qué acabo de ver?! –se preguntó nervioso. –Era papá y Jarvis... teniendo... teniendo... relaciones... Dios santo... –de un momento a otro, escuchó como golpeaban a su puerta y eso lo asustó. –¡Ah!

-¿Señorito? –tocó la puerta nuevamente. –¿Está bien? Necesitamos explicarle lo que acaba de ver.

-Estoy bien... –el menor poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse.

-Tony abre la puerta. –habló Howard. –Sé que fue repentino que vieras eso... ¿Sabes? No teníamos planeado que nos descubrieras... de hecho queríamos decirte en algún momento.

El menor de los Stark veía el piso un poco triste, jamás imaginó que su padre y el mayordomo de la familia... tampoco se le vino a la mente por qué su papá se había casado con María si él... no entendía nada, estaba confundido pero tampoco se le hacía justo que no aceptara las decisiones su padre, pero admitía que se sentía un poco incómodo.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta para ver a los mayores, se hizo a un lado para que entraran y caminó hacia su cama para sentarse en ella. –Así que... –jugó con sus dedos.

Jarvis observó el rostro de su señorito, suspiró triste... ¿Acaso no lo aceptaba como pareja de su padre? –Señorito... nosotros...

-Jarvis. –habló Howard tratando de ser comprensivo, él sabía que si Tony no aceptaba a Jarvis como tal sería muy difícil para todos, en especial para el mayordomo pues éste quería al menor como su propio hijo. –Escucha Cariño. –se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras Jarvis permanecía de pie viéndolos de frente. –Lo que viste en la cocina es lo que parece... Jarvis y yo somos pareja desde hace bastantes días. –prosiguió cuando Tony asintió. –Buscamos la manera de decírtelo pero se complicaron las cosas. –colocó una mano en el hombro del menor. –Todo sucedió tan rápido que de un momento a otro pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Yo amo a Jarvis y él también tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia mí... no tienes que preocuparte, nada afectará el amor que siento hacia mi hijo. –le revolvió los cabellos. –Además... –fue interrumpido.

El mayordomo habló con determinación viendo directamente hacia su señorito. –Usted seguirá siendo mi niño sin importar lo que en el futuro esté, siempre será mi prioridad, incluso está sobre su padre, lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo... por eso le pido que me dé una oportunidad... –le sonrió al menor tiernamente.

El castaño observó a Jarvis, ¿Qué hacía? Después observó a su papá, suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. –Yo... está bien, estoy bien con su relación... –habló desviando la mirada. Era la verdad, aceptaba la relación de su papá con Jarvis pero había algo que lo incomodaba y no entendía que era por lo que esperaría a que desapareciera.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, hijo? –preguntó Howard no estando muy seguro de la respuesta de su hijo, él tampoco entendía por qué Tony reaccionaba de esa manera ya que siempre se llevaron bastante bien, entonces... ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? –Entenderemos si tú no...

-¡No! –gritó Tony. –Está bien... Ustedes ya son lo suficientemente grandes para decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.

-De acuerdo... –respondió el mayordomo. –Entonces... ¿Ya comió, señorito?

-Sí... comí antes de venir.

El pelicafé suspiró, "Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo pensar" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Bien, creo que te dejáremos descansar y nos vemos al rato... –revolvió los cabellos de su hijo. –Vamos Jarvis. –salió de la habitación de Tony con el mayordomo siguiéndole por detrás.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala en un completo silencio, el más alto habló. –Señor Stark... no creo que mi señorito se lo haya tomado bien... creo que no me aceptó por completo... ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si ahora?... –fue interrumpido.

-¡Edwin! –habló Howard llamando la atención del mayor. –Tony no te odia, solo está sorprendido, después de todo nos descubrió en plena acción... no creo que haya sido una buena idea que así se dieran las cosas, se le pasará... créeme... solo tiene que meditar sobre eso.

-Pero, y si él...

-No te preocupes, cuando Tony asimile la situación todo volverá a ser como antes. –se acercó a Jarvis y palmeó su hombro. –Así que relájate. –le sonrió.

-Creo que tiene razón...

Dejando eso de lado, le dolía el cuerpo por la agitada noche que tuvo con sus dos fortachones, tenía demasiada flojera y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, giró su cabeza cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido y seguido de eso jalaban la colcha de su cama   
Dejando eso de lado, le dolía el cuerpo por la agitada noche que tuvo con sus dos fortachones, tenía demasiada flojera y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, giró su cabeza cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido y seguido de eso jalaban la colcha de su cama. –¿Dummy? –continuó cuando escuchó al pequeño robot, se había esforzado tanto para que su creación ahora pudiera desplazarse de un lado a otro. –¿Sabías de la relación de papá? –Dummy hizo un sonido. –¿No? –suspiró. –Como sea... ¿Sabes? Ayer tuve mi primera vez... –se avergonzó. –Me duele todo... no sabía que me iban a... bueno, tú entiendes... pero no digas nada... es nuestro secreto. –finalizó y Dummy hizo un sonido de afirmación.

Finalmente el lunes llegó y con eso los exámenes finales también, Tony se levantó temprano, se arregló y bajó a la cocina para comer algo, al entrar a la cocina se topó con Jarvis que hacía el desayuno   
Finalmente el lunes llegó y con eso los exámenes finales también, Tony se levantó temprano, se arregló y bajó a la cocina para comer algo, al entrar a la cocina se topó con Jarvis que hacía el desayuno. –Buenos días... –saludó el menor sentándose en su lugar.

-Buenos días señorito, se despertó temprano.

-Sí...

El ambiente se tensó un poco y fue primero Jarvis quien quiso despejarlo. –Enseguida le sirvo el desayuno. –suspiró triste, por lo regular el menor conversaba con él a toda hora y ahora creía que su relación se había arruinado. –Su padre no tarda en bajar...

-Está bien... –se levantó de la silla. –Lo olvidaba, quedé de verme temprano con Thor para estudiar antes del examen... así que ya me tengo que ir.

-Pero señorito, no ha desayunado déjeme prepararle algo rápido. –de inmediato abrió el refrigerador para preparar algo sencillo para su señorito.

-No gracias, compraré algo en la escuela. –el castaño tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve?

-No es necesario, tomaré un taxi. –Tony salió de la casa dejando al mayordomo parado en la cocina, lo admitía, no le gustaba tratarlo así pero no podía evitarlo por alguna razón no se sentía bien y eso comenzaba a enojarle.

El mayordomo por el contrario solo lo vio irse, su niño jamás lo trató así en ninguna vez y ahora todo era muy diferente. –Me pregunto si hice lo correcto...


	48. Capítulo 48: Reacciones

El mayordomo vio que su niño se alejaba cada vez más, jamás lo trató así en ninguna vez y ahora todo era muy diferente. –Me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto... –dijo a la nada, le dolía el comportamiento del más joven Stark, ¿Cómo habían pasado de tener una buena relación de "padre e hijo" a tener una relación de "empleado a hijo del jefe"?, ¿Debía continuar con la relación amorosa con Howard Stark? Y aunque dejara atrás al pelicafé ¿su señorito volvería a ser el de antes? Pero él había escuchado de la boca de su niño que aceptaba la relación. –Mi cabeza es un caos... –colocó una mano en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa, Jarvis? –preguntó Howard que venía entrando a la cocina.

-Eso quisiera saber... –le miró el más alto, caminó de nuevo a los gabinetes para servirle el desayuno al contrario. Sin importar cuantas veces Howard Stark le propuso contratar a alguien más como el nuevo mayordomo de la familia; Jarvis, siendo el mayordomo de la familia por mucho tiempo siempre se negaba, pues el pelicafé quería que su amante tomara su lugar. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida atendiendo a los Stark como para dejar de hacerlo de un momento a otro, además de que estaba bien continuando con su trabajo y no quería meter a un desconocido a la mansión... y sin que lo demostrara, tenía celos de solo pensar que alguien más les cocinara la comida a los dos Stark entre otras cosas.

-A todo esto. –el pelicafé miró a su alrededor. –¿Y Tony? ¿Todavía no se levanta? –se sentó en su lugar.

-No señor... ya se levantó, pero dijo que iba a ver temprano al joven Thor para repasar antes del examen...

-Ya veo... ¿Desayunó? –cuestionó el más bajo sabiendo más o menos la respuesta.

-No... Le ofrecí prepararle algo más sencillo porque él tenía prisa e incluso le propuse llevarlo a la academia pero se negó... –suspiró triste. –Ya pasaron varios días, señor, y mi señorito sigue evitando todo contacto conmigo... Sé que debemos darle tiempo pero a decir verdad, siento como si me hubiera rechazado...

-Hablaré con él cuando regrese de trabajar... –pretendió Howard, lo único que pedía y rogaba era que su hijo no le diera a escoger entre él o Jarvis, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer aunque la respuesta tanto para él como para Jarvis era obvia. Tony estaba primero.

Era una mentira, mentira que Tony utilizó para salir de la mansión antes y no tener que verle la cara al mayordomo, lo sabía y comprendía sobre su actitud respecto a Jarvis ¿Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo? Revolvió su cabeza mentalmente  
Era una mentira, mentira que Tony utilizó para salir de la mansión antes y no tener que verle la cara al mayordomo, lo sabía y comprendía sobre su actitud respecto a Jarvis ¿Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo? Revolvió su cabeza mentalmente. –Esto no está bien...

Todavía era temprano y a paso lento el castaño se dirigió a su salón de clase, al entrar se percató que Thor estaba recargado en su pupitre con aspecto somnoliento, miró hacia los lados y no vio a nadie más, supuso que Loki estaría por ahí.

Caminó hacia su amigo rubio y como si quisiera asustarlo lo movió ganándose un solo gemido de "Déjame dormir", se rio, le pareció divertido la acción del más grande. –Thor... –lo movió lentamente. –Oye...

-No todo en la vida es un punto amarillo... –dijo el rubio de cabello largo medio dormido.

-¿Qué? –se confundió el menor.

-No hables con la boca abierta...

-¿De acuerdo? –lo movió de nuevo. –Thor, necesito hablar contigo... despierta.

-Viejo cizañoso...

-¡Thor! –gritó Stark ya desesperado.

-¡Soy Thor, el Dios del Trueno! –se levantó de su banca con brusquedad asustando al más chico, cuando reaccionó, se avergonzó y se volvió a sentar tratando de quitar la atención de sí. –¿Q-qué pasa, cerecita?

-...

-Por favor olvida eso...

-Sí... no pasa nada...

-En fin, ¿Qué quieres decirme? –preguntó Thor olvidando todo rastro de vergüenza anterior.

-Este... –Tony se avergonzó, desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Es malo? –cuestionó el rubio confundido.

-¡No! –contestó con rapidez el castaño. –Bueno, no lo sé... no se lo cuento a Rhodey ni a Peps porque sé cómo van a reaccionar... y pensé que tú serías la mejor opción...

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte... lo que no entiendo es por qué no se lo dijiste a Steve y a Bucky. –suspiró.

-Es que no quiero que se enteren... –dijo Tony en voz baja.

-¿De qué se trata? –cada vez más la curiosidad por saber lo consumía.

-Pues... ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? –le pidió. –No quiero que nos interrumpan mientras hablamos...

-... Bien. –contestó el rubio.

Poco a poco el resto de los estudiantes llegaba al aula, varios se notaban angustiados por el examen; otros venían desvelados por estudiar; algunos solo colocaron sus "veladoras" y se pusieron en manos de Dios; y los restantes estaban en medio de ...  
Poco a poco el resto de los estudiantes llegaba al aula, varios se notaban angustiados por el examen; otros venían desvelados por estudiar; algunos solo colocaron sus "veladoras" y se pusieron en manos de Dios; y los restantes estaban en medio de todo eso.

-Bruce. –llamó Loki. –¿Sabes dónde está el cabeza de martillo? –se acercó hacia el lugar de Banner.

-¿Thor? No, no lo he visto... su mochila está en su lugar así que no creo que se haya ido, además el examen es en una hora... –explicó el de lentes.

-No me importa si presenta el examen o no, solo tenía curiosidad por saber dónde está. –se encogió de hombros.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué insinúas? –se enojó el pelinegro.

-Nada...

-Eso espero... –se alejó del asiento de Banner y caminó hacia el suyo para sentarse e intentar leer sus apuntes con objetivo de que se le pegara más la información.

Unos cuantos lugares más atrás, se encontraban los fortachones un poco nerviosos por el examen pero eso poco les importaba pues, cuando llegaron observaron la mochila de su geniecito en su pupitre y se preguntaron dónde se había metido. Solo esperaban que no estuviera en problemas... Stark es un imán de conflictos.

-¿De qué tenemos examen hoy? –preguntó Bucky recostado en su pupitre, con la libreta abierta pero sin echarle ojo para ver sus apuntes.

-¿En serio, Buck? –Rogers preguntó incrédulo. –Estás nervioso por el examen pero no sabes qué examen es hoy... ¿De verdad? –suspiró. –A veces me sorprendes a qué tanto puedes llegar...

-Ese es un don mío. –se encogió de hombros. –Además Anthoska nos ayudó a estudiar... pasaremos aunque sea de panzazo.

-Sí, concuerdo que Tony nos ayudó a estudiar y por eso no vamos con el pensamiento en blanco... pero ¿No crees qué nuestra canelita se sentirá mal si pasas con un 6 después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por ayudarnos?

-Eso es jugar sucio, Steve... –se enojó y comenzó a leer sus apuntes con detenimiento.

-Yo solo decía... –Rogers se encogió de hombros y finalizó en un tono sarcástico.

Dentro del salón de cómputo del 4° piso, se encontraban Thor y Tony conversando; con un rubio sorprendido y un castaño avergonzado  


-... –Thor no sabía qué decir, solo asimilaba lo que recientemente escuchó.

-Me apena decirte pero... eras el único... –dijo Tony con las mejillas sonrosadas, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus manos. –¿Entonces?...

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –gritó Thor sorprendido.


	49. Capítulo 49: Petición

Dentro del salón de cómputo del 4° piso, se encontraban Thor y Tony conversando; con un rubio sorprendido y un castaño avergonzado.

-... –Thor no sabía qué decir, solo asimilaba lo que recientemente escuchó.

-Me apena decirte pero... eres el único... –dijo Tony con las mejillas sonrosadas, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus manos. –¿Entonces?...

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –gritó Thor sorprendido.

-¿M-me vas ayudar? –cuestionó Tony muy avergonzado.

-Eh... –se rascó la nuca. –Es muy difícil...

-Si no puedes lo entiendo... le preguntaré a alguien más...

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Thor. –¡Por supuesto que no! –movió sus brazos como loco. –Yo te ayudaré... no se con certeza que pasaría si le pidieras ayuda a alguien más...

-¿Después del examen?

Exhaló el rubio. –Sí... después del examen... No tienes planes ¿Verdad?

-No...

-Mis padres no van a estar en casa y Loki ya tiene planes, así que al terminar el examen iremos a mi casa... ¿O prefieres aquí en la academia?

-Donde sea está bien. –el castaño se encogió de hombros. –Solo no quiero que haya interrupciones.

-Por Dios cerecita... ¿Qué te hicieron? –se llevó su mano a su rostro.

-No te estoy obligando... si quieres pues... –con tristeza habló Stark.

-No, te dije que te iba a ayudar... –finalizó el rubio de cabello largo.

-Gracias...

 

-Chicos. –llamó Bruce a Steve, Bucky, Natasha y Loki. –¿No han visto a Tony y a Thor? El examen está por empezar y ellos quién sabe dónde estén...

-Ya están grandes. –respondió la pelirroja. –Déjalos...

-Pero... –insistió el de lentes.

-Bruce tiene razón. –se levantó Steve de la banca en donde estaba sentado. –Todavía faltan 10 minutos antes de que empiece el examen, voy a ir a buscarlos. –caminó hacia la puerta.

De inmediato Bucky le siguió. –Te acompaño...

-Yo también voy, es mejor que esperar el infierno. –Loki se levantó y siguió a los más grandes.

-Supongo que yo también voy. –Natasha le continuó.

Iban caminado por los corredores de la academia en un silencio poco incómodo pero sí inquietante, no fue hasta que el castaño mayor decidió hablar.

-Si yo fuera un rubio comelón ¿Dónde estaría? –cuestionó Barnes con una mano en su barbilla.

-Posiblemente comiendo como puerco en la cafetería. –se burló Loki.

-¿Y si fuera un genio millonario sumamente inocente y adorable? –Barnes de igual forma preguntó.

-Mmm... Lo más probable es que te estarían... –se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Loki? –preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

Loki lo pensó varias veces, no le convenía finalizar la oración o de lo contrario los dos fortachones se pondrían como psicópatas. –Nada, olvídenlo... pero conociendo al enano es muy posible que esté en la biblioteca o siendo acosado por Rumlow en los baños. –se encogió de hombros.

-Eres malo... ¿Lo sabías? –añadió Banner un poco enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías quedado en el salón. –habló Loki viendo a los ojos al contrario. –Con eso de que no dijiste que nos acompañarías... pues no te tomé en cuenta.

-Chicos, es suficiente... –suspiró cansado Steve. –No sé por qué se pelean por tonterías... y dudo que Tony esté en problemas, incluso puede que esté con Thor.

-Es una posibilidad. –dijo Bucky.

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, Steve. –le dijo Nat con aburrición.

-No sé cómo el enano se enamoró de ti... Bucky es más divertido... –se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

-Chicos... –Banner intentó calmar la situación, y es que vio como el rubio comenzaba a enojarse.

-Steve... no le hagas caso a éste Piloco... –Barnes se refirió a Loki.

-¿Perdón? –se ofendió Loki.

-Esa estuvo buena... –se burló la chica.

-Por lo menos yo no cometo incesto. –atacó Rogers sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Es suficiente! –gritó Banner para callar a sus amigos. –Si quieren pelearse, háganlo después del examen... porque hoy es el final de JP y sabemos muy bien que si no lo presentan por cualquier motivo, reprueban el parcial o lo que es peor, reprueban el semestre y eso te afectaría por lo de tu beca. –señaló a Steve y después señaló a Loki. –Y a ti, sabemos bien que tu papá te quitaría tus privilegios por determinado tiempo como aquella vez...

-Que rudo... –se burló Bucky.

-Y eso que no lo has visto enojado por completo. –agregó Nat.

 

Tony y Thor caminaban a toda prisa para llegar al salón antes de que comenzara el examen. Resulta que después de que Tony conversara con el rubio ambos concordaron en ir a comer a la cafetería, en primera porque Stark llegó a la escuela con el estómago vacío y en segunda porque Odinson jamás dice "No" a la comida.

Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando accidentalmente Thor resbaló y cayó sobre el menor pues Stark iba caminando delante de él. Ambos rodaron por los 15 escalones restantes y Thor en un rápido movimiento y gracias a sus buenos reflejos, abrazó contra su pecho al castaño para evitar lesiones más grandes y sobre todo para evitar apachurrarlo.

Se quedaron en el piso estando Thor debajo de Tony, sin hacer movimiento por unos cuantos segundos, los dos hicieron mueca de dolor y el primero en hablar fue el rubio.

-Me dolió... ¿Estás bien, cerecita? –preguntó Thor sosteniendo al más bajo en sus brazos.

-S-sí... ¿Y tú? –se preocupó el menor.

-He recibido peores pero nada que un buen pedazo de barbacoa no pueda curar. –se levantó y ayudó a Tony a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Tony.

-¿Estás herido? –se inquietó.

-Sí... solo parece que me golpee la cabeza... –se sobó la frente.

-Déjame ver. –Thor se acercó al más bajo y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro apartando el cabello que cubría parte de la frente. Analizaba con cuidado la herida y luego la apretó suavemente con los dedos. –¿Te duele?

-Un poco...

-Por suerte no es una herida abierta pero inevitablemente te saldrá un moretón... –Thor estaba tranquilo ya que no fue un golpe más fuerte.

-Al menos no fue peor... –se dio ánimos el menor.

Justo en ese momento los 5 amigos dieron la vuelta por la esquina encontrándose con los dos accidentados, pero Thor les estaba dando la espalda y el tener todavía en Stark sus manos y estando un poco agachado, solo hizo que los 5 chicos pensaran mal.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Bruce ya que los fortachones y Loki se habían quedado de piedra ante una Nat que solo quería reírse.

Tony y Thor se separaron con normalidad y observaron a sus amigos. Otra vez Steve, Bucky y Loki contuvieron sus emociones pues, cuando vieron a los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que el dúo tenía toda la ropa desordenada pensando así "cosas malas".

-¿Qué les pasó, chicos? ¿Por qué están así? –se aventuró la pelirroja en preguntar antes de que aquellos tres armaran un alboroto por celos, celos que no estarían justificados después de todo creía que había una respuesta a lo que estaba viendo. Una buena respuesta.

-Ah... –Thor se rio nerviosamente rascándose la nuca. –Steve, James... no se vayan a enojar... –un tic en los nombrados apareció junto a Loki pues sus sospechas se agrandaron. –Es que... me caí sobre las escaleras llevándome de paso a la cerecita...

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Steve.

-Pero no es nada grave. –comenzó Tony, se señaló el golpe en su frente para mostrarle a sus novios la herida. –Solo me saldrá un hematoma... eso espero... –dudó.

Bucky suspiró un poco aliviado. –Por un momento creí que... que ustedes...

-Tuviste suerte troglodita... –dijo Loki con el ceño fruncido.

-Me alegra que estés bien, canelita... –Rogers avergonzó a su pequeño novio.

-Chicos. –avisó Banner. –No quiero arruinar el momento romántico, pero en 5 minutos comienza el examen así que...

-Lo que quiere decir Bruce es que nos demos prisa y después pueden seguir con sus cursilerías. –habló Natasha caminando hacia el salón de clase. 

 

-Ya me estoy cansando de esperar... –dijo un poco desesperada María.

-Falta poco... –le contestó Obadiah.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacer nuestro movimiento?

-Creo que sería más óptimo cuando comience el próximo semestre o ¿Prefieres antes?

-Cuanto antes mejor, pero no debemos llamar la atención... esperemos a que termine Diciembre... antes de que el próximo semestre escolar inicie.

-También sería una opción, ahora solo queda esperar. –Tomo de su café.

-Yo misma me encargaré de matar a Anthony... Maldito mocoso. –La mujer apretó los puños.

–La mujer apretó los puños


	50. Capítulo 50: Petición indecorosa

Al finalizar el examen, el grupo de amigos se encontraba en la biblioteca dando un repaso para el examen siguiente. Algunos se veían decaídos porque según ellos no les fue muy bien en sus respuestas y los demás estaban más o menos, pero el examen fue pan comido para Tony y para Bruce.

Como si fuera menos, Steve y Bucky le preguntaron a su novio si tenía planes a lo que éste contestó que estaba ocupado. Los fortachones quisieron instigar más pero una mirada asesina de Natasha los detuvo pues ella ya les había advertido varias veces sobre su actitud empalagosa y exageradamente sobreprotectora además de aconsejarles que si seguían así, Stark podría aburrirse de ellos y mandarlos al carajo.

Por otro lado, a Tony le extrañó que sus fortachones no preguntaran más o que pidieran acompañarlo. "¿Debería tomarle importancia?" pensó. No obstante decidió por dejarlo pasar, tal vez estaban ocupados con otra cosa.

Del mismo modo, los restantes del grupo de amigos optó por irse cada quien a su casa a excepción de Loki que tenía planeado ir a comprar diversos artículos. Artículos que su queridito hermano le pidió que consiguiera, sin duda el pelinegro tenía un mal presentimiento conforme a su hermano y a los objetos que le encargó. Como se lamentaba ser esclavo de Thor, además por qué no le pedía nada a Natasha... tal vez por miedo u otras razones.

Y con cada quien con distintos planes en mente partieron a donde los cumplirían.

 

Tony y Thor llegaron a la mansión del segundo, al entrar caminaron al cuarto del rubio (una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama enorme, un escritorio, dos mesitas de noche, baño propio con regadera y tina, diversas repisas con diferentes objetos, una ventana a la calle y finalmente con pesas sencillas regadas por ahí) y éste cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier interrupción que podría ser vergonzosa. Antes de comenzar, Thor le preguntó al más bajo si se le ofrecía algo pero éste dijo que estaba bien así.

-Muy bien... –comenzó Thor. –¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

-No lo sé... por eso te pregunté... eres de las personas a las que más confianza les tengo. –se encogió de hombros Stark.

-¿Podríamos comenzar con un video en internet?

-Tú eres el experto...

-No sé de dónde sacas eso... –dijo decaído el rubio de cabello largo.

-¿Qué acaso tú y Loki no tienen sexo? –se confundió mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza.

-Eh...

-¿O todavía no lo hacen? ¿A Loki no le gusta como lo haces? –por cada pregunta que hacía el castaño más se avergonzaba Odinson. –Tal vez cometiste un error y por eso...

-Ya no digas nada, por favor... –Thor sintió su orgullo doler, se llevó una mano a su pecho y la otra la levantó para que Tony guardara silencio. –Tu sinceridad me lastima...

-Perdón... –agachó la mirada abochornado.

-No hay problema...Bien... Explícame ¿qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe con exactitud? –se tranquilizó Thor viendo directamente al menor con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Enséñame a hacer sexo oral! –gritó el menor sin pena alguna levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué? –se quedó de piedra.

-Que me digas cómo se hace el sexo oral...

-Sí, si entendí eso... lo que no logro comprender es ¿Por qué quieres aprender eso? –lo miró Thor expectante por su respuesta, sonrió mentalmente de tan solo pensar lo qué pasaría si Howard se enterara de lo que está haciendo su hijo.

-Pues... –jugó con sus dedos. –Yo...

-Déjame adivinar... –suspiró el rubio. –¿Quieres hacerle un oral a Steve y a Bucky? –avergonzó al más chico haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín. –Quién te viera cerecita, Eres muy aventado... –se burló.

-¿M-me vas a a-ayudar? –apenas podía pronunciar palabras adecuadamente.

-Sí... te ayudaré... pero ¿Por qué simplemente no te los metes en tu boca? –Odinson estaba que se moría de la risa, confusión y vergüenza que sentía.

-Porque tengo miedo de hacerlo mal... ¿Y si por error los muerdo? Si voy a hacerlo quiero hacerlo bien, como un profesional... –Tony habló con determinación.

-Bueno. –se rascó la nuca el más alto. –Sería un error fatal que los mordieras por accidente... Por cierto. –sonrió ladinamente. –Ellos... ¿Ya te lo hicieron? –se sorprendió cuando vio que Tony asintió. –¿Hasta qué punto?

-¿P-para qué quieres saber eso? –se sorprendió el menor.

-Solo preguntaba... –se encogió de hombros. –Entonces... ¿Con qué quieres practicar? ¿Prefieres un plátano o una salchicha?

-Eh...

-Te ofrecería dildo con forma de pene pero ya está usado... así que no sería muy higiénico que digamos además de que no permitiría que te metieras a tu boca algo que ya está usado... –dijo con algo de orgullo y protección Thor.

-Decídelo tú... ¿Sí? –habló Tony ¿En qué momento se le vino a la mente realizar tan indecoroso acto? Pero al menos había ido con la persona correcta.

-Muy bien... iré por los plátanos... –salió Thor de la habitación.

-Tal vez debí investigarlo por internet... –susurró para sí mismo.

De pronto sintió como vibraba su celular dando a entender que le había llegado un mensaje de su padre, lo revisó para ver que quería.

Howard: Cariño, ¿A qué hora vas a llegar a la casa?

Tony: No lo sé papá, ¿Por?

Howard: Hoy salgo temprano del trabajo, necesito hablar contigo...

Tony: ¿Sobre qué?

Howard: Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero...

Tony: No quiero hablar de eso.

Howard: No Me interesa que no quieras hablar sobre el tema, pero necesitamos arreglar el conflicto... ¿Sabes qué Jarvis se siente mal por tu actitud?

Tony: Sí, lo sé.

Howard: ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así? Sabes que te quiero hijo, pero en esta ocasión no te entiendo...

Tony: Son cosas mías...

Tony: Estoy ocupado... nos vemos más tarde en las casa. No sé a qué hora vaya a llegar...

Howard: No importa... te esperaré... hablaremos luego.

Howard: Te amo hijo...

Del lado del teléfono por parte del Stark mayor, éste solo miraba con tristeza los mensajes que recientemente tuvo con su único hijo. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo? Tal vez no fue bueno que su hijo los descubriera en pleno acto sexual. –Espero que se arregle todo... o ¿No será qué esos "cabeza de musculo" me están sonsacando a mi hijo?

Y por el otro lado de la línea, Tony miraba fijamente la pantalla de su celular, ¿Había sido muy duro con su papá? ¿Con Jarvis? Que Jarvis se convirtiera en la pareja de su padre... eso en qué convertía a Jarvis ahora... ¿Qué era Edwin Jarvis para Tony Stark?

Unos cuantos minutos después Thor entró a la habitación de nuevo con una mancuerna de plátanos maduros y grandes. –Listo cerecita, comencemos con las clases de sexualidad. –avisó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tony se asustó un poco por la repentina entrada de su amigo al cuarto, vio los plátanos que tenía en manos y suspiró, quería aprender a hacerlo bien, ya que un Stark nuca realiza mal las cosas. –Muy bien...


	51. Capítulo 51: Aprendizaje en práctica

En el departamento de los fortachones, éstos se encontraban haciendo nada, ambos estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión en un programa deportivo, en una de esas y sacaban ideas para su próximo juego. Ya habían dado una repasada al examen o eso creían pero esta vez la prueba no era muy difícil.

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que salieron de la academia, y aproximadamente eran las 4 de la tarde. Steve ya había preparado la comida por lo que ambos comieron hace apenas una hora.

-Quiero comer frituras... pero no hay en la casa y tengo flojera de ir a la tienda. –se quejó Bucky sentado en el sofá con las piernas colocadas encima de la mesita que se encontraba en medio de los sillones y la Tv. –Este... ¿Steve? Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?

-No voy a ir a la tienda... ve tú, que tú eres el que quiere comer eso. –respondió Steve rápidamente.

-Pero... si vas te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero. –hizo cara de cachorrito.

-No...

-Y te compro algo... –insistió Barnes. –¿Sí?

Un tic en el rubio se hizo presente, sabía que si Bucky no comía lo que quería se estaría quejando por un buen rato. –Está bien. –suspiró. –Solo porque ya no tenemos leche...

-Por eso te quiero. –finalizó Bucky.

-La próxima vez tú irás Buck. –Rogers caminó hasta la puerta y antes de que saliera escuchó como su amigo le gritaba.

-¡Con salsa!

Finalmente el rubio salió del apartamento, cuando estuvo ya por el primer piso sus ojos brillaron pues su pequeño novio venía hacia él con una sonrisa. –¡Steve! ¡Hola! –se acercó hacia él.

-Hola Canelita... –le sonrió con dulzura. –¿Qué pasa, Tony?

-¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó curioso el más bajo.

-Justo iba a la tienda pero puedo esperar. –se confundió.

-Quiero enseñarte lo que aprendí. –tomó la mano del rubio y comenzó a caminar. –Vamos.

-¿Eh? Espera Tony... ¿A dónde vamos? –cada vez más el rubio no entendía lo que su canelita estaba por hacer, se dio cuenta que iban en dirección al almacén del edificio. –... ¿El almacén?

-No hay tiempo para ir a tu casa. –dijo serio Tony, ambos se adentraron al almacén y lo cerró con seguro de tras de sí para evitar interrupciones, sabía que los horarios en los que se usa ese pequeño almacén es solo por la mañana por lo que en la tarde está a disposición de quien sea.

-¿Tony, qué estás?... –el rubio no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio que Tony se arrodillaba enfrente de él y comenzaba a bajarle el cierre del pantalón. –¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó el rubio sorprendido y avergonzado.

Stark recordó las palabras de Thor "Si se sorprenden solo has un rostro sensual y pregúntales si quieren...". Miró a los ojos con suavidad a su fortachón. –¿No quieres?

-¿Q-qué? –Rogers jamás había visto a su canelita actuar así, era obvio que se iba a sorprender si se comportaba de esa forma de un momento a otro. –N-no es eso... claro que quiero... pero no quiero forzarte...

"... Si puedes háblales un poco obsceno, es difícil si no estás acostumbrado pero funciona, a mí me resulta..." –No me estás forzando a nada, quiero hacerlo... además creo que se verá más grande en mi boca... –le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó con lentitud junto con sus bóxers.

Eso era lo único que Steve necesitaba para que su miembro empezara a despertar, su Tony estaba siendo... suculentamente violable... –T-Tony...

En cuanto la hombría de Rogers quedó al descubierto, el castaño la tocó con suavidad deslizando los dedos por todo el tronco, lo que buscaba era que despertara por completo. –Se está poniendo dura... –lamió con la puta de la lengua el glande mientras era sostenido con sus manos, daba pequeñas lamidas en la misma zona y velozmente movió sus manos de arriba abajo para masturbar al más alto.

-T-Tony... –suspiró el rubio con placer, llevó sus enormes manos a la cabeza del Stark menor y la sujetó, sentía el cabello del castaño entre sus dedos pero hacía lo posible para evitar embestir esa boquita que tanto amaba en el momento en que Tony se lo metiera a la boca.

Stark miró el rostro de placer de Steve y sonrió, eso significaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Soltó el miembro de Steve y con su lengua lamió todo el tronco sin cuidado, seguido de eso hizo un movimiento con sus manos y levantó su cara para que el miembro de Steve se restregara contra su propio rostro.

Rogers abrió los ojos enormemente, lo que estaba viendo era sexy, quería hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento y lugar. –Ah... –jadeó.

El menor decidió regresar a su trabajo y darle más placer a su novio, dejó el pene desatendido por un momento "... No olvides jugar con los testículos..." y sin pudor alguno comenzó a besar y a chupar con delicadeza el escroto hasta que se metió a su boca como pudo un testículo haciendo que Steve se retorciera en su lugar y soltara gemidos de placer agarrando cada vez más fuerte la cabeza del castaño.

-Ay Dios... T-Tony...

-¿Te gusta? –sacó de su boca el testículo.

Antes de que Rogers diera su respuesta, el castaño relamió de abajo hacia arriba por la parte de atrás del pene hasta llegar al glande mientras sus manos sostenían la hombría del capitán. De nuevo besó y chupó con más intensidad el glande del rubio, y de una vez por todas se metió el pene a su boca.

La saliva escurría por la barbilla del pequeño genio, utilizaba su lengua para jugar con el miembro ajeno dentro de su boca. Steve podría jurar que Tony era un maldito experto haciendo felaciones ¿Dónde había quedado toda la vergüenza de su canelita? Ya no lo pudo soportar por lo que empezó a embestir la boquita del más bajo con moderación tratando de llegar lo más profundo en esa garganta.

-Mgh... –gimió el castaño, no se esperaba eso pero sobre todo le costaba respirar; sentía que se ahogaba.

Y de un momento a otro Steve se corrió dentro de la boca de Stark. –Ah... ah... –jadeó.

Tony se separó del rubio y comenzó a toser ante una mirada preocupada de su novio. –Sabe horrible... –tosió otra vez. –Y creo que tragué algo... –dijo con sus ojos llorosos. –He vivido engañado todo este tiempo... –y toda la actuación que mantuvo mientras le hacía una felación a uno de sus novios se fue al carajo.

-Lo... Lo siento Tony... –se disculpó rápidamente. –¿Estás bien? –se preocupó.

-Sí... estoy bien... –respondió Stark, justo cuando se levantó sintió como Steve lo sujetaba y lo colocaba frente a frente en la pared. –¿Steve?

-Canelita... después de lo que hiciste me dejaste con las ganas... así que hay que resolverlo. –se pegó junto al más bajo, restregando su pene aún duro contra el trasero de Tony sobre la ropa.

-¿Eh? –se avergonzó el menor. "... Lo más probable es que cuando termines tú trabajo van a querer hacerte el amor, prepárate.".

Sintió como Steve lamía su cuello, con una de sus manos le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó con torpeza junto a su ropa interior, en cambio la otra mano se había metido por debajo de su camisa manoseando todo a su paso.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos que estaban recargadas en la pared comenzaron a hacerse puño por el placer que el rubio le estaba provocando.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la enorme mano del rubio sujetando su miembro y masturbándole. –Ste-ve... mh... –hacía lo posible por no gritar y en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber llevado a Rogers al almacén.

-Relájate... –le susurró en el oído.

Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando sintió una intrusión en su pequeña entrada. –Ah... me... me duele... –después de todo aún no se acostumbraba, era su segunda vez.

-Respira con calma. –besó su cuello y no dejó de masturbarle mientras el dedo simulaba embestidas. –Es tu culpa por provocarme...

-Yo solo quería... ah... –fue interrumpido cuando sintió el segundo dedo dentro de él. –Ah... Steve...

-Me alegra bastante haber aceptado ir a la tienda. –lo mordió en el cuello evitando hacerlo de forma dolorosa pero sí dejando una marca. Sus dedos solo le hacían de tijeras dentro del castaño.

Cuando el rubio lo vio conveniente, sacó sus dedos de la entrada de su geniecito y posicionó su miembro en el mismo lugar. Poco a poco fue introduciéndolo hasta que entró por completo. Tony solo apretaba sus puños y sus piernas temblaban además de estar parado de puntitas, si no fuera por Steve que lo sostenía ya se hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo.

-Ah... Steve... –esta vez el castaño no sentía tanto dolor como en su primera vez, ya que, en aquel momento le hicieron una penetración doble. En esta ocasión solo se trataba de Steve.

-Voy a comenzar a moverme... –le susurró con dulzura.

-S-sí...

 

Y así el Capitán del equipo comenzó a embestir al más bajo, al principio lo hacía lento y luego convirtió el ritmo a uno mucho más rápido y más fuerte haciendo que Tony gimiera lo menos audible posible por temor a que alguien los sorprendiera   
Mientras tanto Bucky solo veía la televisión estando de cabeza en el sillón. –¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¿Fue a hacer las frituras el mismo y a ordeñar la vaca o qué? –dijo a la nada. Comenzaba a desesperarse. –Tal vez deba hablarle por teléfono... –sacó su celular y comenzó a marcarle a su amigo. Beep... beep... beep... –No contesta... lo ha de tener en silencio... bueno, si fuera una emergencia ya me hubiera hablado. –cambió de canal con el control remoto. –¿A qué sabrá una kangreburguer? –finalizó.

 

En el almacén, Rogers embestía a Tony una y otra vez hasta que el más bajo se corrió manchando la pared. Por otro lado, solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que el rubio eyaculara dentro de Stark, éste último solo jadeó cuando sintió la sustancia blanquecina y caliente escurrir de su entrada.

-Ah... Steve... –recargó su cabeza en la pared.

El rubio salió del castaño y le dio vuelta a Tony para que quedaran de frente y sin pensarlo besó a su canelita como si no hubiera un mañana, beso que fue correspondido al instante. –Eres el amor de mi vida, mi canelita... –le dijo con ternura.

-Y tú eres el mío... –Tony le sonrió de la misma manera. –Y James también.


	52. Capítulo 52: Comportamiento

Rato después de aquella calurosa situación entre Steve y Tony, ambos decidieron ir al apartamento. Rogers iba cargando a Tony como princesa ya que el menor había quedado algo adolorido y el rubio optó por cargarlo para que no se esforzara de más. Pudo haber quedado lastimado.

Al entrar a la casa que Rogers y Barnes comparten, éste último al notar que su amigo traía consigo al novio que compartían se extrañó ya que Tony siempre avisaba si iba a venir de visita solo que se haya tratado de una sorpresa pero al ver que el rubio cargaba al más bajo pensó muchas cosas, y con decir muchas cosas es MUCHAS cosas.

-¿Kotenok? –le preguntó con preocupación. –¿Te caíste o algo por el estilo?

-Eh... no en realidad... –respondió con una sonrisa.

El rubio dejó a Tony en el sofá en donde Bucky estaba sentado. –¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias... –el menor le sonrió.

-¿De qué me perdí? –cuestionó Barnes confundido, no entendía nada y cuando se dio cuenta que Steve no traía las compras se puso ansioso. –Siento que me perdí algo muy importante...

-No pude ir a la tienda Buck... –fue a la cocina y le trajo un jugo de uva al menor, se lo dio. –Tal vez vaya después... –el castaño mayor podía observar que Steve emanaba un aura más brillante de lo normal.

-Gracias. –dijo el castaño menor por el jugo.

-Tuvieron sexo... ¿Verdad? –James frunció el ceño. –Huelen a sexo...

-Para que te miento si así fue. –Rogers se encogió de hombros.

-Quería enseñarles algo... y fue Steve a quien vi primero... lo siento... –Stark bajó la mirada algo apenado.

-No te disculpes Anthoska... –suspiró. –A fin de cuentas, tanto Steve como yo somos tus novios... está bien...

-Me sorprende tu madurez Buck...

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que pudieron haberme invitado... egoístas... –Barnes hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos. –Luego no te quejes Steve cuando haga lo mismo que tú. –lo señaló.

-Retiro lo dicho... –el rubio se llevó una mano a su frente.

Tony solo pudo reír por las actitudes de sus novios, eran estos momentos los que le hacían olvidar todo. –Que atractivos son cuando discuten como niños de preescolar.

 

-¿En serio me pediste que comprara estas cosas? ¿Entiendes la humillación por la que pasé?

-Eres mi esclavo... –se encogió de hombros. –Era tu deber cumplir. Así que cumple con tu palabra hermano...

-¿Sabes, Thor? –Loki frunció el ceño. –Me perturba un poco que me digas hermano antes de lo que estás por hacer...

-Perdona... la costumbre... –sonrió de lado a lado.

-Como sea... –habló como si no le importara.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo ahora que nuestros padres no están. –sacó los objetos de la bolsa de papel. –Loki... tu primera orden es que uses las bolas anales.

-¡¿Qué?! –se avergonzó Loki. –¡De ninguna manera!

-Eres mi esclavo así que cumple. –dijo serio el rubio. –De lo contrario te amarraré a la cama y te ayudaré. –habló con un poco de malicia en su voz, malicia en tono pervertido.

-No serías capaz...

-Si mi esclavo no cumple, debo darle un castigo por desobedecer... ¿Qué estás esperando? Quiero ver que lo hagas.

-Estás llevando tu papel muy lejos. –se enojó el pelinegro.

-Que puedo decir. –el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Te odio... –dijo Loki con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también te quiero. –dijo con ternura Thor avergonzando al pelinegro.

Después de que Tony pasara el rato con sus dos novios decidió regresar a casa, técnicamente el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido, si mal no recuerda llegó al departamento de los castaños alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y cuando vio su reloj nuevame...   
Después de que Tony pasara el rato con sus dos novios decidió regresar a casa, técnicamente el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido, si mal no recuerda llegó al departamento de los castaños alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y cuando vio su reloj nuevamente ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se despidió de sus fortachones y tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa. En el transcurso encendió su celular pues lo había apagado para evitar "interrupciones", al ver la pantalla se sorprendió, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su papá, supuso que era porque tenían que hablar, ¿Por qué nadie se tomaba la molestia de comprenderlo?, checó los mensajes y suspiró con pesadez al leer lo que estaba escrito.

Howard:

Cariño, te espero en casa.

Hace rato que estoy en la casa, no te tardes.

Creí haberte dicho que llegaras temprano.

Necesitamos hablar y lo sabes.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Por qué no contestas?

Hijo... Me estás preocupando...

¿Estás bien?

Muy bien, ya me enojé... Intenté llamarte y no contestaste, lo más seguro es que lo traes apagado o no quisiste contestar.

Hablaremos cuando llegues.

Posiblemente su papá estaba muy enojado. –Por Dios... –susurró el menor.

Llegó a la mansión alrededor de las 9 de la noche, entró a la casa y con precaución entró a la sala, temía encontrar de nuevo la misma "escena" de hace varios días. Se adentró a la sala y ahí vio solo a su papá sentado en el sillón, lo que significaba que una charla padre e hijo se avecinaba.

-¿Dónde estabas, Tony? –preguntó el pelicafé con seriedad.

-Con Steve y con James. –se encogió de hombros. –Si no se te ofrece algo, entonces yo...

Escuchó el suspiro de su padre. –Toma asiento. –le ordenó a lo que Tony obedeció. –Cariño, necesito que me contestes con total sinceridad, no me voy a enojar ni nada por el estilo... pero en verdad necesito que seas honesto.

El Stark menor observó a su padre por unos segundos y asintió. –Creo que ya sé la pregunta...

-Exacto. –Howard miró a los ojos a su único hijo. –Quiero escuchar tú respuesta ¿Estás bien con mi relación?

-Ya te dije que sí... –respondió obvio el menor.

-Entonces ¿Por qué de tú comportamiento? –instigó Howard cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé...

-Debe de haber una respuesta. –el mayor agudizó la mirada sobre su hijo que se tensaba poco a poco.

De pronto Tony estalló, sacó lo que debía de sacar. –¡¿Qué se supone ahora que es Jarvis?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Estoy bien con que ustedes sean pareja pero no comprendo por qué me comporto así! ¿¡Entiendes!? –gritó sorprendiendo a su padre, jamás le había gritado pero como dicen, para todo hay una primera vez. –¿Todo este tiempo Jarvis se comportó amable conmigo por ti? ¿Nunca le importé? ¿Por qué ustedes nunca me dijeron nada?

-Tony, no creo que Jarvis haya hecho eso... después de todo estaba casado con tu madre... –habló con firmeza Howard manteniendo ante todo la calma.

-¡No lo estás entendiendo!

-Si me explicaras adecuadamente otra cosa sería. –Howard hacía de todo para no perder la compostura, observaba a su hijo enojado, triste, con varias emociones mezcladas y con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Ambos, cálmense por favor. –el mayordomo entró en escena, si bien Howard le había pedido que no se metiera en la conversación que iba a tener con el menor pero no podía evitar no hacer nada. Él también se encontraba involucrado.

-Jarvis... –habló el pelicafé.

-Señorito...

-Yo... yo... –Tony tembló, si no fuera por el reactor ya hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco. –Todo este tiempo te comportaste amable conmigo... siempre estuviste para mí cuando te necesitaba... por eso... ¿Qué se supone que eres para mí? ¿Qué soy para ti? –soltó el Stark mayor viendo a los ojos al mayordomo.

-Señorito... usted es como mi propio hijo, lo quiero como si realmente fuera mi hijo y eso jamás va a cambiar... lo quiero desde antes de que naciera y lo seguiré haciendo incluso después de mi muerte. –habló Jarvis con seriedad pero con ternura hacia el más joven.

-Edwin... –dijo Howard con felicidad, él sabía que Jarvis cuidaría de Tony sin importar qué, estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado al elegirlo ni al enamorarse de él.

-No respondiste mi pregunta... ¿Qué eres ahora para mí? –insistió el castaño menor.

-Me convertiré en su madre... eso es lo que siempre me dice su padre... pero, sin dudarlo señorito acepté... soy como su madre. –terminó de hablar Jarvis.

Ambos mayores observaron a Tony, esperando su reacción, de un segundo a otro se había quedado callado y bajado la mirada no obstante eso duró poco. –¡Ese es el problema! ¡No quiero que seas mi madre! –gritó con enojo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos dejando a los dos adultos más que impresionados.

Y fue en ese momento que Jarvis entendió la causa de la molestia de su niño. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia su señorito y lo abrazó con fuerza y protección.


	53. Capítulo 53: Llovizna

Ambos mayores observaron a Tony, esperando su reacción, de un segundo a otro se había quedado callado y bajado la mirada no obstante eso duró poco. -¡Ese es el problema! ¡No quiero que seas mi madre! -gritó con enojo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos dejando a los dos adultos más que impresionados.

Y fue en ese momento que Jarvis entendió la causa de la molestia de su niño. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia su señorito y lo abrazó con fuerza y protección.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Tony desesperado tratando de apartar al mayordomo.

-Tony... -susurró Howard, todo este tiempo creyó entender a su hijo del todo pero solo se dio cuenta de que, el que más entiende al Stark menor era Jarvis.

-Escúcheme Señorito... -Jarvis afianzó más el abrazo en el menor. -Debí darme cuenta antes de lo que le molesta... lo lamento...

-... -Tony se fue calmando poco a poco.

-Señorito... yo no soy su madre y jamás lo seré... tampoco puedo ser su padre porque usted ya tiene uno, algo despistado pero lo tiene...

-¡Oye! -se quejó el pelicafé.

-Si usted lo desea mi niño, no seré nada de lo que mencioné...

Tony se separó del abrazo y se limpió los ojos. -No quiero que seas mi madre... solo eso...

-¿Señorito?

-Nunca dije que no aceptara su relación... tampoco mencioné que no quería que te convirtieras en uno más de la familia... pero no quiero que seas mi mamá...

-Eso quiere decir que... -se apresuró el Stark mayor.

-Sí... -le sonrió amablemente al más alto. -Pero... -jugó con sus dedos. -Puedes ser mi segundo papá... ¿Si estás bien con eso? Solo si quieres...

-Me alegra escuchar eso... -dijo feliz Howard acercándose a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

El mayordomo abrazó al castaño nuevamente y Tony le correspondió, por fin parecía que todo se había arreglado. -No es ningún problema mi niño...

-Lo siento... perdón por haberme comportado así contigo. -habló Tony con tristeza.

-No se preocupe. -se separaron del abrazo y le revolvió el cabello al Stark menor. -Es entendible... yo también me disculpo por esconderle nuestra relación y que se enterara de esa forma.

-Y yo los perdono por estar ignorándome en varios minutos. -habló Howard haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Papá. -habló Tony con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, dejemos esto de lado. -comentó Jarvis ya más calmado, agradecía a todo los Dioses de que el problema con su niño se haya resuelto de buena manera. -Señorito, vaya a tomar una baño, Señor Stark usted hará lo mismo y mientras tanto yo prepararé la cena.

El más bajo se talló ojos y asintió. -Enseguida regreso. -salió rumbo a su cuarto.

-Al menos todo salió bien... -suspiró Howard relajado viendo por donde se había ido su mayor tesoro. -¿Lo ves, Jarvis? Eres como su ma... digo su segundo padre... trataste mejor este problema que incluso yo como su padre. -se entristeció un poco. -¿Qué te puedo decir? Por lo menos fuiste tú...

-Señor...

-Aunque me alegra bastante que por fin las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes... nosotros... -se relajó el pelicafé. -Así que...

-De eso se trataba...

-No creí que María lastimara a Tony hasta el punto de odiar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su madre... o que lleve ese título. -habló Howard sentándose en el sofá y recargando sus antebrazos en las rodillas. -Pensé que mi hijo estaría bien... supongo que debí fijarme en esos aspectos. -se rascó la nuca.

-Quizá mi señorito no lo hizo a propósito... no, no lo hizo con intención, simplemente fue su inconsciente el que me asimiló como si fuera la señora María, porque me di cuenta de que me mi niño me estaba tratando como si fuera ella. -Jarvis se sentó al lado de Howard.

-Pero afortunadamente ya todo está bien y no quiero recordar a esa mujer que por cierto no sé nada de ella... la última vez, sus padres me preguntaron si sabía algo. -el pelicafé se recargó en el sofá.

-Solo espero que no esté planeando lastimar a mi señorito... -advirtió el mayordomo.

-Tampoco sé nada de Stane, y eso me preocupa. -frunció el ceño. -Tal vez escapó el muy malnacido. -apretó los puños.

-En fin, Señor vaya a bañarse para la cena. -regañó el más alto levantándose del sofá.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Debo hacer la cena. -caminó hacia la cocina.

-Para la otra será. -el Stark mayor se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia su habitación para poder ducharse.

 

Los días fueron pasando y con ello los exámenes finales terminaron, hubo felicidad, relajación, lágrimas, intentos de soborno, corajes, entre otras cosas. Pero finalmente eran libres hasta el próximo semestre por supuesto.

El día era soleado pero frío, el viento era helado y parecía que en cualquier momento caería nieve, la terna quedó de ir a Plaza Max a pasar el rato, quizá comerían algo e irían a pasarla bien. Ese era su objetivo principal.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y su punto de encuentro era en la fuente principal, como siempre los fortachones llegaron media hora antes y solo porque Steve era fanático de la puntualidad.

Cuando por fin llegó el novio de los más altos, éstos no pudieron evitar sonreír embobados y Tony solo se limitó a ruborizarse un poco pues los más altos ni lo disimulaban para nada.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer y luego de ahí se dirigieron al cine a ver una película de terror que estaba en su segundo día de estreno. Cabe mencionar que el menor de los Stark era muy miedoso para ese tipo de género por lo que, cuando iba o presentía que estaría por salir una escena que le haría gritar, apretaba la mano de Bucky y, como estaba en medio de ambos fortachones, con la otra mano sujetaba la de Steve y la usaba para taparse los ojos. Actos que enternecieron a los más altos.

Al salir del cine, fueron al árcade a pasar el rato pues todavía era temprano, todo iba bien hasta que salieron de la tienda. Iban caminando por la plaza viendo las tiendas y platicando sobre cualquier cosa.

-Tengo que ir al baño... -avisó Tony a sus fortachones.

Llegaron al pasillo que tenía dirección al baño. -¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -preguntó Bucky viendo el pasillo del baño. (¿Han visto que para llegar a los baños en centros comerciales se tiene que pasar por un pasillo más o menos largo? Incluso en ciertas ocasiones se ven aterradores. Ese es más o menos el parecido de los baños justo en este momento.). -Se ve como si estuviera a punto de salir el asesino.

-Bucky... -regañó Steve. -Acabamos de ver una película de terror ¿Y quieres asustar a Tony?

Barnes se rio. -Perdona... no era mi intención.

-¿Está bien? -respondió Tony. -Entonces voy al baño... no me tardo. -caminó hacia el baño dejando a sus novios sentados en una banca.

-Cuando salga Anthoska vayamos a comer pasteles... -sugirió Bucky saboreando el pastel de tres leches.

-Con este frío es buena idea comerlos con una taza de chocolate caliente. -apoyó Steve.

 

Tony terminó de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y justo cuando se estaba lavando las manos y miró al espejo pudo divisar que detrás de él había alguien más. Velozmente se dio media vuelta sorprendido y con pánico. -¿Qué est...? -no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió que ese hombre lo empujaba con fuerza hacia la fría pared haciéndolo sacar un gemido por el dolor en su espalda y la presión que ejerció sobre sus brazos. Odiaba que no hubiera nadie en el baño en esos instantes y de que sus novios lo estuvieran esperando afuera. Abrió sus ojos después del golpe y vio con desesperación al más alto. -S-suéltame... -tartamudeó y lamentó haberlo hecho, eso solo significaba que estaba mostrando su miedo.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí... -Tenía sujetado a Tony por los hombros con una fuerza que cualquiera se daría cuenta que lo estaba lastimando. -No has cambiado nada... bueno, te ves más lindo... -se acercó al cuello del menor y lo olió descaradamente ante un Tony que intentaba desesperadamente apartarlo de sí pero sus intentos eran nulos. -Hueles muy bien... -se separó del menor sin soltar el agarre. -Vamos... no pongas ese adorable rostro de esa forma, he tenido muchos problemas ¿Sabes? -se rio. -Pero por ti, Tony, lo vale... ¿No me vas a decir que me extrañaste? ¿Eh? a tu queridísimo tío Obadiah.

-Aléjese de mí... -intentó razonar el castaño, se escuchaba el temor en su voz. -Suélteme...

-Pero no te he tocado en mucho tiempo... ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un rato? -habló lujurioso el hombre.

-No quiero...

-Esto no depende de si quieres o no, esto depende de lo que yo quiero hacerte... -ensanchó su sonrisa pervertida y Tony forcejeó con intenciones de zafarse de él.

 

-¿No crees que Tony ya se tardó? -preguntó Rogers con preocupación viendo como pasaba la gente.

-Tal vez tiene diarrea. -James se encogió de hombros. -Esperemos otros 5 minutos y si no sale nos metemos al baño, tal vez no tiene papel...

El rubio suspiró. -Está bien... esperemos.

 

Tony sintió como Obadiah colocaba su mano en su entrepierna y comenzaba a apretarla con descaro. El menor tenía sus manos apresadas por encima de su cabeza, sujetadas por la mano libre del más viejo. Temblaba, tenía miedo... ese tipo iba a violarlo en un baño público...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse cuando Stane se acercó a su cuello, hizo a un lado la bufanda que Steve le había regalado y con fuerza lo mordió con objetivo de dejarle una marca para recordarlo. -¡Ah! -gritó ahogadamente, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Le había dolido. -Por favor, déjeme...

Stane se separó del más bajo, la mordida que le había propinado fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar. Miró detenidamente al menor. -Vine porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, no creí que te encontraría solo en un baño. -sonrió. -He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. -Sin previo aviso besó al menor con intensidad, éste solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Le daba asco. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle cosas tan desagradables?

Se separó del menor con una sonrisa mientras veía como Tony intentaba respirar ya que le había robado el oxígeno además de que el beso fue largo. -Déjeme en paz... -recuperó el aliento a duras penas.

-Sabes muy bien Tony... De acuerdo te soltaré. -Obadiah soltó al castaño y caminó hacia la salida. -Fue bueno verte, pero me están esperando... por cierto. -se detuvo. -Nos veremos pronto y la próxima vez me aseguraré de hacerte sentir bien. -dijo con perversión y salió del lugar.

Stark se quedó observando en la dirección por donde se había ido Stane, caminó hacia el lavabo del baño, se lavó las manos y como pudo se enjuagó la boca una y otra vez, sentía los repugnantes labios de Stane sobre los suyos, al finalizar se echó agua en el rostro y se limpió los ojos. Quería llorar, pero no se sentía seguro estando solo en los baños públicos... solo fueron 10 minutos, 10 minutos para que sucediera todo.

Al salir del baño y ver a sus novios, los abrazó con terror. Éstos solo se preocuparon por él porque temblaba en sus brazos. Se había puesto en medio de ellos para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo y le fue fácil ya que, en cuanto los fortachones vieron a su canelita se pusieron de pie.

-¿Anthoska? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el castaño mayor mientras abrazaba con protección al más bajo, se notaba que Tony se encontraba alterado.

-Canelita... no te preocupes, estás con nosotros... -Rogers acarició la cabeza del menor con ligereza y con su otra mano acariciaba su hombro con tranquilidad para calmarlo. Después de todo también se dio cuenta que Tony estaba angustiado.

-Quiero ir a casa... -habló con miedo Tony. Eso solo provocó un pensamiento en la cabeza de los fortachones. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa?" ¿Su pequeño novio está bien?


	54. Capítulo 54: Mordida Obsesiva

-¿Anthoska? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño mayor mientras abrazaba con protección al más bajo, se notaba que Tony se encontraba alterado.

-Canelita... no te preocupes, estás con nosotros... –Rogers acarició la cabeza del menor con ligereza y con su otra mano acariciaba su hombro con tranquilidad para calmarlo. Después de todo también se dio cuenta que Tony estaba angustiado.

-Quiero ir a casa... –habló con miedo Tony.

-¿A casa? –se confundió Steve, no entendía qué había pasado, pero si comprendía que su pequeño geniecito no hablaría hasta sentirse seguro en la comodidad de su hogar.

-Si...

-Vamos... –agregó Bucky con preocupación. –¿Qué pasó?

-Solo quiero ir a casa... ¿Sí? Les prometo que les diré una vez que lleguemos... –bajó la mirada separándose de los dos fortachones.

-Está bien, Tony... –habló Steve.

La terna se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de la plaza, los más altos notaron que el Stark menor tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que estaba vigilando a sus alrededores, se preguntaban que habría sucedido pero lo sabrían una vez que llegaran a la mansión de su pequeño novio. No querían presionarlo en un lugar donde no se sintiera seguro.

Subieron al auto y en todo el camino Tony permaneció en silencio, cosa que era rara en él pues era muy extraño que no dijera nada por un largo lapso de tiempo a menos que se sintiera incómodo o en el peor de los casos intimidado. Los fortachones se habían percatado de como era su novio en todos los aspectos.

Steve conducía, de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para ver a Tony y a Bucky, ya que ambos se fueron en los asientos de atrás del coche, Steve se sentía como el chofer. Sin embargo había algo que llamaba su atención y es que en todo el recorrido que llevaban Tony no apartaba la mano de su cuello, debido a la bufanda que traía puesta no podía ver muy bien por qué se cubría esa zona del cuello.

Miró a Bucky y éste le hizo una mueca dándole a entender que también se había dado cuenta de la confusa actitud del menor. Suspiró y le asintió a Barnes para que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el castaño mayor se acercó más a Stark atrayendo su atención. –¿Kotenok, traes algo en el cuello? –preguntó tocando la mano de Tony que estaba usando para taparse la herida.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Tony cuando sintió una leve presión en la mordida.

 

Por otro lado, Obadiah iba conduciendo su auto con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, por suerte las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiese andar sin cuidado por ahí. Se rio un poco al recordar a Tony, en realidad fue una enorme casualidad encontrarlo en un baño público y lo mejor de todo, encontrarlo solo... pero sabía que alguien lo acompañaba, ya sea su padre o Jarvis ya que desconocía a los novios del Stark menor y éstos lo desconocían a él, por lo que, cuando salió del baño y caminó por enfrente de los fortachones no hubo ningún movimiento sospechoso. De todos modos se alegraba de no haberse topado con alguien más aparte del castaño. Pero lo mejor de todo es que por fin había probado esa boquita que lo traía loco.

-De haber sabido que Tony estaría ahí hubiera preparado todo para llevármelo justo en ese momento... –apretó el volante. –Incluso ya hubiera tenido sexo con él en el estacionamiento... ya hubiera sentido lo que es estar dentro de él... –frunció más el ceño. –¡Maldición! –trató de relajarse. –La próxima vez, tu boquita Tony no probará solo mis labios... –sonrió. –Hay algo mucho más especial que quiero que pruebes... –dijo para sí mismo. –Debo preparar las cosas con María para secuestrar a Tony lo antes posible... y ya sé que día llevaremos a cabo el plan... –"Pronto serás mío".

 

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Howard había salido temprano del trabajo por lo que estaba sentado en el sofá con el mayordomo mientras veían una película, en un ambiente muy tranquilo hasta que el celular del Stark Mayor sonó.

El pelicafé sacó su celular, vio la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. –Diga... –en ese momento Jarvis bajó el volumen de la televisión para que Howard escuchara mejor. –¿La gorda? –se confundió el más bajo. _Sí, Howardcito... dice la gorda que sí puedes hablar en este mismo momento..._ frunció el ceño. –¿Hablas de Peter? _¿Pues de qué otro gordo hablaría?_. –Ah...

-¿Señor?

-Es Peter. –puso la llamada en alta voz, después de todo no estaría de más que el mayordomo se enterara. –Te escuchamos... ¿Pasó algo?

Quill: Tengo noticias, Howard. Rocket, hazte para allá, me estorbas.

Rocket: ¡Sí no estuvieras comiendo a cada rato sería diferente!

Quill: ¡Déjame hablar en paz!

Gamora: ¿Se dan cuenta que desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchan? Par de tontos...

Quill: Pues dile al cara de mapache que me deje en paz.

Gamora: Rocket, deja en paz a Peter antes de que se siente arriba de ti.

Quill: ¡Oye!

Howard: ¡Peter!

Quill: ¿Eh? Ah, ya... perdón... pero es que estos...

Howard: ¿Podrías decirme que noticias traes?

Quill: Bueno...

Jarvis: ¿Se trata sobre Obadiah Stane?

Drax: ¿Quién es el que habló tan refinadamente?

Howard: ¿Están en alta voz?

Mantis: ¿Usted también está en alta voz?

Rocket: ¡Ah, ya sé! Él que habló es uno de esos hombres que usan chaleco de rombos, fue tu novio... ¿Verdad, Howardcito?

Jarvis: Esto es algo incómodo...

Howard: No se los he comentado... me sorprende que estén enterados...

Rocket: No nos subestimes... Además me lo contó un pajarito...que empieza con "R" y termina en "S".

Quill: ¡Ya! ¡Déjenme hablar con Stark!

Howard: Ya era hora... ¿Entonces?

Quill: Tal parece que Stane estuvo por el centro de la ciudad, varias cámaras lo grabaron... ya estamos trabajando en eso... aunque está usando dinero líquido y así evitar usar las tarjetas...

Howard: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Quill: Si regresó a la ciudad fue por algo, no sabemos por qué todavía, pero necesitamos tomar precauciones... la última vez que fue captado en cámara fue hace una hora en la calle principal de la presidencia...

Gamora: Estamos investigando que se trae entre manos.

Quill: Por el momento Howard, debemos de tomar precauciones... no sabemos con certeza si el objetivo de Stane es Tony, pero aun así no está demás que estemos al tanto de la situación.

Howard: Gracias por avisarnos...

Gamora: Si sucede algo se lo haremos saber.

Howard: Gracias...

Jarvis: Se lo agradecemos.

Groot: ¡¿Quién se robó mi consola?!

Fin de la llamada

 

-¿Kotenok, traes algo en el cuello?

-¡Ay!

-¿Tony? –se sorprendió el rubio. –¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo... lo siento... no quería asustarlos... –tembló.

-No te preocupes Anthoska... pero ¿Qué te sucedió? –con cuidado y con suavidad apartó la mano de Tony y poder ver aquella horrible mordida, lo que el menor se estaba cubriendo. De inmediato frunció el ceño hasta más no poder. –¿Quién te hizo eso? –cuestionó con voz intimidante.

-¿Bucky? –Steve miró por el retrovisor. –¿Qué tiene?

-Una mordida. –habló serio y en tono amenazante.

-¿Qué? –se impresionó Rogers. –¿Te lastimaron?

-Esa mordida se ve dolorosa... al menos parece que ya dejó de sangrar... –suspiró Barnes con preocupación. –Anthoska... Sabes que te vamos a ayudar, por eso... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Po-podemos hablar en la casa? –Tony se angustió y su respiración se estaba descontrolando.

-Pero...

-Buck... –interrumpió el rubio. –Dejalo... hablaremos cuando lleguemos para que Tony esté más tranquilo y se calme... por el momento pasemos a la farmacia a comprar medicamento para desinfectar esa herida.

-Lo siento... –el castaño menor comenzó a derramar lágrimas. –Lo siento...

James abrazó al más bajó dándole seguridad. –No es tu culpa... así que no te disculpes ¿Sí? –sintió como el menor se recargaba en su pecho mientras seguía abrazándolo. –Todo está bien.

Ambos fortachones se preguntaban qué había pasado para dejar a su pequeño novio en ese estado, simplemente lo dejaron sin compañía por 10 minutos porque fue al baño pero en ese lapso de tiempo el menor salió lastimado y ellos ni enterados, estuvo en peligro y no pudieron hacer nada.

El sentimiento de impotencia creció en ellos y se prometieron que lo cuidarían mejor, que no permitirían que nadie más lo lastimara... darían su mejor esfuerzo para no verlo llorar de tristeza, ya había pasado por mucho como, para que sus hermosos ojos achocolatados derramaran más lágrimas.

 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Howard se preguntaba qué había pasado, estuvo a punto de golpear a los fortachones por lastimar a su joya más preciada pero fue detenido por Jarvis.

Tony contó a detalle lo ocurrido en Plaza Max mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo... El primero en reaccionar fue Jarvis que, sin dudarlo abrazó a su señorito para que se sintiera seguro, por otro lado, los demás estaban con intenciones de matar a Obadiah Stane por lastimar al menor y juraron que ese viejo pervertido lo pagaría.

¿Por qué Tony tenía que sufrir tanto?

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos veos en la segunda Temporada "Tormenta de Chispitas de Chocolate"
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
